BlackWhite Saga I: The White Ninja
by Halloween Witch
Summary: Karalynn Hamato has now lived with her four brothers and father in the sewers of New York for the past 9 years. Being afraid of humans has kept her within the safety of her home and surrounded by her non-human family. Rest of summery inside.
1. 1st Human I'veSeen Since My Parents Died

_Full Summery: Karalynn Hamato has now lived with her four brothers and father in the sewers of New York for the past 9 years. Being afraid of humans has kept her within the safety of her home and surrounded by her non-human family. But what happens when Mikey and the others one day bring home a human woman?_

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 1: First Human I've Seen Since My Parent's Died_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

It had been a pretty good few years since the day my family adopted me. I loved it when I got to hang out with my family. Mikey and I would play video games until the sun hit the tips of the sky scrapers that hung over the large city. I would help Donny in the lab when he needed help or if he needed me to head up to the surface to get him equipment or a sample of something. Raph and I often trained together and I took him topside whenever he lost his temper when Mikey pulled a prank on him. And with Leo, I often meditated with him and told him my worries whenever I was stressed out. Daddy took over the role of being my father that day. All of them played a big part in my messed up life, but there was no other way I'd have it.

Though we recently had to find a new home to live in since our old lair that we had grown up in had been torn apart by these robot things. Donny messed around with one that he was able to repair after trashing them all and he and my other brothers ran off to find out where they were coming from. I wasn't as eager as they were to follow them because of how tired I was putting together our new home with Daddy while they went off and ran throughout the sewers, so I was tired as hell.

I was sleeping in my bed on the third level, above my brother's bedrooms when I heard them come in. How could I hear them? Easy, Mikey screamed 'Were Home!' throughout the lair, thus waking me up. I staggered out of bed and opened my door, having no effort to move any further, I hollered to them.

"Mikey! I've been up for the passed forty-eight hours; can I please sleep for a little while?" I complained.

"K-lynn, you got to come see this!" He shouted back at me, obviously ignoring what I just yelled at him.

"If you want me down there then you have to come get me, I'm too tired to move." It was only moments after that that my orange bandanna wearing brother jumped up to my bedroom door and picked me up before jumping back down and helping me stand in the living room. There were my other brothers standing by the couch, all surrounding a human woman. I instantly shot awake and jumped out of Mikey's arms, running behind Raph who was standing the furthest from her. I hid behind my brother more when I saw her start to stir.

"Oh man, what a dream!" She said as her eyes started to open. "Turtles fighting robots? Did I fall asleep watching TV again? That was-" She saw my brothers and started freaking out. "the-weirdest- thing-I've-ever-seen." Mikey winked at her when she was done speaking and she looked around the room.

My dumb brother stepped closer to her. "Hi!" The woman screamed, which made Mikey scream. "Please don't do that! I almost jumped out of my shell!"

It went all down hill from there. "It has-three fingers!" She freaked out. "I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep.-" She continued on like this with the pillow over her head.

"This isn't going very well." Donny said worriedly.

"Hey, common!" Mikey complained. "We don't have much practice talking to humans besides K-lynn. Its gonna to take a little time." All of this went on while the woman still continued to chant her 'I'm asleep'. She looked up out of the pillow and looked at my brothers again to see if their still there and they were.

"I'm _so_ asleep." She groaned. Then she covered her head with the pillow again and continued her chant.

Mikey yawned. "Man she's making me sleepy!" Raph had gotten annoyed and walked up to her and I lost my shield, so I hid behind Donny while Raph went up and poked her in the arm.

"Hey you." He snapped.

"What?" The woman was surprised again.

"What do ya know about those mouser robot things?" Raph asked her more calmly.

"Well first I thought that they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem. But then I got suspicious when Dr. Stockman said-" She cut herself off and placed her hand to the side of her lips. "Oh no, I'm talking to it!"

"What?" Leo asked.

"I'm talking to it, to you! Okay April, you are talking to a giant three fingered turtle. The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming. So everything's okay." She smiled loopy like and waved at my brothers. "Hello."

_Creepy lady. Are all other humans on the surface now like that?_ I though. _I knew Momma and Papa before they passed never acted like this, though I knew that if they had lived to see my brothers and Daddy that they'd probably act similar to this woman, but still, she psycho!_

"Hello April." Leo said hesitantly. "How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine. Everything's absolutely great!" She laughed to herself before shrinking back away from Daddy when he came out from behind my brothers.

"Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions?" Daddy asked her with a hard face.

"Your-you're a-" She passed out again from the sight of my Daddy. Leo held the side of his head in agony as I think he was milking away a headache.

"Your sure have a way with the ladies Master Splinter." Donny told him.

"Is she always going to faint like that every time she sees another person?" I asked behind Donny.

"Don't know." Donny answered me. "What do we do now?"

"Let's nudge her." Leo suggested.

"I'll snap her out of it." Raph said, inching closer.

"Raphael no!" Daddy ordered him. Mikey walked away from us and grabbed his music player.

"Awe, someone get me when she wakes up." He sat down in a lawn chair and started up his music. Donny was now closer to the human woman now then I wanted to be, so I back away from my brothers and Daddy who crowded around the woman and sat behind Mikey's chair.

"Hey K-lynn, what are ya doing all the way back there?" Raph asked. All my family turned around to see me hiding behind Mikey's chair. I just shook my head and turned my eyes back to the woman.

"Raphael, you must be gentle with your sister at this moment." Daddy told him. "This is the first human that your sister had come near since the night her parents passed on; it is difficult for her to be near other humans when humans were the ones who killed them. Leave your sister be. If she wishes to revile herself to this woman, then so be it. If not, do not force her."

"Sorry Master Splinter." Raph said. "And sorry to ya too K-lynn.

"It's okay Raph." I wanted to go up and hug him, but I didn't want to get near that woman. Donny and Leo figured it out because they both whispered into Raph's ear and he walked over behind me and hugged me.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Mikey was listening to music when Raph came over to wake him up. "Hey." Raph tired the first time calmly, didn't work, so he hit him on the back of the head. "Hey, earth to Mikey!"

"Oww!" Mikey complained. "What?"

"She woke up." Raph said simply. "Leo made her some tea and she ready to consider that we _might _be real."

Mikey raised up him thumb. "Awesomely radical dude!"

"Hey, if you keep talking like that she'll pass out again." Raph walked back over to the others with Mikey on his tail.

"Hey." Mikey whinnied. But other wise followed his older brother to where the woman, April was. I was hiding behind the chair my father sat in with Leo and Raph on either side of him. I saw Mikey get close to the woman as she drank more of the tea Leo made her. Donny was sitting on the arm of the chair next to the woman. "So, you okay now?" Mikey asked her.

"Yes, thanks. I've decided that this is either a really long dream that I keep _not_ waking up from or it's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me." She told him.

"Young woman," my father got her attention. "There is something most important that we must discuss."

"What?" She asked.

"We have never reviled ourselves to the upper world. You have placed us all in great danger."

"But Master Splinter," Leo argued. "She was in trouble and we helped her."

"Yeah." Raph said. "Aren't you always teaching us to do the right thing?"

"As you grow older, you will learn many ways to 'do the right thing'." Daddy sighed. "But there is no going back. I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy." Daddy bowed his head and I had to fight a gasp.

"Oh I would never tell anybody!" April said with a wave of her hand. "I mean, who would believe me?"

"She's got a point." Donny pointed out.

"Yeah! We're _unbelievable_!" Mikey said and started dancing.

"Hell, where's your off switch?" Raph asked him annoyed. Daddy glared at him for the swear.

"Seriously, I promise." April said. Daddy got up from his sea and stood in front of the woman, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I believe you." He said simply. Leo sat next to him.

"Is this another lesson Master Splinter? How to sense the truth?"

"No, this is called trusting your gut."

"So if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you people-turtles-whatever?" April asked.

"I have memories," My Daddy began. "Memories of what you would call 'normal'. I remember a day that started like any other, but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A boy carried a glass jar with four pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street, when he was almost run down by a large truck. A young man that stood behind the boy with the four turtles push him out of the way to help the old man and the boy dropped his glass jar, losing his four turtles into the sewers. The young man raced out to save the old man and the truck swerved. As the truck swerved, a metal canister fell out of the back and followed the turtles into the sewers. It smashed open and covered them in a glowing ooze that covered their bodies. I took pity, gathering them up, in a coffee can. As I picked the first one up, it shook its body, throwing the ooze onto me. I whipped the ooze off my face and gathered them. I took them to my burrow. The next morning, I woke to find that the four had doubled in size! The ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also, making me large and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so... different.

"I was amazed by the turtles' dexterity, but even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day. They actually spoke, my name. Soon they all were speaking. Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjutsu. The secret art of stealth and power, and all that I knew of this world. From a battered book on Renaissances art that I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo. Together they are-" Daddy was cut off by my brothers high three-ing to the side of him and April.

"Turtles together!" The four of them shouted.

Mikey made his way over to April on the couch. "Or something like that we all shout at the same time."

Raph sat down next to April on the couch. "First rule, ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier."

"That is our secret, and that is our story." Daddy finished.

"But how did you know marshal arts? And who is this K-lynn person your sons were talking about." April questioned him.

"That is a story for another time, as for Karalynn, she will revile herself to you when she feels safe. You are the first human that she has been near since her parents were killed many years ago and my sons and I took her in."

April looked like she wanted to say more, but she was cut off when sirens went off from the TV Mikey had turned on. "Hey guys! Look at this."

_And the police are completely baffled by the bank robbery, boldly executed in broad daylight. If anyone has any information, the police urge you to call the Crime Stoppers Health Line._ Mikey shook his head at the screen.

"So, anyone want to take a while guess who did this?" He asked.

"This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about." April said. "He's got the mousers robbing banks."

"So what exactly do you know about this Stockman guy?" Raph asked her.

"He's a genius, but he's also nuts. I use to work for him, but when I got suspicious he turned the mousers on me. Luckily I ran into your guys."

"So he's the guy that destroyed our old lair." Leo stated.

"Must have been one of his mouser 'test runs'." April said.

"But that was our home." Mikey said sadly.

"Now he's graduated to banks!" Donny exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Raph asked, pulling out his sias and twirling them before crossing them in front of his face. "I say we shut down mouser central, permanently."

Mikey laughed. "I just love those action move lines. You write those yourself?"

"It won't be easy. Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up to the minute security tech." April said.

"Bring it on. Allow me to introduce our own secret weapon. The techno turtle himself, Donatello! Take a bow Don." Mikey said next to Donny.

"Awe, cut it out." Donny said, slightly pushing Mikey away.

I looked over to see my red bandanna wearing brother shaking in excitement on his feet. "_Can we go?_" Raph said. "_Please?_"

I stood up from behind the chair and rolled my eyes. "You're using you manners Raph? Excited much?" Everyone turned to look at me.

"So you finally decide to show yourself my daughter." Daddy said. "I'm glad."

"Wait, so your K-lynn or Karalynn, and you're a human?" April asked.

"What did you think she was?" Mikey asked.

"Either another giant turtle like you guys or a rat like your father." April answered him.

"Lest get going before Raph heads out on his own." I said, pulling out my single katana that had been given to me a few years ago.

"Hold on K-lynn, I don't know if you should come with us. You're not trained enough yet." Leo said.

_Liar_. I though. "Leo, I'm at the same level as you guys are and I'm a fast learner. Please let me go."

"I have to agree with Leo on this, maybe you should stay back K-lynn." Donny said. I couldn't believe in my brothers, they have been training me for so long, and they think I can't protect myself?

"_I hate you guys!"_ I screamed at them before retreating back to my room and slamming the door shut, then crawling to my bed and sobbed.

**Leonardo's Point of View:**

"I feel bad for telling K-lynn she couldn't come." Mikey said. "I mean, she is pretty much just as strong as the four of us and she's the one always there for us, maybe we should have let her come."

We were walking threw the sewers at the moment, heading in the direction of Stocktronics where we'd planned. I shook my head at Mikey's comment about our sister. "It's for the best if she trains for another year or two before she comes with us."

"But then after those years pass, could we bring ourselves to let her fight?" Mikey's question hit us all very hard, and we new that it wouldn't be possible for any of us to let her fight.

We continued to walk threw the sewers following April until we ended up reaching a sewer camera and a security system. The two of them started to pull it apart and mess with.

"Alarms in the sewers? Is this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey asked.

"Will you shut it?" Raph sneered.

"I'm just saying." Mikey gently argued.

"Could April and I have some quiet?" Donny asked, slightly annoyed. "This is delicate work."

"Ooo. April and I. This is delicate work." Mikey mimicked, pretending to type on a keyboard. "Give me a break."

"That's weird." April murmured.

"What is it April?" I asked.

"Someone has already disabled the security here. It looks like you guys aren't the only ones after Dr. Stockman."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'd better keep moving if you guys want to get to Dr. Stockman before the alarms come back on." We continued our way threw the sewers and threw a ventilation shaft that led up to the security level. April went at the lead with Raph next to her. Out of the ventilation shaft where April and Raph had stopped was the security room. We watched two guys on guard duty walk by before Raph slowly opened the ventilation shaft door in the way.

"Is this the place?' Raph asked April.

"There's a computer terminal in that lab." April said, pointing to the door. "Get me in, and I can create blank spots in the system to get you to Dr. Stockman's main lab."

"Don't look now, we already got a blank spot right here." Raph said, pointing to Mikey.

"Hey!" Mikey grumbled. We all ignored him and Raph jumped out. When he made sure the cost was clear before he helped April out of the ventilation. The two of them hurried to the door across the hall and Raph unlocked the door with his sia. He flipped in, checking if it was safe along with the rest of us before April ran past us and got to the computer.

"Don!" She called. My brother made his way over to her. "Someone has already blanked the system at ten second intervals. I can't make any changes to the program so that's all you get guys."

"That'll do." I told her. "We'll be right back." My brothers and I rushed out before we heard her say anything else. We ran down the corridor avoiding the camera and security like April had told us. At the end of the corridor we opened the door and slowly walked inside. "This is too quiet."

"Um guys? My turtle senses are tingling." Mikey said slightly scared and the doors closed behind us. The lights came on and there above us in a metal computer box over the lab was Dr. Stockman.

"Intruders? Here to steal my secrets? You'll leave here with nothing! Not even your lives." He looked down at his screen and stared strangely at it. "What on Earth are you? Hmm. I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out." Some of the equipment started to move and before we knew it, lasers came and started firing at us. We all dodged out of the way and tried our best to shut them down. Donny jumped and one and fired at others. I reflected the beam of one with my swords.

It was then though that we heard a crash and saw that the box Baxter Stockman was in had been broken into and his screams were emanating from there. The lasers shut down and I raced toward the box. "Common guys!" My brothers raced after me. We jumped up to the box and jumped threw the broke glass.

"Whoa!" Mikey said. In front of us was Baxter Stockman against the wall with a human girl in front of him, holding him by a fist full of his coat she had in her small fist. Her back was turned to us, but there was still a lot to notice. Her clothes for starters consisted of long white tube shirt that showed off her entire back with long white strings crossing over from one side of her back to another, which showed off this white outlined dragon tattoo that's tail was at the lower corner of her waist and rose up to the head at the back of her neck. Her shirt also showed off the midriff area all around, even if we couldn't see the front of her. Her jean shorts came down to her knees that were also white and she had nothing on her feet. Her white _very_ long hair was pulled back into a thick braid and there was a white mask that was tied on the back of her head, most likely a mask like ours. She had multiple weapons on her. A bo staff and two nunchucks were strapped to her back and had a white cloth tied around them like our own weapons did, then on one side of her waist was two sias and on the other was two katanas, white cloths tied on the handles.

"Hello turtles." She said calmly, her back still turned to us.

"How do you know what we are, and why aren't you afraid?" Donny asked.

"I saw you before I jumped down to grab this _thing_ in front of me, and honestly, you're not as scary as you think you look." She replied simply before shoving Stockman into the wall in front of her. He yelped. She turned her head to face them. "You honestly look more cute then scary."* All of our faces erupted in shock and a blush hit all our faces before I saw Raph's change to rage.

"We ain't cute!" He snapped. "We're butt kicking ninja turtles!" She seamed to have rolled her eyes and then walked up to him with Stockman in hand.

"_Cute_ butt kicking ninja turtles then." She teased him. Out of rage he ran toward her, his hand in a fist. I was scared for this girl's life when the unthinkable happened. The girl, for the shortest second in history, let go of Stockman, and when Raph's fist was an inch from her face she dropped to the floor and swung her leg so fast that whipped Raph's feet from out under him and he slide on his shell into the wall behind her. Stockman was about to move to get away, but before he could move an inch, the girl once again had him in her tight grip.

"Whoa." Mikey gasped.

"Whoa is right Mikey." Donny said.

"How did you do that?" I asked her, bewildered, but my katanas were still in my hands incase this took a turn for the worst.

To my surprise, she laughed. "Honestly boys, do you four, your sister and your father think you're the only ninjas in the city? There are many others in this city and even more in the world, but that is a story for a time when we are not bothered with someone who destroyed our homes." She looked back over at Stockman and glared, he coward back in fear while she held him.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Mikey asked the girl. Her glare at Stockman faded and she looked back at Mikey.

"As much as I want to because of all of the precious memories he took from me, I won't, this time." The girl growled and her hard eyes behind her mask were scary beyond believe as she threw Stockman at my feet. "But next time he might not be so lucky, you'd better be the ones to deal with him."

"Who are you people?" Stockman asked as I picked him up. The elevator door opened and there was April.

"The turtles are with me." She said. "I guess this girl however is the one who got threw your security."

"April." Stockman said, clearly surprised. "You're alive."

"And kicking." She snapped walking up to us. "I've got enough evidence to put you away for years Dr. Stockman." Stockman turned around and pressed a button before Raph got to him and pushed him into the panel behind them.

"That's enough." Raph growled.

"Ha! Too late! I've already recalled the mouser horde from its latest mission. They're going to be here any second. They'll tear your to pieces!"

"April?" I asked her hopefully. She hurried over to the computer.

"I'm going to have to shut down the entire system." She told me.

"I'll help." Donny said, walking over to help her.

"You're doomed." Stockman whispered loud enough for us to hear. "Listen." We all heard the mousers coming closer as they entered the lab and started to make their way up to us in the box. April and Donny were typing as fast as they could while Mikey and I looked out the side of the box, seeing the mousers climbing up the ladder.

"Um April," I called to her. "Any time!"

"The system isn't responding!" She responded. She and Donny continued to type furiously.

"You should have never matched wits with me." We all turned to see Baxter Stockman escaping in the elevator.

"He's getting away!" Mikey cried, trying to reach him.

"Let him go." Raph said. "We got bigger problems." Mousers got into the box from the windows, ladder and the elevator. We were surrounded. It was then though that a flash of white blasted passed us and a large bit of the mousers were thrown out of the box and away from us and Donny and April working at the computer. When I saw the flash stop, I saw it was the girl, her bo staff out and used some sort of strong swing that forced the mousers back.

"Protect your friends if any get by!" She said. "I will try to hold off as many as I can!" We nodded and stood back as she swung most of them back, none seamed to get passed her. It was only soon after though that April must have done something, because the mousers stopped and stood still. Only a flashing yellow light where there eyes were. I pulled out my katana and poked it, nothing happened. I high three-ed with Mikey as we cheered for joy. Raph shot his arms in the air in victory.

"Good job April!" Donny congratulated her. "I've never seen anything like that!"

"Ha! Losers!" Mikey called the blinking mousers; he picked one up and held it as if it never was a danger in the first place.

"Um guys, I wasn't able to shut them down." April said worriedly.

"They look pretty shut down to me." Mikey said, pointing at it, its eyes no longer a yellow blinking but a dark red.

"The only way I could stop them was by initiating an over load sequence." The mousers start to beep loudly and smoke came from their heads and Mikey threw his to the ground.

"In other words, LET GET OUT OF HERE!" Mikey and Raph went out ahead of me and then the girl came before Donny who carried April. When they got to the ground, we all ran to the back of the lab and watched as the mousers exploded and the lab erupted in flames.

"Follow me." The girl called to us. We ran after her through the same way we had come back into the sewers, and it wasn't until we were really far away from Stocktronics that she finally stopped and the rest of us sat down to rest, feeling like we all had just run the marathon. "This should be a far enough place from the building." She said to herself calmly, not even out of breath from the run we just endured.

"It was far enough from Stocktronics a long time ago." Donny complained, he had the right to after not only running all this way, but also carrying April when she couldn't run anymore, same thing with Raph and Mikey, Mikey passed out and Raph and I carried him. We placed the two of them down.

"I hope you can forgive me for the long run, but I needed to get you as far away from that place as possible. I wanted none of you to be harmed and it was better to be safe then sorry. This part of the sewer is also closer to your home, so you may leave whenever you wish." She then walked off down the tunnel.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Who are you? And will we ever see you again?"

She halted for a moment before turning around and giving me a grin. "Don't worry turtle; we'll see each other again real soon. As for who I am… you may call me The White Ninja."

"The White Ninja?" Raph questioned. She nodded.

"Yes, until I see you all again, good-bye turtles, April O'Neil." It was then that she turned on her bare heels and ran down the sewer hallway. The White Ninja, what an unusual name. Strangely it fit her. The funny thing was that she looked a fair bit like K-lynn. Wait, K-lynn!

"Awe shell!" I hit my hand against my head.

"What's wrong Leo?" Donny asked.

"How are we going to cheer up K-lynn when we get home? There is no way she's no longer mad at us."

"Hey, don't look at me and Mikey." Raph said. "I honestly think we should give her chance first before we make that kind of decision, but you two went off running your mouths saying she couldn't go."

"Yeah, so Raph and I aren't at fault, but maybe we should all get her something just to help her blow over all that anger?" Mikey suggested.

"That actually would be a good idea boys." April said sitting up from where she sat next to Donny. "You need any help?"

"If you wouldn't mind, then yes April, we're not the best at getting gifts for her." I said.

"Alright well let's start with this…"

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I flopped on the bed for the millionth time. The boys still weren't back with the human woman April, and I haven't left my room except for one time when I went out for a little bit. Daddy didn't bother to ask where I was going and neither did he ever try to talk to me after I exploded at Leo and Donny. My eyes were still in pain from all the tears I've cried and my face is stained with the salt water.

It was only then that I head Mikey shout he was home, so the others must be with him. I heard the boys coming up toward my room after they said hi to Daddy. I curled up on my bed and hid my face in my arms.

"Hey K-lynn!" I heard Mikey call from the other side of my door. "Common out! We got ya something on the way back!"

"Common K-lynn." Raph tried. "Donny and Leo are both downstairs with Master Splinter, telling them how they had no right to tell you what they did, and we really did get you something. April helped us find it and everything." My heart wanted me to desperately believe his words that Leo and Donny were downstairs.

I slowly got up from my bed and unlocked my door. I opened it a crack and saw that it really was only Mikey and Raph outside my door. I opened it enough so that I could slip out and Raph and Mikey looked really worried when they saw my face. Raph picked me up in his arms and held me close. I reached out for Mikey and he came close and I took his hand and held it close to me.

"You ready to see what we got ya." Mikey asked me. I shrugged, I wasn't really in the mood, but I wasn't about to ruin the work my brothers put into something for me. Raph carried me downstairs into the kitchen and I saw the shapes of my other two brothers and my Daddy in his room. I turn my head away from them and up to my brother who was walking a head of us. I saw at the table was April, the psycho lady.

"Hey." She said to me softly, seeing how red my face and eyes were. "Are you feeling any better?" I shook my head and she helped me sit down. "Why don't you tell me how you feel right now?"

"Well," I said shakily, it was the first time I had spoken since the morning. "My heart and chest hurt and no matter what I do it won't stop. My face feels really hot, almost like a fever, but its not one, my head and eyes hurt since I've been crying all day, and since they hurt along with my heart I can't stop crying." April nodded and whipped away one of my new tears that fell from my eyes.

"Let's see what we can do about to cool you down a bit." She turned to my two brothers next to her. "Raph, can you get a wash cloth? I need it wet with cold water and then ring it out before bringing it back down."

"Got it." He ran off to the bathroom on the guy's level. April turned to Mikey.

"Mikey, I need you to get a very cold glass of water, with ice preferably in it." He saluted her.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." He ran off to grab the glass of ice water. April then got up from her spot in front of me and stood behind me, picking up my hair and pulling it back out of my face.

"I find it makes you feel a little better if you pull your hair back." She said. She pulled an extra hair tie from around her wrist and used it to pull back all my hair back up high on the back of my head. When she was done, Mikey had arrived with my glass of ice water. "Come over here by the sink." I followed her and Mikey was right on my tail with Raph coming back down. "Take a large bit first to swish around then spit out, you'll feel better after that, then take a couple or more gulps of the water and swallow." I did as told until I felt myself crying again. "It's okay that you're crying again, it happens when doing this, that's what the wash cloth is for." She turned to Raph and took the wash cloth from him and started to clean up my face and my eyes that continued to tear up.

"You feel any better K-lynn?" Mikey asked me.

"A little bit." I croaked. "I don't feel as hot and I think my tears might be stopping soon, they're slowing down." My brothers both gave me a soft smile at that.

"Do ya need some more water or a new wash cloth?" Raph asked.

"No, I think I'm okay." I whispered. Mikey sat next to me and rubbed my arm.

"You think you're ready for your present?" He asked. I shrugged again, but Mikey took that as close to a yes as he could make it and went to grab the few things they got for me. "I'm going first K-lynn! I got you this cause I know that you love to eat and drink this stuff." I giggle as he set a box in front of me. I opened it up and found food items inside, my favorites that Mikey knew I loved. He first got me a couple small containers of these candies I like called 'Mint Juleps' that look a lot like Hershey kisses but are green, yellow or pink with little white balls of sugar on the bottom of them. Next Mikey had placed in some spicy ham, some large pepperoni, and at the back of the box was a bottle of vinegar.

"I still don't understand exactly what the vinegar is for." April said.

"Oh ya don't?" Mikey laughed. "Our sister has got a strong stomach, she _drinks _the vinegar!"

April had this sick look on her face and moved on without a word. Raph came over to me and placed down a clear cup with a baby spider plant, a light green with the white stripe in the center. "Raph… you know this won't replace my old one right?"

"I know it won't, it is your old one. One of its kids." He said. I gasped. "I went over to the old lair for a little while to look for the mother, I knew how much that single plant meant to ya, and so I went to look for it. I knew it got smashed, but I thought maybe if I found it we could save it. When I found it though, it was already wilting away, but then off one of its stems was this one baby plant, and the strange thing was that it was the only one that lived, hanging on by a thread. So I brought it back and April helped me get it set up in a clean clear cup with some water." I hugged both of my brothers tightly.

"Thank you both so much." I whispered.

"Hey, don't be saying too many thanks yet K-lynn!" Mikey pointed up on my floor. "We gotta go up to your floor for the last gift that's from Donny and Leo!"

"Donny and Leo got me a present too?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, they really are sorry that they said that stuff to ya and wanted to give ya something and the next time we head out, your coming with us. Now common, lets go see the present!" Mikey and Raph led April and I up to the third level and led us to a new door that I had not seen before. Mikey opened the door and there was a bare room. It was clean and nothing seemed to have been done with it.

"I don't get it guys." I turned around to face them. "What room is this supposed to be and what's my present?"

"The room is." Mikey chuckled. "You can do what ever you want with this room and you have Donny on tech support for whatever you need and Leo for muscle for bringing anything in. And we'll help too!"

"You like it?" Raph asked. I looked strangely around the room with a new perspective; I saw instantly what I was going to make it into.

"When Daddy's done yelling at them, do you think you guys can tell them thanks?" Both my brothers and April beamed.

"I think we can do that." Raph said, dragging Mikey out behind him. "We'll go get your stuff and place it in your room and we'll leave ya be with your planning." I nodded and the two of them ran off. April hugged me again and turned to leave.

"April, wait." She looked back at me.

"What is it K-lynn?" She asked.

"Can I come up during the day time sometime and go shopping with you for some things? I have money, I just need someone to go with and I can't ask my family."

"What do you want to go shopping for?"

"You'll see." Was my simple answer to her.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hello people. I'm so happy that I get to work on TMNT stories now. I loved the show and the 2007 movie. This is my version of the story, and I also don't own TMNT. I due own Karalynn, The White Ninja, and a few other characters that will be seen in the future. **

**My Finals are actually going to be next week, so my next chapter will be a while to get up, that and the fact that these chapters are **_**long!**_** Like between 6 and 21 pages long at times, so if an update seams to be taking forever, it's because there's a lot to work with. Please be patent with me though, I'll try to have a chapter up ever week or two weeks, depending on how long the chapter is.**

**Also you guys, I'm having a contest for those who are interested. There are going to be two going at once and you can be apart of both of them if you want to. The first is a contest to see how many times anyone has hit Mikey in every chapter in this story; the second is posting me the dates of certain chapters, which I will let you know at the end of a chapter weather or not you need to post the answer. **

**These dates follow real life dates, starting out in the year of 2010, when I started writing these chapters. The first chapter, this one, takes place on July 30, 2010. Also for the date contest, if I mention in a chapter that one week has past, assume exactly seven days, two or a couple weeks, fourteen days, three or a few weeks, twenty-one days. I've tried my best to either mention the date in the chapter or make some indication of it by an event. **

**The prize for the winners of one or both of these contests is a character profile, one about any of the OC's you meet or a random one that has yet to be met, with no pieces taken from it like that will be posted on my profile. You get to know almost everything about this character before anyone else. But I will not give you the same one as others, oh no, that wouldn't be fun. But it's only if you play and win. Winners will get a list of OC's they can chose from to have the entire profile of, but remember, you have to review or PM me or else it doesn't count. **

**For example (and you may not participate in the contest this chapter because I am showing you the information) Mikey got hit only once in this chapter and the date is July 30, 2010. I hope you all participate, I love these OC's! Any questions you have, ask away! Don't be afraid to ask about anything!**

**Question of the Chapter: What do my characters Karalynn and The White Ninja seem like to you?**

**My Answer to the Question: In my opinion Karalynn just wants to be accepted by her bothers as the ninja she is, strong. The White Ninja is hard to tell at the moment, not knowing much about her, but we can tell that she's sassy from the way she talked to Raph. **

**Raph walks up behind me. "Hey Witchy, what are you telling the readers about our story?"**

"**Nothing Raph!" I quickly shut down my computer and pushed him back. "And don't call me Witchy."**

"**Whatever just don't tell them anything before it really happens, and cut Mikey out, everyone's lives will be easier with him not in the way." Mikey come up behind him and starts a fight with him. **_**Aww Shit!**_

"**Leo! Donny! Master Splinter! K-lynn! Mikey and Raph are fighting in my room again! Get them out!"**

**Sorry people, but I have to get ride of a few turtles before I can continue writing! See ya next time! From~ Halloween Witch**

***- Does anyone recognize the sentence with that mark next to it? (Where the guys meet The White Ninja)**

**Please Remember to Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	2. Crazy Casey Jones

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 2: Crazy Casey Jones_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

Raph and Mikey weren't kidding when they said that Leo and Donny were mine to command when creating my new room. What the room's going to be though, no one knows, but I think Donny might have a good guess from the high powered solar lights I had him make that produce a almost replica of sun rays that he's been putting up for the pass couple weeks. Donny's been working on multiple lights while I've been having Leo as muscle. He's brought in a whole bunch of tables and shelves that we had April get for us with the money I gave her. We weren't planning on putting them up though until we got threw with getting the lights set up, and Donny was nearing completion with those.

It was then that I heard a crash and hurried out of my room in progress to look down on the ground floor. Mikey was standing in front of a pile of boxes and it looked like he pushed Raph into them, because Raph walked out of the pile with a box on his head.

"Ha ha! Nice fall_ Raphael_. Just common back if you want some more." Mikey taunted Raph as he made his way out of the pile of boxes and pulled the one that was laid out on his head.

Raph growled at him, throwing that box that once covered his head to the side. "You've had it Mikey. Bro or no bro, you have got to go." Raph jumped at him.

"Good reverse punch." Mikey said when Raph went to punch him. "Nice round house kick too Raph." Raph tried to kick him multiple times, missing all of them. "And not a bad dragon punch there too, but your just a little to _slow_!" At said last word, Mikey hit Raph right up the side of the head and knocked him into the waist high wall next to the two of them. "Actually, much too slow!"

Raph got up slowly, I could see his body starting to reach its peak in rage as he ran around and threw a punch at Mikey, which finally hit its target and Mikey fell over and his shell hit the back wall. Raph still ran at him after he had gotten up and threw more punches at him, ones that Mikey was able to avoid. "You think your better then me?" Raph ran at Mikey after he had back flipped away from Raph. "DO YOU?" Their hands collided together and were pushing against one another in strength.

"No, your just to cocky, Raph." Mikey turned around and threw Raph. He landed on a table, thankfully not one of mine, and it broke under his shell. Mikey turned around and walked toward my brothers who had moved downstairs without my knowing and stood next to Daddy. "Winner and still champion, Michelangelo!" I saw Raph slowly getting to his feet, a metal pipe in his hands that he'd grabbed next to him, and I saw the faces of my brothers and Daddy go stricken with fear, as Mikey still walked away happily, his back turned to not see the deadly weapon behind him.

I gasped and jumped down from the third floor and just as Raph ran to pounce on Mikey, I pushed him out of the way and Raph hit me to the ground instead. Still blinded by his rage, the pipe was raised over his head and aimed at me. I closed my eyes and turned away, only to hear my other brothers finally move to help and Leo stopped Raph's arm from coming forward.

"Raphael! Have you lost your mind?" Leo basically shouted at him while holding back his arm that was only a short distance away from producing a deadly wound in my head.

Raph seamed to come to his senses when he looked around and saw it was me beneath him instead of Mikey. He instantly dropped the pipe and Donny and Mikey helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay K-lynn?" Donny asked before turning angrily at Raph. "What were you thinking Raph?"

"I… Leo… K-lynn…I.." Raph couldn't think after what just happened. Daddy walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, my son. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things." Raph didn't look at any of us as he got to his feet.

"Master Splinter… I …. I gotta get some air." He then took off running out of our home. Mikey made a move to go after him, but Daddy held him back with his cane.

"Daddy, can I go after Raph?" I asked him. My father sighed.

"If anyone does go after him, it should be you my daughter. He will listen to you the most out of any one of us." Daddy nodded his head. "Go, but be careful with your words. Raphael will not easily come back to his senses." I nodded to my father and hugged him and my brothers before I ran after Raph, and hopefully he hadn't gotten too far.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

You'd think it'd be easy to follow after my slowest brother, but trust me, its not. In his state of more then normal insanity, his legs were moving faster then normal, and I had a hard time keeping up with him, even being almost as fast as Mikey, who is the fastest of our family.  
>Raph ran threw the building and I ran after him. He soon came to the top of it though and burst threw the door that led to the roof tops. He slowed down at the edge of the building and clenched his fists. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" I walked up behind him, careful not to startle him. He turned around and saw me but he didn't leave, he just crashed where he was.<p>

"Raph?" I whispered as I approached him. I touched his arm and he didn't pull away. I then moved closer and hugged him. Still he didn't move. "Raph, don't shut me out, please."

"I almost killed you." His voice was so quiet now; you'd think only the dead could hear him.

"But you didn't Raph, you stopped."

"Only after Leo stopped me." His fist hit the surface of the top of the building we stood on. "I turned into a monster and almost killed you!"

"But you're not a monster!" I screamed at him. "You my big brother who just happens to be a hot head and doesn't like to lose. There's nothing wrong with that. Mikey is just as much or more then guilty then you are. He's the one that provoked you, and he didn't stop when he should have a long time ago." I hugged him tighter. "I refuse to believe you're a monster Raph. You're my strong, independent, hot headed big brother, and I wouldn't have it any other way." It was only then that my brother finally turned around to face me, and I saw a smile finally settle where it normal should be.

"Thanks K-lynn and I'm sorry." I grinned and hugged him tighter before jumping back and pulling out my weapon.

"I forgive you Raph. Now let's go see if we can find any bad guy's asses to kick!" He grinned and stood up next to me and we took off in the night.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Raph and I had traveled for a long time on the roof tops and watched over the city, just looking for a fight, one that Raph was in a desperate mood for. It was really quiet for the most part, until we saw a single lady walking down the street from work, clutching her purse close to her chest. She was walking down the dark street until she saw a purple dragon against a wall in front of her. So she made the stupid mistake of turning into the alley way.

"First rule of walking home at night." I whispered, getting Raph attention and he grinned at the sight of the purple dragon. "Never turn into an alley way, especially in the dark. It just screams you're going to get raped and mugged." My brother jumped closer below to see the action and to intervene if needed. I followed after him. Two more purple dragons showed up behind the lady and cornered her in.

"Man these guys picked the wrong night to tick me off." Raph growled.

"Then lets crack a few heads open." I suggested. My brother was all for it. He moved his body into the position to jump, but we both stopped when we saw some guy in a hockey mask banging a hockey stick on the top of a trash can lid.

"Purple dragons! Come out and play!" He called in a taunting voice.

"Its that guy in the hokey mask!" One of the purple dragons with spiked hair said. "Let's get him!" The three purple dragons that were there at the time went and surrounded the hockey masked man.

Raph smirked. "Looks like this is gonna to get good."

I turned to him strangely. "I though you didn't like it when others beat up your bad guys for you?"

"This ain't technically my fight yet, and I'm always up for watching a good wrestling match." We watched down below as the hokey masked man took out the purple dragons quickly, but then he started to get out of control when he went to deal some fatal blows to one still conscious.

"No mercy scum." I heard the hockey masked man say. "I'm putting you guys out of business, permanently!" He raised the hockey stick over his head for the final blow.

"That guy's out of control!" Raph jumped down to the ground and grabbed the hockey masked man and I jumped down behind them to help the woman and get her out of there.

"Get out of here miss." I rushed her out of the alley, handing her purse back to its owner. "Run, go home and don't look back." The woman nodded, clearly frightened by the situation behind me and ran for the lit streets.

"Hey!" The hockey masked man shouted as Raph held back his arm.

"Slow down there cowboy, they're down! Ya stopped them, ya did good!" Raph did the best he could to talk while holding this guy back. "Now take it easy." The hockey masked guy broke free of Raph hold and looked toward the purple dragons, seeing them flee the sight.

"Awe man, they're getting away! Stay out of my business, freak!" It was then that the guy punched my brother in the face and I went livid. The man turned on his heels and ran after the dragons out of the alley way. "You can run purple dragons! But you can't hide from Casey Jones!" Raph quickly got to his feet and I checked him over for bruises.

"You okay Raph?" I asked him.

"I'm ready to kick some shell." He seethed, completely ignoring my question and ran off after the hockey masked man. I ran after him, soon hearing the sounds of the purple dragons being beaten up once again. They were begging for mercy, something that the hockey mask was not allowing them.

"Unbelievable!" Raph muttered. "This guy just won't quit!" Raph didn't wait any longer. He jumped out from behind the wall we hid behind and knocked the hockey mask to the ground. "I told ya to cool it pal."

"Yeah," the hockey mask said, getting to his feet. "And I told you to stay out of my way, but since your ears don't seem to be working, I'm going to have to get my point across a whole other way." He swung his hockey stick at Raph.

"Listen, I'm trying to tell ya something here." Raph said, him and the hockey mask were circling each other. "But you're really working on my last nerve."

"Is that right?" The hockey mask swung at Raph's head.

"Look, I think your trying to do the right thing, but your going about it all wrong!" Raph tried to get threw to this guys head. "Ya gotta get control of yourself."

"Look freak boy, if you're protecting these purple dragons scum, then you're in my way, and your going down too!" He sung his hockey stick again at Raph, who dodged it to the side.

"Hockey seasons over!" Raph kicked his hockey stick out of the guy's hands, only to be refilled by two baseball bats.

"Yeah, well baseball's in season! And so are you, you freaky freaking weirdo! Batter up!"

"Fine!" Raph yelled, pulling out his sias. Okay now it was really starting to get out of hand. "Play ball!" The hockey mask started to swing and Raph and Raph caught one of the bats in his sia. "Hey you gotta listen to me, you're angry, I can understand that, believe me. But what if you grab the wrong guy? What if your go too far? Get yourself in real trouble?" Raph then gets knocked into the back wall.

"I got my reasons for doing what I do, and they got nothing to do with you." The man brought down his bats on Raph's sias that were protecting his face.

"Fine, if all you wanna do is fight," Raph kicked the hockey masked man back and knocked away one of his bats, Raph was now on his feet, walking toward the guy with sias ready for a new victim. "Let's fight!" The hokey mask sung at Raph and he crashed into a couple trash cans in front of a fence, and that's when I saw it, his moment of absolute rage that I had just earlier seen in the lair. It crossed his eyes and I knew this fight had to end before the two of them destroyed each other.

The hockey masked man pulled out his golf club just as Raph jumped into the air and knocked the guy into the wall. Raph pulled off his mask and that's when I saw the hockey masked guy's angry blue eyes, in absolute rage.

"Wha-What am I doing? We're on the same side! We shouldn't be fighting. We both just need to get a hold of our selves, take it easy. Chill." Raph pulled the guy to his feet and he reached for his golf club and his mask in Raph's hand.

"Ya know your right. You've showed me the error of my ways. Not!" He swung his golf club into Raph's face. "Four!" Raph feel backward into my arms in front of a set of trashcans, and I had come out of hiding and watching. The man was laughing at Raph's actions. "I can't believe you fell for that!" The guy ran off into another alley with Raph and I on his tail.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

I had followed Raph as he searched threw the streets for the hockey masked man, not able to find him for the past few minutes, which really upset him.

"I know that big dope is around here somewhere." Raph said to me.

"Yeah, but then why hasn't he made his move yet? If he's anything like you, he would've tried to pummel us by now or something." Raph turned his head to look behind us, and just then, I saw him on a motorcycle. The lights and the engine came on and he raced toward us, using his hockey stick to trip over Raph, and ignoring me. I so want to do some damage to him later.

"I got more where that came from freak boy! If your want a rematch, check me out Friday nigh, Central Park! Adios loser!" He then took off on his bike and he was soon out of sight.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Raph and I went back to the lair. I could tell that Raph had calmed down most of the way. That and fighting the hockey masked man showed him what happened when he lost his temper. We walked in the lair just as I heard Mikey talking about a piece of pie. I certainly _don't_ want to know what's going on in his head.

"Welcome home you guys." Mikey greeted us in front of some weird blue door that just happened to be behind them. "Man Raph, you look like you got the shell kicked out of you." Referring to Raph injures when he was hit by that masked man.

"Yeah it's a long story." Raph told him as we stopped in front of our father and brothers. "But first…I .. I wanted to apologize. Mikey I'm sorry I got so out of control earlier." He looked at all the others. "Guys I'm really sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat it bro." Mikey came up to Raph and gently punched his arm.

"Alright..." Leo said awkwardly. "Who are you and what have you done with our brother Raphael?"

"Let's just say that I've had a chance to think about the way I've been acting." Raph said, giving the family a soft smile, something you rarely saw from him, but it was nice to see none the less.

"Yeah Leo." I said, bringing myself into this conversation. "Raph was with me the whole time; this is honestly one-hundred percent Raphael. We'll fill you guys in over dinner. I gotta go see what there still is to cook tonight or I'll have to order take out again." I shivered at the thought.

"Dinner? Now you're speaking my language!" Mikey said as we walked toward the kitchen.

"What language is that Mikey? Nitwit?" Raph laughed as he followed after us.

"Ha ha, listen to the funny mutant."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Thankfully for dinner, the boys let me cook instead of getting take out, so I made a large meal of spaghetti that fed all the guys, Daddy and I, and there was still leftovers. The boys soon went off to talk out of Daddy's sight and I went to bed, I was _tired_. I like to see the boys chase after Raph, deal with a hockey masked man and then come home to slave over a hot stove and clean the entire kitchen by _themselves_.

It was probably the middle of the night when I head a loud banging sound and I saw a bright light turn on in the living room of the lair. I got up out of bed, quickly pulling on a pair of blue shorts and a silver spaghetti shirt before grabbing my sword and heading out of my room to see my father approaching my brothers who appeared to be sneaking out of the lair.

"What's going on?" I called down to them. All five of their heads looked up at me sheepishly.

"Its nothing K-lynn, go back to bed." Leo said. "You must be tried after today."

"And what if I am?" I questioned him. I jumped off the top level and walked to their sides. "You guys were going up top side to find the guy in the hockey mask, weren't you?" The guys just lowered their heads. "And you forgot to take me."

"It is dangerous for you to walk openly in the world above." Daddy told my brothers as he approached them. "You can't simply walk amongst the humans. They will not accept who and what you are. It is as the great sage and warrior, Kenji Mora once said 'why walk, when you can ride?'"

"Come again?" Raph questioned. Daddy only smiled at him. We all followed Daddy to the weird elevator thing that led into the garage and Daddy let us pass.

"Take the truck." He smiled, extremely happy. It worried me slightly. I slipped inside with the boys and we landed in the ware house in seconds.

"Alright, we got until Friday night to make this bad boy turtle ready." Raph explained as we stepped off the elevator.

"Lets get to work." Donny said before moving a head of the rest of us. It was then that we spent the next few days and nights creating this _Battle Shell_. We pulled apart pieces and welded them together, cut threw thick metal and painted. It was a long process, but the boys and I were determined and we were ready to go at any given moment, save the few naps and food breaks we took, but most of the time was spent on the work.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"Now this is a ride!" Raph complemented our work on the Battle Shell. Its green and gray colored armor, it almost reminded me or a truck like tank that I read about in some of Donny's books that he no longer reads.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Donny said, ripping the dark goggles off his head and running toward it. "Let's roll!" The rest of us followed after the eager Donny and we took off toward Central Park where the hockey masked man was going to meet Raph.

"Central Park looks so nice with all its plants and trees." I complimented as we started to move by it. It was then that Raph looked out the window and we saw the hockey mask drive by.

"Wait, there he is!" Raph called, moving out of his seat to stand next to Donny. "Floor it Don, keep up with him!"

"You go get him Raph. I whipped up something special for you, it's in the back." Raph and I both turned and saw a red motorcycle in the back of our Battle Shell. "Like it?" Donny called from the front. "I call it the _Shell Cycle_!"

"Donatello, you are the turtle." Raph started up the engine and raced to blast out of the Battle Shell as we came around another entrance to the park.

"Be careful Raph." I whispered as the doors to the back of the Battle Shell flapped about before Leo came back and closed them.

"Don't worry K-lynn; you know Raph will be fine." Mikey said, pulling me up front. "Let's watch the show now! Did anyone bring the popcorn?" I rolled my eyes at his comment and looked threw the window to watch Raph had stopped the hockey masked guy's bike and then tackle him after the guy had gotten to his feet. It then surprised me when the guy let Raph help him to his feet and the two of them started talking. The two of them seamed to be getting along, that was until we saw the purple dragons surround them.

"Donny, they've surrounded them!" I shouted at my brother at the wheel. "We gotta help them!" I got no answer, but my brother clearly heard me because he floored it into Central Park and parked us right next to Raph and his new friend.

"Friends of yours?" I heard the hockey mask ask Raph. My brothers filed out and flanked Raph and the guy.

"Brothers actually." My red bandanna wearing brother said. "And a sister."

"And where is she?" I giggled as I slipped out of the vehicle and jumped over my brothers and the hockey mask.

"Right here!" I said as I jumped forward, knocking out a whole lot of purple dragons that were before me. "Let's go boys, or are you going to twiddle your thumbs all day?" My brothers and the man instantly joined into the fight and started knocking out purple dragons left and right.

"Guys, check it out! I got my split kick right!" Leo called after dealing a split kick to some of the purple dragons.

"I missed it." Raph called. "Let me see it again." Leo once again preformed his split kick, but Raph was caught up with some purple dragons. "One more time!" He called at Leo. Leo did a final split kick and Raph grinned at it. "Saw that one!" Raph placed his sias back in place on his waist.

"I give ya ten!" Hockey mask said and held up al ten fingers, as did Raph; sadly my brother only had six.

"Hey Raph, only six?" Leo said with a fake frown, elbowing a purple dragon that had come up behind him.

"Bro it's all I got!" Raph defended before kicking a purple dragon to his right.

The battle didn't last long after that, soon all the purple dragons were down for the count and I was celebrating our victory and my first fight with the upper world.

"That was awesome; we have got to do this again some time!" I yelled at my brothers. "And if you forget me the next time there's a fight, I'll make sure you four _never_ forget again." The three brothers that were actually paying attention to me nodded their heads like crazy, while Raph and the crazy man were talking.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but I'm glad I met you crazy man."

"You too green dude. And you know something? I think I'm starting to see what you're all about."

"Oh you mean about balance; self control?"

"Naw, I mean that your mutant freak!" He punched my brother in the arm. "But I like ya." The two of them then started to throw playful punches until crazy man tackled Raph and the two of them got into a wrestling match on the ground.

"He's your brother." Leo said, pointing at the fight before us and turned to face Mikey.

"No, no. He's your brother." Mikey said, pointing back at him.

"Absolutely your brother." I rolled my eyes at this and stepped out around them.

"Can we go home guys? I'm tired and I don't know if I can move anymore." I whinnied to my brothers. Raph and the crazy man stopped fighting and looked up at me.

"Is it past your bed time?" Hockey mask joked. He hit a nerve, and I somewhat lost my temper. I stood up strait and towered over his figure on the ground.

"I think I have enough energy left to beat the _shit_ out of you." I lunged at him, and it took all four of my brothers to hold me back, and I still pulled them forward.

"I think its past my bed time too guys, I'll see you another time!" He started to run off, when I dragged the boys forward again. "When your sister ain't trying to kill me!"

I calmed down slightly after he was out of sight and my brothers deemed it time to take me home before I destroyed the city. Leo picked me up in his arms and carried me inside the Battle Shell. I don't know when we got home, because I had fallen fast asleep in the comfort of my brother's arms.

**Witch's Note:**

**Talk about having fun on the road! We also got to see more of K-lynn and how she acts around some of her brothers. What will come next? **

**Question of the Chapter: Why do you think K-lynn's parents were killed? **

**My Answer to the Question: I don't want to ruin the story for you guys, so I'll keep my mouth shut on that question, but please send me your guesses, I love to hear them!**

"**I remember that day, I was sore for a long time and it was weeks before Casey ever though about coming near us if K-lynn was around." Raph said over my shoulder as he looked at the previous chapter.**

"**Raph you have got to stop doing that!" I yelled at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"**

"**Just making sure you got the next chapter up, Mikey's been annoying us to death to see what you wrote about us again." I rubbed the back of my head and it lowered itself in embarrassment. **

"**Sorry Raph, its going up now so tell Mikey so he'll get off your shell and I'll deal with him later." He nodded and headed out of my room. Karalynn then appeared next to me in the dark shadow of the corner of my room. **

"**Cool right?" She asked me. "My other teacher showed me how to do it. I'm getting better at my powers!" **

"**Shh! K-lynn, you can't let the audience know about your powers yet or about your other teacher!" I yelled at her. "They and the guys aren't supposed to know for a long time!"**

"**What was that?" Mikey called from down below in the bottom of the lair. **

"**Nothing!" Karalynn and I called at the same time.**

**Jesus! Can't K-lynn keep her mouth shut about that? Uh, sorry people, that bit of leaked information is not supposed to be spoken about until later, sorry for that! From ~ Halloween Witch**

**Remember to Review Please! Also, no one has to give the date for this chapter since it is not mentioned and you would have to go to later chapters to find a future date and back track. But how many times what Mikey hit this chapter, or if he was hit a all?**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	3. Homeless But Still Loved

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 3: Homeless But Still Loved_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I was surprised when the boys had been able to take the Battle Shell out in broad daylight and no one knew the difference. Casey Jones, or the hockey masked man was trailing behind us on his motorcycle, now that I could let him be within a few miles distance from me without blowing up from that time when we first met him a week ago. I was still lightly angry at him, because of that; he wouldn't come near the guys unless I was a _long _distance away from them, which wasn't very often unless the boys went out after I had gone to bed after the hard work I normally do to keep our home _clean_.

Which the boys don't seam to get that! Do they know how hard it is to keep that place clean? I clean all the boys' rooms; I clean the living room, dinning room, dojo, and Daddy's room. I cook all the meals and do any laundry along with my own. I clean the bathrooms. I clean Donny's lab and keep the video games and DVDs Mikey has in neat stacks when they get scattered all over the floor! I pick up all the weights that Raph and Leo just leave lying around in the training room! The worst job out of all of them is Mikey's room, it's a nightmare! Those boys are going to help me one day in cleaning and I hope it's _soon_.

The reason that we were out in the middle of the day in the Battle Shell with Casey on our asses was that April wanted us to help her set up her store. I was going because I was really intrigued to see what she actually had for some things, and April wanted me to make sure I didn't let the boys break anything, like the fine china.

Donny pulled the Battle Shell around April's new shop called the Second Time Around, and Casey parked next to us in-between the buildings that hid my brothers and the Battle Shell from the view of stupid, ungrateful humans. Unlike Casey and April, who actually liked us and don't have a fit about my brothers' being what they are. Well... April did when we first met her, but that was understandable. She warmed up to them in under a hour without me having to intervene, plus it's still a little hard for me to face some humans without hurting them because of what happened to my Mama and Papa when I was six.

We all got out of the Battle Shell and Casey got off his bike before we walked up to the back door of April's shop. Mikey rang the door bell and we only had to wait a few seconds before April opened the door to let us in.

"Hi April!" Mikey said as he walked first into the store. "Green brothers and sister, movers and shelpers repotting for duty!"

"Hey guys." She sighed, I could obviously tell she was tired from all the work she had been doing. "Thanks for coming. I need all the help I can get." She turned to Mikey. "Mike you can start by moving those big heavy boxes."

"Just let me put on my hernia trust." Mikey said, putting his hands on his hips as he walked into the shop.

"Right over there wise guy." April waved her hand at him. "Plus I've got a heater that won't heat!" Donny then walked in behind her with a bag slung over his shoulder and pipes and tools in his hand.

"Hence these." Donny said, showing them to her before he passed on by her. Raph and Leo then walked up to get their job next.

"You two, that whole wall of antiques needs moving, _carefully_." She said pointing passed her to the back of her store.

"Hey, I'm a ninja not a-" Raph was cut off when Leo pushed him toward their job.

"Your wish is our command." Leo said nicely to her before moving Raph off to do what they had to. I walked up next and smiled.

"Hi April. What do you want me to do?" She handed me the duster she had in her hands.

"You can dust all those old clocks on the wall of the store." She then lowered her head as in for me to hear something the guys weren't supposed to hear. "And make sure your brothers don't break anything, if they need help, help them, drop the dusting, I rather them be in one piece."

"Got it April." I walked passed her and started my dusting, while keeping my eyes on the boys I know as my brothers. Casey then walked in after me and April looked up at him surprised.

"You're… not a turtle." April stuttered as she looked at him.

"Uh… defiantly not." He replied. I giggled and snuck over to my orange bandanna wearing brother. I pulled the back of his bandanna slowly as to not startle him and he leaned into to hear what I had to say.

"Looks like cupid came a little early this year." I whispered. Mikey snickered and nodded before going back to work and passing the word onto the others.

"Hope you don't mind, we brought along a friend." Leo said, bringing himself into their stuttered conversation. April raised her hand to shake his, but Casey just waved at her.

"Yo, uh… Casey, Casey Jones." He introduced himself before walking passed her into the store. "Hey, nice junk." She followed after him while Leo rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"It was my Dad's, the shop I mean. I'm re-opening it, uh, for now." They turned to face each other again in the middle of the store. "Until I figure out what to do with myself. My last job ended kind of _weirdly_." I look of realization hit Casey's face, but I knew he didn't understand a word of it.

"Oh, I get it. While you're waiting for a _real_ job to come along, you're just hiding out your Pop's junk shop. It's cool." Oh he chose just the right words to hit both me and April hard, even though I wasn't in the conversation. I loved these antiques, they were cute, beautiful and well crafted, and to call them junk was like telling Casey he had no skill.

"It's... an antique shop, and I'm not hiding from anything!" She snapped at him.

"Hey, whatever babe." He said turning on his heel and walking toward Raph.

"Babe?" April questioned, I saw her temper rising. I rolled my eyes and walked over next to her.

"It's sad isn't it?" I told her, she looked over at me. "People have no respect for others now days or for anything but themselves and what they think. I personally love these antiques; Casey just doesn't know how to appreciate the past." April snored.

"Amen to that K-lynn." She high-fived my hand when I let it fall out of my crossed arms in front of us. I turned to see where the bone head had moved off to and I saw him trying to help my red bandanna wearing brother move a shelf full of beautiful black glazed china. I rushed right over.

"Okay boys, set that thing down now!" I snapped at them. The two of them set down the cabinet and I caught the single pitcher that was about to fall out. I let out a sigh when it was safely in my hands.

"Why'd ya stop us K-lynn?" Raph asked.  
>"Yeah we were doing just fine." Casey said arrogantly.<p>

"Yeah, if you mean you two were about to drop the entire cabinet, then yes, you were doing a _fine_ job." I snapped at the two hot-heads. "April, Leo, come over here." My brother and the red-haired friend came over and I handed them some of the China inside the cabinet. "It's better to be safe then sorry here. We'll take out the china and place it on the counter, then move the shelf and put the china back in. More work, yes, but it keeps the chances of us breaking the china down." I handed them more china while Raph and Casey waited for us to be done so they could move the cabinet _safely_ to where it had to go. When I told them two of them they could finally move it, they easily lifted it without the weight of the china and set it down where it was supposed to go. "Now go help with boxes you two." I ordered Raph and Casey. "Leo, April and I will put the china back in the cabinet."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"I'm a litter nervous about these robberies." April was telling us. She had asked the five of us to come over again, obviously ignoring Casey. She was nervous because of the latest thieving operations around town. "The jewelry store that was robbed is right on my block, so that's why I asked you here for a sleepover tonight."

"Don't worry April," my red bandanna wearing brother said. "We got ya covered."

"I feel so much better knowing you guys are here." She smiled at the five of us. I saw Mikey grin and Raph moved toward the window, opening it and motioning to something, or someone. I looked through the window next to his and saw Casey Jones on the opposite roof top, his golf club raised in the air. I rolled my eyes and moved toward the kitchen to make myself a cup of French Vanilla Hot Coco, hopefully the sugar would keep me up during the night.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It had been a few hours since April has gone to bed and the guys had fallen asleep in front of the TV with two open pizza boxes on the floor and cans of soda with other wrappers from snacks the guys had. I managed to hold off on the greasy food, no surprise there, and had only my two cups of French Vanilla Hot Coco and some Mint Juleps. I was wide awake and not ready to go to sleep any time soon, since I didn't have to work much today, all the chores were already done and I didn't have to cook since April was having us over, but I did make Daddy something small since I didn't want him to go hungry.

It was getting bored though, and I knew that if those robbers came, the boys could handle themselves, but by the slight chance they would need me, I wrote them a note and stuck it in the most obvious place for the guys to see it, on the TV screen. If they don't see it I will _kill_ them. I had on my shell cell and my sword, and I was ready to see some excitement in the city.

I opened the window and slipped outside, my green spaghetti strap shirt loosely moved around on my chest, but stuck in its place and my indigo jean shorts were tightly held together at my lower abdomen. I never really had on shoes, ever, except in the winter when it got really cold, then I had on knee length socks and thick fluffy black boots. I jumped from the window onto April's roof and then started to move along the roof tops of New York City.

The weather was nice and the sky was clear, if I couldn't find a fight, I could always climb a tree in Central Park and watch the stars, Donny did tell me there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. I also had a few hundred on me incase I was going to get anything this late a night. Though it was quite impossible for that, but it doesn't hurt anyway.

I was running along the roof tops when I heard the sounds of bodies clashing into trash cans and concrete streets filled my ears. _Action time._ I looked around for the source of the fight and saw it was in the ally way below me, two kids around my age, a boy and a girl, surrounded by purple dragons. I rolled my eyes at the thugs who were just about to get pummeled when I stopped short and saw the two in the center fight back against the thugs. The girl had this awesome right hook that she swung at a few purple dragons, knocking them out cold and the guy easily could use either hand or foot to take down his enemies. It was just then though that the girl was knocked to the ground and screamed in pain. The boy was overwhelmed and couldn't get to her. More purple dragons just kept coming. I jumped down from my seat in the shadows of the buildings and gave a shattering right hook to the guy about to give a deathly blow to the girl's skull with a pipe. Time seamed to stop when I had done that.

"You boys wanna play?" I taunted them. "Come and get some then." The purple dragons left the two alone and came at me, trying to surround me in a small circle to keep me from escaping. I laughed and jumped to place my hands on the ground and spun around, my legs kicking them in the face, arms, legs, and _another place_ that I don't have to mention. Most of the dragons were out then and I knocked the last few out while still on my hands. I gracefully spun again when they were all out and pushed off the ground and landed on my feet, spinning slowly 'til I came to a stop, facing the two. I smiled at them.

"You two okay?" I asked them. The boy slowly nodded his head before helping his friend to her feet. She flinched in pain as he tried to get her to stand and I walked closer. The boy's eyes threatened me not to come any closer in a glare, which stopped me in my step. "I'm not going to hurt you; I was only going to see what's wrong with her leg." I saw the girl pull the boy down so she could whisper to him, and he nodded to her words, then he stepped back a short distance and let me pass.

"If you hurt her, I'll snap your neck." He threatened me. I giggled and he looked at me strangely.

"I'll hold you to that, but I'm not going to intentionally hurt her." I walked overt to the girl again and start to press certain parts of her leg that Donny had showed me a few times incase he wasn't there and I had to be the nurse. The girl hissed lightly in pain. "It looks like your ankle is just sprained; you need to keep off your foot for at least the night." I helped her to her feet and had her lean on me. "I'll help you two get home." It was at my then said words that the two of them let their heads fall. A thick silence filled the alley way.

"We don't have a home." The girl said quietly to me, her voice was slightly higher pitched then a normal girl's. "We both don't have any parents, and we ran away from the orphanage when we were nine and ten, nearly six years ago."

"Victoria! Don't tell her that!" The boy hissed, his voice was more middle ranged for a guy, not high but not low, they both had the American accent like anyone in New York City would.

"I never thought I'd meet people like me." I sighed as I looked at them; they both gave me strange looks. "I'm not exactly in any different position then you two are. My parents were killed when I was six and I was taken in by- well I can't exactly tell you what they are, but I'll leave it this way, their not human." Their mouths fell agape at my words. I shrugged. "So I disappeared ten years ago, according to the U.S.A government."

"You're not that different from us, are you?" The girl, Victoria asked me. I shook my head.

"I'd take you home with me and let you stay there, but I have to trust you two first and my family would have to trust you after that, so until then, I'll find you guys a place to stay until you two could move in with my family. I hate to see anyone in the same position as me end up starving on the streets." I moved Victoria onto my back and carried her piggy-back down the road with the boy on my heels. It was still too dark to see what they looked like.

"Where exactly do you plan on taking us?" The boy asked me.

"Some place close to my home, where I can quickly get to you and I can get to the apartment you'll be staying at so I can pay the bills and help you get set up. Then when I think I trust you enough, I'll put to the test with my brothers and my father."

"Are they dangerous?" Victoria asked me.

"Not really, they're actually really funny." I laughed softly. "If I trust you, they wouldn't hurt you, even if they wanted to, but I doubt they would."

"Why do you practically trust us already?" I stopped and faced the boy. The dark didn't allow me to see his face or any of him, other then his eyes, his chocolate brown eyes; they were so bright in this dark area and they demanded that his question should be answered.

"I don't know how to answer you on that. I always had a hard time talking to any human, because humans were the ones who killed my parents." I paused. "But there was some feeling about you two that my heart leapt at, that I knew that I didn't have to worry about you two, fear you, like I normally would. And you two just don't look like the bad sort or evil. Evil looks… very different from the two of you." It got quiet after that between the three of us.

I soon came up to the block that was almost directly above the lair and set the girl down with her friend. When they saw I was going to head into the building alone, the boy stopped me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm getting you guys a place to stay, if you come with me, they might not sell, and there are a _lot_ of fights that go on in the basement on Saturday's, which happens to be today. And I don't want you two getting hurt so stay out here while I get you two an apartment, once all the finances are dealt with, I'll bring you guys in and get you settled and then we'll discuss other things." The two of them didn't ague anymore and I moved to head inside. I stopped right outside the door and slapped my head. "I almost forgot!" I ran back to them and handed my sword to them along with my pair of heat sensing goggles that Donny gave me. "The goggles are heat seeking, you can use them to see where I am in the building or to see where others are around you, and my sword you can use because I can't take it in the building with me or else I can't get the room." I then turned on my heel and left them at the front of the building.

It looked pretty run down on the outside, but the inside would fool you, big time. It looked like a modern day lobby, cream and tan colors mixed on the walls. Behind the oak desk was a large muscular man, his feet propped up on his desk and his head deep into a magazine. I rang the bell in front of him and he glared at me. "What?" He growled.

"I need an apartment for some friends of mine, up to date on appliances and furniture, working plumbing and electricity, the whole nine yards." I told him with a blank expressional face.

"Not unless you got a whole bunch of money for it." He then turned back to his magazine. I rolled my eyes and pulled it out of his hands. He growled and stood up in my face.

"You wouldn't want to turn away a customer who has cash on hand to pay you here and now, would you?" I asked him, showing the money in my hands, only about a hundred dollars worth. His anger faded.

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"A couple hundred for the apartment, electricity, water, and heat each mouth. I can give it to you right now," he reached for the money; I pulled it out of his reach. "After I see the room." He growled and pulled out a set of keys and led me up the stairs to the third floor. He took the keys and opened the door.

The room seamed fairly nice, white walls surrounded me, but they weren't as bright with it being night. A small kitchen was off to the side with new appliances, same with the washing and drying machine. Furniture in the living room was good, new cream leather seats and a brown leather couch. A small TV was over in the corner and there were two bedrooms. Each was the same size and looked to be up to date. I tested out everything, and it all seamed to be working fine.

"I'll take it." I told him. He smiled and nodded, bringing me down to the lobby just to see two drunken guys duke it out in the lobby. The lobby man walked over and knocked the two of them out and handed me three sets of keys and I handed him the money. "Also," I said before I left the counter. "I don't want to hear any complaints from my friends, or else."

I then walked away without another word to the two outside that were still waiting for me. The two of them rose when I came out and I took back my stuff from them and I led them up to their room. The looked around surprisingly at the apartment that I had picked out for them.

"This is too much; you don't have to spend that much on us." The boy told me. I grinned wildly.

"This is nothing, wait until tomorrow you two, when I bring you guys in some food and clothes, then you're really going to start thinking that's a lot. How about we start out now with some introductions now? So we can get to know each other a little better before you two hit the hay and I'll head back home for a little while."

"Okay, but how do we introduce ourselves?" The girl asked me as she sat on the kitchen counter and her friend stood against it next to her. "What do we say?"

"Whatever you want to say, that you want to be known now." I answered her honestly, sitting down at the table.

"How about you go first so we can see how it's done?" The boy told me. I shrugged.

"Sure, I'm Karalynn Black-White Hamato. I'm fifteen years old and my parents were murdered when I was six years old, they hid me behind a fake stone in the sewers before my adoptive family found me. I love to cook, grow plants, draw, kick purple dragon ass, read, and spend time with each of my brothers. I have my adoptive father who I call Daddy and my four brothers; Leo, Raph, Donny and Mikey." The girl's jaw dropped at my confession.

"That was a big introduction." She stuttered. "I've heard of people growing up with one or two brothers, but _four_? Girl, you're lucky you're _alive_."

"Oh trust me, I know, it also doesn't help that my brothers are everywhere on the attitude scale." I rolled my eyes as I thought of my crazy brothers. "So who wants to go next?"

"I'll go." Victoria said. "My name's Victoria Holland. I'm fifteen and I don't really know about my back story because I never met my parents. I don't know how they were killed or how they disappeared. What I do know is that I was raised in an orphanage until I was nine, and then Damien came along. We escaped together from up in Maine, and the past six years we spent traveling all over the New England states until we made our way down to New York so we could start over. I love raising animals and I wish that someday I could learn how to take care of them when they get hurt and know how to treat a person when their not well or injured, so human and animal biology and medicine."

"That's cool that you want to do that Victoria." I complimented her.

"Thank you Karalynn, you can call me Tori too if you don't want to call me Victoria."

"And you can call me K-lynn." The two of us both grinned and I was happy to see that I was warming up to her, her friend, as I turned to him, we might need just a _little_ more time. "You're up buddy."

He didn't say anything as he looked toward Victoria. She nodded to him and he sighed. "Fine, I'm Damien Oliver. Fifteen and I don't want to talk about what happened before I met Victoria. I like sports."

"You could have said a little bit more Damien." Victoria said to him, disappointment in her voice.

"No it's alright." I told her, waving it off with my hand. "He has the right to keep to himself what he wants until he's ready, I'm still a somewhat stranger to you two and trust has to be given before earned and that might take a while. I'm sure there are secrets you kept Tori and I'm hiding a few myself. Don't worry, when he wants to talk about stuff, he will, when he's ready." I saw the boy slightly smile at this; I guess he liked that in me. While I bet that traveling with Tori he had to open up to her, and I bet that was the type of person she was, wanted to be in on everything, so he wasn't given any privacy with her. "Can I ask though, are you two friends or more?"

"We're best friends, almost brother and sister." Tori replied quickly. "Nothing more then that, I can't see him as anything more then a brother anyway."

"Thanks for clearing that up, I was still just a little confused on that factor."

"How about you tell us a bit about your family, mainly your brothers." Damien questioned.

"Oh my God, where do I begin?" I asked myself as I rocked forward in my chair, causing some of my hair to fall in my face. "I guess I can start off with oldest to youngest. Leo is the oldest; he's basically the leader of us all. He's really calm most of them time but he can be extremely stubborn at times. Raph is the second oldest, he's a hot-head and has a short fuse, but he's still a good loyal brother. Donny is the middle child of the five of us, he's, I guess this is the only way to describe him, a techno geek, loves to fiddle with stuff and build. Mikey is the youngest of the four of them, he loves to joke around and pull of pranks, play video games and eat. And then there's me, the youngest of the Hamato family."

"What about you're Dad?" Tori asked.

"My Dad is even calmer then Leo is, I rarely see him show other emotions, he taught us all how to fight." Tori then short up her hand. "Yeah Tori?"

"What was the name of the fighting style you used when you saved us? Was that the fighting style your father taught you?"

"Yeah, it's called ninjutsu, the martial art, strategy, and tactics of unconventional warfare and guerrilla warfare, or at least that's what Daddy's told us throughout the years. I guess that's the best way for me to describe it to you."

"That's cool." Tori said. It was then though that I heard my shell cell ring and I held up my finger to the two in front of me to take the call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where the _hell_ are you Karalynn?" I heard Leo call from over the cell. I rolled my eyes. It was a rare treat to hear him swear, since Daddy was always correcting us not to.

"Calm down Leo." I was going to say more, but my brother cut me off.

"Not until you come back to April's right now. We have no idea where you are or why you left; you didn't leave a note-" I cut him off by closing my shell cell. Man I wish he would take a chill pill. I saw Tori laugh; placing her hand over her mouth to keep it muffled and turned it into giggles.

"Oh yea, he's calm alright." Damien snickered. I groaned, and then my cell went off again.

"Did you just hang up on me Karalynn?" He asked angrily over the line.

"I don't know Leo; did it sound anything like this?" I hung up on him again and the two people across the room from me burst out laughing. I'm glad they found it funny; I would too if I wasn't the one being yelled at. My cell rang one more time and I angrily picked it up while my audience went quiet in front of me. "If you yell at me again Leonardo, I swear I'll-"

"K-lynn, it's me, Mikey!" I let out a long sigh of relief when it was my youngest older brother who had called rather then my oldest.

"Mikey, you don't know how happy I am to hear you instead of Leo."

"We got worried K-lynn, where'd ya go?" My face was filled with annoyance.

"Didn't you guys find my note on the TV?" It was quiet on the other end.

"Hold that thought K-lynn." I heard movement on the other side of the phone and I think I was handed off to one of my other brothers.

"K-lynn?" I heard my hot-headed brother call.

"Raph, hey. What's going on over there?"

"Mikey's looking for that note ya supposedly left us." He replied. "All we saw was that you weren't here, we got worried, didn't even think about looking for any note." I smacked my head.

"I can't believe this! I leave the fucken note in the most obvious place and you guys still can't find it! I placed it on the damn TV for crying out loud, how much harder could it be to find that when it's blocking you from watching _your damn programs_!" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Hey, calm down K-lynn." I heard Donny say as he took the cell from our brother. "Mikey found the note, and we had no chance to look for one since the robbers came. It turned out to be some guy and a robot that was made of nano-bots that thought the man was his father. But that's all over now and I think everything is cool. You want us to come get you?"

"No Donny, I'll meet you guys at home, I'm closer to home then you are. I'll see you guys soon." I hung up on them and put away my phone and sighed.

"Guess its time for you to go, huh?" Tori said. I sighed.

"Yeah, but I'll see you guys in the morning." I walked over and handed them their sets of keys. "So you guys can get back into the apartment if you leave. I'll bring by breakfast and other stuff in the morning. Enjoy your night!" I opened the window and jumped out that way, Tori and Damien both rushed after to me to see that I was no where to be seen around them. I had jumped into the shadows of the ground floor and went down the man hole. The closest one to our home. When I got to our hidden wall, I pulled on the pipe above and typed in the code Donny had programmed and I was let back inside. Home was just how I left it, _clean_. I saw my father in front of the TV watching his soap opera.

"Hi Daddy." I called to him.

"Ah, my daughter, you have returned. Where are your brothers?" He said, removing himself from the TV as the commercials came on.

"They're on their way as we speak. We split up our different ways. They stayed at April's and I looked around town. The stars were beautiful tonight, as well as the meteor shower too."

"I bet they were my daughter, rest now, it is late." I nodded and walked by him up to my room, I'm betting I missed out on a huge fight with my brothers tonight, but that's fine, I got to make some friends my own age who understand what I've been through. It was a happy thought for me as I lay down on my bed and the sugar crash finally hit me and I feel asleep.

**Witch's Note:**

**So we meet two new characters in this chapter, Victoria (Tori) and Damien. You'll be seeing a lot more with these two as the series goes by!**

**Question of the Chapter: From what you saw, what do you think Tori and Damien are like, what are your thoughts about them? Do you like them?**

**My Answer to the Question: I like them, I mean; I wouldn't have put them in if I didn't.**

"**Yes, you finally wrote about us!" Tori yelled from behind me. It gave me a heart attack as she had snuck up on me again. **

"**Tori don't do that! Its hard enough when Raph and Mikey are breathing down my neck for the next chapters to be up, and now your going to join them?"**

"**Welcome to the club girly." Raph said. Mikey put his arm around Tori's shoulders and she grinned. **

"**Karalynn! Damien! Get Raph, Mikey and Tori out of here or I can't write the next chapter!" K-lynn and Damien quickly came in and kicked them all out. "Thanks you guys!"**

"**No problem, just give us a holler if they come back, we want our writer to get down our story." K-lynn grinned. "I can't wait until you bring the girls into the story." Damien rushed to cover her mouth with his hand. **

"**K-lynn, no one knows about the girls yet!"**

"**That's twice in two chapters K-lynn!" I shouted.**

"**I'm sorry Halloween; I just wanted to read about them already! I miss them!" She said sadly. **

"**Don't worry K-lynn; they'll be on in a few chapters, you just got to have a little more patience." She nodded to me and Damien led her out.**

**Again K-lynn has been getting ahead of the story, she's just so eager. All questions will be answered one day, but for now, just wait until the next chapter comes. From~ Halloween Witch**

**Remember to Review Please! No date to record for this chapter but do review how many times Mikey got hit, or if he did at all.**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	4. Black Out Central Part 1

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 4: Black Out Central; Part 1_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

The next morning came actually quite quickly. Having only sugar the night before, it causes me to have extremely strange sleeping habits, just as bad as Donny when he stays up for a whole week strait, running on a million cups of coffee and a few hours of sleep. I had gone to bed in the early morning, about midnight to two, and now I was awake at eight. I had about six-eight hours of sleep, just my style.

I pulled on a pair of white jean shorts and grabbed a black spaghetti strap shirt and strapped on my sword before heading downstairs into the living room to see who was up and who was still down and out. I was pretty sure that my brothers were all still asleep since they all were heavy sleepers and they got home later then I did last night. My thoughts proved right when heavy snoring rang throughout the lair and my father was the only one up with his tea and small breakfast of toast with some jam at the kitchen table.

"Morning Daddy." He looked up from his breakfast as smiled at me.

"Good morning Karalynn. Did you sleep well?" I nodded and walked into the kitchen, looking through to see we were low on food again.

"Did the boys eat us out of house and home again Daddy? I feel like I just bought food a couple days ago." He chuckled.

"That is because you did my daughter." He took a sip of his tea. I sighed and looked at the very little bit of food we had left in the fridge.

"Looks like I have to go out shopping again. I'm sure it won't be too much of a heart break on the boys if they have to have pizza again tonight." My father chuckled again.

"No, I'm sure it won't." I pulled out an apple form the fruit bowl that _surprisingly_ wasn't touched and took a bite out of it.

"I'm going to do a lot of shopping today Daddy, I'm not going to be back until tomorrow. I'll be staying over at a friend's place." My father raised an eyebrow.

"What friend is this?"

"You haven't met them Daddy, let's just say that these two friends of mine have a lot in common with me when it comes to our pasts." My father's eyes went sad at my words and spoke no others. He nodded, giving me permission to go. "I'll have my shell cell on me and if the boys want anything special they'll have to call me. I should be back tomorrow night though at the latest." I ran up and kissed his check. "Bye Daddy." I ran back up into my room an packed a quick 'over night' bag and then hurried out of the lair and out of the man hole, hopefully those two are heavy sleepers and slept in.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

I went to all kinds of places for stuff I needed for Damien and Tori. I stopped over at the clothing store first. From what I remember last night, Tori wasn't that large in size, I was able to carry her around no problem and she was light as a feather, so I got clothes the same size as me, but a variety ranging from sweat pants to long sleeves all the way down to shorts and spaghetti strap shirts. Damien was slightly harder. I remember that he wasn't that tall since I could look him strait in the eyes with my face level with forward vision, not upward. But he wasn't any light weight either, so I had to guess on his size and hope I got them right.

Next I ended up heading over to the food store and practically buying them out of everything. I was grabbing most things off the shelves so that we had a wide variety of food and toppings to go with it. The clerk just about went crazy when he saw how much food I had, and I waved with off with the excuse that it was for a party tonight. He calmed down after I said that, but still his eyes went wide at the amount of items.

Getting all the items over to the apartment however was the hard part. I had all these bags and no means of transportation. I rolled my eyes after thinking about it for a while and just took a couple of the shopping carts and used them to walk all my stuff toward the apartment. No one noticed a thing. What a surprise, you'd think that people around here would freak out at someone taking a few shopping carts filled over the top with bags.

I ignored those thoughts though and pressed on, heading toward the apartment. Once I got there, the man I had just seen last night had dropped his jaw at the sight at my food and clothes in the carts. I just walked by him and made my way over to the elevator and pushed the two carts in. Unless I climbed over them, there was no room for me and I was not risking squished food. I snaked my arm around the door and pressed the third floor button and then waited for the doors to close then bolted up the stairs. At the top I waited for my carts to come, and soon enough they had, not one dent in sight. I pulled them out of the elevator and pushed the two carts toward Tori and Damien's room.

I opened the door, happy to see the two of them had still yet to wake. I pushed the carts inside the room and placed the grocery ones on the counter and table while their clothes I set next to their closed doors. I then placed away the frozen and the cold food into the fridge and then put the breads in the cupboard, spices and other flavorings under the counter. Plastic silverware I left on the counter for anyone to use whenever.

From the few things I left out, I started in on making some pancakes. The boys fought over them whenever I made them, so I thought I'd see how these two liked them. I also started up a pan I bought and cooked some sausage and bacon. My, how it smelled good. If the boys knew I was cooking this, they'd kill me on spot then chow down.

"Wow!" My head whipped around and came face to face with Tori who stood in the door way. Her appearance finally reached my eyes. She was slightly shorter then me, and she was practically skin and bones, but it was probably from not being able to eat. Her skin was pale white. She had above the shoulder length, curly, black hair that was held back by a folded torn ocean blue bandanna she used as a head band. Some of her bangs were pulled out from under the bandanna, separating them from the rest of her hair. Her eyes though were still hard to place in color; they were almost like a mix between light blue and ice blue.

"Morning sleepy head." I grinned. "Told ya I'd be back."

Her eyes scanned the room, seeing all the empty bags and the food cooking. "Jesus! What did you do girl? Buy out the entire store of food?" I shrugged.

"I just got what you guys would need for now. Did you see the bags by your door?" She turned and did as told. She saw the many bags of clothes and gasped. "Go get in the shower and pick out anything you want to wear, those clothes are all for you. I'm going to finish up breakfast while you do that, so it should be on the table when you come back." She nodded and slowly grabbed all the bags before I heard her squealing. I smiled at that. She rushed into her room and I heard the shower turn on after a few more seconds.

I turned back to finishing up the food and setting it on the table so she had many choices to choose from. I set the pancakes in the center on a platter, on either side a dish of sausage and on the other side of the pancakes a dish of bacon. I set down the syrup in on of the empty spots and a bowl of fruit in the other. Then I set down three plates, I only had an apple before I left so I'm starving!

Tori appeared once again soon after with new clothes and a clean body to show the new her and a new beginning in her life. Her skin was scrubbed clean so the paleness showed much more then before, almost glowing. Her hair was now a richer black, now shining as the sunlight reflected off it, though it was still held back by its torn blue bandanna. She was wearing a pair of indigo jean shorts and a midnight blue spaghetti strapped shirt. _There is no doubt in my mind that her favorite color is blue._

"You look better now." I complemented her as she made her way into the kitchen, jaw dropped at the food on the table. I laughed at her face. "Girl, you'll have to get use to the amount of food when I cook. This is only a portion compared to what my brothers eat." Her jaw didn't move as she redirected her face at me. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight.

"I almost feel like you're trying to fatten me up with all this food. Not that I'm complaining about the amount, because I'm starving!" Tori finally said as she took her seat across from me. I giggled in response.

"Not really, I figure the two of you would be extremely hungry, I was partly hungry myself because I only had an apple before I left home this morning. But this large meal is normal for me to cook because of my brothers. I often buy food, just as much as I brought for you and Damien, but they go through it in less then three days, that's also something I have to do tomorrow when I got home." Tori looked up at me as she placed down the pancakes she grabbed from the main stack on her plate.

"What do you mean? Are you not going home later?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm going to spend the day with you two if you don't mind. I don't really want to face Leo after yesterday, I still haven't and we have a lot of shopping to do. I only bought the things you two would need that you don't already have here, food and clothes. I lucked out that the room already came with soap and stuff in the bathroom, but we need to get stuff for you two that you want as well." Tori dropped her head in a blush.

"I feel like your spoiling us." She said, taking a bite of bacon. "Not that it's a bad thing, it's just you've already done so much for us. To let you do more almost seams like an un-repayable debt on our end."

"Don't be." I told her, looking down at my own hands. "Letting me into your lives, letting me as close as I can get to being a friend is enough for me. I've never had a friend outside of my family until recently. You two are the first that are the same age as me. The ones before you were April and Casey and the two of them are in their twenty's, much older then me or even my brothers, and their all sixteen and seventeen now. Mikey and Donny's birthdays have yet to come; Leo and Raph's have already passed. Before I met the four of you, all I had was my brothers and my father, which was fine, but never being able to have a friend took its toll on me, especially being the only girl, and doing all the work around the lair to keep it clean, cooking and many other jobs that the boys never do, so I have to play maid."

"You shouldn't have to." She ate the final piece of bacon she grabbed. "Your brothers are just as much responsible for cleaning your home as you are, they live there too. What does your father say about it?"

"Nothing so far." I sighed. I took a bite of my pancakes and dug in, not realizing how much I have missed my late mother's secret recipe. "I almost think he wants me to deal with that myself or he just never noticed, but Daddy always notices everything." Tori just shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm sure you'll figure that out on your own. Now I want to try that fruit salad!" Tori greedily grabbed it and I laughed at her act. It was fun to hang around another girl, it was different then the guys, they never really show a lot of emotion besides anger when something bad happens.

Our conversation soon turned in meaningless questions about each others' life that we just sent back and forth. It eventually got to the point where we were actually taking about my family. I still couldn't tell Tori _what_ they were, but it was no harm in telling them things about them, it's not like she could find them until it was time anyway.

"You mentioned your brothers had some birthdays earlier." She said, striking up another conversation. "How old are you brothers compared to you and when are their birthdays? It's so when I get to know them I can help throw a party and get them something nice."

"That's alright." I told her. "Leo's birthday comes first since he's the oldest, its January fifth, shortly after New Years and Christmas, and his birthday kinda marks the end of most celebrations until about Easter time. Our next birthday is Raph's, and his is in June on the eleventh. The two of them are both seventeen. Donny's comes next, I actually have to start planning it soon, being August twentieth already. His birthday is toward the end of the mouth, on the twenty-eight. Donny's only sixteen right now. Then comes my birthday, on October thirty-first, Halloween day, and I'll turn sixteen then. Then comes my father's birthday in November, on the seventeenth and I have no idea how old he is, and I'm not going to ask either, that's rude. Last is Mikey's on December tenth, he's also sixteen like Donny. What about you and Damien? Or should I wait on that information?"

"I don't care if she tells you." Tori and I turned to see Damien in the doorway. My eyes quickly looked at the clock, noon. "She's practically told you everything else. Besides, if we're going to be friends and helping each other, then we need to trust one another, and to do that we need to give our trust to others to keep this information hidden. So I don't mind." He looked at the food. "Hey, is that pancakes?"

"Yeah, K-lynn made them for us for breakfast, your plate's right over here." Tori said, showing him the spot between her and me at the table. He speedily sat down and grabbed most of the food that was left and stuffed it down. She rolled her eyes before she turned back to me. "But yea, his birthday is in the same month as yours, but on the eighth. And mine is in June on the eighteenth."

"That's cool." I turned to the boy stuffing his face. "Damien, when you're done, hop in the shower. There are some bags outside of your room of new clothes for you, and once we all are done here for a while, we're going out shopping for more things for you guys." He stopped eating and looked at his door, his eyes went wide at the bags and he then turned back to me.

"You don't have to do this." He said once again to me. I waved it off with my hand.

"And I told you, I want to. Now finish up, I want to see what the real Damien looks like without all the dirt and grime." He rolled his eyes and finished up his plate of food before walking off into the bathroom with his bags of clothes. The two of us heard him turn the shower on and I turned back to Tori for another conversation.

"He's certainly an interesting character." I said. Tori burst out laughed at that.

"He's just being himself. He doesn't like it when people try to help us, because he has theses feelings that they're just going to turn us over, and they all did. You're the first that hasn't so far, but he's still very cautious, but you don't give him that bad feeling and you come off different from everyone else to him. He told me he can't place you in any category in his head. He has a hard time thinking what you might do next."

"Has he ever thought that I might fit under the category of 'friend'?" Tori blinked her eyes at my calm answer and looked at her hands.

"It's different with you K-lynn. No one has tired to come as close as you have, but they've tried to be our friends longer then you have right now. The longest lasted nearly a week before they turned us over and we escaped, and that was a year ago. I guess it will get Damien off edge when you're with us longer. I just don't see how he doesn't see that you're not going to do that."

"I'm not saying I'm going to Tori, but what makes you feel that I won't? I want to see your side of this argument."

"Well…" She hesitated. "It's more or less this feeling about you, that I can't feel any darkness in your heart like I can others. It's hard to explain."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just do the best you can Tori."

"It's this, I guess, little trick Damien and I have, we can look into another person's eyes or listen to their words and we can hear the lies like a screech of a violin or hear the truth in their voice sound like pure bells at Christmas. When you first talked to us, what freaked me out the most was that your words didn't hurt me, I heard the bells, and I only hear that with Damien. I didn't hear a single violin in your voice which scared me greatly, but it soothed me too, to know that there are people out there who care."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore Tori, I'll help the both of you." She smiled up at me.

"Alright you too, quit with the girl chat and I'll come out. You two tell me if this works or not, I just grabbed the clothes I saw first." I heard Damien call form the other room. Tori and I turned around to look where he had run off to, he stepped out and my mouth slightly dropped.

Damien didn't look anything like when I had first saw him, that was probably because he was still covered head to toe in grim and filth. His skin I now saw was tan and his hair was short, like a grown out buzz cut, it was a dark brown and black color mix. His eyes were the same though as I had seen the other night, they were those deep brown that almost knocked me away. He had grabbed from the bags a sleeveless black shirt and a set of jean shorts that came down to just above his knees, and they weren't tight in any area which I bet was a relief on his part. His muscles showed up _everywhere_ on his slightly skinnier then should be body, but I think after that giant meal I just handed him, he'll fill out really quick.

I don't know why, but my heart pounded as I looked at him. His new look stuck me hard, but in a good way. I took some deep breaths in order to calm down my ever faster beating heart. I heard Tori quietly giggling behind me.

"Is it that bad?" He asked me.

"No!" I said quickly and a little too loudly. "I was just taken by surprise by your sudden transformation in looks is all." Tori just continued to giggle and the two of us turned to her. "What are you laughing at?" She turned away and rolled here eyes.

"Oh nothing!" She said a little too happily. It was almost like she had said; I heard the screeching violin, a lie. _Man these guys are rubbing off on me fast!_

"So what are we doing now?" Damien asked. I stood up and stretched my body strait from sitting down so long and cracked my back. When I turned back to him when I was down, he was staring at me as I had with him.

"Somebody's staring." Tori taunted her friend in a singing voice. Damien snapped out of it and glared at her.

"We're going out shopping now for things you guys need and want; personal effects." I answered Damien's earlier question. "Anything you guys want to keep around with you most of the time or something that you need."

"Awesome! So let's go!" Tori grabbed my hand and led me out of the apartment, Damien quickly running on our heels, thankfully closing up their new home and following after.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

We arrived back to the apartment a long time later, it was nearing dusk, and since it was the end of the summer, in the middle of August, that would be about eight at night. Tori and Damien didn't want much when we went shopping, but there was much to appeal to them.

Tori had asked me to take her to the book store mostly for the things she wanted. I bought her these _huge_ books on human and animal biology. I defiantly need to introduce her to Donny sometime soon, so he can show her the books he's got on that kind of stuff. She also wanted me to by her a side bag, one that she could have materials in for medicine like people did a long time ago, but now just go to the doctor or a hospital, vs. we can't. But she's not going to use it until she learns a lot more, maybe Donny one day could teach her that stuff? The last thing she wanted was a couple notebooks, and I didn't pry on what they were for, my guess was like a couple journals for her to use and put down her feelings.

Damien on the other hand didn't want much more then a game station, some games for it and a way to watch his spots. This guy has got to meet Raph and Casey, I can't think of any better person to talk about sports with. Though I was surprised when he asked me if I could teach him ninjutsu. I told him that it would be bad for a student to teach another student. I would talk to my father about it after they met, which I hopped would be soon.

It suddenly went black when we got inside the apartment and had set down all the bags. Tori screamed and Damien clapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up and I grabbed a candle and lit it. I was proud that I remembered to buy a couple for here.

"Why are the lights out?" Tori asked, pulling Damien's hand away.

"Must be a black out." Damien mutter, letting her go, seeing as she wasn't screaming anymore. I pulled out my shell cell and hoped it still had a signal to get back to Daddy and the guys. It didn't ring.

"I got no service to see what's going on back home, so I guess power is out everywhere. I'll take a look outside, you two stay here." I made my way over to the window and crawled out of it, pushing off its edge with my feet, I jumped onto the roof. From where I was looking I saw that the whole side of town had blacked out, but the weird thing was that there was no back up lights on, just utter blackness.

"Nice to see ya sis." My head whipped around to see my four brothers on the other side of the rooftop. They walked toward me with their new gear in hand, a skateboard, rollerblades, a bike and a scooter. Mikey slung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. "You never gave me my morning hug K-lynn."

"Sorry Mikey, I was busy." Raph rolled his eyes.

"You mean hanging out with your new friends." We glared at each other.

"Is it wrong for me to hang out with them?"

"I never said that."

"It sure sounded like it Raph."

"Sorry! You don't have to be so sensitive!"

"Well excuse me for being a girl then! You trying being one and then tell me how easy life is!"

"Okay, both of you stop this now _before_ it gets way out of hand." Leo said, getting between the two of us. I growled before I turned away from my hot-headed brother.

"What have you been doing all day anyway K-lynn?" Donny asked me. I let my arms drop from their crossed façade and looked at my smart brother.

"Shopping to help my friends get settled, they needed a little help getting on their feet." I told him. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Investigating the black out." Leo answered. "Master Splinter wanted to see if we could fix it if possible so he wouldn't miss his show. And we need some light to move thorugh the sewer tunnels."

"But it doesn't look like we can do anything." Donny continued. "So we're just going to have a little fun on the streets in the dark. You wanna join?"

I shook my head. "Maybe another time. Damien and Tori are waiting on me to tell them about what I got from being up here, and I'm staying the night. But I'll be back in the morning. I'm hoping all you guys can meet sometime once they settle down from the big chance and get set in their new home."

"Hold on a sec." Mikey said, holding his finger in the air and then pointing it too close to my face for comfort. "You said that there was a boy down there, unless there is a girl named Damien."

"So what?"

"I don't know if I like you hanging around a boy." Raph said, twirling his sia in his hand.

"I hang out with _you,_ don't I?" I retorted back at him.

"We're just a little worried K-lynn. It's what older brothers do for their younger sister." Leo said, hugging me. "And I'm sorry about yesterday, I got really worried when you just weren't there and I had a bit of a panic attack. Forgive me?" I sighed while I snickered and hugged him back.

"Course Leo. Now I gotta get back to Tori and Damien and give them the details on what's going on. You guys have fun and don't end up on _America's Most Exciting Reptiles_!" My brothers ran off with the exception of Raph, who looked at me worriedly before joining the others and continued to look back many times until the others dragged him along with them toward the center of the black out. I rolled my eyes and dropped back down to the window, surprised to see Damien and Tori in front of the window, falling back on their butts as I stepped in. I grinned at them. "Listening in on my conversations now, are we?"

"Sounds like Leo calmed down since last night." Tori said to me.

"Yeah he did." I yawned. "So how do you guys want to do things tonight, it's already somewhat late and I've been up on little sleep, so I'm slightly tired."

"Why don't we have a sleep over here in the living room, we can camp out here on the couches and the chairs. With the candle as our light until we fall under."

"I think I'm going to fall under now." Damien said, walking off to his room, grabbing the many blankets in there and placing a couple on a chair with a pillow before turning into a comfortable position to sleep.

I shrugged to Tori. "If you can't beat them, join them." I grabbed another few blankets and made my own bed on the chair next to Damien and Tori took the couch. I grabbed a couple pillows and walked back to the kitchen after I saw Tori get into her homemade bed. I blew out the candle and felt my way back to the bed and crawled in, letting the darkness sooth me to sleep.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hello! Halloween Witch here! Don't you just love those brother-sister moments? Its funny how her attitude changed with each brother she talked to. **

**Question of the Chapter: Which TMNT character did you **_**hate**_** the most?**

**My Answer to the Question: I hated Dr. Baxter Stockman the most honestly, he just messed up the turtles lives a little too much for my liking and he was totally loco, out of his mind and insane. The guy shouldn't have been let out into the world; he should have been locked up for the rest of his life. **

"**No kidding! That guy was such a nut job!" K-lynn said to me over my shoulder. She had been there the past few minutes, watching me upload the next chapter. "I think The White Ninja should have ended him, but then again, she's not one to kill."**

"**You right K-lynn." I told her. I then looked around my room, surprised to not see anyone of the guys or Tori. "Where are the guys and Tori?" **

"**Oh they're off watching the news, I bet its all about how the black out took out most of downtown and the cause is still unknown." She looked at my story and then back to me. "Do you think that there'll be another black out?"**

"**Maybe." I told her. I closed up the newly ended story and brought up a new blank document. "No offence K-lynn, but I need to have some peace and quiet so I can get to work on the next chapter, so can you keep the others out and please step out yourself?"**

**She rolled her eyes. "Sure, right after you get something to eat, you spent the past twelve hours on that piece! If you don't eat, you at least have to have some Hot Coco, K-lynn style." I let my head back against the back of my chair and stood up, setting my laptop on sleep mode. **

"**Fine, but I'm not that hungry, and make sure that Hot Coco has lots of chocolate in it." She grinned and raced me out of my room.**

**Hope you guys can't wait for the next chapter, I know the guys can't, I mean, they're outside my door now in the lair they made for me and trying to get by K-lynn to watch over my shoulder while I write the next chapter. But first, I want my cup of Hot Coco! See ya next time! From~ Halloween Witch**

**Remember to Review! Also I **_**do**_** need the date this chapter, it was mentioned and I need to know how many times Mikey was hit. That is, if you're in the contest.**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	5. Black Out Central Part 2

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 5: Black Out Central; Part 2_

**Mystery Person's Point of View:**

The night was strangely clam in the city of New York. The black out had calmed everything. It was easier to move throughout the city un-noticed. The rain thrashed against the cement and stone walls of the buildings and the ground, the thunder cried in the night, the lightning screeched as it blasted itself in the clouds above. No one dared to be out in this dangerous weather, everyone was home, in bed resting or waiting for the storm to pass over before returning to their normal activities before it came.

No one was out, no one… except me.

My hair whipped into my face and my clothes stuck themselves to me in the cold rain as the blast of wind screamed around me, bringing about the illusion that it was winter and not the middle-late August 21. My bare feet gripped the hard roof tops as I ran across them. My weapons at my sides and on my back, ready incase I wasn't the only insane one in the city out in this weather.

The bridge soon came into view. It was closed down because of the storm, but that wasn't going to stop me from getting out of New York City, or at least for the night. I crossed over the top of the bridge to a mountainous area where few people live, my once home.

I passed by the many trees until I came to the grounds that I've longed to see for so many years, since their passing. But I couldn't come back, not until I have what I have now. The Manor was much different then the last time I had seen it, though my feelings toward it didn't changed in the least bit. It was worn down, wind had started to take it apart piece by piece, little did nature know, nothing would steal the secrets from that house, not even mother nature herself. I wouldn't let it happen, and neither would all the souls that have once lived here. The Manor's windows were cracked and the walls had been diced multiple times from the enemies that have tried to destroy those who lived here and obtain those secrets hidden in my family, in me, but none have or will succeed in that, not now, not ever.

The black hazy figure off in the distance saw me, an old friend and ghost that guarded this place. I nodded to her. She instantly vanished and reappeared at the front entrance to the Manor. I made my way up her and took in her form, it was darker then I had remembered. She was much more colorful when she lived.

"Welcome back, my granddaughter." She said to me. "I trust that you came here to learn what you have finally obtained." I nodded to her and let the power of light consume me, brightening the area around the front of the Manor and blinding the black ghostly woman. When the light dimmed she saw before my brighter form, that which my family would have called the 'Saint of the Family'.

"So, The White Ninja has become you, and you have become her. What of the other half?" The ghostly woman said, letting her hand trail down the side of my face.

"She's become more present, but I still don't dare try to use her power until I understand it and her better and what she is capable of. But yes, she is as much apart of me as The White Ninja is." I answered leaning into the cold, barley physical hand of my deceased grandmother. "Grandma Black, what do I do now? As much as I know I have a responsibility to this family, I have that to the family who took me in when _he_ came and killed the innocent of our family." She looked sadly at me.

"I don't want to bring up any suspicion with them, keep your powers hidden. Over time, I will teach you how to use them and control The Black Ninja, but that will be quite a long time from now. Where can I find you so that we can practice your powers with out anyone you know knowing?"

"Is there anyway you could teach me in my dreams and I could practice when I'm awake with no one around?" She hesitated.

"I don't like the fact that you might be caught when your family is awake my granddaughter." She sighed. "But it seams we have little other choice. Where would you have me go so I may enter your mind to teach you?"

"Lets talk about that inside Grandma Black; we don't need the other spirits here getting any ideas." We both turned to see the other ghosts around us scatter, Grandma Black howled with laughter.

"Come along then granddaughter, you have a lot to tell me, and then much more that we must discuss." She held out her ghostly hand for me and I willingly took it in under a second. The doors to the Manor opened enough to let me threw while Grandma Black phased though them. The doors closed behind us, with me on the other side.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

Dawn came sooner then I would have guessed. I stretched and looked around; the electronics were back on, clocks running, and my two best friends sound asleep around me. I giggled at the sight; it was too cute to not to. Damien was on his back on the chair he had fallen asleep in last night. The blanket had fallen off his body and he was snoring just as loud as Donny after he finally stopped having coffee after a week or two and then finally got a good _long_ night's sleep. Tori was curled into her side on the couch with the blanket still wrapped around her body. She smiled and giggled softly in her sleep and muttered some incoherent things under her breath. I shook my head and made my way to the kitchen and started in on breakfast.

I started out with French toast this morning since the others had just had pancakes yesterday, and I still did some bacon and sausage along with it. I also pulled out the remands of yesterday's fruit salad and added more fruit to it. The two of them slept soundly threw my cooking and I turned toward Tori's shower. I hadn't had one since the other day and was in desperate need of one. I stripped myself of yesterday's clothes and hopped in.

The water felt good on my skin, even if I hadn't yet used soap, it gave me a cleansed feeling that I was going to be clean soon. I didn't reach for the soap just yet. I looked and listened around. I couldn't sense my brothers anywhere around or Damien and Tori I could sense were still asleep. I breathed out a sigh of relief and held my head out in front of me, my palm facing upwards. Concentration on the soap, I saw it slowly lift itself from where it sat on the shelf in the shower, into my hand.

I was still just barely tapping into my powers. I've been practicing behind my brothers and father's backs. I wasn't quiet ready to tell them yet because… I just couldn't! Being like that is weird and I bet my brothers and father would hate me for it, same with Tori and Damien. And if they knew about my history, about who I really was, would they still even love me?

I fell to the floor of the tub and cried as the water floated midair around me. The tears mixed with clean water then tried to wash away my new tears, flew in a circle around my face, ready to wash away the new tears that still fell.

I cried still as my worst fears became my nightmare, and the darkness swallowed me into my own mind.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"K-lynn, are you alright in there?" I heard a voice call to me threw the bathroom door as well as knocking against the wooden door. "You've been in there since before Damien and I got up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Tori," I groaned. My whole body was stiff from the position I had fallen asleep in. "I'll be right out." I slowly got to my feet. I had no traction and almost slipped. I looked down at my feet and saw them wrinkled up, I looked like a prune. The water must have pulled off all the natural oils on my skin. I turned off the shower and opened the back window after I dried off my feet so I wouldn't slip. I let the cold air rush in and the steamed air of the bathroom rush out.

I grabbed my clothes I had brought in with me and slowly got dressed in a white spaghetti strapped shirt and black shorts today. When I was done, I left Tori's bathroom and more steam raced out of it as I made my way into the kitchen. Most of the food was gone, except the food that was saved on my plate.

"What were you doing in there K-lynn?" Damien asked. "Scuba diving? It sure looks like it since you were in there for a few hours."

I blushed. "No, I fell back asleep while I was in the bathtub, I guess I didn't get enough sleep and the water must have put me under." I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, didn't mean for you to worry."

"It's alright K-lynn, just try not to do it again." Tori said. "Or the next time I'll come in there and hit ya!"

"Don't disregard her words." Damien warned me in a whispering tone while Tori went off about what she would do to me. "The last time I did that when she got worried or angry at me, I ended up off my feet for a few days to a week. She hits _hard_."

"Good to know, thanks." He smiled at me and I could help but smile back.

"If you two love birds are done…" Tori started and I instantly blushed and turned away. I turned toward Tori, almost about ready to deck her, a deep growl coming from the back of my throat. "Yi!" She ran for her room and locked the door.

"Great job." Damien said, holding out his hand for me to shake. "Maybe if I'll lucky she'll shut up for a few hours and I can get some peace and quiet." I shook it and felt electricity between the two of us before we both let go. A blush came to my face and I looked down at my feet.

"I wish you luck on that." I told him, grabbing my over night bag and heading for the door. "I gotta get going since I have to buy the guys' food so they don't starve, and I promised them I'd cook them dinner."

"Come back soon!" He shouted. I waved back at him as I left threw the window again and ran for the nearest store, one that was not the same one as I went to yesterday morning or else I'd have some people on my case.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Buying all the things I needed took not much time as the day passed by. I had bought enough food to last us at least a week with the boys eating it really quickly, and was now heading back to the lair, the shopping carts squeaking ahead of me as I pushed them forward, filled over the edges with the food.

It was dimly lit in the sewer as it always was. The only sounds that rang in my ears were the water rushing by in the middle of the sewer tunnel and the squeaking of the carts. That was until the lights all went out. I groaned in annoyance and pulled out night vision head set that Donny gave me. I continued to push the cart home and saw soon that when I got to the lair, it was lit by many candles that my father had placed around the area.

"Daddy, I'm home." I called out into the lair. My father soon appeared from his room and come out to greet me.

"My daughter, you have returned." He hugged me as I stepped out from behind the carts. "How was you night with your friends?"

"It was good, I ran into the boys last night during the last power outage and we cleared a few things up that had happened a few nights ago, but now their worried because one of my new friends is a guy." My father slightly frowned at that. "Oh not you too Daddy!"

"I sadly must agree with your brothers, I do worry now that a boy has come into your life, and a human one at that."

"I grew up with four brothers and you Daddy; don't you think I know how a boy works by now, or close to it? Besides, Damien and Tori are not going to hurt me, their more worried about me hurting them." My father eyes filled with confusion.

"Please explain my daughter." I then moved into the story of how I met Damien and Tori. How I set them up in their new apartment that was near by, but I didn't tell him the location for their sakes. Then I told him about their rough past with trusting others because of how many times they had been turned over to the authorities, and then escaped each time. But then I told my father of how the two of them had warmed up to me, but would still need time to adjust more and feel safe.

By the time I had finished telling him the stories of my friends, the power had come back on, but the boys had yet to still return. The candles were still lit as to provide a nicer scent in the lair.

"I see…" My father said as we sat in the dojo, in our meditative stances. He brought his fingers to the small pile of hairs that stacked themselves on his chin, pulling softly on them as he thought. "And what do these two know of us, what have you told them?"

"They don't what you are, but they do know that you're not human. They warmed up to the idea of you guys once I told them about how each brother and you act. They've also heard their voices since they decided to listen in on my conversation with them last night on the roof of their apartment." I met my father's eyes. "I think Tori is thrilled to meet the five of you, and Damien is okay with it, but he's still weary."

"With what has happened to them, that is understandable. In time I hope to met these two friends, but for now let's relax a bit. I am going to go meditate. Do as you wish my daughter." I bowed before him and he walked off to his room. I moved the carts that had all the new food in them toward the kitchen and started to put away the food I had brought home, except for the food I was cooking tonight.

I looked off toward my father's room and saw the door close; I listened closely and saw him get into his meditative stance. When I though he was too far deep into his mind, I focused my powers on levitating one of my many sketch books down in front of me. I held out my hands and it gracefully settled itself in them. My power then rushed the cover and most of the pages passed me until it landed on the latest entry, the one that scared me the most.

This was my dream sketch book. My powers would allow my glimpses of the future and my subconscious mind would sketch them out in this book. The page that the book and my powers had ended on was one of the TV blowing up in our home. There is only three solutions for it that I can think of, one is that something Donny's messing with Mikey will set off and blow it up, two is that someone will find and break into our home, and three is that I'll lose control of my powers, causing the TV to blow up and me without a home or family.

I whipped away the tears that fell and thought of the good times I had spent with my friends and family, strangely, my mind drifted mostly to Damien, his slightly bitter attitude and his loyalty to Tori and I. I then had the image of how he had been dressed yesterday in my mind, and I blushed at it. _He did look nice, I'll give him that_. I thought as I let the heat rushing to my face run its course.

"Honey, I'm home!" Mikey shouted in the lair. I rolled my eyes and hear Mikey rush into the kitchen to see what I was making. "Whatcha making K-lynn?"

"Homemade pizza tonight boys, you're going to have to wait a bit for it though, pizza only just went into the oven and it'll be a good twenty minutes or so before it's done." Mikey whinnied at that as the rest of the guys moved back into the house. Leo had some strange glove on his hand, and in that same hand held a sword. "What up with the sword?"

Leo placed the sword in the living room and the glove next to it. "We got it off those weird ninjas that we've been facing for a while now. They were using it to get at the bottom of the river." I nodded and Donny walked up to me and placed his hand on my head.

"Are you feeling okay K-lynn, your face is a little red." I stiffened when I realized he was talking about my blush. I pushed his hand away and got back to cleaning up the kitchen.

"I'm fine Donny; it's just been today's heat." I lied, the guys can never tell if I'm lying, even Daddy and Leo, who are like the lie detectors of the family.

"Or maybe you're thinking about that new friend of yours." Mikey said creepy like behind me. "What was his name? Oh, I think it was _Damien_." My face got really red there for a moment, mostly from embarrassment that my brother had found out and rage.

"Would you mind you own business Mikey? I was so not thinking about him!" I snapped.

"Really? Then why is your face getting redder?" His comment about my red face threw me over the edge and I blew up.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP MIKEY?" I screamed, and that's when I felt it. My powers uncontrolled and unseen blast hit the TV and blew it up. My face paled instantly as the TV's remains spilled out onto the floor, and the guys rushed over to it.

"Donny what happened?" Leo asked. My mechanically knowledgeable brother was speechless. My father came out of his room and rushed to the guys.

"What happened my children?" He asked as he stood beside them.

"I don't know sensei." Donny answered. "There doesn't seam to be any kind of bomb here, and no one was breaking in. The wall's still intact. It blew up right after…" He then stopped himself short and slowly turned back to look at me. I froze.

"K-lynn?" Mikey questioned me, him and our brothers and father moving slowly toward me. I backed against the fridge and in my terrified state, my powers accidentally lifted my sketch book from the counter and it landed softly in my hands. The five of them were speechless.

"K-lynn?" Leo asked this time. "You have powers?" I tried to back up further, but the fridge behind me wouldn't let me do that.

"THAT IS SO WICKED!" Mikey then yelled. I let the ringing die down in my ears before I saw Mikey run up to and crush me in a death grip hug. "Why didn't you tell us about your powers? That is so cool! Do something else!" Surprised by his question and his happy attitude, my powers burst out around me, lifting multiple objects, including the guys' weapons and Daddy's walking stick. "Whoa..."

"This is amazing K-lynn." Donny said as he watched the items move around in wonder.

"Why didn't you say anything my daughter?" Daddy asked me. My powers suddenly halted and the objects stopped midair. They then fell to the ground, my brothers running out of the way just in time. I looked down at the ground.

"I don't know Daddy," I told him. "I guess I thought the worst and that I'd be without a family because you'd all be freaked out."

"We could never throw you out K-lynn, you should have known that." Raph said, walking over to my side and placing his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug and out of Mikey's grip.

"Why would you ever think that?" Leo asked. I looked to face him.

"I don't know Leo, like I said, I thought the worst."

"Well put those thoughts out of your head!" Mikey said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Mikey! Put me down!" I shouted as he started to spin me around. I felt really dizzy then.

"No can do sis! Not until we get those thoughts out of your head, so I'll just keep spinning you until they're gone!" He said cheerfully, still spinning me for a minute and then coming to a stop. "I'll give your head a ten seconds rest before I start up again."

I groaned as I thought quickly of how to get him to let go. A plan soon manifested itself in my head and I turned my head toward Donny. "Donny? Would you mind if I borrowed this?" His bo staff lifted itself off of his back and levitated before him. A smirk came to my family's faces when they knew what I had planned.

"Absolutely." He replied. I grinned madly and my brothers and father stepped back from Mikey and got ready to watch the show.

"This is going to be good!" Raph said evilly, grinned as madly as I was.

"Mikey, you are going to be sore for weeks." Leo said, shaking his head, but a smile was settled on his face as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"My son…" Daddy trailed off shaking his own head and grinning.

"Uh guys, what's going on?" Mikey asked nervously.

"Just this Mikey dearest." I said simply before the bo staff shot at his head and hit him, whack a mole style. He yelled and one hand let go of my waist from where he was holding me over his shoulder to push the bo staff away. The bo staff then went behind him and gave him a good swat in the ass. He yelped and jumped, I fell off his shoulder as he accidentally released me and I landed on the ground safely. The bo staff then hit Mikey in his stomach, the back of his head again and his shoulder before the bo staff hit him in the soft spot of the back of his knees and he fell to the ground.

"Oww…" He whinnied. I walked over to him as he sat up and let the bo staff fall into my hands. I spun around in the space before Mikey so that when I stopped; Donny's bo staff was pointed right at Mikey, only a inch away from his face.

"Now you'll think twice before messing with me, won't you Michelangelo Hamato?" He nodded his head furiously before letting it drop back down in his hands, still whining about how much it hurt. I rolled my eyes and handed Donny back his bo staff. "Here you are Donny." He wasn't able to grab it though; my brothers were all tipped over in laughter, falling onto the ground. I giggled with them, leaving Donny's bo staff next to him. "I'm going to finish up on dinner guys." They didn't respond as I moved back into the kitchen, pulling out the three pizzas I had made, and then putting in the two others. While those three cooled, I pulled out plates and the pizza cutter.

Soon enough though, the boys and my father had calmed down enough to walk into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Mikey soon joined then after his many attempts to get to his feet. He sat furthest away from me at the table, and all the guys laughed at that.

"Hey K-lynn?" Leo said. "How much can you do with your powers?"

"That's a hard question to answer to Leo." I answered the best I could. "You see, when I levitate objects and people, I've almost mastered that, but then with other abilities within my powers I haven't had a chance to practice with them since I didn't know how you guys would respond to them and that I have no idea how much power I can control or how many other things I could do. But I do know one more power that I've been able to handle."

"What one is that?" Donny asked. I levitated my sketch book and it landed in his hands.

"That sketch book of mine is my dream sketch book, for when I mediate or sleep. My sub-conscious mind shows me slight glimpses or flashes of the future, and my powers sketch them down into that book so I don't forget. There's not that many since my powers I only noticed had come a short time ago when we had been forced out of the old lair. That's when I drew the first picture, the one of the army of mousers inside a bank, stealing money and jewels. The next picture slightly confused me though as did one I drew only last night." I walked over to Donny and opened the book up to the page for the family to see. It was a young girl totally dressed in white with a lot of weapons on her breaking into a window high up on a wall.

"That's The White Ninja breaking into Stockman's observation window above his lab!" Leo exclaimed.

"The White Ninja?" I asked.

"Yeah, this awesome girl about your age that kicked some major shell, and she was pretty ticked about the robots destroying her home too." Mikey said. "I was almost sure that she was going to kill that Stockman guy, we all were, even April too I bet!"

"But she didn't, she told us she rather us take care of him so she didn't kill him for the memories that he took from her." Donny placed a hand on his chin. "My best guess is that she was really restraining herself, the next time she runs into Stockman, he's not going to get off so easily. What was the other picture K-lynn?"

"This one." I used my powers to flip the page since my hands were busy passing out pizza for the guys. The picture that showed up next was out in the middle of the woods, it was also very dark from the extreme use of black and dark green on the page, what stood out the most was The White Ninja and the house she stood before, her back turned toward the angle we were looking from. The large, white, wooden doors before her were open enough to show black foggy figure and blood red glowing eyes in front of her. "It's that same girl again, but who's the dark person with red eyes with her?"

"That we couldn't tell ya K-lynn." Raph said. "Never seen anyone like that before, must be a friend of The White Ninja."

"We will talk of this more in the morning." My father declared. "Karalynn, in the morning, if there is another drawing you are to show me immediately, if not me then one of your brothers."

"Yes Daddy."

"Good, now once the five of you are done with your dinner, head to bed, it is late and all of you have practice with me tomorrow." The guys groaned. I rolled my eyes and finished up eating my dinner before levitating my sketch book away from my brothers before they got food on it and ran up to my father, kissing his cheek.

"Night Daddy." He nodded and I ran passed him and levitated myself up to my floor and into my room, not even bothering to slip out of today's clothes, I curled up into bed and fell into sweet dreamland.

**Witch's Note:**

**Power Chapter! So yeah, everyone knows about her powers now, and we got to see The White Ninja again. Isn't that great? We'll defiantly will see more of her, but for now, lets see how well K-lynn and Casey are getting along now and in the next couple chapters.**

**Question of the Chapter: Out of the few OC's I have right now, which is your favorite?**

**My Answer to the Question: I love them all so much, I want to develop them a little more before I chose, this question will come up again, at least two or three times, maybe more.**

"**If I had to answer that question, my answer would be Damien or Tori." K-lynn said over my shoulder again. I groaned in reply to her being there. **

"**You guys going to have someone here every time I finish a chapter?" I asked her annoyed. **

"**Most likely." She said nonchalantly. "Be thankful I kept the guys out on this one, it took you **_**forever**_** to get through it."**

"**I didn't take that long!" I defended.**

"**Yeah, how about that long break right in the middle where you turned onto a whole bunch of other stories and left this one hanging for a couple weeks, not writing more then a word or two a day on it?"**

"**I wrote more then that! It was a few **_**sentences**_** to **_**paragraphs**_**! And I was working on another TMNT story and a Hyper Force one! I'd like to see you do this!"**

"**What? Write a story? I draw and tell, not write. Writing is **_**your**_** department Halloween, mine is drawing."**

"**Then don't bitch at me and how long it takes me! Or I'll be all over your ass when you can't draw!" I snapped at her. She rolled her eyes. **

"**Hanging around Raph and Damien a little too much, have we?" I rolled my eyes at her and stuck my middle finger. I then shut down my laptop and walked out. **

"**And K-lynn," She looked at me. "You favorite is Damien because of obvious reasons, love birds." I then took off into the lair for my dear life, knowing I was going to die.**

"**HALLOWEEN WITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed, shaking the entire lair and most everyone lost balance. The Hamato family, Tori and Damien all looked at me as I passed by them toward the door. **

"**New chapters up, but the next one might not be up for a bit because I might DIE!" I yelled before running off into the sewers with K-lynn hot in pursuit of me. **

**Well, if I survive K-lynn's wrath, then I'll be sure to start writing as soon as I can. A quick question though, would any of you be kind enough to pay for my medical bill? (JK) From~ Halloween Witch**

**Remember to Review Please! (I love feed back!) Also, I do need the date this chapter and how many times Mikey was hit, he was hit a lot! :P**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	6. Dont Break it Boys Its Not Getting Fixed

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 6: Don't Break It Boys, It's Not Getting Fixed_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I was finishing up on wrapping all the gifts for Donny over at Tori and Damien's place since I didn't want Mikey spilling the beans to Donny on what I got him. His birthday was tomorrow and I wanted to get everything done as soon as possible so Donny would have an awesome birthday.

We all knew that Donny loved messing with anything he could get his hands on, so the guys and Daddy all picked out certain items that they knew he didn't have that he'd love to tamper with. Me on the other hand, I picked out a book that I knew that Donny needed for some sort of research he was doing, and couldn't find the info on the web. I wrapped his gift from me in a silver wrapping paper, the one from Daddy was in a brown paper, the one from Leo was in a sky blue, the one from Mikey was in an orange paper and the one from Raph was in a red paper.

"Thanks for letting me wrap Donny's presents here you guys." I said to Tori and Damien. The two of them had adapted well to the new lifestyle over the last week. Tori's been helping over at a shelter and vet clinic to learn by hand how to help animals of all kinds and she also studies back at the apartment, along with her human biology studies. She also makes a small bit of cash from there for every animal she helps find a new family to be with. She's happy to say the least.

Damien on the other hand still doesn't have a job or is working anywhere. You could say he works at night, beating the crap out of purple dragons wherever her can. He helps out people who need it and sometimes ends up getting some tips from the victims, so he's got some of his own money now, but not enough to pay by this rent, so I still do that, and I plan to do it for as long as I have to until _other things_ happen.

"Its no problem really K-lynn, we also love it when you come over. Until we meet your family, you're like the only company we get, and you act like the host." Tori told me.

"I'm not complaining." Damien said, looking up from punching bag he had gotten. "I love it when she cooks us those five course meals, I've filled out in no time flat!"

"You wouldn't care if she was a horrible cook because you'll eat anything _she_ puts in front of you." Tori snickered and ducked as one of Damien's punch came at her head.

"Drop it Tori, or I'll knock you into next week."

"I'd love to see you try." She egged him on. I rolled my eyes and watched how these two quickly turned into Raph and Mikey and I would have to deal with this all over again.

"Enough you two. If you're going to fight, wait until after I leave. I'd like to keep these presents blood stain free for Donny's birthday if you don't mind."

"So long as she keeps those comments to herself," Damien said with crossed arms.

"Who's going to stop me from saying them?" She taunted him. His temper was reaching its end. I looked hopefully up at the clock and smiled when I saw it was nearly two in the afternoon.

"Tori? Don't you have the late shift of two-thirty to eleven today?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, turning her attention toward me and away from a steaming Damien.

"If you don't hop in the shower soon and get changed into you work clothes, you'll be late." She turned her head to the clock and screamed before running off into the shower in her bedroom.

"Thank God, and thank you too K-lynn." Damien told me. I nodded and started to put away the wrapping paper in the closet. "How old is Don going to be?"

"He's turning seventeen, one year away from legal adult age. Though it doesn't really matter to any of us since we're all sorta underground anyway."

"I bet, so since you guys are always underground, you always get to drive with no license and the only rules you have to follow are from your father and don't let the humans catch you, right?"

"Pretty much, the guys sometimes find it hard though since they have to stay underground except during the night. I wish I could use my powers to change them into humans for a short while so they could head up to the surface."

"Maybe you could." Damien said. "Have you ever tried to change the appearance of something or someone? Even a little?"

"Not really, I'm worried it might have side affects to the person I do it too."

"Well, try it on objects first, and then check it over for any damage, then if that works out, try changing things on people, random little things they wouldn't notice really quickly and see what happens, if they notice or if they feel it."

"I think I will, thanks Damien." He grinned at me and turned back to his punching bag. "I have got to soon introduce you to Raph and Casey."

"I can't wait," he then turned back to me, deep in thought. "Before you go, why don't you try changing my punching bag? See if you can change it into a dummy of Tori so I can punch her lights out."

"I can try." I told him. I messed around with the matter of the object, changing its size and color. When I looked at the punching bag again, I saw a dummy version of Tori in front of Damien.

"It doesn't look like there is any damage other then what I've already done to the thing. Does it hurt to keep it in that shape?"

"Not really. Do you think this change is permanent or is it temporary?"

"With the way your powers act, I bet it's only temporary. Why don't you try a physical feature on me now?" I shook my head.

"No way Damien, I'd rather try it out on a random person who will just think they pulled something rather then hurting you, Tori or the family. I'll see what happens on the way home."

"What ever you say K-lynn. Just so you know, my offer still stands." I smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tori then flew out her bedroom door with a dark blue wrapped box in her hands, throwing it into my arms before racing to grab her shoes.

"It's a present for Donny from the two of us." She said in a rush. I barely made it out. "I gotta go, hope he likes the gift and tell him Happy Birthday for me!" She then burst out the door and was gone.

"Where does she get all that energy?" I asked Damien. He shrugged.

"I've been wondering that since the first day I met her." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, grabbing the presents in my arms and heading for the door.

"I'll see you in a couple days Damien, for Donny's birthday the whole family is staying home and heading over to April's for the party unless he wants to go out somewhere all together."

"Well then, we'll see ya when you come by then. Hope Don has a Happy Birthday!" He called as I moved back toward the lair. I laughed as I walked through the familiar tunnels that led back to my home, I hope Donny loves his birthday tomorrow, I have to get started on his favorite dishes, get out the recipes, hide the presents and I have to make sure Raph and Mikey understand this year the consequences of what gets broken.

I stepped back inside my home and carried the presents up into my room where I placed them in my closet, a place the boys never wanted to venture into because of its _certain_ clothes, ones that the boys would rather see on their girlfriends (if they had any) then in my closet and on me. I'm there sister for crying out loud!

I locked my door and brought out my sketch pad and levitated my tools in the air and looked down onto the living room, the TV was off and Daddy had all the guys in meditation again. Daddy, Leo and Donny all seamed to be enjoying the quiet, while Raph and Mikey looked like they where itching to do something else. I rolled my eyes and started to hand sketch them while they meditated. I got down the picture in time before I looked up again and saw one turtle missing from the group. Guess who?

"Hey Mikey." I whispered. I heard him move next to me from the shadows within our home.

"Damn it K-lynn, how'd you know it was me?" He whispered back.

"Because you're the only one who's missing from meditation down there. You might want to get back down there before Daddy sniffs out that you bailed on practice." I could feel him roll his eyes next to me as my eyes were focused still on the drawing in my hands.

"But it's so boring! We've been doing it for the past few hours!"

"Wait, I though only Leo and Daddy meditated longer then an hour. Did you guys do something to get him to extend the time?"

"Not that I know of. I haven't broken anything in the past twenty-four hours, same with Raph. We've all been trying to stay on our good sides so we don't have any restrictions with Donny's party."

"I'll talk to Daddy then." I then levitated myself down to the first floor and tapped on my father's shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes. "Daddy, Mikey said you had them in meditation for a few hours, I think you _might_ have gone a little overboard." He looked at the clock and nodded.

"My sons, you may stop now." They all groaned as they started to wake up. "Forgive me, I got lost in my own meditation. Go do as you wish now." The boys quickly ran off and went back to their original things, Raph at the punching bag, Leo was lifting some weights and Donny ran back to his lab to finish another new invention.

"Thanks K-lynn!" Mikey yelled from the third floor before jumping down to head to the TV.

"Hold it! Leo, Raph and Mikey, the three of you get over here!" I yelled throughout the lair. The three of them came over reluctantly. "Okay boys for starters, Leo you're more of a back up, so listen to the rules I place down for these two that is going to last for the next forty-eight hours and make sure they follow them while I'm doing something for Donny's party or out." He nodded. "Okay, next, Raph and Mikey, we all know that the two of you break _a lot_ of stuff in a single day and Donny's always the one to end up fixing it. So I'm going to say this once to the two of you. Donny is getting a free pass on his birthday that he doesn't have to repair anything you guys break until a week from when he gets it, and if he still doesn't want to fix what you broke, then you're just plain out of luck. So don't break anything, because you're not getting it fixed or replaced for a long time."

"Yes ma'am." The two of the groaned.

"Last thing boys, and this mostly goes out to you Mikey. I need a lot of food material to make what we're going to have, so you boys are all going to have to put up with what I make and only eat that until after tomorrow's dinner."

"Does that include the eggs that were in the fridge?" Mikey asked me.

"Especially the eggs!" I snapped at him. "Do you know how many of the things I'm making take eggs, and I'm making double and triple batches?"

"Then you might want to get some more, Mikey finished off most of the eggs this morning for breakfast." Raph said, he and Leo backed away from Mikey. Mikey smiled sheepishly at me.

"About those eggs…" He trailed off.

"Michelangelo Hamato, how many eggs did you use?" I asked him sternly.

"Um, between ten and twenty." I then reached up and grabbed his bandanna tails and dragged him all the way back up to my room.

**Raphael's Point of View:**

I watched along with Leo as K-lynn dragged Mikey upstairs by the ends of his bandanna tails into her room. We heard his muffled screaming behind her closed door.

"What do ya think she's gonna do to him?" I asked Leo.

"I'm not sure Raph, but from the way he's screaming, it doesn't sound good." Leo frowned as another muffled scream echoed throughout the lair. I could only laugh at the sound as my little sister tortured my littlest brother. I laughed at another scream.

"I have this fuzzy feeling on the inside that I should grab a camera." I moved away from my older bro and headed into Donny's lab to grab one of the working cameras that were on the shelf.

"Hey Raph, what do you need the camera for?" Don asked as I was leaving the workshop.

"K-lynn got _really_ mad at Mikey for eating a whole bunch of eggs this morning and dragged him up into her room, all we can hear is muffled screaming from up there. And I have this feeling that I would want a camera. You might want to come see when she's done." Don dropped whatever he was working on and we joined Leo in standing in the living room and watching K-lynn's door as we continued to hear Mikey's screams.

"How much longer is it gonna be? As much I love hearing him scream, I want to see what she's doing to him." I said impatiently, tapping my foot against the cold hard lair floor.

"Patience is a virtue Raph." Don said to me, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, and I'm not one to have it." The door then opened above and I saw K-lynn come out.

"Ladies and gentle turtles, rats, whatever species you may be, feast your eyes upon the most _beautiful_ lady turtle there is to see. Please welcome _Michelle Hamato_." It was then that she ran back into her room and I almost dropped the camera when I saw Mikey or I should say _Michelle_ had come out.

K-lynn had somehow gotten him into one of her old green dress up dresses she had when she was younger that she never used, _except_ on the four of us. She also got a pink hair wig on him, cut off at the shoulders and messed up on his head. He had these orange high heels on his feet and necklaces and bracelets wrapped all around his neck and wrists. Glitter was all over him, like it had been dumped over his shoulders. Pink lipstick was messily put on and around his lips and makeup was all over his face, staining his orange bandanna to the point where the only orange left was on the back of his head and the bandanna tails.

It wasn't a moment after we saw this that the three of us downstairs started laughing and I rushed up to the third floor to get pictures. I think I took _a lot_; I lost count after a million, before K-lynn pulled the camera out of my hands and put it on video tape.

"This is our transformed version of Michelangelo Hamato to Michelle Hamato. Say hello to our viewers Michelle!" Mikey growled and started to pull off the stuff that was all over him.

"Why won't this junk come off?" He yelled. K-lynn burst out laughing and Mikey instantly turned to her. "What did you do to me?"

"_Michelle_, do you remember that sticky stuff I used in my room that was in that little orange bottle?" She teased him.

"Yeah?" Mikey replied, not understanding what she was getting at.

"That was super glue." The color then drained from his face as he ran off instantly toward the bathroom. I took the camera from K-lynn and followed after him with K-lynn on my heels. "Also the glitter and the accessories are glued to you as well as the shoes, and the makeup is water proof!" I burst out laughing as we ran in behind _Michelle_, until we came to the second floor bathroom door. I walked right in as K-lynn stayed out. "This is beyond my territory; I'll just wait for the footage!" She called from the outside. I ran inside our bathroom that the four of us brothers shared and saw him trying to rip everything off of him while he was in a boiling shower.

"Dude! It still won't come off!" Mikey yelled, even the glitter was sticking to him pretty hard, not much of it came off.

"Calm down _Michelle_." I told him, still video taping. "It'll come off in a while."

"I don't want to wear this that long!" He snapped. "Help me get this stuff off!" He then started tearing apart the dress on him and shreds of it fell to the bottom of the bath tub. Leo and Donny then walked in, still laughing at the sight.

"Hang on Mikey, I've got some stuff in the lab that can break up the glue and get the stuff off of you." Don laughed, walking out of the bathroom.

"You know you should really pay more attention to what K-lynn says and maybe this wouldn't happen to you as often." Leo told him, trying to help him pull off the wig.

"Oww! I know, but I was hungry."

"You could have had the cereal or the leftover pancakes." I told him.

"Wait, there were left over pancakes?"

"Yeah, in the back of the fridge."

"No wonder I didn't see them." It was then that Don walked in as Leo and I rolled our eyes at Mikey.

"Okay _Michelle_, lets get that stuff off you. Oh and just to let you know, this stuff is gonna _burn_." Us three older brothers grinned madly at the youngest of the four of us. He gulped and screamed when Don added the first drop.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I left my brothers down in the lair while they helped _Michelle _get his clothes off. I felt so proud of myself, and I knew I had kept those old props for a reason. Being the only girl of the family meant that they saw me as this girly girl when I was added to the mix of four brothers and a father. So my father brought me back dresses and girl stuff he found around the city, which I hated pretty much, but kept for good reasons, like having my brothers dress up in them.

I now was back up on the surface, a few hours away from closing time, heading to the nearest store for eggs. I was going to need a couple cases from how many Mikey ate and how much I needed. Entering the store, I grabbed a couple cartons and quickly paid for them, stopping slight to test my powers out on the cashier. Her brown hair pulled back in a bun and her brown eyes focused on her work. I started with her hair, trying to change it to a blond color. Slowly, her hair did as I asked of her and her bangs soon turned blond, then the rest of her hair. Even though, no one was around though, it didn't feel safe to try much more then that while I was here with others around. I grabbed my eggs and hurried out the door, eager to find a singled out person to test out my powers on, and see if I can change their appearance too.

It all came down to a single woman walking down the street. I followed behind her from the roof tops and messed with her, changing her face into a turtle one like my brothers. She never noticed as her face got larger and green. She actually wasn't a half bad looking turtle. I then let her turn back to normal and left to find some more specimens, bringing me to a group of rats in the alley way I was above. I used my powers to change them to humans, which worked, other then the part that since they had no clothes, that's what they looked like as humans and I had to shield my eyes. I let them then turn back to normal and I smiled to myself.

"Oh this will be the best birthday for Donny ever, and a great early Christmas gift for the guys!" I said to myself as I headed home, eggs in hand.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

I had spent the whole night working on multiple things for Donny, keeping myself up with vanilla coco and Mint Juleps. I had cooked up a few loafs of bread, some banana and some cinnamon, and I made his cake. It was chocolate, and used coffee in it to bring out the flavor, that even when cooked, I knew that Donny would taste it a mile away. I also had practiced my special surprise for the boys that I worked on in my spare time as the food cooked, dealing with my new found power. I hoped the boys liked it. Though the late night cooking took up most of them P.M. and A.M. hours, so I hardly got any sleep. I hope to God that Mikey leaves me alone this morning until I have another cup of coco.

"Wakey, wakey K-lynn! Breakfast time! I made pancakes!" I heard Mikey say next to my ear. I groaned and turned in my bed and looked at him.

"What time is it and who's up?" I yawned.

"We're all up and it's six-thirty. Now common, get up!" I snuggled back down into the covers.

"What time is the party?"

"Uh, I think the guys said at eleven when we head over to April's. Now common! Breakfast is Donny's _blueberry_ pancakes, but I made a few chocolate and plain for the rest of us who didn't like them."

"I'm not hungry; I'm just going to sleep in until it's almost time for the party."

"Aww! But K-lynn…"

"Michelangelo Hamato…" I hissed. "I was up until nearly three this morning cooking, I am dead tired, let me sleep before you lose your head."

"Leo told me to get you up, now we gotta get going!" He then grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I punched his head.

"MICHELANGELO HAMATO! I TOLD YOU TO LET ME SLEEP! GET THE HELL OUT AND PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

**Leonardo's Point of View:**

I had gotten up just a short while ago to do some quick training before Donny's party today. Master Splinter had cancelled practice for it and at the moment we were all eating breakfast with the exception of our sister who was still sleeping.

"How long do you guys think she's gonna be out?" Mikey asked as he threw the pan into the sink. "It's already six-thirty and she's normally up _way_ earlier."

"She probably stayed up a little later then she had planned, I mean, you know how she gets lost in her work." Donny said, sipping from his cup of black coffee. "So now she's sleeping all that work off."

"I'd better go wake her." Mikey said, hurrying off toward her room.

"I wonder if she'll be in the mood to put up with him." Raph questioned. "Wanna make bets on how long she'll last before screaming at him to get out?"

"Raph, I don't know." Donny said.

"If ya win, I'll keep Mikey out of your lab for a month." Now Donny looked into it.

"And if you win?"

"You keep the numskull away from me for a month."

"I guess about five minutes; she normally can stand Mikey for a while before she explodes."

"Yeah, but now when she's worn down? No way, I bet in two minutes, she won't last much longer."

"Guys!" I snapped at them. "It's wrong to bet on this!"

"It is alright Leonardo, I will handle this." Master Splinter moved into the room and we all bowed for him. "And for your information my sons, I believe she will lose her temper under the amount of time you have placed Raphael. If I win the five of you will be relinquishing you rights for the TV so I may watch my soap operas for the next month." My jaw dropped at this.

Raph walked over to him and shook his hand. "You got a deal Master Splinter."

"Master..." I gapped at him, shocked beyond belief.

"You are not the only ones who like to have fun my sons." Our master said, chuckling and sitting at the table.

"You wanna bet in too Leo?" Raph asked.

I shook my head. "Naw, I'll be on clean up and try to keep Mikey from being killed by K-lynn after she chases him down here. Might want to move the food out of the way." We quickly moved the food, that was left out, away from the table and watched K-lynn's door.  
>"Master Splinter, you're guessed time is almost up." Raph told him. "If she don't scream in the next few seconds-"<p>

"MICHELANGELO HAMATO! I TOLD YOU TO LET ME SLEEP! GET THE HELL OUT AND PUT ME DOWN!" We heard our sister scream from her room.

"You were saying my son?" Master Splinter chuckled.

"Never mind." Raph muttered. "I'm moving out of the way."

"I think I'll join you." Donny agreed. I helped Master Splinter to the side and we waited and watched as Mikey ran from our sister's bedroom with her hot on her pursuit of him. He jumped over the couch and she used the top of it to slingshot herself in the direction he was running in, knocking him to the floor when her body made contact with his shell.

"K-lynn, I'm sorry!" Mikey yelled as our sister tried to claw at his face, only scratching his arms and hitting his head at least five or six times. Her face was in a pure rage. I moved toward her and pulled her tired, yet furious body off of him. Mikey slowly got to his feet and ran behind Master Splinter.

"Common K-lynn, time for bed." I laughed, picking her up in my arms. She tiredly tossed in my arms before resting in them. She curled into my chest and closed her eyes instantly.

"Did you send Mikey up to get me?" She asked me, barely awake.

"No, I didn't." I replied, making it up to her floor. "I bet he just wanted to use me as an excuse to get you to be madder at me then him." I opened her door and walked into her dark room. I set her down into the bed and she curled instantly under the covers. "Now get some sleep K-lynn. I'll lock your door and come get you a short bit before we have to leave."

"Thanks Leo..." I heard her whisper before falling into dream land. I walked out of her room and closed the door behind me, locking it in the process to avoid Mikey getting in their again.

**Karalynn's Point of View: **

I woke up hearing a knock on my door and the sound of it unlocking. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to see Leo sticking his head into my room. I groaned and turned over on my bed, rubbing my forehead.

"Is it really time already?" I asked him. I heard him chuckled.

"Yes it's time, you'd better get dressed. Mikey's bouncing off the walls to go, and it's not even his birthday."

"Mikey needs to take a fricken chill pill." I heard the door open wider and Leo pulled back my covers. I groaned and turned onto my stomach away from him.

"I agree, but we need to get going K-lynn, and I need Donny's presents too. Where'd you stash them?"

"I'll get them." I yawned. "Help me get to my feet." Leo did so and I slowly walked on my own feet over to the closet and grabbed the few presents we had for Donny and handed them to him. "Take them down and get them in the Battle Shell, I'll be down soon after I get dressed and wake up a little bit." He nodded and moved out so I could get ready.

When my brother was far enough away from my room, I pulled out some clothes for me to wear, a set of onyx jean shorts and a gold spaghetti strapped shirt and then headed out to the bathroom and started the cold water and cupped some in my hands before I splashed it on my face. I gasped when my warm face was instantly cooled down by ice water, and it froze me awake. I quickly brushed thorugh my hair and slipped on my white bandanna with a black pattern on it in my hair, holding back the longer and thicker pieces.

"Come on K-lynn! Let's go!" I heard Mikey yell from on the ground floor. I rolled my eyes and decided to play a little trick on him. I raced out of my room and jumped over the edge and saw Mikey directly below me and let my body fall toward him. He screamed and braced himself for impact, closing his eyes and covering his face. What the poor orange masked turtle didn't know was that I was levitating over him the whole time, just a few inches from his face. He decided to open his eyes and saw me right above him. He screamed again and fell on his ass. I landed next to him.

"Better watch you mouth Mikey, or I'll wash it out with soap, remember the last time?" He shuddered at the thought and ran out to the garage. I laughed and followed after, hearing the evil laughing of my red masked brother behind me.

"Nice K-lynn, let me help get your tired ass out to the truck with all that you've done to keep me and the others entertained today." I rolled my eyes again but I let him carry me out to the Battle Shell in the garage, where my father and my three other brothers waited, Mikey hiding behind our father as protection.

"You know Master Splinter's not going to protect you from K-lynn, Mikey." Donny teased Mikey as Raph brought me out and he hid behind Daddy even more, whimpering. Still slightly tired, I curled into my red masked brother's chest and let my eyes close, swallowing me in the darkness and the warmth of my brother's arms.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

I woke up when I felt movement all around me. I looked up and saw we were inside the Battle Shell and Raph was still carrying me. I stretched and he looked down at me.

"Nice to see ya woke up 'sleeping beauty'." I tiredly growled at him and he helped me sit up in his lap while Leo handed me a travel mug.

"We knew that you can't start your day without a nice hot cup of coco K-lynn, I hope I made it right." Leo told me. I took a large gulp and relaxed to almost Leo's point of calmness when I tasted the vanilla flavored chocolate pass my lips.

"You did it just fine Leo, thanks." He smiled and turned back around to see Mikey drive us into our 'side parking' behind April's shop. Leo grabbed the gifts he was holding onto and took them in with Mikey, Daddy and Donny while Raph carried me in last, the coco still in my hands.

"You gonna be okay in a bit K-lynn?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I just need the chocolate to settle, and then I'll be jumping off the walls." We both laughed at this and he carried me into the building.

April didn't seam to have gone over board on anything which was a relief. She had cleaned up the apartment above her shop and got out all the food that she had either bought or made. Leo set the presents on the table in the living room and then turned to head back out.

"I'm going to head back out to get the cake and the rest of the food. Coming Raph?" He asked only the brother that was helping me. Leo didn't bother to ask Donny since it was his birthday, Mikey we can't trust with the food, Daddy- well we normally just don't have him lift anything heavier then his walking stick.

"Yeah, I'm coming, just let me get to April so she can make sure our sister ain't gonna fall over." I sighed and let him hand me over to April, who helped to steady me in a warm hug as Raph walked outside to help Leo.

"Its good to see you guys." April said. She released me and I leaned against the wall while she went to hug the others. "And Happy Birthday Don." She said as she hugged him.

"Thanks April, and thanks for letting us celebrate it here." Donny said, referring to her apartment.

"Its fine, I was hopping you guys would come over again anyway. This just makes it better!" April exclaimed.

"I hope you don't mind too much April," Raph began as he walked in with more food, Leo right behind him with the cake. "But we invited Casey too." April sighed and waved it off.

"Its fine Raph, he's your friend too and would want to be here, I'll let it slide this one time." She took some of the stuff in his arms and placed it on the table. "But I don't want him breaking _anything_."

"I'll keep him out trouble." I snickered at Raph's comment.

"Really, when you're the king of trouble?" Leo asked him. I started to giggle at the scene before us.

"Shut up Splinter Jr." Raph snapped back. I set down my travel mug and helped the boys get stuff onto the table before they dropped it and fought it out.

"Guys cool it!" I snapped at them. They were still glaring at each other. I hit both of them on the head.

"Oww!" They both yelled.

"Good, now come." I said, pulling on the end of their bandannas and dragging them to the other room. "Now listen you two, no fighting today. Its Donny's birthday and we owe it to him at least to be nice for one day so he can enjoy it. The next time a fight between you two starts up, you can leave, understand?" My brothers looked shocked at me. "I'll even bring it up with Daddy if you really want it to get serious."

"We'll behave." Raph grumbled. Thankfully he said nothing more and moved back into the other room with Leo and right behind him.

After that it just turned into a light conversation with April and Casey, once he got here, and we dug into the food we brought, leaving cake last, even after our presents. The meal was great, April did a wonderful job on the main courses while they guys still complimented me on the snacks and side dishes. We soon after moved onto the presents that were just parts, odds and ends that Donny fell in love with when he found them. It was good to see him smile like that and not be cooped up in the lab fixing stuff the guys broke. He was also eccentric over the book I got him, practically suffocating me in a hug. It was an old history book that had some old town info that he needed for some research of his own for a new project. Everyone automatically assumed that there were no more presents and began getting up for the cake.

"Hold on guys!" I called. They all looked back at me. "Donny's still got another couple presents." Donny raised his eye brow and walked back over to the table, seeing there was another gift. "It's from Tori and Damien. They wanted to give you something for your birthday too." Donny slowly opened the package and soon saw the book Tori had wrapped up for him. A book on the latest mechanics for advanced people in that category. Donny opened it up to the first page and started to read it over quickly.

"How did they know I wanted this? They didn't have to get me anything." Donny questioned, reading the book already. I shrugged.

"I might have mentioned it a couple times when Tori and I went out shopping to choose the book you would want the most for me to give you. She must have gone out on her own and bought the one I didn't get as a present from her and Damien."

"When are we going to meet them anyway?" April asked.

"I would also like to know that my daughter." Daddy said.

"Not sure, I'll talk it over with them to see when they might want to meet up with all of us. Do you guys have any preferences?"

Leo's eyes narrowed. "I'd like this meeting to be nowhere near the lair. And you should never be alone with _him_."

"Agreed." Raph spat.

"Why are you guys so bitter about Damien?" I asked them, irritated.

"I don't like the fact of a boy being around ya with only your other friend and not one of us." Raph answered.

"He's not going to do anything Raph." I rolled my eyes at him. "Believe it or not, he actually acts a lot like you and Casey, but he has a lot more sweeter moments then the two of you do."

"Another Raph and or Casey? Just what we _don't_ need." Mikey joked. "Is he going to be your _boyfriend_?"

I growled at him. "Can it _Michelle_." That shut Mikey up real quick and he turned his head away, highly _not_ amused.

"Michelle?" Casey asked laughing. "Dude, what happened?"

"It started out like this.." Donny, Raph and Leo all pitched in about tell the great story of how _Michelle Hamato_ had been born just yesterday. Daddy was chuckling, April and Casey were laughing, clutching the walls for support before they fell to the floor.

"We even got pictures!" Raph exclaimed, puling out the camera. Mikey totally flipped and ran at him, trying to steal it from Raph. He threw it over to Casey. "And a video."

"No!" Mikey shouted as he tired to steal the camera again as Casey and April was watching it.

"Enough Michelangelo." Daddy said calmly. "It was your own fault for doing something you should not have done." He turned to face Casey and April. "When you two are done, I would like to see this." Mikey's jaw dropped and the rest of us burst out laughing. Casey soon handed Daddy the tape and watched it, and he soon laughed out loud, something you rarely see, he more or less just chuckles.

"What about the last present K-lynn?" Donny asked. "Didn't you say there was a couple left?"

"I did." I answered him. "But this one can't be wrapped and we're going to do after cake. So you're going to have to wait a little longer. It's actually a gift for all of you guys and Daddy."

"A gift for all of us?" Mikey asked, suddenly over his anger at me and our brothers.

"Yep, now let's go get some cake, I'm starving!" I didn't have to tell the guys twice. They all rushed over to the cake and Donny started to cut it up and handed a piece to everyone. I think I did a good job on this cake. I saw Donny's eyes instantly light up when he took his first bite, as did Raph too. They both knew the coffee was in there. Thankfully the others just tasted the enhanced chocolate flavor rather then the coffee I had put into the batter. I laughed quietly to myself as I ate the cake and then ran to grab the bag of clothes I had hidden in one of the empty rooms in April's apartment. Bringing it out into the living room, I set it down on the ground and opened it up. The guys were finishing up eating the cake and looked over to me in confusion.

"Uh K-lynn? What are the clothes for?" Leo asked me slowly in a cautious voice.

"For my last surprise, we're going to go see the sunset. Its just about time, so we have probably about half an hour at most before it happens." I dug out the clothes and threw them to the respected person they were supposed to be worn by.

"K-lynn.." Donny started to say sadly. "You know we can't go out in the middle of the day, even to see the sunset. It's too risky."

"Not tonight it won't be."

"But these clothes don't cover enough of us to keep other humans from see what we look like!" Mikey argued.

"I know."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING?" Raph exploded. I rolled my eyes and placed the clothes into his hand.

"Raphael!" Daddy scolded him. Raph grumbled and muttered his apology.

"Get changed and then come around back, you'll see. Oh, and take off your masks." I grabbed April's hand and led out her back with me.

"Where are we going K-lynn?" She asked me.

"Outside, to wait for the guys."

"_Please_ tell me what you're planning."

"Only if you promise not to tell the guys until they come out."

She sighed. "I promise." I then pushed myself higher on my tip toes and whispered in her ear. She listened carefully, only making any noise when she heard of my new found power. She gasped and turned to me surprised.

"Alright, what are you planning Girly?" Casey asked, walking out of the shop. "The guys are all set but really, what is going on?"

"You're just going to have to wait and find out." I told him snotty like. I still didn't like him one bit. I then turned to face the doorway that had been left open. "Common out you guys!"

"K-lynn! We can't come out like this!" Leo yelled.

"Sure you can! Don't you guys trust me?" Silence reached my eyes.

"Yeah we trust you, but-"

"But nothing! If someone doesn't come out then I'm going to start dragging you out. Now someone get out here, or someone push someone out."

"Fine then." I heard Raph growl. "Donny, you're the birthday boy, you go first." I then heard Donny's cry of shock as he was pushed out the door. My clothes I had handed him on and his bandanna off his face. My powers I instantly put to work and Donny's form changed from a tall, green skinned, three fingered, mutant ninja turtle to a pale skinned human. His brown eyes were one thing I didn't change, but he now had hair on his head, a nice dark brown that matched his eyes perfectly. It was nothing more then a simple boy's hair cut that somewhat got into his eyes. He was tall and lean now, even taller then he had been before. Some of his muscles could be seen through the lavender button up shirt I had given him and the light blue jeans I had given him stayed on his waist perfectly. He had now five fingers on both hands and his white and purple sneakers I had him put on were barely visible underneath the pant leg of the jeans.

"Oh my goodness!" April gasped when she saw Donny now different then he was before.

"Holy shit!" I hit Casey on the back of the head. "Oww! What'd I do?"

"You just irritate me." I sneered at him. He stuck up the bird at me and gave it back to him. I turned back to Donny and handed him a mirror I had on me and he almost dropped it at his appearance.

"I-I'm human?"

"Yes and no. I can temporarily change someone or something into whatever I want. So I practiced this for a while now until I deemed it was safe to try on your guys. So now you guys can come with me up to the surface during the day instead of staying at home all the time." In the next quick moment, Donny had me up into a hug faster then I could think.

"I wanna go next K-lynn! Please?" Mikey begged still inside the store, jumping up and down in his clothes.

"Alright Mikey, common out." I moved my powers to then change Mikey, and boy did he change. His baby blue eyes still lingered where they should, but the rest of him changed drastically. He had on a sleeveless orange shirt under an orange hoodie, outlined in dark blue on the edges of everything that wasn't directly in the middle of the main piece. His skin was a light tan, much darker then Donny's. His jeans were also cut off as shorts at the knees and had loose strings hanging over his them. His white and orange sneakers were visible since the jeans stopped at the knees and would cover them as Donny's had. The part that stood out the most was Mikey's messy, in his eyes, creamy orange hair.

Mikey looked himself over and took the mirror from Donny to get a better look at himself. "Wow! I look awesome!"

"I bet Mikey." Raph called from inside. "Who do you want next K-lynn?"

"Whoever feels brave enough to come out." I replied. I heard my hot-headed brother sigh and he made his way out of the building and I let my powers change his from.

Out of all the guys, Raph was the one I had to pay close attention too with clothes to fit his personality. His clothes I gave him had been a red sleeveless shirt and long onyx jeans. His amber eyes stood out against his darker look, especially against his short red, somewhat spiked hair, shorter then the others, but not as short as Damien's grown out buzz. Red and black sneakers ended the ensemble and he looked over himself carefully. He was also the darkest of the guys, having a dark tan skin.

"Well this is different." Raph said, looking over everything. I rolled my eyes and watched as Leo silently made his way out next.

My brother's form soon changed and his skin first turned slightly tan, not as dark as Raph's, but not as bright as Mikey or Donny. His hazel eyes stood out against his black hair. Leo also had a button up shirt, but his was a bright blue and his pants were indigo jeans. His sneakers were white and blue and he moved out next to the rest of my brothers and took the mirror, looking himself over.

"I never thought I would look like this." He mumbled, but he didn't seam displeased.

"Common Daddy! You're last!" I called to him. I felt my father staring at me through the shop, but I couldn't see him.

"I don't know my daughter; I think I should remain behind."

"Oh no you don't!" I snapped, walking right into the shop and found him quickly, behind the counter. "Daddy, this is for all of you guys! If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for the guys, especially Donny! It's his birthday for crying out loud! Can't you do it for him, for them?" A sad look reached his face and he sighed before following me out and my powers took affect on his form. His form changed from a rat to a human quickly, his hair was actually the same as his fur had been. He still had that patch of fur, or hair now on his chin as he had before. His clothes were just a normal blue pair of jeans and a baggy brown long sleeve shirt. He was just as pale as Donny was, and he didn't grow much in height, a little shorter then I was. His walking stick was still in his hands.

"Alright, now that we got everyone here, let's start walking over to Central Park." My family and friends slowly followed after me as I calmly walked down the street.

"Uh, K-lynn?" Mikey asked me. "Why Central Park?"

"Because it's the best place to see the sunrise, sunset and stars without all the buildings in the way."

"What about the trees?" Leo asked me.

"We're watching _in_ the trees you guys."

"Is that legal?" Donny asked.

"No one ever stopped me before." I sighed. "Its really sad, but not many people come to Central Park anymore, but then again, it helps in our favor so that we can come here and watch the sunset in the trees." Arriving at our destination, the guys and I found a nice hidden spot where we climbed to the top of the trees and helped April and Daddy up top and laid back. Soon the sky swirled in colors as the sun turned red and sank beneath the tree and building line. We were all silent the entire time, just enjoying this time we spent together.

"Hey K-lynn." Donny called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the best birthday a brother could ask for."

I smiled and turned my attention back up at the meteor shower that had just started to take place above us. The others 'ooo'ed and 'ahh'ed at it.

"You're welcome Donny. Happy Birthday."

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow! Now that was a long one! I hope the others aren't too mad at me for taking so long. You try to write when you got a super powered, ninjutsu trained ninja trying to kill you.**

**Question of the Chapter: What exactly is your opinion on the guys being able to temporarily turn human to walk among the surface?**

**My Answer to the Question: I honestly think I was a cool idea, and why not with K-lynn having powers? I read a couple other stories with the guys doing the same thing or started out with being humans, it's kinda cute. **

"**Oh would you just shut up about that already. I gave up the chase days ago!" K-lynn shouted in my ear. I growled and turned around to face her with an angry glare. **

"**That's rich, coming form the girl who almost gave me a concussion and nearly broke my tale bone!"**

"**I said I was sorry! I'll get some more ice then!" She then turned and slammed the door and I sighed looking back at my work. **

"**You guys are still fighting?" I turned around and saw Tori standing there in the background, looking at me softly and carefully. **

**I sighed. "It will probably be awhile before we get past it. Ouch!" I yelped as I sat down, the side of my ass killing me. "Damn, I fell pretty damn hard."**

"**Oh stop being like that!" Tori hissed. "K-lynn feels bad enough already for what happened. Don't make her feel worse! What else do you want from her?" I turned away from Tori. She sighed. "Whatever." She then walked outside of my room and slammed the door as well. **

**I deeply sighed. **_**Well that went well.**_** I opened up the next document and started to type when K-lynn came back up and handed me an ice pack. "Here." She said grouchily, turning to head back out. **

"**K-lynn, wait." She halted her feet, but refused to turn back around. "I know I've been pretty much a bitch to you about what happened. I had no right to do so after you had apologized. So now I want to apologize to you, I'm sorry K-lynn. Can you forgive me?" She turned around and looked at me with the emotional face that Leo and Raph will sometimes use. **

"**You are a bitch when you act like that." She replied. Then she grinned. "But I guess I can forgive you. I mean, I **_**did**_** make you fall flat on your ass."**

"**Thanks for that, now I won't be able to concentrate on writing." She laughed. **

"**Oh you'll be fine, you always are, aren't you?" I shook my head and turned back to my work "Whatcha want me to do?"**

"**Keep the others out. I think it's about time the readers learned of your true hatred for Casey Jones." K-lynn grinned and watched over my shoulder while listening intently to any noise outside the door while I typed her favorite moment where she got to beat up Casey.**

**Don't worry people, Casey will live through the next chapter, he and K-lynn just hate each other. Nothing more or less, well maybe less. From~ Halloween Witch**

**Remember to Review Please! I do need a date for this chapter and how many times Mikey was hit, if he was his at all. Also, for those of you who are partaking in the date contest, I'd like you to add into your final answer the year, which i will give you now, is 2010. The year in the dates won't change until the beginning of the next story, but please include the year from now on or your answer will not count. Please and Thank you.  
><strong>

**Halloween Witch**


	7. You Break It, I Break You

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 7: You Break It, I Break You_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I woke up to find my journal roughly fall into my lap as it did everyday. I picked it up and walked over to my closet, fishing out a set of bright green jean shorts and a forest green spaghetti strap top. I pulled the white bandanna with the black pattern over my head and got it settled to where my bangs were still in my face, but the rest of my hair was pushed back. It had recently become apart of my everyday wear. I grabbed my single katana and strapped it to my side before heading out of my room with my sketch book in one hand, my materials in the other.

Outside the door, I saw my brothers and father down in the middle of the lair. All balanced on bamboo poles Daddy had set up to teach us something new today. I hurried down to the bottom level and set my stuff down on the coffee table.

"Morning guys!" I said happily to them.

"More like good evening." Donny smirked. "You slept through the day K-lynn."

"I thought you were going to be up early like always," Raph said, "so you could help me fix my punching bag again, but then when ya didn't wake up, we got a little worried."

"But sensei told us not to because of how much power you used yesterday." Leo continued on. "You really didn't have to do that for us."

"What if I wanted to?" I retorted. "Maybe I like for my brothers and father to have a good time."

"Chill sis." Mikey tired to calm me down. "He's just venting how worried he was. But you did sleep a long time, and I though Raph was 'sleeping ugly'." Mikey laughed at his own joke and Donny and Leo hit him on the back of the head. "Oww!"

"My sons and daughter." Daddy announced over our shouts and brought us silently to his attention. "Tonight our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines, the way of balance," he clapped his hands together and the room went dark, "and the way of invisibility."

"Dude! You put in the clapper?" Mikey asked Donny, reaching to high-three him. Daddy quickly jumped to a pole close to Mikey and hit his hand with his walking stick. "Oww!"

"Michelangelo, the way of invisibility also includes the way of _silence_." He told him sternly. "I suggest you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick!"

"I'll be up there in just a minute Daddy!" I said, quickly jumping up onto the poles and standing next to Raph.

"My daughter," I turned to face the direction of his voice in the dark. "I want you to help me strengthen the senses of your brothers, since you senses are heightened to the point where this exercise is only a review for you."

"Sure Daddy." I jumped away from Raph to where I had heard Donny's voice before and threw my katana in the direction of the couch, hearing it softy 'plop' there and pulled Donny's bo staff from behind his back. "I'm going to borrow you bo staff Donny! I'll bring it back in a minute!" I then jumped to where I knew my father was only a few feet away from me on my left.

"Um, Master Splinter?" Mikey asked. "Is it safe to let her do that?" I rolled my eyes and jumped behind him, hitting him on the back of his head. "Oww! Stop hitting me!"

"Then pay attention to your other senses and avoid me and Daddy." I snapped at him playfully, jumping to where I was to his side and swung the bo staff in his direction. This time he got out of the way and jumped back. _Finally_.

Daddy then went to attack the others, stating with Leo. He swung his walking stick low and Leo jumped over it, but nearly losing balance on his landing. I could tell because of his worried cries and the bending of the poles. I then heard Donny try to attack Daddy, but missed as his feet hit another pole. I heard Raph try to come at me, his 'battle cry' echoing in the air as his foot dove at me. I leaned backward and he landed on another pole.

Daddy and I close in on Mikey as he was rushing to the edge of the poles. Stupidly he clapped his hands and my world instantly turned quite bright and I had to shield my eyes for a moment. When I looked again, Daddy was in front of Mikey and I was behind him, only a short distance away.

"Peak-a-boo. I see you." Mikey grinned at Daddy. Daddy swung his walking stick at him and Mikey caught it. I rolled my eyes and hit Mikey on the back of the head four times. "OWW!" He cried. "Hey, don't I at least get points for creativity?"

Daddy jumped over him and landed next to me, clapping his hands that turned off the lights again. "A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body. We must learn stillness and alertness for they are the only defense against the unexpected."

The guys gathered around our father and I turned to start in again when I saw the elevator door to the lair open, allowing a small amount of light to get in. My worries took over my thoughts and I lunged at the intruder, holding him down with Donny's bo staff. The intruder yelped in surprised and groaned when he hit the ground, I reconsider it. I pulled away the bo staff and clapped my hands together to put the lights back on.

"Your friend The Vigilante's here!" I snapped at the guys. "Make sure he doesn't break anything!" I walked right by them and sat at on the couch, pulling out my sketch book.

"What is a human doing here?" Daddy asked the guys angrily.

"Oh thanks Daddy!" I growled. He sent an apologetic look in my direction.

"We figured it'd be okay to give him access to the lair, ya know, for emergencies and stuff." Raph explained. Daddy then sighed and walked toward him.

"Please forgive my daughter's and my rash actions." Donny and Mikey helped Casey to his feet.

"No problamo." He groaned, pulling off his hockey mask.

Daddy pointed his walking stick at Casey's face. "Although next time you would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb, _phone first_!" Daddy walked off angrily toward the stack of bamboo poles and started to collect them. I rolled my eyes; he was just as irritated with Jones as I was. Donny took back his staff that I browed and placed it back on his back while watching Jones move throughout the lair.

"Whoa! Raph, your crib's even more awesome then ya said!" He exclaimed taking in its full view. I watched him look around and kick a pole that had fallen over on the floor, as Daddy had gone to reach for it.

"You didn't come down here for the nickel tour." Raph said as he and the others ran up to him. "What's the 4-1-1 street side?"

"Graffiti, its everywhere, all over town." I burst out loud in laughter.

"And I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say 'duh'!" Mikey said, a grin spread wildly on his face.

"We're New Yorkers' Casey, we've seen graffiti before." Donny chuckled.

"Na uh, not this kind." He then pulled out a picture. It was of one of the walls down town. And my brothers were the main theme; a sword sticking threw the four of them. "I think someone's trying to send you a message."

"Blah! Talk about getting the point!" Mikey said, slightly shifting backward from the picture.

"Do all the tags look like this?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Some are a little more graphic." Jones told them. He then looked over at the sword the guys had brought home a week ago. "Hey cool sword, looks just like the one in the graffiti." He then pushed passed my brothers and reached for the sword.

"Casey no!" Donny yelled. Casey grabbed the sword and got shocked before flying backward and hitting the bookshelf. I snorted at him.

"I wish he had hit his head harder." I mumbled to myself.

"Remind me," Donny stated angrily. "Who's idea was it to invite him down here?" The guys ran up to check on him while books still fell of the shelves and hit his head. My father was already there, helping him up and leading him to the door.

"I thank you for this information Mr. Jones, but now we must return to our training." Casey pulled his arm out of my father's grip and turned to face my brothers.

"Wait, don't you guys want to put the smack down on the scum who did this?"

"Well, yeah." Mikey started in his explanation. "But it smells way too much like a set up."

Donny scratched his chin. "Someone's just trying to get under our shells. Why should we stoop to their level?"

Casey pulled out one of his baseball bats and played with it in his hands. "But this is a matter of honor! What about all that bushi-do-do stuff you guys always talk about?"

"That's _bushido_." Leo told him angrily. "Which has nothing to do with pay back for a bunch of nasty wall doodles."

"Sorry Case," Raph shrugged at his human friend. "I gotta go with my bros on this one." They walked with him toward the front door.

"I'm not sorry in the least bit." I mumbled again. I think Leo might have heard me that time from the glare I saw him send in my direction, but he didn't say anything.

Casey put his bat back into his golf bag with all his other weapons. "Aw man!" He then caught sight of our TVs. "Say, so what's on the tube?" He planted himself on the couch next to me and turned on the TV to a random channel and started eating pizza from the box next to him. I was about to leave when I saw a second picture hanging out from the side of Casey's pants.

"Casey, what's that other picture of?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised before pulling it out and handing it to me.

"It was the only one like it, but it was put up next to the worst of the pictures of the guys and the sword. I was gonna have Donny look at it since he's better at all that figuring out stuff. Why?" I looked the picture over carefully and instantly recognized it. _Though, why would some street gangs paint it up on a wall? Unless…_

I quickly got up and made my way to the front door, my sketch book and a backpack levitated down to me and I placed my sketch book in it before walking out the front door, shouting to my family that I had to go to the library.

They were too shocked by my behavior to stop me.

**The White Ninja's Point of View:**

Peering out over the roof tops, I watched as the Purple Dragon gang members started to paint pictures of the four turtles on the walls, ending in some kind of horrific death. These pictures were up all over town, and it was down right sickening.

"Bastard!" I heard a voice call off in the distance. I quickly vanished into the shadows and watched as the darkest and most emotional of the four turtles, Raphael and his human friend Casey Jones or better know as 'The Vigilante', ran out along the roof tops, heading in my direction, calling each other 'M' rated 'trash talk names'.

"Jackass!" The human snapped back.

"Shitface!"

The humans stopped on a roof to catch his breath, as did Raphael. Only to finally hear the sounds of the gangsters below finishing off their 'master piece'. "Spray paint?" He questioned.

"Spray paint?" Raphael asked him. "What kind of lame trash talk is that?"

"No listen." The two of them turned to look down into the alley below and saw the three members painting on the brick walls. The two of them jumped down and the members backed away in slight fear of their unknown enemy.

"Hi," Raphael said grinning. "We're the neighborhood 'clean in green'. Doing our part to stamp out tagers." It was then that the fear was gone in their eyes and the gang members attacked. Raphael went into attack the first of them gang members while The Vigilante went for the one that had baseball bats as a weapon too.

"Dude! You're totally stealing my act!" The gang member swung at him and The Vigilante dealt with him while the third of the gang members ran behind a dumpster and pulled out a phone.

"We got one!" He said happily to whoever was on the other side. Raphael saw this and pulled him away from the phone and kicked him into the wall. The other gang members were soon knocked unconscious on top of him and the turtle and human were victorious.

"Piece of cake!" The Vigilante laughed.

"Don't be so sure." Raphael told his partner of crime. "Phone boy called for back up." I looked off in the direction that they were looking at and saw some ninjas making their way toward the victorious fighters. "And here it comes!" It was then that two ninjas jumped down from the building across from them, dressed in blue with the symbol of the horrible man that murdered my family on the corner of the chests.

"Whoa! Those things aren't human!" The Vigilante said, pulling his weapons back out. Raphael twirled his sias in his hands.

"Incase you haven't noticed, neither am I." The two of them charged at the ninjas, but the two of them hit the symbol on their chest and they vanished. Raphael and The Vigilante halted and looked around them.

"Where'd they go?" The human asked his mutant friend. It was then that the two of them were hit in the face, and knocked back into the wood and metal structure behind them.

"Uhh... they must have some kind of- what do you call it? Cloaking device!" Raphael groaned as he tried to get back up.

"Cloaking device? What are they, klingons?" The two unseen enemies raced toward them, stepping threw water puddles that showed where they're feet were. Raphael charged at one of them, but the invisible ninja caught him, holing him up mid air. The Vigilante raced toward the two of them and grabbed a bottle of spray paint left by the gang members and sprayed it at the area in front of Raphael, reviling the enemy. He swung his hockey stick at the invisible ninja and managed to knock off his electronic eye patch. He release Raphael and then turned to face The Vigilante. The Vigilante swung at him with his hockey stick again, but this time it broke when it hit the ninja's head, and The Vigilante backed away in shock.

"Uh oh." He muttered before him and Raphael were thrown into the wood behind them, knocking them out. The ninjas then became visible again and dragged the two from the pile. I gasped as I saw that they weren't in the best of shape.

"Target apprehended." One of the ninjas said.

"What about him?" The other asked about The Vigilante, dragging him out then letting him lie on the ground. The gang members quickly came to the front of them, holding their weapons in hand.

"Just leave him to us." One of them members said. The ninjas nodded and one picked up Raphael over his shoulder and carried him off while the gang members surrounded The Vigilante. "Now its payback time!" The members raised the weapons above their heads and went to attack when The Vigilante woke up and attacked them with the spray paint, then grabbed the eye that he knocked off one of the ninjas and ran off. My best guess was back to the turtle lair to inform the family that they needed to rescue Raphael.

I hurried off after the two ninjas that had taken Raphael and quickly saw that they were heading toward a boat in the harbor. A large symbol of my family's murder covered the entire deck. _In the open much?_ I thought sarcastically as I silently boarded.

The deck was abandoned, no one around. It made me think almost like this was a set up. _What is it that Shredder was planning?_ I had no time to ponder further in my thoughts when I heard the shouts of a man inside the ship. I slowly crept inside and followed the shouting until I came to a room where I saw that Raphael was strapped down on a movable table with a large man above him, interrogating him. The man was beyond the normal large growth at probably seven feet tall. His muscles were so large; I think he took drugs normally to keep them that way. He was dressed in black pants, shoes and a sleeveless shirt. A purple dragon tattoo on one arm and the symbol of my enemy on the other.

"We've been over this again and again, Freak!" The man shouted frustrated with Raphael's incorporative actions. "I'm only gonna ask you this one more time. Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?"

"Planet? Technology? Boy, are you barking up the wrong shell." I slipped thorugh the doorway and climbed up onto the ceiling, directly above the two of them. The man then angrily hit the table that Raphael was strapped to, forcing it to swing back and forth.

"Answer me!" The man shouted, his temper seaming to reach his limits.

"Ugg, come to thing of it, who do you work for? I mean you look way to dumb to be in charge of all of this." Raphael said dizzily, angering his captor even more. The man grabbed the saw above him and placed it close to Raphael's head.

"Your choice, you can talk, or you can let your DNA do the talking for you. Now is there something you want to tell me?" I finally decided to intervene.

"Whether he does or doesn't don't matter anymore you bastard!" I shouted coming down form the ceiling and landing on his shoulders. "But I have something to say, sweet dreams dick head!" I grabbed the breather beside me and placed it over his mouth, causing him to swirl around and soon drop to the floor. I jumped to my feet from his shoulders and hurried to free Raphael with the saw, cutting his bounds.

"Thanks." He muttered, grabbing his things form the table. "Donny'll kill me if I leave this behind." Referring to the broken Shell Cell.

"We have to hurry and get out of here, before those ninjas show up." I told him, grabbing his wrist and leading him out of the ship in a run.

"Where exactly are we?" He asked. I burst thorugh the closed door and we were out on deck, a boat's horn went off throughout the harbor.

"Does that answer you question?" He rolled his eyes at me. "Common, we'll have to jump."

"It's a good thing turtles are amphibious." I jumped over the ledge into the water with him right on my tail. The water was cold as it hit my bare skin. I quickly pushed that though away and swam toward the pier; Raphael swam around me and climbed up. He held his hand out for me and I let him grasp it, pulling me up.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded. "Common, this way!"

I quickly ran past him toward the tunnels that led into the sewers. He followed after me into the sewers and threw the many rooms that were filled with sewage water. Not wanting to take a break yet, I ran for a few more minutes before I stopped to give Raphael a break, since he most likely could keep up with me, but not for a long period of time.

"Thanks for stopping earlier this time." He said sarcastically, bending over to catch his breath.

"We're not out of the woods yet Raphael. Those ninjas are most likely around us at this very moment, and if not, close behind. It's also best if we wait here and fight them or else we could lead them to your home or my own."

"Okay, but how do we fight them? They got those cloaking devices; we can't see 'em." I walked up to him and placed two of my fingers on the line where his eyebrows would meet, right above and between his eyes. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Helping you so that you can see them, for the time being." I told him angrily. I focused my powers through to his body and then his eyes, where I let them become more sensitive to heat in the air and in bodies. I changed my own eyes so they also could see and pulled my hand away from him. "You should be able to see them now when they come."

"You mean the flock of them behind you? Then yeah, I see them." Sure enough, when I had turned I was face to face with one of them. I pulled out bo staff and we set to work knocking them out. I was able to hold my ground as I spun on my heels and swung, but Raphael was not as fortunate as I was and got knocked into the wall. I rushed over, knocking out the ninjas in my way.

"Try aiming for the chest plate." I told him, helping his stand. "It seams that how they can turn invisible." Raphael nodded and ran off with his sias to attack the closet standing ninja. The ninja had no chance when his chest plate was sliced up by the sia. I followed up by knocking them over into a puddle that apparently didn't agree with their system, shocking them. Both Raphael and I smirked at this and I put away my bo staff for the time being and poll out my own pair of sias. We both charged, side by side, magic human by mutant turtle. The ninjas were soon down and out and Raphael turned to shake my hand.

"Thanks for the help WN." He said.

"Is that a nickname you're going to call me now?" I asked him playfully.

"Why yes it is. Now I'd better get back to my family before they blow off the handle."

"It's a little late for that Raphael, they're already here." He looked at me strangely and I pointed to the pipe above us. He looked up and there were his older brother Leonardo and his younger brother Donatello, hiding in the shadows. "You can tell them to come down now, the danger is gone."

"Hey guys! Common down! WN says we're safe!" I saw the two of them look at each other before finally deciding to jump down. The hurried over to their brother and checked him over. "Chill guys I'm fine!"

"What happened to you Raph?" Donatello asked his older brother.

"He was kidnapped while he and your friend The Vigilante were out and then interrogated by a member of the Purple Dragons and The Foot." The three brothers stared at me strangely.

"The Foot?" Leonardo questioned.

"Those guys dressed in all black with the weird red paw print-like mark on their chests, who are also ninjas." Realization hit all the turtles' faces. I then turned on my heels and moved toward the direction of the surface world. "Well I'd best be going boys. See ya around."

"Wait!" Leonardo's voice forced me to halt in my actions. "Thank you for saving Raph."

"You're welcome."

"Wait!" Donatello's voice stopped me the second time. "Do you know anything about this picture?" I turned back to face him and he handed me a picture of what seamed to be a white circle with waved lines in horizontal and vertical directions underneath a slightly smaller black circle with black lightning blots diagonally forming a eight point star, thin like of course. I had to put on my best façade to keep the turtles from knowing I knew it. I handed it back to him silently, shaking my head in faked confusion.

"I'm sorry turtle; I've never seen this mark in my life. Though from its marks, my best guess to help you might be to research the forms of violent and serene magic or in simpler words, dark and light magic."

"Thank you White Ninja, I won't keep you from leaving any further." I snickered and turned on my heel to walk away, and this time, the turtles didn't stop me.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I sighed as I moved throughout the darkened allies. I had gone to the library earlier, but had made it there just as they closed. I need that book my deceased mother gave to the library to be sure that this is in fact the same mark. I'd go back tomorrow, but today was the last day the library was going to be open before it was going to be temporarily shut down for repairs and upgrades. It was frustrating me to now end.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Fast Maniac Driving Service, at your service!" I heard my youngest older brother shout and the Battle Shell pull up beside me. Mikey opened the door and I gladly climbed it. Getting in the seat behind Jones, who sat across from Mikey, so I didn't have to see his ugly face.

"Thanks Mikey. My feet were getting real sore back there." He gave me a numbs up and looked at me threw the rear-view mirror.

"Didja find what you were looking for?" Mikey asked me. I sadly shook my head.

"No, the library is shut down for the next few weeks to upgrade, get new books and carve all the gum off the bottom of tables that kids left their for them." He laughed at that. He then angrily turned to face Jones when he saw he was playing with the panel board like a drum set.

"Quit it Casey! I don't need Don getting all over my shell if the Battle Shell gets wreaked or broken anywhere!" Casey stopped for a moment before he started in again. I unbuckled myself and leaned over his seat, hitting him on the head.

"Oww!" He yelped, stopping his actions.

"Good." I snapped, sitting back down. We pull up in front of Casey's apartment and he got out the side door and I moved up front in his seat, taking his place. He knocked on the window and Mikey lowered it.

"Why do I have this feeling you don't like me at all?" He asked.

"Gee, what brought you to that assumption?"

"What'd I do to make ya hate me?"

"Quite a few rude comments come to mind. I'm also still not over how you treated Raph the first night we met you. You've also broken and played with things that we've asked you not to for all of our safeties-"

"Okay! I get it! You don't like me because I won't listen and don't pay attention." He pulled off his hockey mask and attached it to his waist. "Hold a grudge much?"

"Why yes I do actually." I turned to faced away from him, my eyes snapped closed and arms crossed on my chest angrily like Raph often does. "It'll be a _long_ time before that grudge will be gone." He sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later then. Say night to the guys for me Mikey!"

"Will do Casey!" Mikey then rolled up the window and he took off for the garage. "You know K-lynn; you didn't have to be so bitter to him. I'm sensing a lecture in your future."

"Oh so now you can tell the future Mikey?" I asked him, extremely sarcastic. "I'm sensing a _prank gone wrong_ in your future."

"I'm only saying K-lynn; you don't have to be so bitter to him."

"But you weren't there Mikey; you didn't see how he beat the shit out of Raph."

"Hey, you shouldn't be saying words like that!"

"Daddy and Leo both aren't around to correct me Mikey, so why should I care?"

"Why do I have a feeling that this is more then just about Casey?" I froze. He saw it and stopped the truck on the side of the road. "K-lynn, what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it Mikey."

"Well until you tell me or give me a good enough reason to let it slide, we're going to be stuck here, and then the guys'll get worried and come to find us."

"Alright," tear started to slip from my eyes. "But not here and now. Let me have a few days to get my emotions and actions in check before we talk about this."

"I'm gonna need a little more then that K-lynn."

"_Fine, it had to deal with my parents' deaths alright! Is that enough information for you?"_ I screamed at him. The tears poured from eyes as I turned away from my brother and cried in my arms, curling into a ball in the seat.

"Yeah, that's enough." He whispered. He started up the Battle Shell again and drove back home. We reached the garage soon, but I never bothered to look up from me seat. Mikey came around and opened my door and pulled me into his arms, carrying me back to the elevator. "I'm sorry K-lynn. I was just worried; you're not really one to clam up."

"I should be the one apologizing Mikey. You meant well, I'm just out of control at the moment."

"Do you promise to talk to me about it soon?"

"If you promise to keep it away from the guys and Daddy."

"That's going to be a hard job." He chuckled. I looked up to him and gave him the best smile I could muster in this state.

"Just do the best you can and be the lovable idiot we all care about."

"I think I can do that- hey!" I laughed a little when he caught on.

"I'm tired Mikey." I yawned.

"I'll get you into bed, go to sleep." I nodded into his chest and slowly I drifted off just as we had reached home.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, now that was quite a moment between K-lynn and Mikey. You certainly don't see too much of his really soft and caring side along with when he puts away his comedic act, but when you do, it's really sweet. **

**Question of the Chapter: Who do you think are the killers of K-lynn's parents?**

**My Answer to the Question: I can't exactly tell you guys that now can I?**

**(In the Lair)  
><strong>

"**I remember that moment. It was so hard on me. I didn't want to tell him anything, but he forced that bit out and I had no choice but to tell him." K-lynn whispered sadly over my shoulder. **

"**I literally felt that moment when writing it K-lynn, you're not the only one that feels its power." I whispered back to her. We were once again up in my room and she was shedding her tears on my shoulder from this moment. **

"**How long is it going to be from now in the story before she tells me the whole major deal?" Mikey asked, calm for once and holding his sister as she cried. **

"**Only a couple chapters." I replied. "She needs some time, but I can't give her forever."**

"**I understand." K-lynn muttered. "When do I get to beat the shit out of Casey?"**

"**K-lynn!" Mikey shouted, surprised by sister's actions. **

"**Jesus Mikey! Scream a little louder why don't you and wake everyone up, I mean it's only **_**two in the fucken morning**_**!" I screamed at him in a whisper. "If we get caught, it's on **_**your**_** head."**

"**Sorry.." He whispered. **

"**And K-lynn, I don't know when it will be, but you'll get your chance and a few hits upside the head every now and then."**

"**I guess it'll have to do for now." She sighed. **

"**Aright you guys, lets hit the sack, I'm dead tired and in no way, shape or form ready to start the next chapter until I get some sleep." I told them. **

"**I'm gonna bunk here." K-lynn muttered, crawling into my bed. "I have no effort or energy to move after that chapter and today."**

"**Forget that, I'm staying here too. There's no way I can make it back to my level without fall over and cracking open my shell. I'll just sleep on the floor." Mikey muttered, grabbing a few blankets from my closet and stealing a pillow from my bed and making himself comfortable on the floor. **

**I yawned. "Night you two." I updated the chapter and then shut down my laptop before I crawled over Mikey and into my bed with K-lynn. I instantly fell into dream land from the warmth that K-lynn provided me and the tiredness of the day finally taking its toll on me. **

**No comment, author is asleep. From~ Unknown**

**(No longer in the Lair)  
><strong>

**Please Review! I want the date of this chapter and I want to know how many times Mikey got hit, he got hit quite a bit. He's loosing brain cells fast people!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	8. An Angel or A Purple Dragon?

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 8: An Angel or A Purple Dragon?_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

It had been a few nights since Mikey had come to me about my parents' deaths. Frankly, I'm glad I now have someone to know the pain I'm feeling right now, but I'm also terrified of how he'll take it. Those Foot Ninjas who attacked my family almost every night... I can't think about it right now.

Since then it had been a little laid back, only a few Purple Dragons to knock around here and there. I've mostly been trying to keep control of my emotions to keep the guys and Daddy off my back, so I mostly spent my time over at Tori and Damien's place. They gladly let me in, but I have this weird feeling that the two of them have been able to pick up on my pained behavior.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night again you guys." I greeted my two best friends as they led me back into the comfort of their apartment. Damien took my bag and placed it on the counter.

"It's no problem K-lynn. Besides, if you didn't show up as often as you do, I don't think Damien and I would live through most days, even with all we do, because we're still at each other's throats." Tori told me giggling.

"I'd go crazy if you didn't come by. We both love your company." Damien said, giving me a sly smile as he moved back over to his practice dummy.

"Do you need any encouragement to hit the dummy harder?" I asked him. He paused and thought deeply.

"Actually yes, in the form of my _sister_ please." I laughed and changed the punching bag to look like Tori and she in response pouted.

"Hey K-lynn, do you know anything about the millions of robberies that have been going on, but the stuff is mostly returned?" She asked me, questioned the recent robberies in the area.

"Yeah, my brothers and Jones have been working on downing the Purple Dragon population so that these will be happening less often, that and the guys normally have to blow off some steam after being stuck in the lair all day. Once the bad guys are taken care of, my brothers put back all the stuff they find or leave it close by the store so they don't get caught."

"So say if there is one tonight, your brothers will most likely find it and take care of it with assistance of The Vigilante?" Damien asked, taking another punch.

"Basically. Tori, you don't have work tonight do you?"

"Nope, not me!" She said happily. "I have the day off! I figured you'd be over again so I asked a head of time to take the day off, and even if you didn't show, I would have been able to have fun and enjoy the time off."

"Oh you're enjoying it alright." Damien mumbled, raising a fist to her. "You're enjoying it, _annoying me_!"

"Alright, calm down you two before you start a fight that won't end well." I laughed, stepping in-between the two.

"K-lynn, all of our fights don't end well." Tori argued.

"And that's _exactly_ why I should end it now before it gets worse." Tori huffed and moved toward the bathroom shouting that she was going to take a shower. Damien laughed and walked over to me and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"And she wonders why she and I are at each other's throats so much." He gave me his wild, yet soft grin and I felt myself melting under it. "Thanks K-lynn."

"No problem." I said in a rushed voice, he hadn't been this close to me since the night I brought him and Tori here when he was making sure I didn't hurt her while she was on my back.

"Hey!" He yelled surprised like, suddenly pulling me over into the living room and pushing away all the furniture. "You wanna spar?"

"I don't know. I could really hurt you." I told him worriedly. He ignored that and took my hands, bringing me into the center of the room.

"Just one go. I'll be fine. You said yourself that I can protect myself just fine." He insisted. I sighed and got into my defensive position.

"One go. Just don't get angry at me in the end." He grinned and put up his fists.

"I could never get angry at you." He stunned me for a moment and charged. I easily blocked him and jumped to stand on my hands and spin. He jumped back and I raced to get back to my feet before running at him. I spun on my heels when I reached him and jumped to make my body parallel to the floor and kicked him in the side, sending him flying into the couch. He groaned when he made contact and rolled to the floor.

_He's not done yet._ I thought. _Damien would never give up this quickly_. I kept up my guard up as he slowly made his way to his feet. In a sudden moment he rushed toward me and tackled me to the floor. We tussled and turned over each other until he used his upper body strength to pin me down, my hands above my head and my legs under his knees. We breathed heavily and I found myself lost in his brown orbs. They found a path to my heart and constricted, causing me not pain, but the feeling that _I liked_ having him have all his weight on top of me.

Our spell was broken when we heard a flash go off on the other side of the room. We turned our heads and saw Tori had a camera in her hands, ginning in the kitchen. I felt my face flush with embarrassment and Damien raced to get off of me and get the camera. Tori laughed as she easily escaped his lager body, being slightly faster then him and smaller.

I smirked in the end and played with my powers of electricity, believe it or not, I have those too, only finding out recently. I was able to shut down the power and the room went black. In the heat of them moment, using my ninja training, I moved around the two of them silently as Tori freaked out and still tried to keep the camera from Damien and it slipped out of her fingers and into mine.

"My camera!" She yelled. "Where'd it go?" I heard her run around the kitchen for it and I moved back into the living room, turning the power back on, I covered my eyes for the brief flash and then just grinned. Tori looked around quickly over the camera until she saw it in my hands. Damien laughed darkly and walked over to my side, gently plucking it from my grasp. I saw Tori shrink back in fear under our evil gazes.

"Now let's take a look at this picture." He turned the camera on and moved toward its memory, bringing up the last picture taken, which should have been ours. I felt the heat rise again when I saw how close we actually were in the picture. His face was only a few centimeters from my face, both our faces had looked flushed in the picture. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see it now, his face was also blushing. _It's just from the spar, nothing more._ I kept telling myself. We both were still out of breath. Damien then growled and deleted the picture. Tori slowly stepped back in fear.

"What do you think we should do to her?" I asked Damien, he cracked his knuckles.

"Do what ever you want to her, but I want a crack at her first. _I'm gonna beat the living shit out of her!_" Tori screamed and ran for the safety of her room with Damien on her heels. She tried to shut the door before he got there, but he jammed his foot in the way, living through the small bit of pain he felt and made his way into the girl's room. She somehow got around him and ran back out into the kitchen and she chased her around the island.

"Well, I had better get going." I sighed, picking up my katana and attaching it to my waist. Damien and Tori stopped instantly and turned to face me.

"You're leaving already?" Tori asked me sadly. "But you just got here!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll be back for the night later, the guys need me to join them on the patrol tonight, the Purple Dragons are starting to get thick in the area."

"Why don't you let us help you?" Damien asked. It was at that moment that my Shell Cell went off and I quickly answered, worried my brothers might need my help.

"What up?" I called.

"Good thing we got you K-lynn." Donny's voice came from the other end. "We've got two bank robberies taking place right now, one downtown and one by first and third. Normally we don't like anyone going on their own, but we need you to take care of the one downtown while we get the one at first and third. We'll send someone to help you out as soon we can." I looked up to see Tori's pleading face and Damien's fighting passion in his eyes.

"Hang on Donny. I'm gonna send Tori and Damien downtown and I'll race to join up with you guys." My two best friends' eyes lit up and Tori started to jump up and down, squealing.

"Are you sure about that K-lynn? Will they be strong enough?"

"Don't worry about that Donny, they were strong when I met them, and they've been training since then. I know they'll be fine."

"Well, I know better then to go against what you believe in so we'll be waiting on you. Hurry though; we don't need the bad guys getting away."

"Alright Donny, see ya soon." I hung up just to see Tori choke me in a death hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed.

"Don't thank me now, go beat up your bad guys and get the stuff back where it belongs." Tori playfully saluted me and ran out the door. Damien ran after her, but not before giving me a thankful look and a nod. I turned to jump out the window and ran off in the direction of first and third.

Upon reaching there I saw my brothers and Jones had already begun there fight, knocking out Purple Dragons left and right. They never could really put up a fight, these lackeys. It was honestly almost boring to fight them, no real challenge.

"We got a runner!" Donny called, looking off the direction a purple haired girl was running in.

"Don't worry! It's covered!" Raph called. I then jumped down and joined in with my brothers. "Nice of you to join us K-lynn."

"Sorry, had to get Tori to release me from her death hug!" I kicked a Purple Dragon into the wall and watched as a few more fled in the direction of the girl.

"K-lynn! Go help Casey bring those dragons down! We'll handle the ones here!" Leo called. I nodded and kicked a dragon in the face who tried to stop me, then ran down the alley way. I saw Casey had knocked the girl over, but something had stopped him and a few dragons came out of now where and attacked him. I jumped them from behind as Casey took care of the ones closest to him before running to catch the girl as she climbed the fence.

"Let go of me creep!" She yelped as he grabbed her foot.

"Angel wait! It's me, Casey!" He yelled, removing his mask. She breathed heavily as she looked in the dark at his face before recognition hit her.

"Casey?" She jumped down from the fence to get a better look and relaxed when she knew he wasn't the enemy. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" He said, looking down upon her.

"What, the Purple Dragons?" She questioned, waving it off with her hand. "Oh no, they're my posse, my family."

"But you have real family at home."

"Yeah, well who asked you loser?" She yelled at him. I hid in the shadows and watched in slight amusement. I never did like Casey very much, and here is a young girl, probably thirteen, handling him better then any bad guy any of my family or him have faced. "If I want to be a Purple Dragon, that's my own damn business."

"Until you stop breaking the law," He stated, pulling out his hockey stick, ready to hit the bag of goods she was carrying. "Then it's my business." She raced to grab the bag on the ground and held it close to her chest.

"Yeah, well I don't see no badge on you."

"And I don't see no dragon on you, not yet." He placed away his hockey stick and looked at her worriedly. "So why don't you quit while you still got a chance?"

"I ain't quitting nothing! Tonight was my first test, tomorrow I pass my initiation, and then I'm gonna wear my dragon with pride."

"That dragon comes with a price." He snapped at her, walking after her as she made her way back down the alley, toward me as I hid in the dark. "You don't know what you're getting yourself mixed up in."

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Maybe you're _right_." She then swung her bag at him and it knocked him into the ground and she took off running for the fence, jumping over it. "But I can still take care of myself!" She then disappeared off into the night with the small bag of goods she had on her. I made my way over to Casey and roughly helped him up.

"Thanks." He mutter, surprised I even bothered. He knew that I hated him. Why did I help him? Maybe I'm _slightly_ warming up to him, and it's the right thing to do or else Leo would've had my head. My brothers soon came up behind us and took in what happened.

"Casey what happened? Who was that girl?" Raph asked.

"Her name's Angel, I know her from the neighborhood. I promised her grandma I'd keep an eye on her. Keep her out of trouble." He rubbed the spot where he had landed on his arm.

"Oh she's staying out of trouble alright." I said sarcastically. All four of my brothers glared at me.

"So she's a Purple Dragon?" Leo questioned him, turning his attention to the conversation and not at me. Casey gave off this face that radiated pure rage.

"Not if I can help it."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

I left my brothers and Casey a good few minutes ago after they gave him a ride home. It was nearing dawn with the sun just rising over the horizon. I hadn't gotten back yet to Tori and Damien's place yet, but I was on my way, hoping the two of them had a good time kicking Purple Dragon butt.

I was just a couple buildings away; I could see the apartment from here. I ran faster in the hopes of seeing my friends and sleeping in for a good long while when I felt myself be grabbed from behind. I turned in a rush, but there was no one there. I turned back around to head to the apartment when I ran face first into something. I stumbled back, but was able to keep my footing. I looked up and fear instantly ran threw my mind as the symbol stood before me on these men in black with large weapons and strange straw hats.

I backed away slowly and two of them disappeared. They reappeared behind me and grabbed my arms, thrusting me to the ground, holding me down under their weight. I struggled, but they were just too strong. I froze instantly when I saw a brand in one of the four ninja's hands, burning a bright orange and red, to show that it was read to press the symbol of their master into flesh.

"The master will be eccentric to hear that you are still alive magic child." One of them said threw the red scarf that covered the lower half of his face. "To have lost your trail so long ago… and now, your power is spreading all around the city, just _begging_ for others to find you. For now, we must discuses with our master what it is that he wants from you, until then, we have this parting gift for you." One of the two men holding me down pulled my neck back to expose it to the heated brand.

I freaked out then, scrambling under the weight of the two men to at least keep the brand from being on my neck. I was able to do so, but the brand still managed to meet with my skin, a burning greeting it had with my left shoulder. I felt it melt into my skin and I had no choice by to obey my body's wish to scream. The men laughed around me, happy to see me in pain.

It seamed like eternity before the brand was finally lifted from my skin and the cool early morning breeze acted like ice on an open cut. I still heard their laughter as they made their escape before I could jump to my feet and kill them. But at that moment, the fact that they got away was the least of my worries.

The mark that had been burned on my arm was dark, the red clawed print with a dark circle around it. The Shredder's mark, the murder of my family. His mark is now burned onto and lingers on my skin. Well, not for much longer.

The tears streamed down my face as I made my way across the still dark rooftops. Jumping the last building to the edge of the window and climbed back inside, I was relieved to see that there was no one home yet. Damien and Tori must still be on their way home, which means I have little time to try and break this mark.

I quickly moved threw the kitchen, searching for the weapon to help ease my pain. When my eyes set on it, I carefully reached for it, holding it like a breakable China doll. The small blade was no longer then my first finger, and its handle was easily just large enough for my hand to grip around it entirely.

It a quick and sudden moment, I rushed the blade into my shoulder where the brand now cooled, and the blood poured down my arm like water from the shower. It was nothing more then a continuous motion after that, pull the blade out, and then turn it slightly without thinking and plunge it back into the shoulder, doing so until the brand was no longer recognizable or even there, even if it meant tearing apart my shoulder in the process.

I may have felt no pain as I did this, but I had to stop when my vision became blurry, when I couldn't see strait. It was a sign I had lost far too much blood. I quickly scrubbed off the blood and wrapped a towel around my large wound to stop the bleeding. While it did that, I removed the blood that had fallen down my arm and onto the floor. My arm finally stopped bleeding after a minute or so, but not before I could wrap it up and hide the rest of the evidence when Tori and Damien came in.

"K-lynn!" Tori shrieked. She rushed over to me and removed the towel, gasping at the sight of the wound.

"What happened?" Damien asked me, getting a new towel to put over it.

"Got stabbed in the shoulder a few times, wasn't paying attention." I easily half lied, half told the truth. I could see the two of them tense; they knew it was a lie.

"What happened?" Tori nearly begged me to tell her. I looked over at her with the pained, fearful and angry look in my eyes and she became silent.

"I don't want to talk about it yet, not after what just happened."

"It's the reason why you got stabbed?" Damien questioned.

"No," I sighed, working up courage. "It was what was happened before the stabbing."

"Which was?" Tori pressed further. I shook my head.

"Tori..." Damien placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Give her some space; she needs time to calm down and sort her thoughts before she does or says anything." He looked over at me, his eyes pleading. "Please tell me you're still planning to spend the night."

"If you'll still have me." I whispered.

"Of course we will!" Tori said quickly. "You can have my bed tonight."

"Tori you're going to need your sleep, you have the early morning shift." Damien argued with her. "She can have my room; I was only planning on punching the dummy tomorrow anyway."

"If I take it," I whispered to him. "Will you stay? I don't want to spend tonight alone."

"We'll both stay with you." Tori said eagerly. "Now let's get you cleaned up and into bed."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The pain in my shoulder was finally taking affect as I slowly woke. I was defiantly gonna need some pain killers here. I slowly raised my head to see the sun was setting now, the rainbow of colors dancing merrily in the sky as it turned dark. I rubbed my head lightly from the light headedness I felt before slowly climbing out of Damien's bed and made my way out into the kitchen.

Damien was out there, happily hitting his punching bag with much force. I blankly stared at him until he felt my gaze upon him and he turned to face me. He rushed over and helped me to the kitchen table.

"How ya feeling?" He asked.

"Light headed and sore." I replied instantly. He moved over to a side cabinet by the sink and pulled out a small white prescription bottle.

"Tori said you'd need some high power meds to help with the pain, but it'll knock you back out. Let's get something into your stomach first."

"I'm not too hungry Damien." I whined. My stomach agreed with me big time, causing me to hunch over in pain. He hurried over and placed half a sandwich in front of me.

"I know K-lynn, but we gotta get something into your stomach before you can take the pain killers. At least take a couple bites, I'll be happy with that." I nodded and did the best I could to try and keep down the few bites of the sandwich. It worked thankfully and I was able to hold it down along with a glass of water and then Damien handed my pills. "Once your stomach settles you're gonna want to take those to get ride of the pain."

"Thanks Dami." He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me.

"Dami?" He questioned. "Is that a new nickname?"

"For you? Yeah. You don't mind do you?"

He shook his head, a grin plastered on his face. "I've honestly never really had a nickname before, well, Tori would sometimes call me Oliver, but nothing like this. I just hope no one else calls me that."

"Why not?"

"Because it sounds the best when you say it." I felt my heart jumped, the heat rose to my face and I lowered my head away from him, my eyes finding fascination on the small pills that were resting in my hand.

"I hate to do this to ya Dami, but I should probably get going toward home." He looked at me worriedly.

"I don't know, with your shoulder-"

"I'll be fine. I'm just heading home and I'll have Donny look it over. Its family night, so Daddy wants us all home and I promised Mikey I'd play against him in checkers again. He thinks there's still hope to find out how I beat him every time."

"Alright, but only if you let me help you out to the outside of the building." I nodded and he took my hand that didn't have pills in it and helped me down to the lobby and out the front door. I started shivering from the blood loss finally taken impact on my body, causing me to lose more heat. "You're freezing." Damien mentioned, placing his other hand on my check.

"It's from the blood loss. I'll need to rest for the next few days to get my blood to reproduce more. I'll probably be pulling out warmer clothes to wear until then." He then pulled his black hoodie off from his shoulders and helped me into it, doing his best not to move my shoulder as much as possible. "Dami, you don't have to-"

"Your right, I don't have to, but I want to. Keep it as long as you like, it'll keep you warm." I rushed forward into his arms and hugged him. He was surprised at first, but soon joined me, being careful of my shoulder.

"Thank you Dami." He released me and I turned to walk off in the direction of the man hole in the alley. "I'll call you later before I go to bed to let you know that I got home safely!" He waved once more before I disappeared out of his sight and slowly made my way toward the man hole.

Just as I reached for the lid, my Shell Cell went off. I groaned and reached for it. "I'm on my way home you guys, Jesus have a cow why don't ya?"

"No K-lynn! We need your help!" Mikey said on the other end of the line. "Casey got kidnapped by the Purple Dragons!" I froze mid step. _I may hate the guy, but I don't exactly want him gone or dead._

"Give me the details then." I told him.

"You're going to have to get something to hide your face; the Purple Dragons know what you look like, so grab a hoodie or something." Leo told me; apparently he had taken the cell from Mikey.

"Got it, what else?"

"Head down to fifth and ninth and at an old abandon wear house, you should see a Purple Dragon guard, basically to see who gets in. To get in you have to hold up a three fingered sign, your first, middle and ring fingers on one hand. That's how Angel said you can get in."

"Alright anything else?"

"Yeah, try not to sleep threw it 'sleeping beauty'." Raph somehow had gotten his hand on the phone. I didn't bother to listen to the rest; I hung up on him and ran down the street, slightly wavering as I ran because of my light headedness. I shook it off and kept running.

Soon enough I made it to the place my brothers' were talking about, the old wear house. I pulled the hoodie over my head and slipped up the front and walked in casually, holding up fingers as my ticket. The guard paid me no second glance as he watched the other dragons coming in behind me and other young locals who wanted to be in on the gang.

Once inside I quickly looked for my brothers and the mystery girl named Angel. I mean, how hard could it be? My brother's would probably be covered head to toe in clothes and have sunglasses on to hide their masks. I walked around people until I heard the voices of the four of them having a heated discussion. I rolled my eyes and walked up behind them to join the group.

"Okay guys, take note. We have exits there and there." Leo said point off to the giant door ways in this area. "Guards posted around the perimeter. Everyone's pretty well armed, so can we _try_ to avoid a fight?" My other three brothers looked at him with an annoyed expression, hell I would too if I was standing in front of him. "Yeah right," Leo mutter. "What was I thinking?"

"Just thinking like you always do." I responded to his muttering question. He jumped a foot in the air and rushed to turn around and hit me, but I blocked his fist. "Chill Leo, you standing on hot coals or something?" I pulled back my hood enough so the guys could see me and the four of them relaxed.

"Don't scare me like that K-lynn." Leo gasped, holding a hand over his heart.

"Sorry." I giggled, hiding my face once more in shadows of Damien's hoodie. We all then turned to face the ring as a cage was lowered down over a large man, dressed in mostly black, a long blond ponytail of hair and a dragon tattoo on one arm with the symbol of my family's murderer on the other. I instantly felt a dark rage start to build up, but I did the best I could to hold it back, biting my lip to cause pain to wash the anger over.

"Tonight's cave match championship will determine which team will win the honor of riding the Purple Dragons of a most hated enemy." The man in the center of the ring said deeply into the microphone, showing Casey hanging on a piece of metal in the shape of an 'x', hanging upside down with his hockey mask on.

"Damn thugs!" Raph snapped pulling out his sais. "I've got your most hated enemy right here!"

"Easy Raph," Leo growled, holding down one of Raph's sais. "Let's not blow our cover just yet."

"_So who's ready to battle it out for a shot at The Vigilante?_" A random Purple Dragon's voice rang throughout the room. Purple Dragons started running in, but it was still no more then nearly ten or fifteen. "_Common, common, common! There's gotta be more takers then this! The honor of the dragon is at stake here!"_

"How are we gonna get him down from there?" Donny asked, staring at the height that Casey was lifted.

"I know how to get to the cat walk." Angel offered.

"Go with her." Leo ordered calmly to Mikey and Donny. "Nothing fancy, just stick the shadows and cut him loose."

"And what are you three gonna do?" Mikey asked, referring to Raph, Leo and I.

"We'll make sure that spot light stays on the cage. Now go!" The three of them hurried off and I followed my brothers to the cage.

"_Last chance to rage in the cage!_" The random voice spoke again. "_Any takers? Any takers at all?_" I rolled my eyes at all this idiots and followed my brothers as they made it through the stage ropes.

"Is this gonna work?" Raph asked Leo.

"You know a better way to by some time? Besides, you need the practice."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Moi?" Raph asked him, faking shock. I followed the two of them inside.

"_Three new initiates have entered the competition! Let's show them how Purple Dragons treat newbies_!" It was then that the Purple Dragons attacked. I could see that these men that had come into the cage stared at me hungrily. Honestly, have these boys ever thought about anything other then money and sex? I knew my brothers didn't appreciate the looks they gave me, knocking out the ones closest to them. I threw my head back dramatically before rushing forward, trying to knock out as few as possible. Its not like I couldn't, it's just that my shoulder is killing me; I want to take the meds and sleep for a really long time, but I can't until Casey is free and we're out of here, that and we were _trying _to buy time.

I saw Raph punch out a few more guys and Leo lectured him for it. "Okay Raph! Maybe you're a little unclear on the whole concept of 'buying time'. We still have to leave a few of them standing!"

"Oh," Raph said, probably not really listening, but his comment wasn't extremely sarcastic. "Sorry."

My brothers soon went back to fighting and before long; the crowds of Purple Dragons began to 'boo' down at my brothers and I. I saw Leo fiddling with his clothes, were they coming loose?

"Jeeze, I can barely move in this stuff. What is the deal with humans and clothes?" Leo asked in a complaining tone, one you don't often hear from him.

"Have you ever seen a human in his skivvies?" Raph asked him, kicking a Purple Dragon out of the ring. "Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight."

"Do I dare ask the question that should follow that statement?" I sarcastically asked my brother. "Exactly how many naked humans _have_ you seen?"

"Uhh.." Raph stuttered. He never got a chance to answer me though. Another Purple Dragon came up behind him and grabbed him by the lose clothes he was wearing. The man swung him around a few times before throwing Raph off to the side, his clothes sadly not following him, left draped on the man's arms and in his hands. I smacked my head with my hand, our cover's blown.

"Hey!" One of the leading Purple Dragons yelled form next to the man with the dragon and my enemy's tattoos. "Its one of those kung-fu lizards!"

"Oh no." Muttered the man next to him.

"Turtles! _Turtles!_" Raph snapped, throwing his sunglasses off to the side. The crowds started to yell in anger at him, some grabbing their weapons and approaching the ring. "Don't any of you lame brains know a turtle when you see one?"

"Uh Raph," Leo called; bring my angry brother's attention to him. "I think the biology lesson is the least of our problem right now!" It was then that the large man entered the ruing, pulling the door off its hinges and glaring dangerously at my brothers, mainly Raph.

"You!" He growled. He stepped out into the spotlight and Raph followed suit.

"What's the matter asshole? Still mad that I walked out of your little Q and A?" Raph's shoulders were then grabbed and he was thrown into the cage wall, held up by the man.

"In case you haven't figured it out _reptile_, that time I let you escape!" He was too focused on Raph that he didn't notice Leo throwing off his disguise and jumping onto his shoulders.

"Hate to break up the tearful reunion!" He hit the sides of the man's head and the man screamed in pain, dropping Raph to the floor.

"Purple Dragons, get them!" I head the other head dragon yell off in the distance. I hurried toward the entrance of the cage and raced to stop them when Mikey and Donny both dropped from the ceiling and knocked them back. .

"Sorry dudes," Mikey said annoyingly to them, twirling his nunchucks absent-mindedly. "Fan appreciation day is _next _week!" My brothers then got into their own fight with those other Purple Dragons, and I turned back to watch the fight between my two eldest brothers and the large man.

"Do me a favor!" Raph snapped at the man as he kept throwing punches that didn't force the man to flinch at all. "Be a corporative little mountain and just go-" The man hit Raph's shell and knocked him into the back wall, Raph groaned. "Down.." The man stocked toward him, but Leo was at the ready. He cut a hanging piece of metal down from above the man and jumped over to Raph side as the metal and the man collided. He was knocked down, but he easily knocked the piece off of him and threw it at the guys.

_Ouch, that had to hurt. _

"Looks like our bros could use a hand." Donny said to Mikey, the two of them nodded and jumped into the cage, hitting the man back into the other wall. It still didn't seam to phase him though, the man got right back up and glared at my brothers.

"Don't look now, but Tiny still wants to dance." Mikey warned as a comedic relief to this serious situation before the man turned from them and started to pull the cage out from the ground. He pulled hard on it, and this was my chance to get a whack at him. I rushed over, some how feeling more powerful, especially in my right arm, and let my arm snap back.

"Sorry jackass, but my family ain't getting smashed tonight!" He turned his head just in time to see my fist make contact with his face. He was knocked threw the bars of the cage and they snapped under the force and his weight. He then fell back into the ground beyond the stadium. It took much longer to get to his feet time beyond that time seamed to have frozen.

"How did you do that K-lynn?" Donny asked me. I gave him a questioning look and he pointed down to my right arm. I let my eyes trail down to it and watched as a foggy red energy floated around my fist and lower arm.

"I honestly don't know Donny; it must be a new power." I looked over my hand carefully and the red fog slowly disappeared. My attention then went off in the distance of the large man, who was heading toward us. Casey had finally made it to the ground floor with Angel and swung his baseball bat at the man. He flew back and didn't get up this time. Casey walked over to him, holding the baseball bat over his head for the finally strike, but Angel stopped him. They yelled at each other for a moment before Casey grinned at Angel and walked her over to where we were, apparently heading into the Battle Shell. I didn't even noticing that it had crashed threw the door and parked next to us.

Donny had us out of there in less then a minute.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

My brothers and I watched in the shadows as Casey and Angel made their way up to Angel's grandmother's home and their embracement. Casey was quickly invited inside for pie as his reward for bringing back Angel and the three of them disappeared from our sights.

"Pie?" Mikey cried. "Yo Case, how's about introducing Grandma to your friends?"

"Forget it Mikey," Raph grinned at him, leading him back to the Battle Shell. "We're ninjas, we stick to the shadows."

"The unsung heroes of the urban jungle." Leo said, helping me inside.

"The silent protects of bushido." Donny continued, starting up the Battle Shell and closing the doors.

"So what kind of pie do ya think it was?" Mikey was automatically hit by Raph. "Oww! What?"

"If you're that hungry for a pie Mikey, I'll make one when we get home." I offered.

"Really! Can it be chocolate?"

"Sure, but you have to share it with the others. You know Daddy _loves_ pie and cake."

"Aww man!"

**Witch's Note:**

**Okay, now that was a fun and very sad chapter all at the same time. Did any of you notice that K-lynn **_**never**_** told the guys about her shoulder? She'll have to next time…**

**Question of the Chapter: What is the easiest or most comfortable character that you can write about? (Ex: Hot tempered person like Raph, Crazy person like K-lynn, Childish like Mikey, ect..)**

**My Answer to the Question: I honestly have an easier time working with characters that temperamental or crazy/unpredictable or children under the age of eight. For Example, my main character Karalynn, and also in the future, two characters I can't wait for you to meet and one character you all know and love I'm making some adjustments to. Sadly it will be a long time before then. **

**(In the Lair)  
><strong>

"**I don't really have to tell the guys about my shoulder, do I?" K-lynn asked. **

"**Sadly yes, if you remember what happened that night? Good did come out in the end, you guys made five new friends and your brothers finally meet Damien and Tori." I replied to her. K-lynn had convinced me to bring my laptop out into the living area while the guys had gone out for patrol tonight. Only Master Splinter was around, and he was in his room, sleeping. Tori and Damien were here as well, but they had fallen asleep a while ago, bunking out in K-lynn's room again. **

"**That's right! We finally meet the girls in the next chapter! Oh wait, should I not say anything?" K-lynn asked me hesitantly. I shook my head. **

"**You told them towards the beginning of the story, which was kinda annoying, but if it's just to give them a little insight on the next chapter to come, then that's fine." I reassured her. K-lynn grinned. **

"**Awesome! I can't wait until the readers meet them!" **

"**You might want to keep it down K-lynn, your father and best friends are sleeping." **

"**Right, sorry."**

"**We better get to bed too; I can start the next chapter in the morning. My eyes are starting to drop on me right now."**

"**That's fine; you wanna bunk in my room too?"**

"**Well, you do have a really fat bed." I had to thing over the pros and cons.**

"**And it's already warm from Tori." That was a pro.**

"**But, I might lose my laptop if I leave it alone and not locked up in my room with me in there too." My strongest con. **

"**I know where we can put it and it'll be safe, I'll just put it with my pets."**

"**Is that really safe?"**

"**I'll just tell them that you'll come for it in the morning, and they have to give it to you and no one other then me or you can take it." I nodded my head and walked toward her bedroom on the third floor. **

"**Night then K-lynn, I'll probably be asleep by the time you get there."**

"**Night Halloween."**

**Zzzzz…. From ~ Halloween Witch**

**(No longer in the Lair)  
><strong>

**Review Please! Also, no date for this chapter but I want to know how many times Mikey was hit! The contests still go on!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	9. Rushed Meetings

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 9: Rushed Meetings_

**Michelangelo's Point of View: **

Okay, so here's the deal, my sister doesn't think that I don't see that she's in pain, and she doesn't know the me and my bros know about her sneaking into Don's lab in the night for some pain killers.

It all started after that night when we got home from rescuing Casey from the Purple Dragons, I think that was two weeks ago. She did a really good job hiding the fact that she was in pain, but because of our conversation we had recently, I got a lot more suspicious then I normally am. Even Master Splinter is getting worried I think because we can all see that she's not getting better or whatever is going on is taking too damn long.

And another thing, now apart of her daily wear is her black hoodie that she got that night, but from who is a mystery to us. Sensei told us that there was another scent on the jacket, a 'previous owner'. My best guess at that was it was her friend Damien's jacket since the two of them and some other girl named Tori are so close. I think I was proved right when Master Splinter said it was a male scent. K-lynn _never_ wears a jacket until it gets to be middle of October when its starts to get colder, but now she wears it all the time, and she's still shivering! She even started to wear her sweat pants and long jeans early and its only September 29! There is something majorly wrong here, and my bros and I plan on finding out.

K-lynn told us that she was planning on heading to Damien and Tori's place tonight, and we were planning on trailing her. One, to see what those two were really like, and two, to see if they know what's really going on, because she's been spending a lot more time with them then normal, and a lot less with us, even for K-lynn.

"Guys! I'm heading out!" She called, throwing her overnight bag over her shoulder and heading toward the door, dressed in dark jeans, a yellow spaghetti strap shirt with the black hoodie over it.

"Do you want us to come with you for a distance? We're going on patrol soon." Leo offered.

"No thanks Leo, I'll see you guys when I get back tomorrow night, I'll cook some homemade pizza again." She grinned at us and waked out the door. We turned to look at our sensei in front of the TV, calmly watching his shows.

"My sons," He began. "Your sister has grown distance with events in the past few weeks that she refuses to mention to us about them. Her safety could very well be in jeopardy, and her health must not be well from the medication she has taken from Donatello's lab. Go, follow her and make sure she stays safe." We all bowed to him and grabbed some supplies and Don grabbed the medical kit. Soon after, we followed her into the sewers.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I knew that my brothers were following me. They tried to stay back a distance so that I wouldn't notice, but Mikey somehow let himself be caught in some light and I saw his bandanna tails. I purposely ran around the few blocks that circled Damien and Tori's place to keep them away from knowing where they lived just for now and so they couldn't see when Tori and Damien took off my bandages to see how my shoulder is after I stabbed it.

I still haven't told anyone about the Foot Elites yet, nor was I planning to as long as I could keep my family and friends safe from the Shredder. But I also couldn't let him get my power; two powerful families brought together through love, only to end in ruin with one soul survivor of their legacy, one who holds the peace and the end of the world in their hands.

And I had to be it.

I may not have discovered the power yet that could bring the end of life, or save it, but either way, I have to stay out of the hands of those who can find a way to take that power from me and use it themselves. I have to figure out these powers on my own, if I don't figure them out before my enemies get me, then the whole world could be plunged into darkness and ruin. Just as my family had, trying to keep me safe, the blood of the Black and White families running through my veins.

The boys were still following after me, never breaking their pace. There had to be a way to shake them off, but how? They knew how to find me, but I just need to lose them long enough to slip off somewhere and get to Damien and Tori's place unseen or noticed.

_Ça y est! (1)_I hurried toward the next building and built up power above me in the clouds, electrical power. The guys soon noticed the clear night sky was now pitch black but still kept their pace. I was gonna be cutting it close doing this. I jumped onto the next building and looked back, I saw Mikey just get onto the building behind me, and he normally is going first with Raph. I let the energy go then, sending a powerful lightning bolt between our two buildings, just giving me enough time to jump out of sight while the light blinded them. And there I hid in the shadows.

I saw my brothers stop in the alley I was hiding in. they looked around, and as far as I could tell, they saw nothing.

"You think that lightning bolt and the storm was just coincidence?" Mikey asked the others.

"Yeah, sure it was Mikey." Donny said sarcastically. "Just like there was no storm five minutes ago, then there is one, and then it's gone just like that after a bright lightning bolt strikes."

"She must have known that we were following her and used her powers to get us off her trail." Leo said. "Its best if we split up and look around the area for her, she couldn't have gotten too far. Raph, take north of here, Donny, take the south, I'll take the east and Mikey, you take the west."

"I'll check out around here real quick too Leo." Mikey told him.  
>"Alright, but we have to find her if she really wants us this badly off her back, something must be up. Let's go." Leo, Raph and Donny took off in the directions they were going to search and Mikey stood their, looking around in the alley.<p>

"Common out K-lynn, I know that you're here." He called out. "I know that you could have run, but that's not what you've been doing lately. We only want to help you, we're your brothers, we're family, we stick together no mater what. Please don't bail on us, cuz you need us just as much as we need you. You keep us together when we fall apart." Tears slipped from my eyes when that happened, and the weather responded to my feelings, causing rain to pour from the sky.

He was so close to breaking me and finding out what I was so desperately trying to protect them from, from that person who hurt me the most. It took every bit of training I had been taught with Daddy and with my once family before their passing to keep myself from breaking down and Mikey finding me. I had to get out of here, _now_.

To my relief, Mikey finally left, giving up on the idea that I was here. I watched him slowly turn back every few feet to see if I would still come out, if I was here. He gave up when he got on top of the buildings and ran off in the west. And that was my chance, I hurried on the ground threw the alley and slipped into the building next to me, Damien and Tori's building.

I passed the guy at the desk with no problem, I often only paid him mind when I needed to pay the bills and if I needed to bring up concerns. I hurried up to the third floor and quietly made my way into the apartment. I pulled down most of the shades and closed the windows to prevent my brothers from finding me and getting in. If they did find me, they wouldn't hesitate to get inside and get the information from me, or at least Raph and Leo would.

"K-lynn you're here!" Tori cheered happily. "Now you can get this depressed bastard off my back!"

"I heard that Tori!" Damien snapped from the bathroom doorway. He was in his gray sleeveless shirt and a set of black sweats while Tori had on her dark blue sweats and a sky blue spaghetti strapped shirt. He pointed a finger in her face and snapped at her. "I am not depressed!"

"Says you." She replied smartly. She turned them to me and pulled out her medical kid. "Okay, now let's see what this thing looks like under the bandages." I shrugged off Damien's hoodie and she slowly pulled off the bandages that covered my shoulder. As soon as the bandages came off, I was stricken with fear. My arm had many scars that covered the mark, but multiple bits still showed around where I had stabbed. My hand shakily reached to it and pulled on the skin as tears of fear and anger slid down the burning skin of my face. "K-lynn don't do that! Your re-open the wound!"

I ignored her and jumped away from her touch. I had hoped this thing would have been gone after what I did to it. I guess I was going to have to mess with it some more, but I wasn't going to use a small blade this time. I reached for the knives, both my friends too stunned to move. I grabbed a large serrated knife and ran for the window, not even bothering to open it, I jumped through it and ran along the roof tops, determined to rid myself of this mark.

**Damien's Point of View:**

I was freaked out beyond belief. _Did I really just see what I thought I saw?_ K-lynn freaked out over her shoulder, grabbed a knife and jumped out a window into the rain.

"Damien what do we do?" Tori asked me, shivering in her spot in fear. "She looked so scared and mad all at the same time, what if she re-opens the wound and ends up bleeding to death?"

"I think that's what she's planning on doing, except for the dying part." I turned and grabbed Tori's hand, pulling her out the same window K-lynn just jumped out of and I helped her make her way across roof tops. "You saw her face when she saw her arm. That night we found her in the kitchen she must have tried to scar up whatever was there before, and it had to be recent in order for that to happen, because as far as we know her, she never had anything on either of her shoulders."

"So what are we gonna do?" I gripped her hand tighter, pulling her closer as we jumped down a fire escape, landing in an abandoned alley way in front of a man hole. I pulled off the cover and started to descend.

"I'm gonna do what K-lynn told me to do if anything bad ever happened, find her family."

"In the sewers?" Tori questioned harshly, covering her mouth and nose.

"Yeah, that's where she said they'd be; either her brothers or her father. We have to find them in order to have a better chance of finding her."

"And how are we gonna find them?"

"She told me to get to the center of the sewers, where all sounds are carried, except behind sound proof walls. It should carry our voices to the family when we call their names for help."

"How do we know that they won't kill us?"

"They're gonna have questions for us, so they need us alive for that at least." She stiffened but followed after me down into the sewer tunnel. I followed after the sound of a water fall and we quickly made it to the center of the sewers that seamed to be a large cylinder shaped room that was impossible to see the bottom. I got to a good spot and called out K-lynn's brothers' and father's names. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Master Splinter. It was a good few minutes of calling them before I was beginning to lose hope that none of them were around or could hear me.

"How do you know the names of myself and my sons young man?" I quickly turned to see an old rat walk up to us, gray fur, and a torn brown robe covered a good portion of his body, he used a grayish brown walking stick as he made his way toward us.

"You must be Master Splinter." I replied, slowly moving toward him, not afraid of his appearance. K-lynn had warned that he and her brothers weren't human. "My name is Damien Oliver and this here is my best friend Victoria Holland, as I think you know, we're friends of your daughter, Karalynn." He tensed.

"I know of you, but why are you here? I know my sons and I wanted to meet you, but this is a little unexpected and timed horribly. My sons and I are in the middle of a search for my daughter, she has not been in her 'right mind' as my sons would put it."

I looked down at my feet, the worry in my chest constricting my heard and lungs, and a single tear escaped my eye. "We're here because of Karalynn; she's beyond the point of not being in her right mind. We were tending to the wound on her left shoulder and she freaked out and ran out of our home, after she saw it, with a large knife in her hands."

"What wound?" He asked me. "My daughter never told me of a wound."

"She probably hid it from you and your sons with the hoodie!" Tori exclaimed. "She's been wearing it all the time and has almost never taken it off. That's probably why you didn't see it, but that doesn't make sense. She promised Damien she'd have your son Donatello look at it when she returned the night it was cut open."

"Well I was never told, and my sons must have been unaware as well, for they would tell me." He sighed, his eyes hazing over slightly. "My daughter has become more distant from the five of us lately; I am worried greatly why she refuses to open up."

"It has something to do with what happened to her arm, what was on there before she sliced it up, or at least that's as much as I caught on." I told him.

"Maybe one of your sons might know something else, but promised her to keep it a secret until she was ready to say something." Tori suggested. Master Splinter rubbed his fingers on the small hanging patch of fur on his chin, probably thinking.

"Possibly my son Michelangelo, he as been more quiet then usual and that is the opposite of the way he acts."

"We can finish discussing this later," I told them in a rush. "We have to find her before she might bleed to death from her shoulder, who knows how much damage she might do to it before we can get there. Is there anyway to track her, or can one of your sons do it?"

"My son Donatello is very wise when it comes to technology, I shall call him and then you may speak with him on our way back to our home to gather what we may need." I nodded and Master Splinter pulled out some type of phone that looked like a turtle shell and pressed a few buttons, muttering to himself 'how do I work this thing again?'

"Would you mind if Tori or I try?" I asked him. He sighed and handed me the phone and I messed around with it, easily finding that it was connected to seven other phones. I found the one labeled 'Donatello' and let it speed dial, then handed it back to Splinter. "I think I got it. I put it on speaker so we can all hear, unless you rather not." I said as its loud ringing echo in the tunnel.

"No, this is easier." The old rat said. It was soon that we heard someone on the other end of the line pick up. The voice was worn out and tired.

"Hello?" The somewhat higher pitched male voice asked.

"Donatello, have you had any luck locating your sister?"

"Sorry sensei, but we haven't. We lost her a while ago after she blinded us with a lightning bolt. We split up to look for her, but we still couldn't find her, we're now looking together as a group but it's hard to find her without a trace on her Shell Cell. I would normally be able to get a lock on it with mine or one of the guys, but either she shut it off or the signal is too weak, I'd need our equipment at home."

"Well that why we're here, to help you guys search for her." Tori said loud enough for him to hear. "You're not the only ones that are worried about K-lynn."

"Who's this?" Donatello demanded.

"Be calm my son." Splinter told him. "These are the two friends of Karalynn, Damien and Victoria. They came here to help us find her and were the last to see her before she ran off with a knife."

"A knife? Why would she take that?"

"To cut her shoulder again." I said sadly. "She kept on my jacket most of the time around you because of some symbol that got onto her arm, my guess is maybe tattooed or branded, and she tried to stab it away last time with a knife, but apparently it wasn't gone enough for her. She lost too much blood that night, if she loses any more after only this short time period…"

"That's not good, it won't end well." He said.

"Do any of your brothers or you have any information to add to the pile of stuff to try and piece together Donatello?" Tori asked.

"Maybe Mikey, he's been awfully quiet since the night Raph was kidnapped. I think he might know something, I'll put him on." There was a quick rumbling on the other side of the phone and soon it stopped, we waited.

"Hello?" The voice asked timidly.

"Michelangelo," Splinter began calmly. "Do you know anything that may lead up with Karalynn's unusual behavior over the past few weeks?"

"Sorta," He said quietly. "I was worried after we dropped Casey off at his apartment the night Raph was taken and on the way home I asked her why she was so bitter to him, even more then I would think is 'K-lynn normal'. She clammed up then so I stopped the truck and told her we'd wait until she told me or we could have had you guys worry and look for us and know something was wrong. She then yelled at me that it had to do with the death of her birth parents, and the conversation ended there. She promised that she'd tell me more when she was ready, but I don't think she'll ever _be_ ready."

"Now things are much clearer." Splinter said. "We all know that Karalynn had a hard time growing up with a fear and hatred toward humans, she even had a hard time communicating with Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones the first time she met them, its all centered around that her parents were killed by humans, and who ever this person is, has angered and freighted her to the point of…"

"Insanity?" Tori suggested.

Splinter sighed. "Yes, insanity. She must fear for our safety if we become involved in this and maybe that we will feel the anger for revenge as she might. We must find her quickly before she does anything rash. Ask Donatello, if there anything that he needs us to bring from the lair."

"I'll just give the phone back to him." Mikey said before we head a quick change and Donatello was back.

"In this situation, I can't honestly think of what you might need to grab sensei, so you might just want to meet up with- oh no."

"My son?" Splinter asked worriedly.

"Sensei," Donatello whispered quietly. "Raph and Leo found a path of blood here on one of the roof tops that lead over the edge, along with some tissue bits, they were cut up and a serrated knife is in the middle of it."

"We will be right there my son." Splinter then took off while getting directions from Donatello. Tori and I ran after him, fearing the worst when that one word rang through out heads, 'blood'.

**Karalynn's Point of View (A little while earlier):**

I had been running for who knows how long. I had been alone for a while. It was now safe to rid myself of the pain that Shredder placed within me when he took the lives of those I loved.

I fell to my knees, grasping the knife in my right hand; I let it slide across the skin, nearly in the way of cross hatching. My arm once again bled as I did so, but I refused to slow my pace until there was no trace of the mark left. It became hazy again though, really fast. I stumbled to my feet and watched as a small puddle of blood spread out along the roof with the rain water. The knife fell from my fingers and landing in the puddle of red. I stumbled toward the edge of the building.

"Well magic child, it seams that the mark didn't not stay on you as long as we had hoped." I turned my head to see the Elites on the other side of the building, another brand in their hands. "We will have to fix that. The master is still deciding what he wants to do with your power, so we have orders to take you in."

"And you think I'm gonna just follow you?" I whispered, grinning. "I ain't going no where boys, just try and take me from my guardian." It was then that a bright light engulfed the area and the ninjas stood there stunned as my birthmark on my back showed up and slowly came to life and 3-D. It's long slender, but large pure snow white body spiraled around me, protecting me. It roared at the Elites and in a flash had knocked them off the building, knowing that they were no match, they disappeared before they hit the concrete ground below.

My dragon then moved back into my body, creating the birthmark I have hidden from my family since I was little. But even then, I was dizzy and my world around me was hazy, I had no strength to call upon my guardian again and I felt a sudden pain in my ankles when I tripped over the edge of the building, my world turning black before I even reached the ground.

**Mystery Female Point of View: **

I raced my sisters out toward the man hole, eager to finally get to the surface after so long. Master Serena had keep us down there for the passed few months as punishment for one of Ally's pranks that had gone wrong and had wrecked the entire lair. Master Serena was quite mad especially when she couldn't see her favorite TV show and had Sophie and Jade fix the electricity, cable and the TV first while Ally and I had cleaned the area around. It had taken a long time to get it all back one piece, but we pulled it off. Ally hopefully won't make another mistake like that again, but knowing her, she'll just get worse.

Speaking of my little sister, I looked for her up ahead of the rest of us, her pale Christmas tree colored skin reflected the light of the sewers above and her bronze colored mask's tails and her curly blond hair danced in the air as she ran ahead, her nunchucks already out and swinging, accidentally hitting the eldest of my younger sisters on the head.

"Watch it Ally!" Jade snapped angrily at her, running faster to catch up with her. Her dark forest green skin was the closet shading in resemblance to Ally's. Her copper mask was tightly attached to her face and her curly red hair was wrapped up loosely in a large black toothed hair clip. I could see the rage of the bearer spread through the mask tails as it moved wildly while Jade quickly caught up with Ally and tackled her to the ground.

"I'm sorry Jadey!" Ally cried, getting away from her sister and taking off down the tunnel. I heard a sigh and turned to look at my second youngest sister who was calmly jogging next to me.

"Here we go again." She muttered. "We're not even a few minutes out of the lair and the two of them are already going to kill each other."

"It was more or less expected Sophie, you should know that."

"I know I should Kim, but I mean common! Couldn't they at least wait until the surface?" She hit a one of her light olive green hands again against her face, slightly pulling on the sliver bandanna mask that covered her face. Her strait, long, black hair was once again pulled back in a braid to keep her hair from getting in her eyes as we worked and cleaned, though her bangs and a few loose strands fell in front of her face, more or less framing it like a shy, smart teen who blushed at any comment. I thought it was really cute on her and she should really look at herself better, all of my sisters are beautiful.

"Now why would they wait?" I asked her sarcastically. "Do you really think our sisters are capable of that?"

"No." She shook her head, laughing. I then looked off ahead to watched my younger siblings fight, only too see that they were no longer there. So-So noticed too and we took off after them. "Jade! Ally! Slow down!"

"Jade! Alison! Wait up!" I called, the two of us running after them. I used one of my hands to push back a few strands of my strait brown hair out of my face as Sophie and I raced to catch up with Jade and Ally. We finally found the two wrestling at the floor under a man hole, challenging each other to see who goes first. I shook my head at the scene.

"You go ahead first Kimmy." Sophie said to me. "I'll come up right after you." I laughed and made my way up first, checking as I made it into the alley way that there was no one around, I climbed out. I turned to look up at the night sky when a body fell into my eye sight, falling toward me. I easily caught her and placed her on the ground. My face paled when I saw the blood running down her arm and how pale she looked.

"Sophie!" I screamed. "I need help, now!" My sister raced up to the top level and gasped at the sight of the girl.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked the unconscious girl over.

"I got above ground and looked up at the night sky between the two buildings when this girl's body fell from one of them and I saw she was bleeding. How is she doing?"

"What's going on?" Ally asked, sticking her head out of the man hole.

"Move you ass Ally! I want to know what happened too!" Jade shouted from down below.

"You just jealous because my butt is cute." Ally snapped back.

"Oh yeah, I'm _so_ jealous over that."

"Would the two of your be quiet for once in your lives!" Sophie shouted over the two of them. The two of them both went quiet and Ally made her way up to the surface so Jade could climb up too. "This girl is bleeding heavily and I need to patch her shoulder up right now, we have no time to waist. We need to take her back to the lair."

"The lair!" Jade yelled. "We don't need a human knowing where we live!"

"Then would you rather have this innocent girl die Jade Mora?" Sophie used Jade's full name, she really meant business. The red-head turtle dropped her head in response. "That's what I though, now I need you to carry her back because you have the strongest muscles and stamina for long runs with weights."

"Fine." She picked the girl up and jumped down into the sewers and took of running.

"Ally," I called to my youngest sister. "Go with her, you're the fastest of us, make sure they get back to the lair safely." Ally nodded her head and ran off after Jade.

"Will she be okay Sophie?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I need to patch her up first before I can tell you if she'll survive or not Kim." I nodded my head and ran after her in the sewers, chasing after the other two as they ran ahead with the girl in Jade's arms.

It wasn't long before we reached back to the lair and J placed the girl on the cot in the lab where Sophie got right to work, we watched her from a distance to stay out of her way, but still be close by in case she needed us.

"I need one of you to grab the bandages please." She called out as she was stitching up the girl's arm. I got up from my spot next to Ally and Jade and grabbed the bandages, placing them next to Sophie.

"My daughters, what are you doing back so soon?" I and my two sisters next to me jumped at our master's voice. Her red eyes were hard when she noticed Sophie working on the human girl. "Sophie, who is that girl and why is she here in our home?"

"Master Serena," I said, bringing her attention to me and bowing respectively before her. "We had reached the surface only to have this girl's body fall from the roof top above, she was dying Master, and we had no choice but to bring her here."

Our master sighed. "How critical is she Sophie?"

"She's gonna have to rest here for a while, we can't move her or we might break the stitches I just put in on her arm." Sophie said. "We also need a blood transfusion. She might not make it threw the night without one."

Master Serena sighed again, thinking deeply as her grayish-black tail swished on the ground, her white furred paws crossed over each other atop of her black walking stick and her red robe stretching and shrinking with her breathing. "I do not mind if she stays here until she recovers, but try your best to make her believe this is an allusion or a trick of her own mind. We don't need the knowledge of our existence spread throughout the city of New York and then the world." Ally, Jade, Sophie and I bowed to her and she then left. By then I had looked back and saw that Sophie had patched up the girl's shoulder and then started going over her vitals again.

"Do you need us to get you anything Sophie?" I asked her, still at my spot with my other sisters.

"If you'd be kind enough, I'll need some water and food for her and I could use a cup of coffee myself." I laughed at her caffeine addiction and walked off to the kitchen, fixing what she had asked for. I got a simple glass of water and a cup of black coffee for Sophie and took those out first, and then I made the girl a simple turkey and cheese sandwich and placed that where Sophie told me to.

"What do we do now? Wait?" I asked Sophie. She shrugged.

"That's all we can do, and if she wakes up, hope she thinks we're not real." It was then that the girl started moving and Sophie jumped where she was standing to behind me, peaking out from behind my arm.

"She just turned a one-eighty on us Al." Jade remarked to Ally. "She went from being brave and smart to shy and silent."

"What's wrong Sophie?" I asked my startled sister, her arm latched onto mine from behind and a worried looked deeply pressed into her face.

"I'm worried, what if she's like other humans? What if she screams in our faces? And I just don't feel comfortable around her when she's awake." She hid more into my shoulder and shell while the girl opened her violet eyes and looked around. Her messy purple and tan hair was spread out over most of the end of the cot she was in and she looked around.

"Cool, I never thought there'd be more mutant turtles like my brothers." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked her slowly. My sisters and I were all shocked by her actions, not only was she not scared, but she was smiling kindly at us, as if she had known us all our lives and there was no difference of species, just friends.

"You're not the first mutants I've seen, and don't try to tell me this is a dream, while I was out, I could hear all of your voices. My brothers are mutants too, and my father. I grew up with them after other humans killed my family, leaving me an orphan. As far as anyone in the upper world knows, I died over ten years ago." Our eyes widened at the words we tried to absorb that came from her. Our sensei heard the intense and disturbing quiet and came out of her room.

"So you have woken child." She said. The girl nodded.

"I'm still a little tired, but I wanted to warn you before I fell back asleep."

"Warn us of what?"

"That my brothers, my father and my best friends will be looking for me. Quite a trail of blood was left and there's no time to clean it if you were going to hide me. My brothers won't hurt you or revile you or else you could do the same to them. Just wake me up when they get here."

"How do we know what they look like?" Sophie asked timidly and mumbled from behind my arm, but it seamed the girl understood her.

"Just look for four mutant male ninja turtles, one mutant male ninja rat and two humans. They'll most likely be all together in a group and one of the humans are female, the only. And when they get here, can you tell them I'm sorry?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "We'll do what we can." The girl closed her eyes and let out a sigh she had been holding, we then saw she had drifted into her own world of slumber.

"Be ready in case of anything." I ordered my sisters. They all nodded and Sophie stood by the girl's side and kept checking her over while my sisters, mother and I all hid in the shadows of our home, eyes fixed on the front door.

**Damien's Point of View:**

"My sons, we are here!" Master Splinter called out to the giant turtles that were on the roof looking down at the red that stained the surface they walked on. Only the purple and orange masked ones look up. I saw the red masked own shaking in rage and blue masked one slowly getting to his feet, his finger tips stained with the blood on the ground, and bowed to the rat.

"Whoa, K-lynn wasn't kidding when she said you guys weren't human." Tori said.

"Think about that later Tori." I told her sternly. "We have to find K-lynn right now. With the amount of blood she's lost…"

"I know Damien." She whispered. The rat walked past us both and smelled the air deeply, his eyes flashed to the side of a building that led down to an alley way.

"The scent of her blood leads down there." The red and blue masked turtles jumped down into the alley and we watched them look around. The rat soon joined them down there, then the orange masked turtle. I then jumped and watched from above as Tori stood there, fearing the high jump. Donatello saw how she hesitated and picked her up in his arms and then jumped. I saw the sudden flash of fear in her eyes and she turned her head into the side of his neck. She was frozen in his arms as he walked her over to me and I tired to help pull her stiff arms off.

"Tori, you're on the ground." I told her, my arms crossed over my chest as I rolled my eyes at her action. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, surprised to see herself on the ground, and even more surprised that she was in Donatello's arms. She blushed, releasing her hold from around his neck and he helped her stand on the ground.

"Thank you Donatello." She said; her voice slightly higher then normal. Donatello helped her stand and made sure she didn't fall flat on her face, which sadly was what I was hopping for.

"You're welcome Victoria, and call me Don or Donny." He responded, smiling brightly at my sister.

"So long as you call me Tori." She retorted playfully back at him.

"If you to are done with your introductions, we'd like to find our sister!" The red masked turtle snapped back at Tori and Don. The two of them look sadly at the ground, ashamed.

The blue masked turned placed a hand on the red one's shoulder. "We'll find her Raph, Master Splinter will help us find her, and we'll find out what's going on." The red masked turtle shrugged off the calming hand and looked to his father who pulled the cover of the man hole off and jumping into the depths of the sewers. We all soon followed after.

"You don't think she was taken, do you?" Mikey asked quietly, all of us following the path of blood left along the floor.

"If she was, then quite a few heads are gonna be cracked open tonight." Raph growled. He defiantly was an over protective brother, but there was also no doubt in my mind that all of us were feeling the same way with K-lynn most likely dying.

We followed the rat as he led the way further into the sewers, following the trail of blood that outlined a clear path deeper and deeper into the ground. At long last, we met an end to the path of blood, where we reached a wall that the blood ended at.

"She's gotta be on the other side." Leonardo said, letting Don threw to the wall.

"There's gotta be a way of entry around here somewhere." Don muttered, looking at his surroundings.

"Maybe there's a pipe that you gotta pull like back at home." Mikey suggested. Don thought about it for a moment and started looking at the pipes that ran along the ceiling, until his eyes landed on one that was slightly separated from the rest with a small gap. He reached up and pulled on it, and the door opened.

The seven of us stepped inside and were astounded to see an underground home here, a large area stood before us, which I assumed to be the living room. As we moved into it, we heard the soft patter of feet and I stood in shock as four other turtles, female, and another giant rat, female, came out of no where and stood ready to fight, until they saw their intruders.

I looked over at our best friend's family and saw their looks at the mutants across from them; all ten of them were deep in thought. _Maybe this would be a good time to find K-lynn_. I quickly grabbed Tori's arm and we moved silently around the ten mutants, searching for our savior and best friend.

**Master Splinter's Point of View:**

To believe that there would be other mutants that have been mutated such as my family has, it is truly unbelievable. And now the proof stands before me. Four other mutant female turtles stood be my family, and I saw my sons' gaze upon their beauty, though my focus was not on them, but on the white mutant rat that walked into the room. Her eyes were as bright red as a passionate fire and her white fur looked brighter and softer then the purest snow. Her bright red robe helped to show her eyes more and she captivated me, and a strange feeling came over me as I watched her stare at me.

_What is this feeling, one that makes me feel, like maybe I have found my other half?_

**Master Serena's Point of View: **

When my daughters and I heard the front door of our home open, we naturally assumed the worst and ran to fight out intruders, but the sight before us stopped us from making that advancement.

Four male mutant turtles stood before myself and my daughters, and to their side, hanging slightly back was a mutant rat, much like myself. His smoky gray eyes matched his soot colored fur, and his torn brown robe hung calmly on his body.

I most certainly didn't believe in 'love at first sight' as my daughter Alison often did, though, I did believe in friendship and connection making at first sight of another. I felt that with the rat at the very least.

_Staring at me so intently like that, it makes me slightly weak on my old knees. Why does his smokey eyes capture me like so? Why do I feel as if I could die happy now and not regret anything?_

**Leonardo's Point of View:**

I was surprised to say the least when I saw the four female mutant turtles and the female mutant rat jump before us, but what too my breath away was the single turtle that stood before the rest, the one with the soft golden mask tied around her eyes and the two katanas strapped to her back, her smooth, long, brown hair relaxing on her shoulders as she stared at me wide eyed and I stared back.

_She's most defiantly the leader; she stands before the others, ready to take the danger that threatens her family or friends head on. _I thought._ Though why is it that I find her so interesting? Is it her similarities to me, besides gender differences, the colors we wear or bound to our weapons and skin color? Her skin did look extremely nice; it was a light emerald green color, she was also much thinner compared to us, though her muscles still stood out there on her feminine body. Is it that maybe she might be able to understand me like my brothers and friends can't? _I internally sighed at her shocked beauty, stiffened by the situation. All I _could_ do was stare at her, and for that, I felt ashamed.

**Kimberly's Point of View:**

To think that there were other mutants out there, besides us and the few others I've met in my sixteen years of life, and the one that stood out to me the most was the one who had leaf and emerald green mix, a very bright color on him. He also had two katanas like I did and he wore a light blue mask on his face, there was no hair on his head, but that could be the gender difference between us females and the males.

_Why does he keep staring at me?_ I thought as I watched his eyes firmly watching me, no just in a defensive way, but an interested way, like he was curious. _If he keeps that up, I don't think any of us will be leaving for a long time. _

**Raphael's Point of View:**

I had been so worried about my sister, about whether or no she was safe for the past few hours now, and finally we made it too the place where she was being held, but she wasn't anywhere in sight, and then suddenly four female mutant turtles and a female mutant rat just popped up out of no where, standing between us and wherever our sister should be.

I felt the rage build, I was ready to attack, to take back what belonged to us, to take back my sister and help her in any way possible that I could, when one of those girl turtles stood out to me, I kept all my focus on her. She was really hot, I'll give her that, with her dark green forest skin, darker then my own, and her fiery hair and copper bandanna, absentmindedly holding a set of sias bin her hands.

_If she is an ally, then maybe she might be a good sparing partner and friend, but if not, she's the one that I'm gonna have to beat the living shit out of to get back my little sister back. _

**Jade's Point of Vide:**

The ridged posture, the anger and rage, I easily saw this radiate off of all of the males mutants that just entered the room, the one that stood out the most was the dark forest green skinned turtle with the bright red mask. His sais ready to attack any of us, but I saw him single me out, that I was the opponent that he was gonna have to face.

_That works fine with me; I'm ready anytime for a good fight. _

**Donatello's Point of View:**

Curiosity and fascination were only a couple of the thoughts that sprouted in my mind as I watched the beautiful female turtles before us. Of course I was worried about my sister and that her condition wasn't too bad and that she wasn't in critical condition, but surprising to me, those thoughts partly flew out the window in my head when I saw other mutants standing before us, four female mutant turtles and a female mutant rat. My mind instantly went to wonder the facts about how they came to be and where they came from, how they were raised, how they got here and so much more. And then those thoughts were taken over by the shy, silver masked, light olive skinned beauty that stood before me, slightly hiding behind the other four mutants. I could see her analyzing the situation around her, her black hair slightly falling into her face out of her braid as she did so and her bo staff, wrapped in its center with a silver cloth was held tightly in her hand, just as my own purple clothed staff was in my hand.

_What will be there move?_

**Sophie's Point of View:**

My entire being was filled with instant fear and curiosity when I saw the five mutants standing before my sisters, mother and myself. Though my shyness got to me, I hung back behind my sisters, acting as the back up, looking around from everything and anything that might help us in case this got ugly.

Though my analyzing was halted when I saw the olive skinned, purple mask wearing turtle on the other side of the living room. He too was slightly back behind the others, though closer to the front then I was, taking in his surroundings and had a tight grip on his bo staff. When our eyes met, I felt my shyness rise threw the roof ten fold, though I couldn't look away from him.

_I just hope I'm not shy enough to fight him if it comes down to it._

**Michelangelo's Point of View:**

Dude! Can you believe it? Other mutants are standing before us, _girl_ mutants!

_Wait, what am I thinking? I should be focused on finding my sister, not looking at girls!_

But I couldn't help but stare at one that was really cute compared to the rest of them, the blond one, her curly hair danced lightly on her shoulders as she looked back at me. I couldn't see her eyes beyond her bronze mask, but they had to be cute too. Her skin was a weird color too, it was like a pale Christmas tree green, but it looked really nice on her. Her nunchucks were spinning lazily in her hand and mine own mimicked her's.

Her head slightly tipped to the side, questioning the scene around her. I mimicked her and I saw her try to hide her giggle. I could hear it muffled threw the tense, deadly silent air around us. It was so light and sweet sounding; I couldn't help but softly chuckle back. She gave me a grin and I grinned back.

_I wonder if she plays video games and likes Hawaiian pizza?_

**Alison's Point of View:**

I couldn't help but sequel on the inside, there were mutant guys standing in front of me! Four that were the same species too! And the last one was the same as Master Serena! That is so cool! And to think that this night was actually turning out to be pretty bad one with that poor girl on the cot in Sophie's lab.

I let my head slightly tilt to the side and look at each of the guys in front of my sisters, mother and I. My eyes landed on the orange masked turtle. He was really cute, youngest sibling of the four of them was just written all over his face, but he still looked older or just about the same age as me.

I saw the orange masked turtle tilt his head like I did and I could help but giggle at that, though I knew that my mother would scold me for it, I tried to muffle it. My muffled giggle was then matched by a soft chuckle. My eyes landed on the orange masked turtle, he was chuckling with me. I couldn't help but ignore the situation around me and grinned at him.

_He grinned back. _

**Damien's Point of View:**

Tori and I quickly stepped around the ten mutants that were all having a staring contest with each other. We searched threw the place as quietly as we could, thankfully never drawing the attention of the mutants. I recognized the kitchen, dinning room, living room, and bed rooms above us, until we came to a last couple set of rooms. Opening the first one, I saw that there was a lot of medical equipment in here. It would be the ideal place to place someone who was injured.

"You check on the left side Tori, I'll check on the right." She nodded and walked toward one end of this large room filled with piles of machine and medical supplies. Down the path I was walking I saw easily that there were more mechanical things down here, machines that were being built or heaters and air conditioners.

My heart stopped when I heard the scream of my adoptive sister. I rushed as fast as my legs would carry me to where I saw her standing, her eyes looking upon the area on the other side of a wall. When I reached her, I looked around to see the cause of her scream and saw a pale figure laid out on a cot. Tori slowly moved toward, shakily taking the person's hand in her own holding it to her cheek, her tears sliding down the pale person's arm as she cried.

"It's K-lynn." She whispered, and I felt my eyes widen. I rushed on the other side of the cot and looked down upon the pale face of our best friend, our savior. She was pale, _too_ pale.

"Do you think it's from the blood loss?" I asked my sister. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, she needs a blood transfusion, without one, and how pale she is, she won't make it through the night." I quickly held out my arm for Tori and she her eyes froze.

"Give her my blood Tori; you know I'm a universal donor." She nodded, placing K-lynn's hand gently on the cot and searching around the room for the supplies she needed to give my blood to K-lynn.

"Whatever you do, don't move your arm." Tori whispered to me, tears quickly produced in her eyes. She placed the needle in the soft spot of my elbow and I watched as the blood ran threw the equipment Tori had gathered and slowly entered K-lynn's body at the elbow, on the arm that wasn't heavily bandaged.

I slowly turned my head at the sound of pattering feet from down the hallway. Tori looked from her work and the two of us watched as the brothers filed it with the father right behind them. All looked shocked, surprised and worried over their sister.

"I'm giving her some of Damien's blood right now, without that transfusion, she wouldn't have made it through the night." Tori said, letting her fingers trail over K-lynn's hand, picking it up once more and holding it to her cheek.

"Will she be alright?" Master Splinter asked. Tori nodded, not looking up from K-lynn's pale face.

"With the blood we're giving her now and her shoulder bandaged up, she should be well enough to move in a few days."

"That's a relief." Mikey sighed.

"Ditto, I was worried that we might not make it in time." Don said, looking over his sister's body.

"But we did make it and she's gonna be okay." Raph said, pushing past his brothers and letting his hand gently touch his sister's cheek.

"That's only thanks to Tori and Damien, for their fast thinking and willingness to give up their own blood for her." Leo stated, placing his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"We own you much young ones." Master Splinter said, bringing Tori and I back into this conversation.

"Don't worry about it, its not like we're just gonna let our best friend die." I told them, doing my best not to move my arm like Tori ordered me to. "She'd do the same thing for us and this is not gonna be enough to pay her back for what she's done for us anyway."

"K-lynn took us off the streets and gave us a chance at learning and living again." Tori whispered, her eyes never leaving her best friend's face. "I don't think it's possible for us to return to the surface and start over, so she helps us stay in the middle zone. We work a little bit, more or less to learn, and she keeps us from having to deal with anything that could put us in danger or get us too close to the upper world. We may live up there, but our lives have always been lived in the shadows."

"Sounds pretty bad." Raph muttered, slowly letting his hand trail over his sister's other hand, laid out across her lower abdomen, taking it into his own.

"You know, seeing us all like this, emotional and depressed, it seams so unlike us." Mikey commented on the situation.

"That's because this normally doesn't happen Mikey." Don sighed. "Why didn't we notice earlier? We could have stopped this!"

"I don't think anything any of us could have done would have changed much." I told them. "What happened to K-lynn's arm was when none of us were around her; who ever did it was either the person or a person close to the one who killed her parents. If this is the case, who's to say that this person still isn't after her or wants her dead? If that person is still looking after nearly ten years."

"But who is the person and what is the mark they branded on her?" Tori snapped, lifting her eyes for the first time in a while to face us.

"I may be able to help you slightly with that." We all turned to face the female mutants that were standing in the doorway. The shy silver masked turtle stepped forward and moved toward K-lynn, checking the bandage quickly before turning on a large computer behind me. As she pulled up files and what not, Tori released me from the machine that took my blood to K-lynn.

"That's enough blood, any more from you and you might start to lose consciousness." She told me softly, removing the needle from my arm. I nodded and got out of my seat and turned to stand by K-lynn's family and the female mutants as the sliver masked turtle stepped forward, showing an image of K-lynn's torn shoulder.

"From what you can see with her wound, most of the mark is gone, though there are a few pieces that are still visible, but not enough to tell what the mark ever was." The turtle then moved to the screen and outlined some dark red marks on the edges of the scared skin. "These marks that I outlined are the only remains of the once mark on her skin, showing that the symbol was either in a circle or that the symbol had no circle around it and was part of the branding design."

"We also have to thank you for finding and taking in my daughter when she needed help, for that you have our gratitude." Master Splinter told her. "Your information also greatly helps us, though if I may ask a question, how did you end up running into my daughter?"

"More like she fell on us." We all turned to look at the copper masked turtle with her curly, fiery colored hair pulled back in a black clip on the back of her head, sais twisting calmly in her hands. "Kim was just making her way out to the surface and the girl fell from the building above."

"It was so strange to me," the turtle with the gold mask and brown hair we assumed was Kim said. "I didn't see any attackers on the roof when she fell. She must have been able to fend for herself before she blacked out and fell. Question is, who attacked her, and how long does she plan to keep you all in the dark about who that person is?"

"That's something we'd like to know ourselves." Leo muttered, removing his hand from his brother's shoulder and standing along side the rest of us, watching K-lynn as she silently slept on the cot.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since we finally found K-lynn safe and sound. It was now almost midnight of the next say. Time had passed by us slowly, and soon, the brothers had gotten bored while waiting. Mikey had been the first to go, making quick friends with the blond turtle named Alison, or Ally as I heard her be called, playing video games and sharing their opinions on who were the best heroes and villains in the Sliver Sentry comics.

Raph had been the second, needing time to relieve some of his anger and tension while waiting for his sister to wake. He was led off by the red-head Jade to the training room where she had a large punching bag set up. He beat the crap out of it first and then Jade offered to spar with him. That was many hours ago and they still haven't emerged, but you can still hear the sounds of their weapons or their fists clashing.

Don left next, his curiosity exceeding the worry he had once had over his sister. Now knowing she was out of danger, he was accompanied by Sophie to the back of the room, where they have been talking about things I wouldn't know because of the advanced language they were using. From the little bits I could gather, they had talked about how they were mutated and things that they have been working on and what their knowledge mostly focused around, which happened to be mechanics and medical studies.

Leo was nearly the last to leave, following Kimberly, or known around as Kim, to the dojo for meditation and some training as well. It was honestly mostly silent coming from that room, something that bothered me slightly, but the sound of Raph and Jade trying to beat the crap out of each other in sparing made up for that, and with Ally and Mikey playing their video games, it created a nice background noise.

Then the two rats had finally left as well, being the last ones to leave. Master Splinter followed Master Serena to another room which carried TVs, not being currently used by the young gamers, and were watching some kind of soap opera show.

I didn't bother to get too mixed up in it, into anything other then my best friend next to me. She still hadn't woken up and I was worried out of my mind that she could have gone into a coma, even though she didn't take a hit to the head. Tori and I had refused to leave her side even after all this time, only leaving for food, water and bathroom breaks. We both refused to leave her, and what else was there to do? Nothing that we wanted to anyway.

It then came to my attention that I felt something move by my hand that was currently grasping K-lynn's hand on her non wounded arm. I looked for Tori, thinking she might have caused the movement, but then realized she had gone in search of new bandages. I looked down at our entwined hands and saw her fingers moving, then I looked at her face, two violet eyes hazily looked back at me.

"Dami?" She whispered. I couldn't help but feel my heart swirl and jump at her whispered words.

"You're awake." I breathed. I raised her hand I was holding in my own to my cheek and held it close. "You scared us to death."

"I'm sorry Dami." She croaked back at me, her voice slightly breaking. "I didn't want to get you all involved in this."

"We don't even know what _it_ is."

"I know, and I'll explain it to you and the others, but I refuse to tell you who's mark it is or who." I sighed in frustration.

"Is that the best we're gonna get?"

"Pretty much." I stood up and slowly left her hand back on her abdomen.

"I'll get the others then. You have a lot of explaining to do." I turned slowly on my heels and walked out, running into Tori who had extra bandages in her hands. "Look who's finally awake." She looked at me unsure before I pointed over my shoulder and she peaked around me. An ear piercing scream nearly broke my ear drums as Tori ran to tackle K-lynn who was trying to sit up. I continued my walk into the other room where everyone was already up and running toward me when they heard Tori's scream.

"What happened?" Leo demanded when he and his brothers and father stood before me.

"K-lynn's up." I said simply. They all darted by me with the females on their heels. I turned on mine and walked back into the room where she was in. Tori was helping her drink some water and eat when I got back to her side.

"You have some explaining to do, my daughter, now that we know you are alright." Master Splinter told her. She nodded her head and sat up completely, using Tori's shoulder as some support.

"I know, can I first say that I'm sorry? I didn't want to get you guys involved because of what could happen and what has already happened." She looked at her family and us. "You guys mean so much to me, and I know you guys could take care of yourselves, but is it so wrong that I didn't want that man to hurt you, to tear apart our family like he did to me ten years ago?"

"We don't blame you for that K-lynn," Leo said. "But there have been a few secrets that you've keep from us, ones that we should have known about, this man, what he's done to you, your powers, what else is there that you are planning on not telling us?"

"I will admit that there are some things I still haven't told you, but those _I promise_ will be reviled in time, when you need to know."

"And when will we need to know?" Raph snapped, clearly not happy about the secret keeping.

"If the end of the world is coming or I lose control of my powers."

"Wait, _what_?" All four of the male turtles shouted.

"When I was born, I was given the power of two extremely dangerous families, the Black family and the White family. Each family had their own type of magic that they could control, the Black family controlled violent magic, or black magic, and the White family controlled serene magic, or white magic. Being born with both of them, I have to learn one side of the magic before I can learn the other or else the two powers will try to take over and have a power struggle inside my body until I explode. But that's not the part that worries me the most."

"What does?" I asked her slowly.

"Losing control of my powers, if I do lose control, it could be the end world." All of our eyes went wide and saw Tori's grip on K-lynn tighten. "I didn't want you to know so that he couldn't get to you guys, so that he couldn't take you from me. If he did, not only would I not have my family and friends anymore, but he could use you to get to my powers and take over the world, thus destroying it."

"Who is he?" Master Splinter asked her. She shook her head rapidly, a few tears spilling down her skin. Master Splinter walked forward and took her hand. "My daughter, who?"

I saw her gulp. She gripped her father's hand hard and looked into his eyes. "Shredder." She whispered. I saw both masters in the room stiffen and the look of pure hatred in their eyes.

"Master Splinter, are you aright? Who is the Shredder?" Leo asked him. I saw Master Splinter tear his eyes away from his daughter and look down at the ground.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Kim asked her master. She shook her head and ducked her eyes as well.

"This will be a conversation for another day, for now, we should be thankful that Karalynn is awake and we will leave for home soon." Master Splinter ordered.

"What about our new friends?" Mikey asked. We all looked over at the female turtles and rat, their sad faces at their new friends leaving. Master Splinter sighed.

"You are welcome to join us in our home if you wish; I don't believe my sons are quite ready to say good-bye yet." He told them. Ally squealed for joy and I saw her run out of the room with Mikey to grab some stuff, Sophie ran off with Don to grab probably some stuff she had been working on and the two older sets of brothers and sisters just left for the front door.

"You two mind helping me to my feet?" K-lynn asked. I rolled my eyes and pushed Tori away, getting on K-lynn's side that didn't have the wrapped up shoulder and picked her up in my arms.

"Getting a little cozy with this aren't ya Damien?" Tori teased, walking out of the room. I growled, but stopped when I felt a warm hand on my collar bone.

"Don't listen to her Dami; we'll get back at her at some point." K-lynn told me.

"Fine." I growled. "Lets get you home." She snuggled into my arms and sighed.

"That sounds nice."

**Witch's Note:**

**Hell Yeah! This is probably the longest chapter I have written for any one of my stories! So awesome! It was nearly 20 pages! And that doesn't include talking with my friends!**

**Also, a phrase you might not know: **

**(1) Ça y est! = That's it!**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think could be a good name for a karaoke club that I could have everyone go to?**

**My Answer to the Question: I'm thinking of one right now, but I'd like to hear what you guys say too.**

**(In the Lair)**

"**Yay! Now I can play video games with Mikey all the time!" Ally called from behind me. I sighed and shut down my laptop and looked back at her and her sisters. **

"**What up girls?" I asked them. **

"**Where are the guys?" Kim asked. "They said we could come over and we can't find them."**

"**Karalynn, Damien and Tori are all up on the third floor, Mikey went out into the tunnels to test his new skateboard, Raph's in the garage working on his bike, Donny's in the lab working on some new project or the heater since its getting cold, and I think Leo's off watching the news with Master Splinter." The girls were gone in an instant and I sighed. **

"**Hello to you too ladies." I muttered, bringing up the next chapter to work on. **

**Honestly, they must really hate me if they won't talk to me more then two seconds to find out where the guys are. Oh well, back to work, and K-lynn better bring me some coco! From~ Halloween Witch**

**(No longer in the Lair)**

**Please Review! Also, how many times was Mikey hit and I want the date?**

_**Special Announcement! Please Read**_**!: I was given a review last time that had no name and pended to the contests, please either write your name or log in when reviewing, I believe that the last review belong to **_**Brittney of Angels**_** but I don't know. Whoever sent me that review, please identify yourself or whether or not the contest related count was right or wrong, it will not be counted toward your score.**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	10. Painfull Memories

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 10: Painful Memories_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

"I can't help but still feel amazed at your home K-lynn." Tori told me, flopping down onto my bed. "And your room looks like an artist's dream with all the curls and waves over the black and white." We were right now in my bedroom once again, since I was not allowed to leave the lair until Donny and Sophie cleared me. It had been a couple weeks since then, September was coming to an end, now that it was the twenty-ninth, and fall was starting to slightly take its affect in the city, mostly only at night, which didn't help my brothers.

Damien and Tori had been kind enough to stay over and keep me company when my brothers wouldn't and when they were out on patrol or with their new friends as we now know them to be the Mora family. I was glad my brothers and father had found someone to easily express their feelings and hobbies too, but keeping me locked up and leaving me to fend for myself, not a good idea.

"I have to agree with you for once Tori." Damien said, letting his fingers softly graze over the walls of my room, looking to him like a masterpiece of artwork. My room had literally taken me a couple months to make. I had large areas of swirling black and white that covered all six walls of my room, then I had smaller and more carefully placed swirls of any color I could get my hands on, save for the color pink, which I hated with a passion, thanks to a childhood experience, curiosity of Mikey.

"I guess, I just enjoyed making it, I'm still working on the other room now. I'm keeping it a surprised for now. I'm not sure if the guys know what I'm doing or not, but until its ready, I don't want them to know about what's in there." I told them, searching through my sketchbook for the newest drawing that my subconscious mind, finding that it was a picture of Leo, hiding out in the dark, holding a sword that was too smudged to see very well. Kim was behind him and looked worried, but she was following him. _Strange, why would Leo and Kim have another sword?_

"How much do you got done?" Tori asked, pulling my mind back to reality and I put myself back in the conversation.

"Donny got the lights all hooked up and Leo got it all the tables inside. He and Donny both got the ones that need to go up on the wall up and I've got a few of what's going to be in there already set on the tables, strange thing is, I've seen them respond to my magical energy, like their turning alive, or more attentive to their surroundings to tell who their mother is and who an enemy is." I told them, my eyes trailing back to the picture in my book.

"What's the picture of? You seam more interested in it then ever." Damien asked me, sitting beside me on my bed.

"It's of Leo and Kim with some new sword, sneaking around with it." I handed him the book so he could get a closer look. "I can't see what kind of sword it is because of the smudged darkness that hides it. And the two of them never acts so secretive like they looks in the picture; it's not like them. Something serious is going to happen soon, I can just feel it."

"What's that noise off in the distance?" Tori asked, changing the depressing subject as she often did when something like this happens now. I listened to the sounds of metal and wood clashing from on the ground floor outside my room.

"That, my dear friends, would be my brothers and weapons practice." I replied, shaking my head as I led them out of my room and onto the balcony above, looking down onto weapons practice, and how I wished so badly that I could join them. I sighed at the thought.

"Don't worry K-lynn; Donny said you'd be cleared soon." Tori reassured me, leaning her head on my good shoulder as we both leaned forward on the rail to watch my brothers' practice below.

"Then you'll be able to beat the shit out of Purple Dragons again and maybe your brothers too." Damien chuckled, leaning backward on the rail with his back facing the scene below, arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"You don't know how badly I'm looking forward to that." I felt the vibration of Tori's laughter on my shoulder and neck and Damien's as his arm lightly touched mine on the other side that Tori wasn't on. I felt a shock when he did that. Not that I'd admit it, it was probably just some static that I'd picked up from sleeping too long.

It was then that we heard shouts from below the three of us turned our attention to my brothers and they fought. Donny, Mikey and Raph soon went down and Leo stood over them with his katanas.

"What'd I tell ya? Double katana? Pretty sweet huh?" Leo smirked over them as my three younger older brothers sat up and rubbed their bruises.

"Nice one Leo." Donny groaned in compliment.

"Lucky bastard.." Raph muttered, scowling.

"Not so lucky for my tail!" Mikey exclaimed. "It just got kicked!" **(WN: Don't count this as a hit on Mikey for the competition)**

"Well fought Leonardo." My father told him as he approached my brothers. They all got up from their spots and stood in line and bowed to him.

"Thank you sensei." My eldest brother replied.

"You have won," my father began, "but do you know why?"

"Well, I have the superior weapons." His katanas light scraped against each other. "I read where sword master Musashi said 'the katana blade holds the soul of steel, and is the truest guide to the warrior's way', which is kinda how I feel."

"Many things are said, but few are true." My father replied.

"Huh?" Leo questioned, his face instantly paled with confusion.

"Master Splinter's got that look." Raph snickered.

"I think someone's gonna get it." Donny taunted quietly. Mikey laughed at his words.

"Michelangelo!" Daddy snapped at my youngest older brother. Mikey gasped and paled with fear, his laughter short lived. "Do you think I am funny?"

"Um… yeah, sometimes." Donny hit his own head with his hand and I could help but laugh at the scene below us with my two best friends, quietly though. "There was this one time you told us the joke about the ox and the sparrow- it wasn't really a joke but it was funny and-" Donny elbowed him. "I mean, no Master Splinter."

My father groaned and moved down to the bottom level with my brothers, setting aside his walking stick, and standing before Leo. "Leonardo, attack me with your katana!" He ordered, my other three brothers backed away at his order at the eldest.

"Master Splinter, I-" Leo was cut off by my father's sharp voice.

"Do it, now!" Leo then swung his katana over his head down on my father and I heard Tori gasp next to me, grabbing my arm for comfort and closing her eyes as she hid her face just above her coil like gripping hands. I honestly can say I wasn't surprised when my father stopped the blade between his hands, as it was inches from his face. Leo gasped and my other brothers looked on in awe. Damien whistled softly next to me, and Tori dared to look out from her safety of my arm, looking to see the weapon held nearly calmly in my father's hands, like he was expecting more.

"Is this the great and glorious weapons of which you speak? Helpless before an old rat such as myself?" My father released my brother's katana and stepped back slightly. "Now again, with both!" And that's just what Leo did. Though my father easily evaded him every time, and blocked him too when he grabbed his walking stick. Daddy then twisted his walking stick in his hands and knocked both Leo's katana out of his hands and then pointed his walking stick under Leo's chin. "In the hands of a true ninjutsu master, anything can be a deadly weapon." My brothers laughed as my father lectured Leo. "Remember, a weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it Leonardo." To prove his point, Daddy threw his walking stick at Raph's punching bag, and pieced it on both sides as if a knife had been thrown at it and not an old rotten piece of wood. "Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned nothing." Those were the words that sent darkness into Leo's heart, he hated failing and couldn't bare it if it happened. It was his worst fear.

"Ouch." Damien muttered. "Hit a guy where it hurts."

"Daddy has to do that to make us stronger. His words can sometime be harsh, but they help us improve in the end." I whispered back.

"But Leo looks so sad now." Tori said worriedly. "Will he be okay?"

"He just needs to understand that lesson." I replied.

"What's the lesson?" Damien asked.

"That it's not the weapon you wield; it's the ninja that holds it. The ninja is what makes the weapon as strong as it is, and without that ninja, it would be no more then a flimsy piece of metal or wood." I saw my brothers end practice and Leo ran out the front door. I would have gone after him, but my brothers had already left after him, giving him a bit of space, and Daddy would have killed me if I left the lair. I sighed and sank down to the floor with my back against the railing. "I wanna go out!"

**Leonardo's Point of View:**

I felt the anger boiling up inside me as I stood out on the rooftops. I drew my katana and glared at the open space before me, like it was mocking me.

"I don't get it." I growled, jumping forward. "What haven't I learned? My skill's the best it's ever been!" I threw a stack of newspapers in the air and cut the tie on them, letting them fall freely and then slicing the loose, falling papers as they approached me. "I just don't get it!" The scraps of the shredded paper fell at my feet and my grip on my katanas tightened. "Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords are to me."

"Maybe another swordsman could sympathize with you then." I rushed to turn my head and held my katana to except an attack but saw none and relaxed my muscles when I saw it was none other then Kimberly, the leader and eldest of her own family and team. Her brown hair flowed with the light breeze as she walked toward me, her gold mask tight around her eyes as they looked at me calmly.

"Please don't scare me like that Kimberly." I loosened the grip on my beloved katanas and placed them back into their home on my back.

"Call me Kim, Leo. And I didn't mean to scare you, but I can understand how you feel, being a swordsman, or swordswoman, myself. Now what did you mean by 'Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords are to me'?"

"Well… we were practicing with weapons today and I beat all my brothers, but then Master Splinter asked me why I won. I told him what I though, which was that I had the superior weapons, and then he told me that 'many things are said, but few are true'. Then he wanted me to attack him with my katana. He stopped it with just his hands and then had me attack him with both; he knocked them both out of my hands, saying that 'In the hands of a true ninjutsu master, anything can be a deadly weapon'. Then he told me that until I learn this lesson, I haven't learned anything." Kim placed a hand on her chin as she though and then moved next to me, pulling out a piece of metal pipe that was nearly as long as my katanas.

"Let me see if I can put it in simpler words somewhat." She took both ends of the metal and started to add pressure, bending it. "What would your swords be without you? Would they still be as strong, or would they just be pieces of metal?" To prove her point, the metal bended under her strength and snapped it in two pieces. "You're the reason that they become so strong, without you, they're no different then this metal pipe."

My anger was gone then and I was instantly filled with regret toward my stupidity. "How could I not see that?" I hit my forehead in emphasis, hoping the hit would knock some sense into me.

I didn't notice when Kim had walked forward and pulled my hands away from my face and held them in her own before her, forcing me to look at her golden mask that hid her eyes from the world. "Some lessons might be harder for some to learn then others, and they may need a guide to help them understand. I think you do now." She smiled reassuringly to me, sending hope into my being. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

The moment lasted until we both looked down at our hands in each other's, and we pulled away. I slightly turned and felt a flush come to my face.

"Sorry." I heard her say next to me softly. I turned to face her, she seamed much shier now. _She wasn't the only one_. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable; I just wanted to help you feel better since you looked so down."

"Don't worry about it," I replied. "I'm glad you did, I feel a lot better now, more then I have in a long time. Would you like to join me for some practice?" Her face lit up then.

"I'd be honored." For some odd reason, I felt my heard jump at her acceptance of my offer. I quickly replaced that feeling with eagerness when she unsheathed her swords. I did the same with my own and beckoned her toward me, she got the first move. She grinned and suddenly lunged forward with a spin and nearly got me in a weak spot in the moment on my side.

So it continued on like that for a while. How long? I couldn't tell as I faced off against Kim. She was a skilled swordsman, sorry, _swordswoman_ and a powerful opponent and ally. Kim had just jumped away from me to put some distance between us for her next attack or my own when I saw a flash next to me, instantly swinging my katana at it to protect myself.

It was an arrow with a note attached. I put my katanas away and grabbed the note. Kim put away her own swords and some over to my side.

"What is it Leo?" She looked over my arm as I unfolded the note.

"Well it's not your regular mail. I guess Mikey and Ally would call it 'Air Mail'." I fully opened the paper and Kim and I both read.

_Warriors, if you are reading this note, then you have passed the first test. I call upon you, as a point of honor, to meet with me. If you follow the way of bushido, you will come, and you will come alone._

"Hmm." I murmured, turning to Kim. "16 South Boil. That's not far from here. Let's go check it out."

"Are you sure Leo?" She asked me worriedly, placing a hand on my own that held the note. "What if it's a trap?"

"We'll have to take that chance, besides, its better that it's just the two of us rather then the rest of our families."

"I guess." She hesitated. "But we can't assume anything, so whoever this person is, we can't trust them, at least, not for a little while, depending on how this turns out."

I nodded. "Let's go." We then jumped off the rooftops and landed on the ground, heading off into the back alleys, it led us to an old looking brown-gray building that was possible built a decade ago due to its smaller size and now one was around. Kim checked for anyone that might have followed us, but she and I saw no one around. We opened the door on the side of the building and headed inside.

There seamed to be nothing but hallways for a short while, until there was a light threw a door. I walked a head of Kim and looking threw it, seeing no one was there, I motioned to her to come inside with me. We both walked in the large room, lit by dim lights on the ceiling.

"Hello?" I called, looking around in the room for any signs of movement. "Hello?" It was then that I saw the symbol of The Foot plaster all over the walls. I instantly crouched and growled loudly, glaring at them.

I heard Kim draw her swords next to me and looked to where she was now looking, up in the rafters were nearly thirteen ninja. I drew my own swords and stood with my shell against Kim's. We then both preformed a jump in the air that sent us in opposite directions, but gave us more space from the Foot Ninja. They then attacked. I had no time to see how Kim fared as I dealt with my own, but I easily knocked mine out by getting to an angled handstand and pressing back into some of the ninjas with my feet, sending them into the ground. More came at me with their swords; I broke theirs with my own and knocked them out as well. They were all down and Kim rushed to my side.

"Are you okay?" She asked me quietly.

"Not even a scratch." I whispered back to her. My eyes instantly turned when we both heard the sound of clapping across the room. Turning to see a man dressed in white Japanese clothing, that I almost wanted to resemble to a robe and a kimono. Two Foot symbols were on the front chest plate of each shoulder. His black hair was short, just below his head, but above his shoulders. He stepped more out of the shadows and smiled somewhat darkly at Kim and I.

"Impressive, very impressive." He said to us. "My agents said you were good, but their description doesn't do you justice. I am Oroku Saki, eighth generation master of ninjutsu. And, you are?"

The two of us both placed our swords in their proper place on our backs. "Leonardo Hamato." I responded.

"Kimberly Mora." Kim said neutrally next to me.

Saki started to walk toward us with an uneasy face. "Your… appearance… is very striking. Its-" I cut him off as he stood next to us looking us over.

"It's not a costume, although I know that's hard to believe." I said sourly to him.

"Hm, much easier to believe then you might imagine. I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary." He began walking away and around us, giving us occasional glances with the corner of his eyes. "And you _are_ extraordinary. But, I did not to flatter you two. We have important matters to discuss."

"Then I take it you're the one who sent us this." I said, holding up the note we had received on an arrow aimed at my head.

"Yes, I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know."

"There are defiantly things we need to know!" I snapped at him. "Like why these ninjas, _your_ ninjas, have been trying to break our heads for months now!"

"That is exact why we need to talk; we have been fighting against each other, when we should actually be on the same side, fighting against our _true_ enemy."

"I think I have the scars to prove that you guys are the true enemy." I snapped again, crossing my arms over my chest.

"My thoughts exactly." Kim muttered, loud enough though for Saki to hear.

"I see.." Saki murmured. "To you both, nothing is clear now. You have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger then yourselves. But you must know that the force, a corrupt and evil force that is out there, right now, working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It is an organization devoted to obtaining power threw crime, political manipulation, corruption on a global level."

"Whoa.." I nearly gasped. I quickly glanced at Kim who looked really torn between Saki's words and not believing him.

Saki sighed. "Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my… humble army of ninjas. We stand along against them, as my master did, and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good." Saki walked to the point where he was once again standing before Kim and I. "I was hoping that you two would find it in your hearts to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together!"

"Well.. I.." I stuttered as I tried to come up with words to answer him.

"We need time to think this over before we can give you our answer." Kim said, speaking up. "Our families are apart of this and we need to discuss this with them."

"Of course. I would not ask you to decide here and now. Meditate on what you have heard today and come again tomorrow night with your answer." Kim and I bowed to him and we turned to then leave. "Wait!" He called. "There is.. one more thing." He clapped his hands and a ninja came out with a sword colored in black and red and the foot symbol was brought out on a blue pillow. "This sword has been in my family for three hundred years. It was crafted by the master Toshi Korahara in the sixteenth century. Its said that in the forging.."

"Korahara folded the metal over seven hundred times, to remove any impurities." I finished his words off. He pulled the sword from its sheath and pointed it to my side, showing Kim and I the blade.

"Yes, you _are_ impressive. It is for you to keep." Saki then handed me the sword.

"Oh no, I-" He cut me off.

"Take it, I wish you to have it, as a token of… my sincerity." Without another word, Saki bowed to the two of us and backed into the dark. I looked down at the sword in my hands, Kim looking as well before we rushed out of the building.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Arriving back at the rooftop where this had all started, I looked once again at the sword in my hands from Saki.

"This is beautiful." I said. Holding it carefully in my hands.

"That is may be Leo, but I refuse to accept his offer until after we discuss this with Master Serena and Master Splinter, and our families." Kim said to me, tearing her eyes away from the beautifully crated sword. "I refuse to do anything until I hear their say in this."

"But Kim, this could be our chance to do something big!"

"And what if he's lying Leo? Have you even thought of that?" She questioned, her voice reaching heights.

"What is it with you and trusting others?" I snapped at her. She suddenly withdrew; a broken look in her eyes. I instantly felt guilt run through my entire being. "Kim, I'm sorry-"

"It's alright Leo. You deserve to know why." She looked away from me and into the stormy sky above. "We've had other mutants come into our home before you and you family. When they came, they became the closest of friends to us, nearly like family…" She trailed off.

"What happened Kim?" I asked her softly.

"They tore apart my family, twisted our minds with their words and we ended up fighting against each other, until we almost lost someone that we held close, we nearly lost our mother." She swallowed a hard lump in her throat and a few tears fell from her eyes. "Ever since then, we refuse to trust a person right off, as my sisters and I had done a few years ago."

"Then how do you explain how you and your family get along with mine and our friends?"

"Well… we didn't down right trust you when we first me you because of our pasts, but we warmed up to you all easier because of some strange feeling we all had for you guys. Some weird feeling that told us no matter what, we didn't have to worry about anything you guys did, because we knew you wouldn't hurt us, or this feeling made us think and feel that."

"That makes about as much sense as any." I chuckled. She ducked her head and I saw a slight red come to her checks in the moment.

"Let's just get home before the younger ones get out here and find us." She nearly growled at me. I shook my head and looked once again at the sword in my hands.

"Oh Leonardo!" I heard my youngest brother call from a distance.

"And Kimberly!" The youngest sister of her family called. The two of them jumped into view and landed before us with the four middle child turtles of both our families.

"You two have some explaining to do!" The two youngest ones said together, tapping their feet on the ground, shockingly at the same pace.

"Nice letter opener Leo, is that the price of selling out theses days?" Raph snapped at him.

"I thought we already dealt with this last time Kim." Jade growled.

"I don't trust him Jade. For his offer, I'm at a fifty-fifty right now, leaning toward no. I'm not going to let what happened a few years ago happen again. I also will do nothing about this offer until I talk with you three and Master Serena." Kim responded bitterly to her eldest younger sister.

"Good." Sophie said, surprisingly somewhat angrily next to Don. "Because we weren't going to let you do anything until we did talk at least."

"What happened last time isn't going to happen again, is it Kimmy?" Ally asked from being somewhat behind Mikey, fear echoed in her voice at the question.

Kim shook her head. "No Ally, it won't, not as long as we can prevent it."

"So are you going to tell us about your new friends Leo?" Mikey said, bringing the subject back.

"Guys, its not like you think, we were invited to-" I didn't get to finish when Raph cut me off.

"To join up with them?" Raph yelled at me.

"No, I mean, yes." I stuttered. "But it's different then we thought, there not the enemy, at least I don't think they are. Everything Master Saki said-"

"_Master_ Saki?" Raph snapped. "What's up with that?"

"I thought we already _had_ a master, Master _Splinter_." Don nearly spat at me.

"Remember him Leo?" Mikey said angrily. "Real hairy guy, about this tall. I don't think we can just ditch him."

"I'm not talking about ditching anybody. I'm talking about working with another group of ninjas, in a fight against evil." I looked strait at youngest brother. "Mikey, you're always going on about how we should do some good, serve a greater purpose. Well.." I held up the sword. "Here's a greater purpose."

"I don't know Leo." Mikey, confusion filled his face and Raph took the opportunity to walk toward me, reaching for my new sword.

"What's this thing got? Some sort of mind control device in it?" He snatched the sword from my hands. "Because you're losing it Leo."

"Hey, give that back Raph!" I yelled, pulling back on his shell and he pushed me back when I had turned him around.

"Awe, you can just get one of your new _pals_ to give you another one!"

I charged at him then, knocking him to the ground and started grabbing for the sword. "_Give it back!_" He fought back; gripping the sword like his life depended on it. All I saw was red as I tried to get it back.

"_Back off!_" He yelled back at me, throwing another punch. I was finally able to grab the sword and somewhat get to my feet, pulling at it until Raph knocked me back onto my shell. I kicked him off me, still gripping the sword and Raph was thrown over the building. I finally realized what I had done I heard him yell as he fell over the side.

"Raph, no!" I threw the sword off to who knows where and ran to the edge I saw my brother fall over.

"Red!" Jade called. She pushed me off into Don and Mikey as she came to the spot I was at, by the edge Raph had gone over. "Get out of my way asshole!" I quickly got off my brothers and looked over the edge next to her and saw Raph dangling over the edge, his sai deep into the wall, holding him up by one of his arms gripped around its handle.

"Ha, ha! And you thought katana were the best ninja weapons!" I reached over the edge to help him up when Jade slapped my hands away, growling at me and reached for him herself. She pulled him back up and he put his sai back in his belt.

"I am such an idiot; you could have been really hurt." I told him.

"Yeah, you really are an idiot, but I don't hurt that easy sword boy." Raph said, no longer angry with me, giving me a playful punch to the arm.

"So what do we do now Leo?" Don asked, he handed me sword he had picked up off the ground and all seven sets of eyes were on me.

"What I should have done in the first, talk to Master Splinter." I sighed and looked over at Kim, handing her the sword. "Do you think you could hold onto this for me? I don't think I can after what happened."

"Sure Leo." She took the sword and looked over at her sisters. "Sophie, call Master Serena and have her meet us over at the guys lair so we can all talk about this."

"She was already over there," Sophie replied, "watching the newest episode of the soap opera she and Master Splinter like."

"I think she and Master Splinter are on a _date_." Ally squealed, jumping up in her spot next to Mikey and unconsciously gripping his upper arm. I saw him blush and I think she might have too if she wasn't so focused on our masters at the moment.

"You know what the really sad part about that is Ally?" Jade asked as she stood protectively close to Raph, putting herself between him and me. "That we all agree with you and that your right."

"I can be right sometimes." She pouted, taking her hands off Mikey's arm and placing them on her hips.

"Oh yeah?" Jade questioned; a smug look now on her face. "Prove it, ask Sophie to quiz you on something."

"Why do you guys drag me into this stuff?" Sophie groaned and let her head fall on Don's shoulder, which he also blushed at on contact.

"Girls!" Kim yelled above them all. "We need to get back, besides; don't you girls want to see how K-lynn is doing?"

"Why would we do that?" Ally asked.

"Let me rephrase that." Kim muttered. "Don't you want to see how _K-lynn and Damien_ and Tori are doing?"

"Now I get it!" Ally squealed. "Let's go! Common Mikey!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him forward toward the nearest manhole and the two of them jumped threw, but not before I saw his face beat red in a blush.

"It is quite a source of entertainment." Sophie said, pulling her head up from Don's shoulder. "We better make sure the two of them don't cause any trouble, coming Donny?" He nodded and followed after, his own blush on his face as they entered the manhole.

"You wanna race back Jade?" Kim asked her present younger sister.

"Not really." Jade muttered glaring at me, still standing extremely close to Raph.

Kim saw this and I saw her grin at me, winking before turning back to her sister. "You not afraid then that you're going to lose then, are you Jade?"

"_Oh_ _hell no_. You're on big sis." The two of them took off and ran for the manhole, soon leaving me and my eldest younger brother standing next to me.

"Jade seams quite protective of you." I noted to Raph as we started running at a slower pace back to the sewers.

"Yeah, I don't get why she gets like that. If I ask her why, she just turns and starts punching a punching bag."

"Maybe it's because she worries for you a lot. Maybe punching the punching bag is how she lets out her anger so she doesn't take it out on you, or show how much she cares. I mean, I can understand that when you just got knocked over the side of a building. She wouldn't let me anywhere near you."

He laughed. "Ya have to admit though, that was damn funny."

"Yeah, if it had been another place and time, and maybe not directed at me, I would have laughed my shell off." I laughed with him, until things quieted between us, and then I remembered our brothers and the four sisters. "You know, it seams like Don and Mikey have a couple crushes on their hands."

"Oh I saw it alright, its blackmail material I plan to use very soon in the future." He then looked at me, a grin plastered on his face. "But don't think we didn't see you and Kim earlier."

"What do you mean Raph?"

"Oh you know what I mean." He chuckled. "Before you got that note from that bastard, I saw you and Kim holding hands and blushing on the middle of the rooftop."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say Fearless."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

After a short few minutes, we made it back to the lair. As soon as we all stepped inside, K-lynn jumped onto Mikey and Ally who had made it to the lair first.

"Thank god you guys are back!" She shouted.

"Really, it is." Tori said, coming around the corner with Damien and Master Splinter. "You guys were out there a really long time, we we're getting worried."

"Well worry no more, because we are home!" Mikey shouted drastically, which Ally laughed at.

"There anyway we can ship him out to some far away place where we never have to see or hear form him again?' Raph asked, pointing at Mikey.

"Hey!" Mikey shouted.

"More like send _both_ of them away." Jade said, nodding her head toward Mikey _and_ Ally.

"Hey!" Ally yelled this time.

"Cool it you guys! We just got home!" Kim snapped above all, raising her hands above her head to deal with the new headache, reviling the sword to the room around.

"Were the hell did you get that sword?" Damien asked angrily. All complaints and noises stopped when that happened. Damien often didn't talk unless it was to Tori or K-lynn, and sometimes Raph and Jade when they head out with Casey some nights to bash open heads. But I've never heard him swear before, let alone talk much at all.

"It was given to us by a group known as The Foot, led by a man named Oroku Saki who wanted us to join up with him to defeat some great evil." I replied. His eyes darkened and I saw Tori take a step back as his body began to shake with rage. Looking from him to my sister, who had surprisingly went quiet, was standing slightly next to Mikey and Ally, fear filled her being. She started shaking and Damien quickly rushed to her, just as I saw her raise a shaky hand to her wounded shoulder. Did Saki do this to her?

Before I could ask or do anything, K-lynn ran up to me and the next thing I knew, I was flat on my shell, holding the side of my face in pain. I just got bitch slapped across the face by my sister. Only a moment after, she was gone, running out into the sewers.

"K-lynn!" Tori yelled, swiftly running after her. Damien ran to go too, but stopped as he stood next to my head.

"Just know this Leonardo, accept that offer, and you'll be friends with you sister's parents' murderer." He then ran from the rest of us and after K-lynn and Tori. I was frozen where I was on the ground. My little sister's birth parents' murderer? What does Damien know that we don't?

"What the hell just happened?" Raph snapped after a few moments of no movement or sound in the lair.

"Raphael." My father said harshly to my hot-headed brother.

"Splinter, that is not important at the moment. Your daughter is." Master Serena told our father. My father's stern looks at Raph faded and he looked sadly at us. "All the pieces have finally come into place, and now it is time to tell them who Saki, the Shredder, really is. My daughters, Splinter's sons, please come to the living area in front of your master's bedchambers and there we will talk. Kimberly, please give me the sword." Kim did as her mother asked and then we all followed them to the lower living room space right in front of Master Splinter's bedroom.

We all sat down in our meditation positions and looked up at them at the level above us. Master Serena handed the sword to our father and he sighed. "My sons," he started out, "I had hopped this day would never come. I know who these people are, I have always known."

"And you Mother?" Kim asked.

Master Serena nodded. "This is the symbol of The Foot Ninja, their leader is Oroku Saki, but he has another name, he is… the Shredder."

"That's the name that K-lynn said her parents' killer was." Raph pointed out. Our father and the girls' mother nodded.

"That is right Raphael." It was then that our father then went into the story of Master Yoshi, his master who he learned ninjutsu from and how his death was brought upon him by the Shredder for information. How Master Splinter tried to save his master, but couldn't do it, except leaving his mark on Hun, leader of the Purple Dragons. "But now you need to know who Saki, the Shredder, really is."

"He serves no great purpose, he fights no great evil." Master Serena continued on. "He _is_ great evil. Any endeavor he undertakes is for his own selfish gain."

"Man I am such an idiot." I muttered.

"I could have told you that." Mikey said, hitting me on the arm lightly.

"You've been played bro. He saw you coming a mile away." Don told me.

I turned to Kim. "You were right all along, and I didn't listen, can you forgive me?"

"Of course Leo." Kimberly then turned back up to Master Serena. I thought that she was going to bow to her so we could leave but she surprised me by asking her a question. "Mother, what of your Master Alisa?" In saw Master Serena's eyes darken at the mention of her master.

"That is a conversation for another time Kimberly" She replied, a single tear falling from their mother's eye.

"Mother, if I may ask," Sophie said, getting her mother's attention. "Did the Shredder take your master from you as he took Master Splinter's master from him?"

Their master sighed. "Yes my daughter, he took her from me. But it was not in the same way as Splinter's master was."

"What do you mean Mother?" Jade asked.

"Her way of death was much different. It was not as 'easily going' as Splinter's master had had it.

"So what are we gonna do about the Shredder?" Raph asked, bringing us back to the beginning topic.

"Shredder wants and answer, I say lets give him one, turtle style." I told the seven others around me.

"My thoughts exactly." Kim grinned; I couldn't help but grin back with her. We then turned to our masters and bowed to them.

"What are we gonna do about K-lynn though?" Ally said.

"Worry not over Karalynn for now." Master Splinter said to us. "Victoria and Damien have both gone after her. When she is calmer, then it would be a good time to speak with her." We nodded to him. Shredder was going to get an answer all right, a bloodier version of what happened to me tonight.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was the next night by now and all eight of us had gone up to the rooftop where we were going to meet the ninjas that would take the message to Saki. It had also been quite a few hours since we last saw our sister and her friends. Where she was now was hopefully a better place then we were, because this was about to turn into a war zone.

We stared at the ninjas when they came into view before us. Kim and I stepped forward; both of us had a single hand on the sword before she took her hand off and I stepped forward even more.

"Tell your boss the answer is no, and he can have his sword back." I threw the sword toward them and I didn't both to pay attention to where it landed, so long as it was no where near me or my family and friends. The Foot ninja pulled out their weapons and we did the same. My swords crossed over themselves in my face, and I saw it slightly intimidated them. "Let's dance."

From there on, out the ninjas charged, and we back at them. Kim stayed by my side as we started slicing threw swords and ninjas left and right. Jade and Raph ended up as a team, same with Sophie and Don, and Mikey and Ally. Then I heard Ally laughing as Mikey started up some conversation about our weapons again.

"Check it out! Nunchucks are not only good for playing the drums," Mikey and Ally knocked out all the ninjas around them. Then the two of them turned around and used their nunchucks to give Sophie and Don a lift over their heads to a group of ninjas on the other side of the rooftop.

"But they're also good for giving a hand to a fellow turtle." Ally finished, giggling as she put her shell up against Mikey's, waiting for the next batch of ninjas to come for them to fight. Mikey blushed at the contact.

"You said it guys!' Don called out. "But a bo staff come in handy when a teenage turtle finds himself in then middle of a circle of angry, ugly, enemy ninjas!"

"You guys still going on about weapons?" I asked them after hearing their conversations in the distance "Weren't you listening to Master Splinter? It's not the weapon that matters; it's the ninja who wields it!"

It was then that we all noticed that all the ninjas were done and out. "All in a day's work." Don said simply.

"Turtles rule!" The four of us guys shouted. When we looked over at the girls, they were smiling next to us, Ally starting her own celebration by jumping up and down in place, squealing.

"Ally if you don't shut the hell up, I'm gonna cut out your vocal cords!" Jade snapped after a minute of listening to Ally. Ally totally ignored her and Jade was going to lunge when Kim held her back.

"Not worth it Jade." Kim said calmly, her eyes were focused on me. She smiled and nodded to me. I did the same. Then Kim and I lost the moment when Ally jumped on Kim's shell and locked her arms around her shoulders.

"Carry me back Kimmy, please!" She cried.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Why don't you ask Mikey to carry you back, I mean, you _love_ spending time with him." Ally nodded eagerly and jumped off Kim's back and eagerly ran up to us guys and onto Mikey's back. We all laughed as he blushed, Ally never noticed a thing.

"Carry me back Mikey, please!"

"Awe, do I gotta Ally?" Mikey looked at her as she put her face _really_ close to his and made the 'puppy dog pout'. Mikey not only fell for the pout, but he blushed severely from the closeness from her face and his.

"Please Mikey." He caved in after that one last time.

"Okay." She squealed and tightened her grip on shoulders and brought her body closer to his, placing her chin on his shoulder, next to his face. He blushed even more at that.

There suddenly was a large noise next to us, the sound of bending and snapping wood. We all turned and saw Hun come threw the door that led into the building below us.

"This party ain't over yet." Jade said happily, grinning and pulled out her sais next to Raph.

"Not him again." Don groaned.

"We beat him before, we can do it again." I said, encouraging my brothers and our friends, as we got ready for another fight. Mikey let Ally slide down onto the ground so he wouldn't have the extra weight on him as he fought.

"Yeah." Both hot-heads of our two families said, Raph drawing his sais and watching Hun as he moved forward.

"I have been looking forward to this rematch." Hun growled, throwing away the bits of the door that were still on his arm.

"Bring it." I told him, drawing my swords.

"If you have the guts." Kim taunted him, drawing her swords as well. All the others had their weapons out at this point. Hun yelled and charged toward us. His fist was raised in the air and collided with Don, forcing him back. I ran toward him next, Kimberly right next to me. I tried to kick him but he caught my foot and threw me back, Kim took that moment to slice his shoulder. He yelled and his large knuckles collided with her face, and she was sent flying back toward me. I caught her and set her down.

"You okay Kim?' I asked her.

"Yeah, just help the others Leo; I'll be right behind you." I nodded and looked back toward the fight. Sophie was kicked right back into Don and Raph tried to chock him, but got thrown over Hun's shoulder. Jade then got at him and sliced up legs before getting grabbed and slammed into the ground, and we all heard something crack there. Mikey and Ally charged then, trying to help Jade get away for a moment. Mikey got picked up by his arm and leg and then thrown, then Ally got in there and gave him a couple black eyes with her nunchucks before she was thrown into Mikey, Don and Sophie. By then Jade had been able to crawl a fair distance away, but Hun grabbed her in this weakened state and was ready to give her the final blow.

"Jade!" Kim gasped at my feet, not having the strength to get up yet. I rose quickly to my feet and kicked Hun when he wasn't look and he ended up dropping her. Raph was then able to run over to her and pull her further away.

Hun got up from where I had knocked him down and looked around for a weapon of some kind, then he spotted Saki's sword. He grabbed it and drew it. Out swords then collided many times before I kicked him away from me and then he came back and swung, knocking my swords out of my hands.

"No Leo!" I heard Raph yelled form the other side of the roof with the others.

"Get back!" I heard Don called.

"Watch out!" Mikey screamed.

"LEO!" I then watched helplessly as Hun went to strike and then Kim raced forward and jumped and starting kicking on his chest, knocking him back a few feet with every kick, until he hit the glass on top of the roof and feel down into Saki's warehouse. The sword fell with him.

Kim landed then on the ground and looked over the opening to make sure that Hun wasn't coming back for a while. Then she started to limp and I rushed to her. "Lean on me." I whispered over the rain. She nodded and threw her arm over my shoulder and I helped her back over to the others. Sophie and Ally rushed over and took over holding her up for me. Mikey and Don help each other over to the rest of us while Raph had Jade leaning against him on one side and his other hand was holding my katana. Jade was holding her arm close to her and leaning more on Raph then she normally ever would.

"Are you okay Jade?" Kim asked her. Jade for once didn't deny the fact that she was in pain.

"M'rm roke.." She mumbled. Sophie left Kim's side and I took over she looked over her sister's arm, reaching to touch it.

"Repeated that a little louder and clearer Jade." Sophie said, touching the surface.

"THAT FUCKEN HURTS, MY FUCKEN ARM IS BROKEN BITCH!" Everyone jumped back except for Raph and he handed me back my swords.

"Here bro." He grave me my swords and I placed them back in their home on my back and he used all of his muscles to carry Jade bridal style on the side where she didn't have her broken arm.

"I can walk Red." She mumbled.

"Humor me Copper; you got a broken arm that'd probably be worse off if you walked with it." He told her. She whinnied a little bit before she relaxed in his arms and curled her face into his chest and falling asleep. The rest of us looked at the scene with intent interest.

"I'm so using this as blackmail when she gets better." Ally said, giggling. "Raphie and Jadey, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come- Owwie!" Kim and Sophie had both pulled on her bandana and let it slap back along with hitting her upside the head.

"That hurt!"

"Jade is wounded right now Ally." Kim snapped at her. "No teasing or prank pulling on her or whatever you normally do to her until she is well again."

"Awe Kimmy…"

"Let's go home guys; you girls can stay over at our place tonight." I told them, ready to head off onto another roof when I saw more Foot Ninjas come toward us. "Ugg.. shit!"

"Leo swore?" Mikey asked. "What's going o- oh." We all pulled out our weapons again except for Raph who had a knocked out Jade in his arms. He was able to move her so that he could at least hold her with one arm and have a sai in the other hand. Suddenly the Foot Ninja moved aside and then an armored covered man stepped forward, the Foot symbol on his belt. I could only assume now that Oroku Saki had now finally showed up himself as the Shredder.

"Those who are not with me are against me! And I crush anyone who stands against me!" His figure then moved toward us, and the true fight began.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, another really long chapter to join the others! They take forever to write, but they are well worth it, right? Poor Jadey… It's horrible that she got hurt and is out for a little while. Oh well…**

**Question of the Chapter: When and where do you think K-lynn will reappear?**

**My Answer to the Question: Not allowed to tell! Sorry!**

**(In the Lair)  
><strong>

"**I wasn't out for that long! And why did you have the part with me and Raph in there?" Jade snarled at me over my shoulder. **

"**Because it was part of the story." I reminded her. "Or have you forgotten?"**

"**Oh yeah, well what about that promise you made to us that if you wrote this story you would keep embarrassing stuff out like that?"**

"**That was not the promise I made you and you know it. I promised you that I would keep out things that were not appropriate for this story's rating. The scene with you and Raph was a nice thing to see the softer sides of you both. I think the readers enjoyed it."**

"**I'll fucken kill you for that!" She yelled at me. **

"**I'd like to see you try bitch!" I finally snapped at her, lost my temper, damn it to hell and back, and we got into a cat-fight. All I saw was red as the others tried to break it up and I tried to rip out her throat. **

****(Out of the Lair)****

**The author is presently busy beating the crap out of my sister; ladies, gents, and mutants of all ages, please don't look too far away, I'm sure there'll be more fun just around the corner! Oh and by the way, have any of you seen K-lynn?**

**From ~ Alison Mora**

**Please Review! Also I need the date and how many times Mikey was hit, or was he? :P  
><strong>

_**Halloween Witch**_


	11. Strike 1

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 11: Strike 1_

**Leonardo's Point of View:**

The Shredder now stood before us, him and his large army of ninjas on one side and my bothers, best friends and I on another. The blade on his arm was the same as our masters had described; the one that was used to kill our master's master.

"The time for games has ended. No more charades." He removed his helmet to revile the very man that Kim and I had spoken to last night. "You see me as I am, and it will be the last thing you ever see." He put back on his helmet and raised his arm that had the claw like weapon attached to his wrist. "Prepare to face your destiny, and you doom."

"Well.. uh.. he's your friend Leo." Don said nervously. Sophie, even more nervous then him, was nearly cowering behind Don as he slightly backed himself behind myself and Raph.

"And.. he certainly has a strong sense of personal style." Mikey said, hiding his fear with a joke. Ally was ready for the fight next to him, but one glare from the Shredder sent her somewhat shying back behind my youngest brother. Mikey totally disregarded the looks he was give from the other side and complemented the Shredder some more. "I mean, _nice_ outfit."

"Yeah," Raph said, slightly irritated from the new fight that approached and the unconscious Jade his arms, one arm holding her to his chest and his other hand wielding one of his sias. "But something tells me he didn't get dressed up for nothing."

"Guys." I called to them, getting all of their attention. "We're in for the fight of our lives."

"Girls, don't shy back, face this fear." Kim said as calmly and supporting as she could to her sisters. Ally and Sophie nodded and got back up to the front line with the rest of us.

"Foot Ninja, attack!" The Shredder called. The ninja that surrounded the Shredder then sped toward us, their weapons draw, ready to end all of our lives here and now. "Destroy them!" We all charged at the ninjas raving toward us, all but Raph who got held back because of Jade. He set her down when no one was looking behind a set of crates and then joined the fight closet to Jade's body so that he could protect her.

Kim and I took to the middle ground of the roof's, using our split kick moves to knock out a couple ninja before clashing swords with more that came right after the ones we put down. Don and Sophie took to the high point of the roof, towards the edge as well, knocking ninja off into the alley ways below. Mikey and Ally were on the other side of the roof, swinging their nunchucks idly as they waited for their enemies to attack, but it never came. From their blind side, the Shredder came and knocked the two of them back on to the ground, and then he turned and looked at Kim and I.

He came at us, kicking us back and we jumped back up to our feet. Ready to face the ninjas he then sent after us. While we fought, I kept my eyes some what on Don and Sophie who had joined us in the center of the roof, but were then knocked back by the Shredder onto their backs. Ninjas swarmed them and held their swords above their heads, I was prepared to jump to save the, but Raph beat me to it, shielding Don from the on coming sword.

"Watch your backs, Brainiacs!" He called to them.

"Isn't that what you're for Raph?" Don teased him before looking over at his female friend, seeing as she was about to be beheaded. Don hurried to Sophie a few yards away from him to stop an attack on her when another sai was used to block the attack. I heard Kim gasp next to me and Sophie watched in horror as her hot-headed sister was awake and now had joined the battle with her broken arm, sai in a single hand.

"You okay Soph?" She asked.

"Jade! Your arm…"

"It'll be fine until later!" She growled, taking off to the area Raph was in and started kicking ninja ass. It was only then that I started to notice the fire take hold of the roof, spreading ever so rapidly, even in the pouring rain.

It soon came down to where us four oldest sets of siblings were standing alone before the Shredder while the four youngest were still fighting the Foot Ninja. I could hear the seething of Jade on the end of the line; her arm must've ached a lot. No wonder Sophie was so worried. But now was not the time to worry about that.

The Shredder leapt toward us and the four of us leapt toward him, right over a line of fire. Right as we were about to strike, Shredder knocked us back into the debris around us.

We sprang back to our feet and charged again, into the blaze.

**Splinter's Point of View: **

I had thought long and hard over the incident that has just occurred. I let myself be drowned in my meditation to think over what was possibly upon us. My eldest son and Serena's eldest daughter brought home the weapon of my most hated enemy, the Shredder, the monster who took my Master Yoshi from me, and the monster who took Serena's Master Alisa from her.

I opened my eyes and slowly raised from my position in my chambers, noticing that my new 'best friend' Serena had already left from her meditation and my room. I slide open my door and walked down the few steps in front of it.

"My sons, I have been in deep meditation regarding the Shredder and-" I looked around, surprised to hear none of my sons interrupting me and saw that they were gone, as well as Serena's daughters. "Not here?" I shook my head and walked into Donatello's laboratory. "I can't even take a few minutes for meditation without those _kids_ running off!" I walked by his computer and saw a note left by Donatello's computer. I reached for it and read.

"Splinter!" I heard Serena call. I turned my head away from the note and looked at her.

"Serena." I bowed to her respectably as she made her way toward me and bowed as well. "Have you seen my sons?"

"I was about to ask you if you had seen my daughters." She said to me, walking up to take the note in my hands. "What is this?"

"It seams that our children have all left for a training run. But I do not believe that is the case." I scratched the side of my head. "Now what was it that I did not want them to do?"

Serena thought about it herself before her face was stricken with fear. "Face the Shredder!" She exclaimed. "I am sure that is what they have done!"

"Let us hurry then, we must help them!" I was about to leave with her to the elevator we had to the surface world, when my eye was caught on the remote for Donatello's 'Battle Shell'. I picked it up and placed it in my robe.

"We must find our children…" I muttered as I followed my friend into the elevator.

"Before _he_ ends them." Serena muttered, shedding a tear that soaked itself into her fur. I took her hand in my own and whipped away another tear that followed soon after. I felt her pain; I too was worried for my children.

"We will find them Serena, our children are strong, and we will make it in time."

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I was seated on one of the square pillars that suspended the bridge that led out of our city. I was looking back at one of the tallest towers to see here, Foot HQ, the lair and base for Saki's plans and work. I wish my glare could be all I need to take down that building, the place where so many people are killed, not that the city is any better.

Nearly ten years ago, he killed my family for my power, and now he was trying to take my brother and his best friend away from me, one of the few life lines that gives me a reason to stay here, other then my thirst for vengeance against the Shredder for the massacre of my family.

I heard the patter of foot steps behind me, but I didn't need to look in order to see that it was my two best friends. I heard them stop behind me and I felt Tori pull me into a hug to best of her ability, only managing to get her arms around my neck as I stood as hard as a statue.

"Are you alright K-lynn?" She whispered.

"The Shredder tried to take my brother and his best friend from me, and almost had them convinced too. I feel just _plain fucken peachy_." I retorted back to her. She flinch at my words, but refused to let go.

"K-lynn, I hope you know that now Leo and Kim would never do anything like that, now that they know." Damien said, coming up on my right side and placing his hand on my shoulder, looking out at the city with me.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked him, some of my calmer composer returning.

"Let's just say that you're not the only one who had someone precious taken from you by him." He said, eyes fixed on the city.

"K-lynn!" Tori gasped, she started pulling at my legs and forced me to sit down as she looked at the soles of my feet, gasping when she saw some blood. "What happened to your feet?"

"You know I never wear shoes, and I just stepped on something sharp." I told her. She looked at my foot and then back to me worriedly.

"The bleeding might have stopped, but I can't do anything for you here, I don't have any of my medical stuff since Damien and I chased you right out of the Lair with no chance to grab anything or else we'd lose you're trail." She muttered. "Its not like I have any powers like you do."

"Maybe Tori." I told her. Damien looked at me strangely and Tori looked away from my injury to look at me. "I've been wondering why we had such a strange connection since we first met and now I think I might have the answer. Tori, I need you to try something for me. Take your hands and try to focus your energy on my wounded foot and expend your energy into it and try to heal it."

"But K-lynn! I don't have any-" I cut her off.

"Just _try_ Tori." She whinnied a little bit before she obeyed and did as I asked her. She crossed her hands over each other and I saw her focusing her energy as she placed her hands next to my feet. In less then a second her hands lit up in a bright green light with floating diamonds that sparkled with pure serene magic as they flew from her hands into my foot, healing the cuts. All three of us gasped at the power, even I was surprised at the power that I saw she possessed.

"I can… heal?" Tori said slowly, not believing what her eyes were telling her.

"Apparently. I guess my hunch was right." I said. I held my hand toward her and Damien. "Help me up and let's see how well you did." The two of them nodded and reached both reached for one of my hands and yanked me up. I stepped on my foot and walked around a little bit, it still stung a little bit, like I put a few needles into the soft part in the middle of the sole of my foot, but other then that it worked and felt fine. "Not bad at all Tori, my foot's healed, and all I feel is something like a needle in the soft part, other then that, I think I'm good to go."

"I really owe it all to you K-lynn, I mean; I don't think I ever would have found out about this unless you told me." She replied.

"Naw, you would have figured it out eventually." I waved my hand at dramatically, and then I turned to the male of our group. "And now for you."

"What about me?" He asked, bitterness just edging into his voice from the back of his throat. "I hope you don't expect me to 'heal' like Tori did."

"I don't. I don't even think you have a single speck of serene magic in your body." He looked at me strangely. "I honestly think you have violent magic, the more aggressive magic of the two. Lets see if my theory is correct, shall we?"

"I don't have any sort of magic in me." He tried to argue.

"Damien!" Tori whinnied angrily at him. "Seriously! She was able to prove that I had serene magic and heal, it could be the same thing for you, but without the serene magic, like she said, you could have violent magic. Just give it a shot first before you turn it down! K-lynn hasn't been wrong before has she?" He opened his mouth to reply, but no answer came forward. "I knew it, now just do as she says, please." Damien totally ignored her and looked at me. She huffed at that angrily and turned to look back out toward the city.

"Damien, like I've told you a million times, I will never force you to do anything, but I wish you would try." He sighed, but he agreed, nodding his head.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to focus you energy in your fist and then punch the edge of this pillar. If you have a lot of violent magic in you, you should be able to break off that entire corner, depending on where you hit and at what angle. That's what I want you to try, and don't hold back." I knew that was something he could give me.

He turned to the nearest corner of the square pillar we stood. He clenched his fist and looked at it intently, and then in a sudden movement, his fist raced toward the corner of our resting ground. About a foot away from the edge, I saw his fist glow red, like mine had when I had punched Hun when we went to save Casey, and the corner piece broke right off, crumbling into pieces as it fell into the watery grave below. Damien was stunned, as was Tori, who had ended her silent angry rantings to watch, and I placed my hand on his shoulder, ignoring the shock I felt when we made contact.

"Whoa." He said.

"What did I tell you Damien?" Tori grinned. "You _so_ have powers! That was _so_ awesome!"

"And the time to practice them is now, but not in the way I'd planned." Both best friends looked at me.

"What do you mean K-lynn?" Damien asked.

"Look off in the distance; you'll easily see the reason." We all looked back out into the city and I saw Tori gasp and Damien growl. A large fire was growing off in the distance on what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Do you think the Shredder caused the fire?" Tori asked.

"Worse then that Tori." Damien muttered. "Remember before we left, the guys didn't know they had just spoken with the murderer of K-lynn parents, what would they do then? They get the whole story about him from Master Splinter and Master Serena, who apparently know a lot about him. And once they find out what he's really up to-"

"My brothers and the girls will face him and his army to get revenge." I said, cutting him off.

"So you think the guys are at the fire?" Tori questioned.

"I don't think Tori." I snapped and turned to face her. I then softened my look and walked to the edge of our resting spot. "I _know_." I looked back towards the fire. "Common you two, I've been waiting forever to kill that man, but I'm gonna need some help."

"You've got my support." Damien said, walking up beside me. "I've got a score to settle with him myself."

"I'm coming too!" Tori called, racing to her feet and jumping next to us. "You guys can't keep me out of a fight, and besides, I've got this bad feeling that the others are hurt, if that's the case then I'm going to need to heal their wounds."

"Then let's go." I said in a demanding voice, somewhat soft, but loud enough to be heard over the vehicles below. I jumped onto the steel piping, used to join the square pillars of the bridge together and to the land, and sped down it with my best friends, my team on my heals.

_We're coming guys, just hang on a little longer, don't let the Shredder do you in. _

**Kimberly's Point of View:**

The building wasn't going to last much longer with these large flames that were emanating off of it. Leo and I were still in the main fight, only a few Foot Ninja away from the Shredder. I was trying to hold of the lackeys while Leo went to strike the Shredder. The Shredder kicked him back and sent Leo flying back into me.

From our tumble toward the edge of the building, our swords were lost over the edge. I gasped as I tried to breath threw all of this smoke and fighting, and then I felt many arms grabbing at me, pulling Leo and I to our feet. The ninjas had us held in place as the Shredder walked threw the fire, ready to end us, permanently.

I heard the Shredder laughter as he approached us with his weapon raised. "I will finish you two first." I then felt the floor that we walked on begin to weaken and I tried to step back, but the ninjas held Leo and I in place as we struggled. The building then began to shake and it started to collapse in on itself.

"What!" The Shredder shouted. It was at that moment that the fire came closer to us and the ninjas and the Shredder jumped away from Leo and I. The flames got closer as we backed right against the edge, the stone building's edges cutting into the back of our heels.

"Leo jump!" I yelled to him. We both did and as we fell, we held on to each other so in the impact we wouldn't separate. Leo turned our bodies so that when we fell, he took the most of the impact as his shell hit the car below where our swords had fallen. We rolled off the car and there I waited for Leo to get his bearings back.

**Sophie's Point of View:**

I was fighting more ninjas with Donny as the fire seamed to get worse, the building we were standing on I knew wasn't going to last much longer. I suddenly felt Donny's hand grab my arm and pull me toward the edge.

"Sophie! Jump and grab the light poll!" I nodded and we leapt and we were both able to grab on, but some burning debris from the build came at us and knocked Donny and I off. Donny grabbed me and pulled me on top of him while his shell took the impact of our fall on the concert below. I hope that didn't break his back.

"Are you okay Donny?" I asked him, rolling off so he didn't have my weight on him anymore.

"Yeah, I just need a minute to catch my breath." He replied. I nodded and waited for him there, then we have to go find the others, they can't be in much better condition then we are. And Jade, her arm's broken. _How long will she last?_

**Jade's Point of View:**

Man my arm hurt like a bitch. Its one thing to fight with some wounds that just sting a bit, but its another entirely when you got a broken arm and can't use it, then you're still trying to help your best friend fight some dumbass ninjas that are trying to kill you and your family that work for the bastard who killed your best friend's sister's parents. Oh and did I mention that there's a _fucken fire_ spreading around us that already has knocked quite a few of our friends and family off the roof and the enemy ninjas too? Yeah all this shit is going on at once. Not helping me in the 'only one arm available at the time being' isle.

I was suddenly pulled back and I flipped, thinking it was another ninjas, but I relaxed when I saw it was my best friend Red, who was dragging me toward the edge. A few feet from it he pulled the rest of my body in front of him and picked me up in his arms and jumped over the side of the building. He placed me and my arm against his plastron while his shell took the impact of the fall and the lid of the trash dumpster landed over us, concealing us for the moment.

"Thanks Red." I told him.

"No problem Copper. Hurry and catch you breathe, or as well as you can in this thing, then we gotta get going before those jackasses find us here."

"Right." I mumbled.

**Alison's Point of View:**

Mikey and I had been fighting for a while on the roof before it caved in on us. Mikey suddenly had grabbed me and jumped over the edge. He landed on his shell, taking the impact of both of us. It still didn't matter though, even if he did break my fall. I felt like a crack was in my upper leg, I couldn't move it at all. Mikey easily stood up and quickly looked around before a large piece of debris fell towards us.

"Ally, move!" He shouted, pushing me away and I rolled a few other feet before I sat up and looked around. Mikey had disappeared.

"Mikey!" I screamed, my eyes tearing over at the large pile of rubble. I blink. It had moved. I crawled over to the piece and some of it then crumbled away, reviling Mikey's troubled face. "Mikey! You're okay!"

"Yeah, but help me get this thing off. We gotta go and find the others, and I don't think I can walk anymore, I think my ankle is sprained or broken, I can't feel it anymore since this large pile of roof fell on me." I nodded and crawled over a little bit to get myself in the best position I could, being stuck on the ground with my broken leg, and pushed against the large piece of debris that landed on my best friend.

I didn't have enough strength though, the piece just wouldn't move. I cried as I kept trying to move it and it would only fall back on top of him. "I'm sorry Mikey, I can't do it, I'm too weak with my leg broken." I cried. I started hiccupping and I felt Mikey pull me closer to his half exposed body. I gasped and he pulled me deeply into his chest and pulled us both under the rubble, he covered my mouth with his hand and hushed me as he looked out over the chunk of roof. I just barely looked over with him and saw a couple Foot Ninjas looking around as they had been knocked off the building. They then ran to the other side of the building and out of sight. Mikey breathed a sigh of relief and released my mouth, but still held me close.

"Its okay Ally, we just need to wait out for one of the others to come find us." He whispered to me.

"And what if they don't?" He sighed and held me close to him, crushing our bodies so that we were almost merged together.

"They'll find us in time, keep that favorite grin of mine on your face, okay?" I nodded and curled into him, hoping one of my sisters or his brothers would find us soon, before the Foot did.

**Sophie's Point of View:**

"Alright, up and at'um Donny." I told my friend, helping him to his feet.

"I'm up Sophie." He replied to me, standing on his own and pulling out his bo staff. He held it firmly as he took in his surroundings of the street level with pieces of debris on fire around us. "Let's go find the others."

I nodded and the two of us crept around the side of the building to where we saw lots of fallen debris in flames. I turned toward Donny. "Do you really think anyone could be here?"

"They might be stuck under the rubble. We have to check, common Sophie." I hurried after him as we checked around and through this small area on the side of the building.

Donny and I were just about to leave the area when something large and green caught my eye. I motioned to Donny that I was going to check it out. He nodded and we slowly approached the large piece of debris. Suddenly, were able to see more then just green, but a bit of orange and bronze too. _Wait! Orange and bronze!_

"Ally! Mikey!" I shouted, running over to the pile. I saw my sister stick her head out and I breathed sigh of relief. I also then noticed that she was crying as she clung to Mikey. It just made me carry my feet faster and I skidded to a stop next to her and Mikey, who had his foot caught under a large piece of fallen debris.

"Sophie! Donny! Man, am I glad to see you guys!" Ally cried. I pulled her out of the rubble and tried to help her stand, but she wouldn't let me. "My upper leg is broken Sophie, I can't get up and I can't help Mikey get out from under this piece of debris. I thought the Foot was going to find us before you or anyone else would!"

"Calm down Ally, you're alright. Donny will get Mikey out of there." Right on cue, my technical partner walked up and shook his head at his little brother.

"I can't take you anywhere Mikey." He complained.

"Hey! I was trying to move, but the building just jumped out and attacked me!" He exclaimed.

"Let's get you out of there." Donny said worriedly as he moved his bo staff under the large chunk of roof and easily moved it off of Mikey's foot.

"Oww!" He cried when he moved out from under there. "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Duh." Donny mumbled at him. "Common, I'll help you." He in turn gave Mikey his bo staff to use as a walking stick and put Mikey's other arm around his shoulder to help support him.

"Donny, how best would it be in this situation to splint Ally's leg? Her femur is broken." I asked.

"We have no materials now that are at our disposal to splint it. We'll just have to keep moving until we find the others and we can get her, Mikey and Jade all back to the Lair in one piece. You'll have to support her for now." I nodded and gave my sister my bo staff and threw her other arm over my shoulders as Donny as had with Mikey.

"The Foot already came threw here a few minutes ago, I don't think it's gonna be long before they come back." Ally said to me. I nodded and the four of us started to move away from the area as more of the crumbling building fell. I took one glace back to see if anyone was following us and saw what I dreaded to see the most. The Shredder was walking through the fire and out the front door of the building. We were too far away from here to hear what he was telling his soldiers, but not far away enough to hear the police sirens.

"Let's get out of here!" Mikey yelled. I had no complaints with that comment. We hurried the best we could, without hurting the younger two, and ran off into the dark alleyways.

**Kimberly's Point of View:**

We could hear the sirens as we hid behind the broken car that broke a good portion of our fall. Leo had gotten his breathing back and we were ready to get out of here. And just in time too. Foot Ninjas were heading in out direction, trying to search the area as the police and fire department dealt with the fire.

"We got to find the others." He told me. He picked up his wayward swords and carried them in his pale grass green clenched hands. "We gotta regroup." I grabbed my own swords and followed after him. I was eager to get away from this place, and to also find my sisters and Leo's brothers.

We both jumped over a railing that led somewhat down onto a ramp that went below the streets. We watched a few ninjas came out of no where and started looking over the area we were just resting at.

"We're no help to them if we get caught," I told him, "time to disappear." He nodded and we both backed into the dark shadows of the night.

**Jade's Point of View:**

So here Red and I were, hiding out in a dumpster while waiting for the all clear to get out and search for the others. Raph kept a watch out while I tried to control my hissing from the pain in my arm. It didn't feel like it was getting any better, and this garbage smell was _not_ helping.

"Man!" Red snapped quietly. "If those bastards don't finish us off, the stink of this dumpster will! Sheesh!" He quietly climbed out and held the top open for me. I slowly made my way out. You tell me how easy it is to climb out of a dumpster quietly when you got a broken arm that is not in a cast, so the only thing protecting it is your hand that's holding onto the wrist.

Once I was out, Raph closed the lid and flick an old banana peal off his shoulder and brushed me off of pieces of garbage that stuck to me until I swatted his hands away.

"Red, we gotta get out of here." I growled, halting his hands. He nodded and put his arm protectively around my waist and led me off into a dark alley.

**Alison's Point of View:**

We had made it away a few streets by now and Sophie and I quietly followed behind the arguing Donny and Mikey. Constantly bickering over whether to go back or not.

"Don, we need to go back." Mikey tried once again.

"I know, but you're in no condition to fight Mikey, and neither is Ally or Jade, wherever she and Raph may be. Let's get your ankle wrapped up and Ally's leg in a splint, then we'll start looking for the others."

"Is Jade going to be okay Sophie?" I asked my older sister. It was the first time I had spoken since we left the area of the building.

She shook her head. "I don't know Ally. If I don't fix her arm properly soon, it might not heal correctly, and it will probably cause her a lot of pain for the rest of her life." _Not exactly the answer I wanted to hear sis. _

"Jadey…" I mumbled as I moved forward with my sister, claming up and walking silently after the two males before us.

**Leonardo's Point of View:**

Kim and I stood on top of one of the light poles that provided lights to the streets of New York. As we hid up high, Foot Ninja kept searching about in the streets. Kim and I both growled at them under out breaths and they searched for the two of us, and our siblings.

**Michelangelo's Point of View:**

Man, my foot and ankle were hurting bad now. I knew I was slowing down Don and the others since I noticed that Don got really tired with carrying all the extra weight he not used too.

Don led us into an alleyway and he and Sophie set down Ally and I behind a dumpster and then rested themselves.

"Let's rest for a second." Don panted as he sat down himself next to Sophie. We then looked off toward the end of the alley for safety precautions and we all jumped back into the shadows. "Whoa." There we saw the Shredder at the end of the alley with a few of his soldiers. "It's the Shredder!"

"And some of his little friends!" I called softly over shoulder. "Look!" More Foot Ninjas showed up on the other side of the alley. At this rate we were gonna get caught. Don and Sophie hurried to our sides and helped us back to leaning on them. Don and I looked about and saw that there was a fire escape. Don jumped and grabbed onto its metal end and climbed up, Sophie bringing up Ally right behind us. Don and Sophie pushed Ally and I inside someone apartment bathroom and then watched the Shredder argue with his men below about not finding us.

"My ankle's killing me!" I told Don and Sophie. "You guys better just leave me here and take Ally back, I'll only slow you down. Ally's injury is more serious anyway."

"Can that noise Mikey; it's just a sprained ankle." Don said sourly to me. "We need to wrap it properly." Don then looked over his shoulder to the shower bar that held up the curtain and saw a pair of leggings. He snapped his fingers at that and grabbed them starting to tie it around my ankle.

"Ally's injury may be more serious, but we have nothing to splint it with right now." Sophie said as she searched through the cupboards. She then pulled out a white bottle, oh great, pills. "This should help with the pain for you two though." She un-capped it and took out a few pills, two for me, and four for Ally.

After we took the piles, I got bored real quick and reached behind the shower curtain for this large, long brush that I started to brush my head with it. "While you're doing that, I'll just brush my long, flowing locks." I laughed at my own joke while Don, like always, just shook his head. Sophie and Ally were shaking though with laughter, but it was muffled through their hands. "See Don, they think my jokes are funny!"

"Sure they do, or maybe it has to do with the fact that the brush you're using on your head is used to clean toilets." Don replied back, extremely sarcastic. _Wait, what?_

"WHAT?" I yelled, throwing the brush away and brushing off my head with my hands. "Eww!" The girls continued to laugh at my expense.

"Keep it down Mikey! You want to wake up the people who live here?" Don snapped at me.

"It's a little late for that Donny." Sophie said. Don had finished bandaging my foot and looked to where Ally and Sophie were looking. A small kid with slightly long ginger hair and brown eyes, about the age of maybe six, stared wide eyed at the four of us. Don tried to keep him quiet by hushing him but the kid ran off calling for his mom, saying that there was four giant turtles in the bathroom, and one of them had her stockings and her pills.

Needless to say, we didn't stay there any longer. We jumped out the window and used the clothes lines to climb to the other side.

"I feel so sorry for that kid; his mom isn't going to believe him for weeks!" Ally called from behind us. I snickered at her comment and threw her a grin before turning back around, making it to the other side where Don was.

**Raphael's Point of View:**

I was glad that Jade and I had finally gotten out of the dumpster, but now we were just lingering in the shadows, waiting until we ether found or passed by the others. I couldn't just go off and bash heads, the Foot would easily find us and I gotta look after Jade, though if I say that out loud, she'd portably bit my head off.

We were hiding in the shadows of an alley when I saw two of those bastards walking down towards us, not able to see us.

The first one sniffed the air and shuddered. "Something around here really stinks."

"Don't look at me." Said the other one. It was then that I slowly walked up behind them and placed my hand on the backs of their necks, slamming their heads together. When they were out cold, I sniffed my arms. _I didn't smell that bad, did I?_

I turned back around to face my partner in vigilante work who was still in the shadows. "Copper, tell me the truth. I don't smell that bad, do I?"

"No better or worse then me, Red." She replied. "I can't tell anymore, after being in that dumpster for so long." I nodded, but then I freaked when two white clawed hands grabbed Copper and pulled her further into the shadows.  
>"Copper!" I shouted and ran in after her. I watched her struggle against her captors hold, but when she was release, we relaxed at the sight of our masters.<p>

"Master Serena, Master Splinter." She said. The two wise rats hushed the both of us.

"The others," I stated. "We got… split up."

"Come, we must find them." My father commanded, leading us into the shadows. Us two hot-headed turtles followed after our partners silently. Only Copper's slight hissing at the pain in her arm gave us another sound to hear besides the loud noises of the city.

**Leonardo's Point of View:**

We were backed against the wall of an alley way with Foot soldiers surrounding Kim and I. Our katanas were draw and we were ready to fight, however we were hugely out numbered. The ninja closest to us was just about ready to strike when a man jumped from into the middle of their ground from above. I saw him grin as he pulled a sword out from under his coat and it started to glow blue and made a strange ringing sound.

Kim and I could only stand in 'awe'.

**Donatello's Point of View:**

The four of us had walked down more back alleys, trying to get further away from the Foot Ninjas that keep following us. We hadn't been found yet. Or not?

Four figures jumped in front of us in the shadows. Ally and Mikey couldn't fight and Sophie and I were tried, but we had no choice if we wanted to protect the youngest two. Sophie and I placed Ally and Mikey against a wall and drew our bo staffs, ready to strike. They walked out of the shadows, and to our relief, it was Master Splinter, Master Serena, Raph and Jade. Though her arm doesn't look much better then it had before. Not good.

I sighed. "Am I glad to see you guys."

"We heard ya two miles away." Raph said. It was then that Mikey started to groan and Raph looked over at him worriedly. I rolled my eyes and I saw Ally get an annoyed look on her face. She slapped the back of his head and his winced.

"Oww! Ally what was that for?" He whinnied.

"Mikey, now's not the time to tease Raph." She responded to him. "Raph said that they could hear us from a few miles away, who's to say that the Foot didn't too?"

"You are right my daughter." Master Serena said. "It is best that we move more quickly now, and away from this area."

I started to check all my pockets and then remember I had left my remote for the Battle Shell at home. "Sophie, do you have your extra remote for the Battle Shell? Mine's back home."

"No Donny. I did have it, until it was sliced in the battle against the Foot." She replied, rushing over to Jade to look at her arm.

"Don't touch my arm." Jade growled.

"I'm just going to put it in a sling until we get home." She replied. She then turned to me. "Donny, I need a couple long pieces of cloth to wrap her arm in." I nodded and looked above to find a large white sheet. I jumped up and pulled it down and started to rip it apart for Sophie, so she wouldn't have to.

"Here Sophie." I said, handing her the cloth.

"Thanks Donny." She grabbed the first piece and tried to wrap it around Jade's broken arm, but Jade wouldn't let her. "Jesus Christ Jade! Hold still!"

"You keep the hell away from my arm!" Jade snapped back at her, backing away.

"Jade!" Master Serena snapped at her hot-headed daughter. "Hold still for your sister!"

"If you need help doing so, Raphael would not mind at all helping you." Master Splinter said, a ghost of a smirk was on his face. Raph blushed, seriously he _bushed_, and helped hold Jade still, still hissing and growling at her sister as Sophie tied up the bandage around her arm, then made a sling over her neck and shoulder, then used the last cloth to tie the sling tightly to her plastron.

"All done." Sophie finally said. "Now what do we do about getting the Battle Shell here?"

"Here." Master Splinter handed over the remote to me.

"Perfecto Sensei! Looks like-" I paused momentarily and looked beside us at the end of the alley and saw a whole large group of Foot Ninja watching. Master Serena stepped closer to Mikey and Ally and got into a protective stance. I groaned at the large amount of enemies. "We're surrounded."

"Great." Raph snarled. "Just when things weren't looking too bad." He drew his sais and Jade drew one of her own to use in her free arm. Sophie and I drew our bo staffs and the three of them charged at the enemy first while I lagged behind for a moment.

"Master Splinter, use the remote, get the Battle Shell!" I yelled at my father and ran off to fight. Twisting my bo staff, it knocked a few of the Foot Ninjas back. Raph charged in, knocking out over five ninja before he jumped back to Jade and helped her with the seven that were circling her, trying to get on her bad side, where her arm was broken.

I saw Sophie swung her bo staff over her head and knock a few of the ninjas out before. We knocked out a few more ninjas with hits to the head and body, then I looked back at my father. He was mumbling angrily as he pressed most of the buttons on the remote, other the right one. I groaned and jumped back into battle. I could hear his angry growling over the small remote from where I was fighting now, over the grunts and shouts of the Foot Ninja.

"Donatello, here," he said, handing over the remote. "I will fight, you will drive." He then jumped into the fight and knocked out more ninjas then we could combined.

"Activating remote," I said, pressing the large red button at the bottom of the remote for the Battle Shell. It should be on its way now.

When I looked up again, all the Foot Ninja were down and out and our sensei was standing over them. We all gapped at the fight we saw Master Splinter put up with.

"Master Splinter, you kick butt!" Raph cheered.

**Kimberly's Point of View:**

The man we saw stood still in the middle of the swarm of Foot Ninja before us. I couldn't help but think for a moment that maybe he wasn't going to help us. My grip tightened on my katanas and so did Leo's. The showed us a frown before we saw him swung his glowing sword and I couldn't help but close my eyes for a moment, I felt no pain. I opened my eyes and watched with Leo as the man fought off the Foot Ninja. Destroying their weapons and knocking them out.

When all the Foot were out, the man 'shut off' his swords glowing and placed it back into his coat. Then he walked toward us.

"Okay, this is new." Leo mumbled. I couldn't help but nod.

"You're a ninja, but your not one of them." I stated. He showed no sign of agreement or disagreement.

"I am simply… a guardian. Beyond that, I can't not tell you anything more." He said.

"That's pretty helpful." Leo said wearily.

"I am sorry." He ducked his head. "I can not revile everything to you now. Just know that you are caught up in a battle that is bigger then you can imagine."

"We're heard that already from Saki." I growled.

"Yes, it was the only truth that the Shredder told you. But know this, by rejecting the Shredder and his evil; you have made an ally this day." He held out his hand and I looked over at Leo. He slowly nodded his head and we both place away our swords to shake his hand.

Suddenly we saw a bright light encircle us from the entrance of the alley and soon saw its outline, the Battle Shell. I sighed and leaned my head on Leo's shoulder. "Thank God they're alright."

"You're not the only one who feels relieved Kim." Leo said happily. The window lowered and Donny stuck his head out.

"Hey Leo! Kim! Need a ride?" He asked. I looked up just barely to see the man we spoke to had left and reached the rooftops while Leo and Don talked.

"Sure. Guys I'd like to introduce you to-" I tapped on Leo's shoulder and when he looked at me I pointed to where the man had stood beside us. Leo's face was surprised and I giggled.

"He ran off while you were talking to Donny." I told him. He sighed and we ran up to join our families in the Battle Shell.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"It's good to see you two!" Mikey cheered.

"Kimmy!" Ally squealed, reaching for me but couldn't reach thanks to, as to I had recently found out, her broken leg. I shook my head and walked over to her and let her hug my waist, I put my arms around her shoulders and held her there.

"We were all pretty worried." Donny said.

"That's the understatement of the year." Sophie mumbled as she joined in the group hug with Ally and me.

"Yes my son's, Serena's daughters. But now you are all safe." Master Splinter then swung his paw forward at his sons and us girls flinched when we saw he slapped all of his boys on the sides of their faces. An imprint was left of the punishment. All the boys cried out in pain.

"What was that for?" Raph asked; he and his brother milking away their new bruises.

"For being so foolish!" Master Splinter snapped at them. "You should have never tried to face the Shredder alone, even with the girls helping you! He is too powerful."

"Do not think that you are off the hook, my daughters." Master Serena growled at us from her spot next to Master Splinter. "You will be dealing with your punishments later."

"Yes Master Serena." We all mumbled sadly.

"You have all stirred the hornet's nest." Master Splinter said. "He will not rest until he finds us."

"What should we do Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

He paused for a moment. "Let him find us." He replied in a deeper voice then I've ever heard him speak. "I have long wished to avenge my Master Yoshi. Now is the time."

"As have I Splinter, for my Master Alisa." Our mother said.

"But.. how do we 'let' him find us?" Don asked.

"Sit still." Both masters said at the same time.

"I don't know Master Splinter, Master Serena. Sitting still is not one of our strong points." Mikey stupidly said to the already pretty pissed rats. A single death glare from both masters scared Mikey to the point where he began babbling about how he 'loved' sitting still, to avoid another thrashing from his father.

There suddenly was a knock on our window and we all froze. I pulled myself my sisters' holds and slowly made my way to check it out threw a camera that could get a visual on what was outside. When it came up, I sighed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Common in Tori, though watch your step, its getting pretty crowded in here." I told our visitor. She easily slipped inside and gasped at the sight of us.

"Are you guys alright? I mean I knew you guys would be hurt, but this doesn't look good at all!" She exclaimed as she hurried over to Jade, who was the closet to her, standing against Raph as she seethed in pain from her arm. Tori rushed to touch it and Jade literally snapped her teeth at her. Tori backed away at the sudden attack.

"Jade Mora!" Our mother snapped at her. "That is no way to treat one who is concerned about your well being!"

"But Master Serena, she was going to grab my arm!" She argued.

"I wasn't going to grab it; I _was_ going to _heal_ it." Tori snapped. We all stared at her with looks of confusion and her expression turned into a happy one she often wore when she was around K-lynn. "I know, I had that same face when K-lynn asked me to try to prove I did have magic, and its turns out she was right for both me and Damien."

"Ya two both got powers?" Raph asked.

"Believe it or not, yeah, but not the same kind. K-lynn found out I have serene magic and Damien has violent magic. The only difference I really know to tell the two apart, besides there names, and what the name represents, is what we can do, I can heal or control people or living things, and Damien can shatter everything into pieces."

"Returning back to the original subject, you can heal?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I healed K-lynn's foot. She cut it up while she was running to the bridge that connects us to the main land." She held up her hands and we saw green energy and diamond like energies, shaped and colored the same as a real diamond, they floated within the space around her hands. "Just let me heal your injuries, it won't hurt at all, what do you have to lose?"

"My arm." Jade growled, she looked back at Raph.

"I think ya should give it a try Copper. I mean, if K-lynn says its okay, then I'd let her do it." He told her. She sighed.

"Alright, ya better hold me still Red." Raph lifted his arms from where they rested at his sides and he held Jade's upper arms. Tori then came forward and let her hands linger only an inch or so away from Jade's skin, the energy seeped into her arm. "It doesn't hurt."

"Told you," Tori said smugly. Tori slowly let her hands get closer to Jade's skin until her hands were wrapped around both sides of the broken bone. Tori then let go of Jade's arm and Jade slowly moved her fingers, then she pulled her arm out of the sling.

"Is it really healed?" Donny asked.

"Try it out if you don't believe me, use your sais," Tori said. Jade did exactly that, pulling out _both_ of her sais and swung them a bit and preformed a few punches.

"It feels good as new." She replied.

"Good to hear. Now I have two other patients who need my attention at the moment if you would kindly let me by." We all moved out of the way then she could reach Mikey and Ally in the back and heal their wounds.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was only a matter of time before the Shredder finally found us, I mean, even I had to admit that if he didn't find us, he was a pretty lousy villain. We had parked the Battle Shell on the side of a road next to an old abandoned building that also had a water tower on it, which was where we all stood, ready to face him.

Okay maybe I'm over exaggerating there. The guys were down on the ground, in their 'cool poses' as Ally had put it, and all four of us girls couldn't help but giggle at how cool they looked, I admit it.

Leo, Donny and Mikey all had their backs against the support beams of the water tower, but each one of them had a slightly different pose. Leo had both of his arms crossed and was slightly hunched over, Donny had on hand on his bo staff and the other on his belt, Mikey had one of his arms on his belt and the other on one on the horizontal support beam. Raph was the only one different out of his brothers; he was leaning forward from behind the support beams with both of his arms above his head where the bottom of an 'x' was directly above him, his head tilted downwards like Leo's.

Us girls were right above them in out own 'cool poses' you could say. Jade was the closest to the boys, particularly Raph. She sat on the upper part of the 'x' he leaned on, her back to the left side, one leg crossed at the narrow part of the 'x'. Her other leg bending strait up and standing over her crossed leg. Her arms were crossed over the leg she held close to her chest, she was staring out at the moon. Ally was higher then the rest of us, at the top of the next 'x', sitting like Jade was, but her body faced the other direction, she looked at the boys down below. Sophie and I sat in the distance between the two; our backs were both leaned up against a support beam, our legs were brought up to our chests and we stole a glace at one another from the two different sides of the water tower we were on. My hands sat calmly in my lap and I lowered my head as if I was going to take a nap, Sophie did that same.

I then looked up; our masters were both seated next to each other at the near top of this water tower, both of them in their meditation positions, their walking sticks in their laps and their hands griping either side of them to the point that Master Splinter's hands almost looked as white as my mother's.

Tori stood at the top of us all, standing on the left top side of the water tower roof, her hands were tightly together, pressed against her chest in deep worry. She kept looking out over the city, looking for K-lynn and Damien. From what she told us while she was healing Mikey and Ally, she hadn't seen them since she separated from them just a mile or so away from the building we fought at and collapsed from the fire. Tori guessed that they were probably investigating that, and maybe they were looking for the Shredder too.

Suddenly the air felt tense and we all looked out to area before us. There we saw the Foot Ninja, and right in front of them was the Shredder. His armor was slightly sooted from the fire of the warehouse, but other then that, it was completely intact.

"Dude…" We all heard Mikey say at his spot at the bottom of the water tower. The Shredder stared us all down, but we were all ready to face him once again. The girls and I stood up from where we sat on the upper portions of the tower and joined the boys on the roof top. Tori stayed above on the top of the tower, with our Masters' only a level below her.

"Let the ass-kicking begin." Raph said, drawing his sais along with Jade. We all drew our weapons after them. We stood all ready in our stances.

"Foot Ninja!" The Shredder called. "Attack!" The ninjas then charged and we raced out to battle with them. Our weapons clashed as many of the ninjas already fell off the roof from just the first assault.

"Remember my sons, Serena's daughters, even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm winds."

"Huh?" Mikey and Ally called, clearly not understanding the message that was to be received. Normally I would explain it to her or Sophie would, but we were in the middle of a fight at the moment.

Both masters sighed angrily at our youngest siblings. "He means that you must be careful and do not be over confident!" Master Serena shouted angrily at them.

The Foot Ninjas were really slow, it was easy to beat them, but with the ever flocking numbers continuing to grow, it became harder then we thought, especially with the Shredder sneaking around us while we had to focus on the large population of ninjas around us. He took many strikes at my sisters already, and the guys as well, but we always were watching someone's back to make sure no one lost a head.

I was battling ninjas on my own when I finally saw the Shredder come into my line of sight. He grabbed at my hair and yanked me away from my fight and punched me hard in the face, blood slipped from both nostrils. My back hit the wall and I was instantly surrounded by my sisters and friends who had also been thrown against this same wall and were tending to their new wounds. Raph and Jade had the most scratches and Jade was helping Raph fix a dislocated shoulder, Sophie and Don were tending to Mikey and Ally, even though their wounds were healed, a slight after shock of pain would still linger for a short while, as Tori had told us.

In a sudden flash Leo had joined us in our huddle against the wall. I caught him as his body slid into mine and I cradled his shoulders and head in my arms, his swords slid to either side of him. The Shredder then approached us as his flunkies crawled away to lick their own battle wounds and he raised his bladed arm over his head.

"None of you will leave here alive!" He growled. He moved forward for the final strike and I saw our masters were ready to intervene with Tori when I saw a flash of white race in front of us, its weapon clashing with the Shredder's. I heard Tori's gasp echo in the still air.

"K-lynn!" She cried. True to her words, the very girl spoken of was standing before us, some kind of double bladed sword in her hands, covered on its small handle between the two blades were black and white cloth, tied around it. Each side of the sword didn't look normal, one blade seamed to be made of some kind of black metal and the other blade seamed to be made of a white metal. K-lynn had the white blade holding back the attack from the Shredder; both arms of enemy and friend were shaking from the pressure pressed against one another.

"Magic child, you have finally showed yourself, after all these years." The Shredder laughed. He suddenly then yelled in pain after a flash of black raced by him. K-lynn now had the black blade faced upward and she had cut off his arm. The Shredder held the shoulder with his bladed arm.

"_Get the hell away from my family you fucken murderer_!" She the raced forward and started swinging her double blade at him. The Shredder backed away and fought with only his left arm against the guys' little sister. Their weapons clashed as she tried to force him back on the roof, but he had other ideas. When he was given an opening, he slashed K-lynn's arm. I heard Tori, and now even Damien together on the roof calling to her that they were going to help, but one glare from her said to stay put. She placed her hand that held her weapon over her arm and I saw her release the same energy as Tori did, healing her arm.

"How-" The Shredder stuttered. "You can heal?" He didn't get an answer from her, she charged again and sliced the front of his arm, he had only jumped out of the way just in time.

"You don't know what I can do." She growled at him and raced forward, jumping and had her weapon high over her head. The weapon was about to hit when all went red in our eyes. The Shredder had gotten a good long gash on K-lynn lover abdomen and she fell to the ground. The Shredder kicked away her weapon as she tried to heal herself and he raised his weapon above his head.

Damien and Tori could no longer watch their best friend be hurt, they rushed in and Damien took on the Shredder, using the katana that looked to be the one K-lynn always carried around, while Tori helped K-lynn heal her wound. Damien was not as skilled with a katana yet though as K-lynn was and it was knocked out of his hand before his chest was cut and he was thrown back. Tori then left K-lynn, only healing half of her wound and charging in to face the Shredder herself. Her hands became covered in this red energy that we had sometimes seen K-lynn use, but her hands had black diamonds floating in this energy, and she raced her hand forward to face the Shredder. It never made contact with him or his armor, but for some strange reason, the armor in Shredder's side began to crumble.

"What kind of trickery is this?" The Shredder roared. Tori charged at him again and this time was able to place her palm on his chest, the armor instantly turned to rust and we saw his skin underneath coming apart, ripping into pieces.

"That's what my other ability does." Tori snapped. "It pulls apart skin and tissue, and when it comes into contact with weapons or armor, it shatters." She picked up the Shredder's severed arm and it turned to dust in her hands. "My ability separates everything. You get hit in the right spot with enough power and you're a goner." She rushed at him again, but this time he was ready for her attack. He jumped over her head and stuck the back of it, Tori fell instantly unconscious.

Shredder then turned back to K-lynn, she was still healing the large cut on her abdomen. His single fist with its blade on his wrist was raised above her head and we all shouted at her to get out of there. His fist came down and we closed our eyes, no longer able to watch.

When we heard the clang of metal and wood, we looked up. We saw that Master Splinter had blocked the Shredder's attack and Master Serena had forced him back away from K-lynn, Tori and Damien.

"You have destroyed _both_ our families' once; we refuse to let it happen again!" I heard our mother cry out in the night. She and Master Splinter then kicked him toward the center of the roof and stood before the water tower. They motioned for him to attack, and he did.

"We have to get the others out of here while our masters keep him busy, K-lynn, Tori and Damien can't fight like this." I told Leo. He nodded and we all slowly got to our feet. Raph and Jade helped Donny and Sophie get Mikey and Ally up first while Leo and I got the other three. I grabbed Tori while he grabbed his sister and Damien. With the three of them in hand, we raced off to where the others were and we carried them up to the building next to us above.

When I was sure we had gotten all the others to safety, I dared to look back at our masters fighting with the Shredder. The water tower now swerved back and forth from the Shredder cutting its support beams. I could see the look of slight fear on his face as he watched the tower rock.

"This is for my Master Yoshi!" Master Splinter growled.

"And this is for my Master Alisa!" My mother snapped. The two of them jumped in the air by the water tower and they knocked out the last of the support beams strength, the water tower then fell toward the Shredder as he and his flunkies, that were left, ran away from the on coming water. As we watched from the next building, we saw the Shredder crash into the concert ground below. The water tower then fell over the edge and I felt Ally press her face into my shoulder when the Shredder was crushed under the tower.

Our masters soon joined us on top of the roof that we were on and looked at the area where our enemy had fallen. The both sighed.

"Master Splinter?" Leo questioned.

"Master Serena?" I asked.

"Are you two okay?" Mikey brought up the one question we were all wondering. Our masters sighed again and my mother placed her hand on Master Splinter's shoulder, they shared a moment with their eyes doing the talking and then turned back to face us.

"Come, we have avenged our masters." Master Splinter said. "It is time to go home."

"I'm all over that." Donny sighed, trudging forward after them, the rest of us on their heels.

"Yeah," Raph said.

"I gotta tell ya," Leo stated. "Home never sounded so good."

"Is the invitation for us to stay at your place the night still open?" I asked them. "I don't know if our family's going to make it back."

"Of course," Master Splinter said. "You are all welcome in our home at any time."

"Awesome, which means we get to play some new levels together in the morning Mikey!" Ally squealed, latching herself onto his back. "And you promised to carry me home!" I was about to tell off my sister when I saw the happy look on Mikey's face, he didn't have a care in the world. He smiled and grinned when he looked over his shoulder to see her own grin and hear her giggle.

I walked over to Leo and nudged him with my toe since my arms were busy carrying Tori. "It won't be long now before they get together." I told him, pointing out the youngest set of turtles of us all.

He nodded, shifting his sister and Damien in his arms as he carried them. "I know, it makes me think that maybe we should pull a prank on them to get them together, and to give them a little taste of their own medicine."

"I can live with that." I whispered backed to him. The thought of working with Leo together on something brought that cursed blush back to my face. I sighed. _Now I just have to hope that no one asks me, because I don't feel like admitting that I like Leo tonight._

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow! There's another long chapter for you guys! I hope this was another good one! If you guys remember the 2003 series, then you should know a little bit about the next few chapters!**

**Question of the Chapter: If you could do anything you wanted with the TMNT characters for a whole day, what would you do, or who would you specifically spend it with?**

**My Answer to the Question: I'd probably spend most of it playing video games with Mikey and getting into arguments with Raph, I've got a bad tempter. **

**(In the Lair)  
><strong>

"**You got that right Halloween; I had no idea how bad your temper was until I endured it." Mikey said over my shoulder. For once he didn't scare me, because now I expect their little visits to my room. "And I think Jade did too."**

"**Where's your sister Mikey? She supposed to be making sure no one got in while I was typing." I asked him. **

"**Not sure, she might have gone out for a run with Damien." He snickered. "Those two are **_**so**_** getting together."**

"**They will at one point Mikey. And speaking of relationships, how are you and Ally doing?" He froze and I turned around in my office chair to look at him. "Well?"**

"**I have no idea what you're talking about Halloween." He said, making his escape toward my door. **

"**You can't avoid the question forever Mikey!" I shouted back at him. I didn't hear his reply. My door then opened again and K-lynn walked in with a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream with hot fudge and Oreo frosting and handed it to me, while she had her chocolate maxed out, everything chocolate sundae. "Thanks K-lynn."**

"**Your welcome, so why was my brother racing out of your room like it was a blazed?" **

"**Oh, I just brought up the question of how he and Ally were doing."**

"**Oh, I hope it won't be much longer now before they get together. I don't get why they don't see it yet."**

"**They will soon enough, how about you're other siblings and their counterparts? Are they showing any getting together or liking each other even more?"**

"**Not as far as I can see."**

"**Oh well. How about the masters?"**

"**Je ne sais pas. They always are hiding somewhere so we can't spy on them, and we normally get caught."**

**I raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you speak French?"**

"**Since before I was adopted. I grew up on both French and English, and then learned Japanese from Daddy and the guys, though I like to use English more, but if I have something to say I don't want the guys to know about, I speak French."**

"**We'll talk about that more later. And what does 'Je no-' whatever you said mean?"**

"**I said, 'Je ne sais pas.' Which means 'I don't know,' in French."**

"**Cool, can you teach me a few phrases sometime? There's no way I can learn a whole language after I tried to take the classes and nearly failed, but I like those small sayings you can use now and again."**

"**Sure Halloween, but you better eat your ice cream before it melts and get started on the next chapter."**

"**Yeah, yeah. I'm going." I sighed, taking a bite of my wonderful ice cream and pulling up the next document on my laptop and started typing. **

**(Out of the Lair)  
><strong>

**Yeah, I bet I pulled that fast one on all of you guys and not only Halloween. French is difficult, I will admit, but I was raised up on it so its easier to me then it would be to you maybe. ****Adieu****, ****mes lecteurs! (That means, good-bye my readers !) ~ From Karalynn Black-White Hamato**

**Remember to Review Please People! I love Reviews! I also need how many times Mikey was hit and the date! Love you guys!**

**Oh and another thing, my new friend, **_**UgunsGreka Fans**_** and I are working on a crossover story together that's Ninja Turtles and Super Robot Monkey Team. Its called, The Power Primate and Ninjutsu, Together as One. I hope all of you will read it when its posted, it will be on my profile in a couple days. Here's a logn summery for you that I'll post before the story.**

**Summery- **_**The war between Skeleton King and the Hyper Force continues on, but Skeleton King finally sees that he is unable to get Shuggazoom while the Hyper Force protects it. So he leaves for a weak planet he found named Earth. He eventually meets up with the worst villain on Earth, the Shredder, and they make a pact to take over the universe and split it after they conquered it all. The turtles and their friends and allies, along with the Hyper Forces and their friends and allies, must all come together to stop their biggest and most powerful enemies yet, or live in a universe of eternal darkness**__._

**Love you all !**

_**Halloween Witch **_


	12. Going Down Under

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 12: Going Down Under_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

A couple weeks have passed since the incident with the Shredder, now making it October 14, and now everything seams to be moving pretty good right now. Our wounds were healed thanks to Tori and my healing abilities, and now everything is pretty much as it once was since we all collided together.

Believe it or not, Leo and Kim were sleeping, instead of training, up in Leo's room. That was an argument that was fun to watch. They argued over who would sleep in the bed. Leo wanted Kim to have it because she was the guest, but Kim argued that he should have it because he lives here and it wasn't fair of her to take it from him. Eventually Leo won when Master Splinter stepped in and Kim finally gave up, taking the bed, but she was surly not too pleased on it. When I look back on this, I think it was their first fight, or argument, together. I checked on them later when I was sure that they'd be asleep and saw that Leo was on the floor, grinning in his sleep and Kim was on his bed, scowling. It was too funny not to draw. So I sketched them until I thought that Leo might wake up and high tailed it out of there.

Raph and Jade were sleeping too, up in Raph's room. Believe it or not, they didn't have a fight, and that was the weirdest thing I think that ever happened in my life. So I decided to check on them later to see if they did have a fight, and you would not believe what I found. The two of them were sleeping together in the hammock, their limbs tangle and they were _snuggling_ into each other! It was so cute! I had to capture the moment on paper, so I grabbed my sketch book and levitated over them and drew them out. It was the most adorable picture I had of Raph and Jade yet. And this one I couldn't let them ever see, or else I would have a sai or two rammed down my throat. That would hurt. When I saw Jade start to shift and then Raph did too, I ran out of there like hell's fire just to make sure that I didn't want to face the fury of Raphael Hamato and Jade Mora.

I just planned to color the two pictures later once I checked on everyone else. Speaking of them, I then checked on my two favorite parents, Daddy and Master Serena, or as she lets me call her now, Mom. Man was it a shocker when she let me do that, but that's another story entirely. I snuck next to Daddy's door and there I saw the two of them in bed, watching their shows happily together. Whether or not my father saw me could come into question, because he normally notices everything, but not when he is with Mom and watching their favorite TV series, then he normally doesn't notice me. Since I didn't want to get caught, I had to draw them the best that I could through their cracked door, which only showed me their backs. I saw my father shift as I was finishing up and that was when I decided to bolt out of there.

I next went to face Donny and Sophie, who happened to still be up at this late hour. They were apparently looking over some sort of strange crystals that were found in the Lair when we first moved in. Donny and Sophie hardly ever notice anything when they are working so hard like they are now. They've been going nuts over these crystals since we moved in, but it hasn't become a major project until recently. When I arrived, the two of them were both looking threw a microscope at the crystals, but it seamed like the two of them really weren't finding the answers they wanted. I took the moment to start sketching them, as they sat side by side, taking notes and quietly talking with each other and going over everything. When I saw Sophie rise from her seat to retrieve something, I bolted out so that I wouldn't be caught.

I last went to check on my youngest older sibling and his 'best friend' as they were watching a monster movie marathon. The two of them looks scared out of their shells at some moments and I saw Ally and Mikey cling to each other when that happened. This was always the first outcome when Mikey and Ally found a new monster movie to watch. They'd be scared the first time they watch it, and then would never be scared of it again. It was so cute, not the movie, but the two of them hugging and clinging while they were scared, but still not a cute as Raph and Jade were, but I still wanted to desperately draw it. I had to imprint the image in my head and then draw it because it was just too good. The popcorn was flying in the air and the two of them were shaking on the floor as they watched the monster come to eat the scientist and the woman.

I had all the outlines sketched out by now, so I moved toward my room so I could color them in and finish whatever I didn't get done sketching. I absolutely _had_ to start with Raph and Jade's because of how adorable it was. Then I moved on to Mikey and Ally's, then Leo and Kim's, then Daddy and Mom's, and last Donny and Sophie's. I think I was getting better at my coloring because my shades of light and dark were better then before.

"What are you, some sort of art goddess or something?" My head whipped around to see Tori and Damien walking into my room and she stole the sketch book from my hands. "Whoa!" She gasped at the picture of Raph and Jade.

"I didn't even think you could bend a person's, or turtle's, body in that way." Damien muttered.

"And their only sleeping." I snorted.

Damien snickered. "Imagine if it was something else."

"I don't need those thoughts in my head you guys! You've been a bad influence on me!" Tori snapped, covering her ears and stomped her feet against the stone ground. I laughed with Damien as we used ourselves to support each other.

"Oh you'll live Tor, stop whining about it." Damien laughed as he did his best to steady himself.

Suddenly a strange loud, ringing sound echoed throughout the Lair. It halted out laughter and everything went quiet as we all walked toward it. It was in Donny and Sophie's lab. Everyone was already down there, making their way to Sophie and Donny as they watched the crystals glow, Mikey and Ally hiding behind their shells.

"What's with the noise?" Raph asked. Huh? He wasn't irritated for once. Maybe it was that _Jade_ slept with him in his hammock. It brought a smirk to my face. Damien nudged me with his elbow and pointed out how closely Jade stood next to my brother. I had to use every ounce of will power I had to keep from laughing.

"I'm not quite sure." Donny replied, his eyes never left the crystals. The crystals echoed off into our home and possibly into the sewers too, it was pretty high pitched and loud, I felt my ear drums starting to echo. My arms raced to my head to try and block out the sound.

"Donny! Can you make it stop? My head is starting to hurt." My brother then dared to move toward the crystals and pulled them apart with his large set of pliers and the sound died off. I released my head and sat down in Donny's chair in case of any after episodes that would cause me to get dizzy or fall into unconsciousness.

"Are we in any danger Donatello, Sophie?" My father asked. Donny rubbed the back of his head with his hand and Sophie's hand twiddled before her chest nervously.

"Maybe the harmonics of the energy signature of the crystalline's structure?" My smart brother guessed.

"You two have no idea, do you?" Raph said, irritation had slowly come back to him as his arms crossed and he looked at our brother and his friend.

"Not a clue." Sophie mumbled.

"I started the whole thing!" Mikey said excitedly as he threw his arms around Donny and Raph's shoulders.

"Is that supposed to surprise us?" Jade said bitterly to him. Before Mikey or anyone else could respond, the alarm to our Lair had gone off and everyone looked around in fright.

"Now what is it?" Leo questioned as he and Kim stepped closer to Daddy and Mom.

Donny and Sophie both ran to the computer and stared at the area on screen. "Something tripped an alarm in the old subway tunnels," Donny said. We all watched the screen and suddenly saw a black flash fly by the lens.

"Whoa!" The two hot-heads said in fascination to the flash.

"What was that?" Ally asked.

"What in the world?" Leo questioned.

"Sewer rats are getting bigger." Raph murmured, taking out his sais and twisting them in his hands.

"Yeah, time to cut the cheese!" Mikey shouted. Most of my older siblings and our friends shook their heads and sighed. "That is not what I meant!" Mikey tried to cover up his said words, _denied_.

"Let's roll!" Leo called, running out of the lair.

"Let's go girls!" Kim said, following after him. We all gathered our weapons and ran after the two of out into Donny's lab where he had the two Sewer Sliders.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Riding out on the Sewer Sliders in the sewer tunnels had to be pretty awesome, though due to their small size and with the guys being as large as they were; only one other person could go with them. I opted to stay back with the girls in their Sewer Slider. So all five guys went ahead in their Sewer Slider and us six girls were in the one behind them, racing threw the underground tunnels.

"Ladies, switch to stealth mode, we don't want to announce ourselves just yet." Leo reported to us through the radio.

"Copy that Leo." Kim replied back to him. "Sophie, switch to stealth."

"Got it Kim." The black haired female turtle replied. At the flip of a switch, out vehicles went silent as they glided across the filth filled water below.

Eventually, my brothers and Damien stopped up ahead and climbed out of their Sewer Slider to check the tunnel before them. Sophie pulled our slider over to the side of theirs and we all climbed out to inspect with them.

"Nothing." Raph muttered, looking around in the tunnel.

"So whatever it was just left then?" Tori questioned.

"Don't be to sure guys." Donny said, pointing his flashlight above, reviling large, deep, four toed footprints indented in the wall, two widely spread toes on either side of the tracks.

"That can't be right, can it Donny?" Sophie asked.

"Not from my view point." He replied. I walked around them and made my way to where the tracks ended and led into a tunnel. I slowly let my fingers run over the surface and felt the cold, _melted_ concrete.

"The prints are melted into the stone." I stated. Donny and Sophie both nodded as they came to my side and had me move over so that they could get a sample.

"And somehow they melted right threw the cement too, creating a tunnel deeper into these old tunnels." Damien said quietly.

"How can anything do that?" Jade asked.

Donny started hacking away at the rock to pull off a piece while I held the flash light and Sophie held a plastic bag open for him to put the sample in. "It looks like the molecules have become un-bonded."

"Maybe a catalyst then?" Sophie questioned, holding open the bag as the small piece of material fell in. "Or an acid?"

"Okay, this is the part in the monster movie where the first attack happens!" Mikey called nervously. "The first guy-"

"Or girl." Ally squeaked as she latched onto his arm. "Never makes it!"

"Need we say more?" The two of them shouted together in fight as they looked around them a million times over.

"Calm down you two. Freaking out over this situation is not helping." Kim snapped at the two of them.

"Try to stay calm at least until we find out what this is." Leo said. He turned to Donny and Sophie. "What is this?"

"Another mystery that we have to solve." Sophie whispered quietly as she slung her bag over her should, Donny did that same with his own that contained the sample.

"One thing's for sure though," Donny stated. Mikey and Ally shared a fearful look as if they knew what he was going to say next.

"I've seen anything like it." Donny and the two youngest turtles said surprisingly at the same time. Ally and Mikey freaked and ran back to the sliders.

"That's it! We're out of here!" Mikey yelled. The two of them climbed up together on the guys' Sewer Slider and started swinging their nunchucks around, looking for any sign of moment besides ours.

"Hey," Raph called, a smirk deeply embedded in his face. "What do you get when you cross a chicken and a turtle?"

"Mikey and Ally." Jade responded evilly after a few moments of suspense. She and Raph laughed as they made their way back to the sliders. The two smart turtles followed after them.

"We need to get back your lair to analyze this anyway." Sophie said.

"We need to know just what we're dealing with here." Donny said as he followed her. The others slowly left after them, leaving me and my two best friends last. Tori followed after the girls and soon Damien did too, but I still hung back. I thought I saw a red glow in the tunnels. It was only a flash but I saw it, and I thought I heard a light growling too.

"Common K-lynn! You're holding us up!" Jade called. I looked back at the hole one more time before I ran off to join my siblings and friends. Mikey and Ally refused to be parted as they clung to each other in fright. So Damien and Ally switched places and he came back with us on our slider while Ally clung to Mikey on the guys' slider.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It had been a little over an hour since Donny and Sophie had gotten us home and started to mess around with the rock sample that we had retrieved from our time in the subway tunnels. Many strange liquids the two of them poured over its smooth surface, with no effect taking place, or at least as far as any of us could see. Many times I heard the two of them make noises of question as they continued to study the rock further, but the recently new one was loud enough so that Mikey and Ally jumped from their seats and were ready to question.

"Was that a good 'hmm'?" Mikey questioned.

"Or a bad 'hmm'?" Ally asked nervously.

"Cuz this is the part in the movie where we should be looking for the monster's one weakness-" Ally cut him off.

"Or we can kiss our shells good-bye!" Mikey nodded with her nervously.

"Trust me; you don't want to underestimate a monster!" He shouted, his hand flying to the sides of his head in full out panic until Raph and Jade finally had enough of it. Raph threw the water in his cup at Mikey's face and Jade grabbed a bucket of water from the pool and dumped it over Ally's head, causing her to screech; the leftovers she threw at Mikey. The two of them shook the water off their faces and breathed deeply.

"Thanks." They said to their hot-headed older siblings. With a curt nod to reply, everyone turned their attention to our parents as they entered the room.

"Is there anything that you can tell us Sophie? Donatello?" Mom asked.

"From our findings, it seams that the creature was able to melt through the stone." Sophie replied.

"Being able to liquefy stone is the perfect ability for a subterranean life form." Donny continued.

"I am hearing answers that raise more questions." Daddy said. "A wise strategist gathers all his information before deciding on a course of action."

Leo rose from his spot on the floor where he had been previously meditating with Kim. "Anyone up for a fact finding mission?"

"If something's out there looking for us, then I say we find it first." Raph said; excitement in the back of his voice. It was easy to tell that my brother was up for the fight.

"I'm game." Jade said evilly, smirking as we all saw her muscles constrict as she glanced at the door.

"We probably have little other choice or else those creatures could be liquefying our homes before too long." Kim agreed.

"All in favor, say 'I'." Leo called. Many 'I's ran throughout the room, only the masters stayed quiet, planning to stay themselves, and the youngest turtles, who looked frightened in their shells. We all looked at them, waiting for them to respond.

"Meep!" Mikey squeaked sadly and Ally whinnied in agreement.

"Close enough." The two eldest turtles said.

"Good luck my sons, my daughter, my friends." Daddy said.

"May you all return safely." Mom added softly as we ran out our rooms to gather things for this trip, it certainly wasn't going to last a few hours, that was for sure.

"Yes my brothers, sister and friends." I turned around and watched as Mikey made a fool of himself yet again, speaking in a weird accent to us. Ally hid behind him as he spoke. "Good luck to you." I rolled my eyes and Raph and Jade stocked toward them.

"Common!" Raph yelled, grabbing the back of Mikey's mask tails and pulling him out with the rest of us.

Now Ally had no shield and she literally ran from Jade so she wouldn't have to come. She made it into another room with Jade on her tail before I heard a lot of yelling and hitting. Soon I saw Jade emerge with the lower half of her sister, trying to pull the rest of her out.

"Would you let go of the fucken wall already!" Jade screamed at her.

"No, let me go! I don't wanna go!" Ally screeched back at her, holding onto the wall the best she could. I couldn't help but snort.

"If she's that afraid, shouldn't we just leave her and Mikey here?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we don't have enough people in the group already." Damien agreed.

"Yeah, but do you think my brothers or Ally's sisters would ever _let_ them do that?" I questioned. There was more screaming and soon at the rate the two of them were going, either Jade would pull Ally's arms out of their sockets or Jade would lose her grip on Ally and fall backward into the pool.

"Red! Give me a hand here with this _thing_ I call a sister!" Jade yelled out. Raph handed Mikey over to Donny and Leo and walked over to the screaming and arguing females. Raph made his way to where Ally was gripping the wall and grinned evilly.

"Jade's gonna kill him." Damien muttered.

"What makes you say that Damien?" Tori asked, clearly not understand my brother's evil intentions. I soon understood what was bound to happen and stepped back.

"You think that might bring on the first fight between the two of them?" Damien asked me, the two of us ignoring Tori's question, which she had pouted at.

"It's an even fifty-fifty. If you asked me this question a month or two ago, I would have given you a hell yeah, but now that I see that the two of them really just don't fight each other, I honestly am torn between past and present. But if I had to make a gamble, I'd say Jade's too angry at Ally to think about Raph throwing the two of them into the pool."

"Be quiet you guys!" Tori snapped quietly. "I want to see what happens since you two won't answer my question!"

I rolled my eyes and looked again at the scene before us. Jade still pulled with all her might while Ally held on to the wall for dear life. In a sudden movement, Raph and ripped Ally's fingers from around the door frame and she and Jade went tumbling into the water behind them. When Jade came back up to the surface, she looked so _steamed_. Ally was gonna be killed by Jade, even though it was Raph who knocked them in.

In one swift moment, Ally jumped from the pool and ran to Mikey and used him as a shield. I could only watch through my fits of laughter as Mikey unwillingly took Jade's punches for Ally. Raph, where he still stood on the other side of the room, was laughing his ass off. To avoid the further conflict and give the impression to my brothers and friends that it was time to go, I walked out of the living room and headed up to my bedroom, packing my essentials that I would need for our trip.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Once the whole 'Jade killing Mikey and Ally' event, the guys and girls finally got everything together that we would need for our trip. Food, hiking equipment, sleeping bags, and then grabbed the few personal effects or other things we wanted or knew we had to bring. Like Mikey and Ally brought the comic books, Donny and Sophie grabbed the crystals and I grabbed my sketch book. The others brought other things too, but I didn't have time to see what they grabbed.

After we grabbed all the supplies we needed, we all took the two Sewer Sliders back to the tunnel where we found the melted tunnel in the rock. Leo went first into the uneven tunnel with Kim right behind him. Donny and Sophie followed right after because they carried the crystals. Raph and Jade then pushed Mikey and Ally up threw the hole next so they couldn't run away, our two hot-heads then followed right after. It was just then Damien, Tori and I who were left and climbed in after my brothers and friends.

Following the tunnel, we ended up reaching another tunnel after a few minutes. The place looked as if it was going to come down any minute. Rusted metal tracks were also lined on the ground and large metal cars sat on them. My best guess was that is was an old subway tunnel.

"What is this place?" Raph asked, he shined his flash light around to get a better look.

"There's a whole network of abandoned subway tunnels from the early nineteen hundreds around here." Donny replied.

"Abandoned?" Mikey questioned. "Right."

"I'm surprised the place hasn't caved in yet." I said. "Feel the vibrations in the ground."

"What are you talking about K-lynn?" Kim asked me.

"You don't feel it?"

"I do." Tori whispered. "I feel like they're everywhere."

"That's probably because they are." Damien said. He pointed his flash light up at the ceiling. "See the support beams? They're unsteady because of improper building and time wearing them down. I'm guess because of our violent and serene magic we can feel the vibrations much easier then the rest of you would through the earth around us. These walls should have caved in years ago."

"I suggest we be very quiet then." Sophie said. "We don't want to trigger a cave in."

We then moved further into the close to collapsing tunnel. The vibrations around us felt like they were screaming around me, screaming their struggle to stay together as they were, or to be released after all these years and fall freely. I had to force them into the back of my mind and senses so I could focus on helping my family find those creature's foot prints.

"Any sign of the creature's tracks?" Leo asked after we had made it into another tunnel. He abruptly stopped before some of us and others walked off a head. His flashlight pointed at the ground, where the light reflected back the image in the ground, the creature's tracks. "Guys." He called. We all came and surrounded the print.

"Nope, nothing." Mikey said in a rushed voice, hoping to once again get away. "Let go home."

"I second that!" Ally said, already making her way around us. I rolled my eyes and Damien and I turned her around to face the other direction, back toward the others and the foot print.

"We're not going until we find out what this creature is and what it wants." I said to her. She whinnied and hurried over to Mikey, she held onto his arm. Mikey blushed at the contact, but then got over it when he saw the rest of us moving a head. He gulped and pulled Ally after us.

I suddenly felt extreme vibrations that I could no longer ignore. "Everyone stop!" I said in as loud of a voice as possible without causing the ceiling to fall. Our group halted and they soon felt the vibrations too and watched as the walls and ceiling around us began to shake and crumble slightly, but still held.

"Shh! Everyone, be still!" Leo hissed to us softly. I saw the dust come down from the ceiling, mostly circling around Mikey and Ally. I saw Mikey start to show the signs of a sneeze coming on and the rest of us watched in horror while Raph leapt forward and covered his nose and mouth.

"Not a _fucking_ sound." Raph growled at him, sounding out each syllable to Mikey so it would stay in his thick head. Mikey nodded dumbly and Raph released him. "Got it?"

Mikey covered his nose. "I got it." We then started to walk ahead when we then suddenly heard a feminine sneeze behind us and the walls started to shake even more then before and larger pieces of rock started to fall.

"For crying out loud Ally!" Jade snapped, turning back at her youngest sister. "Next time bring a _fucken antihistamine_!"

"Well excuse me!" Ally hissed back. "I'm sorry I could hold back the-" Ally then froze at what ever she was looking at behind us.

"A huge, grotesque, and frankly quite horrifying monster!" Mikey yelled. Most of the guys looked at him and Ally in confusion. Then I looked behind me and saw what they were looking at.

"Whoa." I muttered, backing up slightly. "Guys, I think we found the monster!" My family and friends all turned around to see the large creature behind us. From what we could see in the dim lighting and the small lighting from our flashlights, it was almost ten feet in height and eight feet wide from the large muscles made of rock all over its body. Smooth rock spikes appeared to be pointed out on its back and its arms were the largest part of it, besides its chest, and its legs and feet seamed to be the smallest.

The creature cried out and the walls and ceiling shook with great ferocity. We all backed up more, trying to avoid the fly earth and the creature before us. Finally, the remainders of the support beams snapped and the ceiling started to cave in.

"RUN!" Kim screamed. We all ran in the tunnel as fast as we could, hoping to find the exit and escape the death trap racing after us. An opening to another tunnel finally opened and we raced for it. Upon jumping out of the tunnel with the collapsing cave behind us, we all dropped our flashlights and were left in the dark. We all gathered our breath before Raph and Jade started in on their anger rant.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" Raph snapped.

"Anymore fucken better and we'll be dead!" Jade snarled in the darkness.

"Hang on you guys; let me and Donny find our bags." Sophie said. Not long after, blue light lit up and that annoying ringing tone echoed around us. We all turned to Donny and Sophie, Donny had the crystals in his hand and Sophie carried their packs.

"I can take back my bag Sophie." Donny told her.

"Okay, here." She handed his pack back to him and he slung it over his shoulder before looking back at all of us.

"You think that thing survived?" Raph asked, now on his feet with Jade close to side, dusting the dirt off herself.

"Know you monsters Raph!" Mikey shouted back at him in worry. "It can melt rock!"

"Oh yeah," Jade said bitterly. "Maybe we all forgot because _we were trying not to get buried IN A FUCKEN COLLAPSING SUBWAY TUNNEL_!" She screeched at him and dove for an attack while Kim, Ally, Sophie, Tori and I all raced to hold her back from killing Mikey.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Leo yelled, grabbing all our attention. "Let's keep moving." We all deeply sighed at the situation that went on and Jade pulled from our grips and moved back next to Raph, softly speaking with him under her breath.

We followed after Donny for a long while before he ended up stopping. Did the tracks stop here? My brothers walked over next to him with their friends next to them.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked walking up beside them and almost slipping on the edge. Out of fear and rush to grab something or someone, she hooked her arms around Raph and Jade and pulled herself back up, with their help. She then ran and stood beside me. "Okay, that was scary!"

"Calm down Tori, we'll figure out how to get down there." I replied. In response to that, Donny pulled out a long wire of rope from his bag and walked down a ways from where Tori almost fell. He found a secure looking rock and tied a noose, placing the rope noose around the rock and then slowly descending into the pit below. We all descended after him.

I don't know how long it took for all of us to get down to the bottom, but it felt like ages. It had to be the middle of the night or early morning next day. When I finally could see the bottom, I slowed my pace to look back up from where we came and saw that only fog was there now, and my eldest brother and Kim.

Everyone was groaning when they got to the bottom. We were all tired and sore, and some of us were cold too, I saw Ally and Tori shivering, but they were more thankful to be on solid ground.

"I'm beat." Donny said when he hit the ground and leaned up against the wall. Sophie came down next and sat next to him, leaning her head and part of her body on him.

"You're not the only one." She replied, her eye lids dropped and she was only seconds away from falling asleep.

Mikey came down after them, immediately falling to his knees and dropping his backpack, once his feet had hit the ground. He groaned. "Even my backache has got a backache."

"Owwie…" Ally whinnied, falling completely before she even hit the ground a few feet away from her and crawled next to Mikey. "Can we stop yet?"

The rest of us hit the ground and Damien and I made our way unsteadily past the others and I helped him set Tori down on the ground, the climb had been maybe too much for her, because she had nearly passed out up there and Damien had to carry her down _while_ he climbed down himself.

"We have to make camp now; it's the only logical thing to do." I said. "More then half of our group us on the ground and past out as it is. Pressing on without rest would enable us from having the energy we would need to take on this creature when we come into contact with it again."

The eldest four finally came down and leaned against the back wall. Leo nodded when he got a chance and caught his breath. "Let's makes camp." He turned to Raph. "You up for first watch?"

Raph suddenly jumped at the ready and pulled out his sias and twirled them in his hands. "You know me." He replied. The rest of us were too tired to argue so we split off into our own groups and started pulling out sleeping bags and pillows.

"K-lynn, it's cold down here." Tori said, laying her head in my lap. I had to admit, it was chilly down here, but not to the point where we couldn't bare without.

"You can sleep with me then." I told her. I pulled out my bag and helped Tori get in just as Damien reached behind him to get his own and noticed it wasn't there.

"Damn, I must have lost my pack in the cave in." He muttered. "Oh well, there wasn't anything important to me in there."

"Do you want to stay with Tori and I then? We still have some extra room in my sleeping bag." I offered.

"What about your brothers?" He asked quietly. "Wouldn't they hate it?"

"Normally yes, but it's an exception tonight, we don't need you getting a cold or something really bad." I opened the sleeping bag on the other side so Tori wouldn't be disturbed. Damien hesitated momentarily before climbing and closing it up. We all nestled into the comfort of three bodies' heats and soon fell asleep.

**Alison's Point of View:**

It was so cold as I tried to get warm in my sleeping bag. There was just no way I could though. _There must be a hole in it I guess._ I look around to see who's awake and who's not. Leo and Kim were both out in their own sleeping bags just to the left of Raph, who sat fighting off sleep as he watched over us. Jade slept on his other side, nearly curled up against his leg. _I so have to remember that!_ K-lynn, Tori and Damien were sharing a large sleeping bag together which kept them warm. _That actually didn't sound too bad._ Donny and Sophie were in their own separate bags, but were still pretty close to each other. And finally Mikey was next to me, on his stomach. He wasn't really making much noise, he must still be awake. It's easy to tell because Mikey either snores really loud or he talks in his sleep.

"Mikey?" I whispered. He soon opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Yeah Ally." He asked tiredly.

"I think I have a hole in my sleeping bag, it's really cold and I can't sleep. Can I stay with you in yours?"

A blush came to his face. _I_ _didn't mean to make him embarrassed! _"Sure." He replied after a second or two. He opened his sleeping bag and I moved in with him. I was instantly surrounded by warmth when I did so and I finally felt sleep dragging at me.

"Thanks Mikey." I whispered, snuggling into the warmth and him.

"Night Ally." He whispered before putting his head back down in his arms. I put my head on his elbow and sighed, letting sleep take over.

"Night…."

**Raphael's Point of View:**

Man was I tired. That long journey down here must a really taken all the energy out of me. I was about ready to just fall over and sleep, but I wasn't about to just sleep on the watch with that monster thing around, nor would I wake anyone up to take over for me since I'd get an ear load of it from Mr. Fearless Leader and his _wife_ Mrs. Fearless Leader.

_Heh, I have to tell that to 'um some time. _

I turned my head when I felt it bob again and looked down at Copper. She was curled up next to me while I took first watch. She probably would have stayed up with me, but I told her to get some shut eye when she started bobbin' her head too. Thought she kept tossin' and turnin'.

"Can't sleep Copper?" I asked her softly.

"Not really Red." She replied. "I feel so tired, but when I actually lay down to rest, I can't fall asleep." She turned over in her sleeping bag. "I'm gonna stay up with you, besides, you've been bobbin' your head too many times to count."

"Thanks." I replied, rolling my eyes. She snorted a laugh and while in her sleeping bag, she sat up against the wall with me. "Ally crawled in with Mikey a little while ago."

"She did?" She asked. I pointed over at the two of them with my sai. She giggled at the sight of them and let her head fall forward so that her hair, which for once wasn't clipped back since she was trying to sleep, fell in front of her face and she hid from me. I slowly let my finger raise to her face and pushed back her hair with my finger and held it back so I could see her. She quickly raised her head and looked at me.

I felt so embarrassed at that. _Wow, I feel embarrassed. That's a first_. I pulled my hand away and let her hair fall back onto her face again. She reached around for her clip and pulled back her hair once again, then she leaned against my arm.

"Ya know.." I tried to start up a conversation to get past these awkward settings. "I never heard ya giggle before."

"No one ever has, I think that might have been the first time I ever have since I was very little." She replied softly.

"So what then, I'm special because I got you to giggle?" I joked. She looked up at me through her copper mask, and now I was craving to see what her eyes looked like behind her mask.

"Yeah, I guess you are, to me." I gapped at her. _I'm special to her?_

"Cool." I whispered back. _What else was I supposed to say, 'great, let's get together'?_

"Ya know Red, I been wondering this for a long time." She said to me, bringing me back to my senses. "How is it that we're like this?"

"We're like what?" I asked her

"That when we're with the others or their awake and talking with us, we're all annoyed and angry most of the time, take them away from us, and we're as happy as the two idiots but as calm as the two leaders."

"Mr. and Mrs. Fearless Leader you mean." I told her with a grin.

She giggled again, trying to hold back from exploding with laughter. "Oh Raph, your horribly wonderful!"

I laughed with her quietly. "Thanks, but as for what you said, maybe its cuz we know how the other feels so we can understand each other. Because we're both hot-heads we don't often find a reason to argue or fight. Least, that's what I think."

"That actually does make sense. Do you think we'll always be like this?"

"Naw, every two people in the world, when paired up, are gonna fight at least once in their life. But let's enjoy not fighting." She took my hand in her own and leaned against my side and shoulder.

"I think I can live with that."

**Michelangelo's Point of View:**

_Dream:_

_I don't know how I got here, but I was back at the lair. I was all alone here and that gave me this real creepy feeling. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shell, racing around with my nunchucks in hand, I sighed when I saw it was Ally, terrified herself as she held her hands closer to her heart, bunched together. _

"_Where are we Mikey?" She asked me, coming closer when I put away my nunchucks. "I mean, I know that we were in a cave right before we fell asleep, so why are we back at the lair and where is everyone else?"_

"_I don't know Ally." I replied. The walls around us started to spin. "Stay close to me Ally!"_

"_No problems there!" She yelled, she ran to my side and held onto my arm and we watched the room spin until it landed on that strange door that led to our garage back at the lair. The door opened when I touched it and beyond that door was a long zigzag bridge that led to a city held over a lake of lava. _

"_What the hell?" I muttered. I took a step out onto the bridge when I felt Ally pull back on my arm. _

"_I don't think we should go out there Mikey." She said, gripping my arm tighter in her moment of fear. _

"_It's the only way we can go, we got no choice." I reminded her. She gulped and held onto my lower arm and hand as I led us into the suspended city. _

_It was like a maze all the way threw after we had gotten past the bridge. After spending much time wandering threw there, we finally came to the center of the city where a large tower stood, rising high into the space above the city, but below the cave ceiling. When we got close enough to it, some sort of dark smoke started to move around the top of the tower and spread everywhere! When it got before us, it took the form of a large beast and cried out in our faces. I had drawn my nunchucks as well as Ally and watched it from where we stood._

"_Uh oh…" I muttered and watched as it came closer. It then raced toward us and I grabbed Ally and ran as it closed in on us. _

"_Guys wake up!" I heard someone shout. _

"_Mikey! Ally! Rise and shine!" The dream faded away and I was once again with our family and friends in the cave. _

Awake:

"Everybody up!" Raph shouted. "We under attack!" The walls and ground were shaking all around us and more debris came flying from every direction. Everyone was awake now and gathering our things and drawing weapons.

"Our _friend_ is back!" Jade yelled, her sias drawn. I watch in horror as I looked around for it, only to see its silhouette on the top of the rocks.

"That's not the same creature!" K-lynn yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Ally screamed. "It's big and scary and wants to _kill us!_ _Of course it's the same monster!_"

"Calm down Ally!" Kim snapped at her.

"I can see the creature better then you guys with my powers. It looks not as rock shaped as the one we saw earlier, but this one is more smooth and red with claws. It must be a friend of the other monster's." My sister replied.

"So, running would be good, right?" I asked Leo. Leo was about to respond when he gasped and we all looked up to where we saw the dark monster push a bolder in our direction. It rolled at us like a bowling ball and we all stared in fear.

"RUN!" Leo yelled, bringing us to our senses. We grabbed our bags and sleeping gear in less then a second and ran into another tunnel with the bolder gnawing at our heels.

"Man! Don't you hate when this happens?" I yelled as we ran further into the tunnel. We kept running as we heard the bolder slowly closing in on us a ways back in the tunnel, but we had to abruptly stop when we came to a dead end, the bridge that was connecting this ledge of the cave to another, had a giant hole that separated the two halves of the bridge, we could never make that jump.

"Great! The bridge is out!" Raph growled.

"Now what do we do?" Ally and I chorused together. Raph and Jade walked toward the edge and pulled some rope and a pick to get caught on the rocks. They swung the two lines and threw them across the ledges to spin around and catch on some large, bounded rocks on the other side.

"Grab on!" The two of them shouted. Us guys and Damien grabbed one while all the girls grabbed onto the other. I saw K-lynn floating above us using her levitation power and flew out of the way as the bolder came and fell past us.

"Cowabunga!" I shouted as we took the jump, hanging on the rope as the rock fell past us into the depths below.

"Mikey, I told you, _no more 'cowabunga'!_" Raph seethed. We saw K-lynn land above and she looked over the edge at the ten of us.

"Are you guys okay?" She called.

"We're fine K-lynn." Leo called up to her. "We'll be up in a minute." She nodded and watched from above as we started to make our way up to where she was. Suddenly we felt the rope jerk and saw from below that it was slipping.

"It's slipping!" Raph yelled.

"What do we do now?" I asked hastily.

"Crack the whip!" Raph called. "On my signal-"

"Raph we can't reach the wall to do the whip!" Don called from the near bottom. We suddenly heard a scream across from us. We all turned our heads to see the girls were falling faster then us.

"Hang on girls!" Kim shouted.

Then, I saw both our lines break and we started to fall backward. The girls started screaming and us guys did too, closing our eyes to wait to hit the ground below. I stopped screaming after a moment when I then realized my family and friends had stopped screaming. I dared to open my eyes and saw that we were hanging in the air by nothing. I looked around and saw that we were all slowly rising to the top of the ledge. Raph and Jade made it there first and climbed up over the edge, then turned back around to help the rest of us up. When all of us were up, we turned and saw K-lynn slumped up against a rock with a small bit of blood rolling out the side of her mouth.

"K-lynn!" Tori and Damien shouted. The two of them ran to her and Tori quickly started to heal her.

"What happened?" Leo demanded as he came over.

"It's the side effect from levitating ten people from where they fell to, to the surface." K-lynn responded quietly. "You guys are _heavy_…"

"We would've helped," Damien said, "but we can't levitate like K-lynn can yet. Let alone levitate another to the ledge from where we fell."

"It's not your fault." Sophie said softly. She turned to my sister. "Will you be okay K-lynn, do you need Donny or I to check you over?"

"If Tori keeps healing me at this rate, I should be somewhat fine in a bit." She replied, she held her head in pain. "The strain my powers put on me have left their indent. I've got a headache the size of Raph's ego and Leo's stubbornness right now. Do you have anything for it?"

"I've got some ibuprofen in my bag." Tori said.

"No, no, no!" Don said, he stepped between them without causing Tori to stop healing K-lynn. "You eat that pain medication like it was candy."

"No I don't!" She shouted back before doubling over in pain from her chest and head.

"Yes you do. I've seen you take for many years that medication when you didn't need it. Claiming you had headaches everyday." Don argued.

"Because of the headaches the four of _you_ give me." She growled back. "I grew up with you, Raph, Leo, Mikey and Daddy. I'm surprised I actually _lived_ through that! Of course I need the meds!"

"Enough! This isn't helping!" Leo yelled over them. "Don, just let her have the meds she needs, we don't have time to worry about how much she normally has now when she actually needs it." Don grumbled but gave in. Damien got into Tori's bag and grabbed the ibuprofen from the bag and pulled out three pills.

"Will this be enough?" He asked.

"That's too much!" Don growled. The three humans ignored him and K-lynn nodded her head.

"That's fine Damien." K-lynn replied. She held out her hand and Damien placed the little red pills in her hand. She brought them up to her mouth and swallowed them dry, though she seamed to have a hard time doing so. "It's so hard to swallow pills. I don't know how people swallow these everyday."

"Let's just keep moving before we have another augment." Kim said quickly, stepping between Don and K-lynn.

"Check out over here guys!" Sophie called. We hurried over to her and Damien helped K-lynn onto his back and carried her over to where Sophie was. She stood by these large doors that were really dented and banged up everywhere. Don placed his hand on the doors and inspected them.

"These doors appeared to be opened from the inside." He said. _Aww man! That doesn't make it any better!_ "Something must have been trying to get out."

"Oh that doesn't make things worse." I said sarcastically.

"Its makes them horrifying!" Ally whinnied nervously, once again latching onto my arm. Leo and Kim hushed us as pushed us inside the room. We all dropped our backpacks at the door since we probably wouldn't need them until we had to head back to the lair, _if_ we found a way.

"Anyone got a clue about what this place is?" Raph asked.

"You want a wild guess?" I asked him. He and Jade glared back at me.

"No." Jade seethed, she walked further into the room with Raph right behind her.

"I'm seeing devices related to physiology, biology and genome analysis." Don said as he looked over the room.

"A genetics lab." Sophie said sadly, lowing her head. "Most likely tampering with mutation."

"Precisely." My genius brother replied.

"Oooooo-wwweeeeee-oooooo!" My brothers, sister and friends all looked at me in annoyance and growled, all but Ally, who nodded next to me. I thought I was gonna be punched by Raph or Jade for sure so I backed up. I felt my foot just barely hit something and an alarm went off.

"Mikey!" Everyone shouted. All of a sudden, the doors closed behind us and the crystal that was in the middle pedestal in the center of the room began to glow and create with the machine a really weird noise I did _not_ like. It then created a blue force field that expanded its way towards us, growing in size.

"It must be some kind of force field!" Don shouted over us. Raph then raced forward in a jump and stuck his sia at the field. It went threw the blue wall expanding towards us and Raph was pushed back so that his sia ended up on the inside of the filed and the rest of him on the other.

"What now?" Raph shouted as the force field push him back towards us.

"Something's telling me 'do not touch'." I said, referring to the machine I walked toward where the alarm had set off.

"Gee ya think?" Jade snapped. Raph jumped away from the force field to the spot next to her and we all backed away from the force field. Sophie and Don however tripped and were hit by the filed, being pushed back on their shells before they could get up.

"Don! Sophie! You okay?" Leo asked as he continued to back up next to Kim.

"It looks like this energy field only affects living tissue!" He shouted.

"Sadly that's what we're made of!" Sophie yelled as she jumped over a canister in the way behind her and ran back toward the wall with Don, Raph and Jade.

"Sophie! Donny! What do we do?" Kim called as the force field came too close to us and began to crush us between the wall and itself.

"We're thinking!" Don called back.

"Well, ya better think faster!" I yelled.

"Cuz if not, we're gonna be a hell of a lot thinner!" Ally said, struggling under the force of the force field.

"The crystal!" Sophie then suddenly shouted. "It's powering this force field! Jade! Raph-" She never got to finish her sentence when there was a flash of light and electricity next to us and we saw that K-lynn had somehow got off Damien's back and was somehow on the inside of the force field.

"Hurry K-lynn!" Tori shrieked.

"Aim for the crystal!" Damien shouted. We barely saw her nod and she pulled out her double bladed sword and twirled it for a moment in her hand before throwing it at the crystal, it hit the machine below it and the power started to swerve before the force field let up and we were released."

"Engin ennuyeux… _(1)_" Our sister muttered. We stared at her dumbfounded.

"What did you say K-lynn?" Don asked as he caught his breath.

"Don't worry about it." My little sister replied.

"And that's the end of that." Raph mumbled. I picked up his sia that he dropped through the force filed and threw it to him.

"Tori you got any more of those meds? I think we all could use some after that." I asked her.

"Sure, here." She tossed me the bottle and I quickly unscrewed the cover and took some pills then handed it off to Ally. She did the same and passed it onto who needed it next.

"Its not the end of it yet guys." Don said as he approached the screen on the other side of the room. "Look at this." We all came up next to him and looked at the screen. There in the middle of the screen, as it phased threw snow and an image, showed us the symbol of the Shredder.

"Meurtrier.._(2)_" I heard my sister growl under her breath. Whatever she said, we didn't have the time right now to question her.

"Every time we hit trouble, that Foot symbol is stamped right on it." Raph growled running his hand over his head in annoyance. "What is it this time?"

"Let's find out." Leo said. Don and Sophie walked around into the control room behind some broken glass wall and started pressing some buttons.

"These look like some kind of archive video logs." Don said as he looked over the computer stuff.

"We'll see if we can access them." Sophie said as she and Don pressed a few more buttons and then we turned to the screen where we heard some more static and saw an image of a short man in a weird suit come up with goggles and some wired head piece on his head.

The man we then saw in the video started to explain the project, how they were experimenting with humans to create creatures to search underground for the Shredder's hidden enemies. It was horrible to see them be changed in that way and I could see that it was affecting my sister and her two friends the most. From what K-lynn told us, Damien has a past that's connected to the Shredder, but doesn't know how that went down. And Tori has this fiery fury that just ignites on her when ever the Foot or Shredder is brought into conversation.

The man then talked of how his project had been a success and how the creatures worked and retrieve things they were supposed to on missions by the training of shock collars. He then blabbed about finding some sort of civilization underground and that the project was a success again. The next clip then showed that what those creatures found, the civilization, was not what Shred-Head wanted, so he closed down the project.

Last came the most violent clip, the lab was being destroyed and fire was everywhere. The same man was torn us and saying how the mutants had escaped and were smarter then those idiots thought. A creature was last seen on the tape, taking out the head guy and another creature crushed the camera. That was the end of the clips.

It was then that we heard some growling off into the distance and I turned and grabbed onto Leo, being right behind me. Ally did the same with both me and Kim.

"S-so there's always one guy in the monster movie who freaks out- cuz he can't take the pressure!" I said, frightened. _Forget everything now I was going into full out panic mode!_ "And I'm gonna do an impression of him right now, and it goes something like this! _GET ME OUT OF HERE!_" I then ran off back toward the entrance of the lab and grabbed my backpack.

"Wait for me Mikey!" Ally screamed as she ran after me. I didn't hear my siblings reply to my actions, but everyone agreed it was time to move it and got their backpacks back on and we hurried out of the lab where the bridge had been knocked out. Don led the way when he caught up with Ally and me with his glowing crystals.

When we got around the corner though, the ground and walls began to shake again. We watched as the wall before us was melted right threw and three creatures came out of the melted hole.

The first one that came out was very slender in its body and had a blue and white coat of skin. It had three fingers on each sharp hand and four toes on each foot, matching the print we found many times. Horns or pieces of sharp or hard bone were extended from her head, her mouth, her shoulders, her lower arms and her hands and feet as claws. To top it all off, silver matted hair was attached to the back of her skull like hair would be on any girl, and glowing yellow eyes.

The second one resembled a scorpion to me, deep red and brown skin with stained claws and pincers, and a tail with the ball and point. It stood tall on its two legs and had two extra, I guess you could call them 'abnormal' extra arms, which were coming out of its shoulder blades on its back with two more sharp bones at the end of them. Glowing yellow eyes finished off his ensemble.

The last we saw our friend we met down here break the rest of the wall so it could make its way into here. That stone creature that had the red eyes. He and his two friends came out of the hole in the wall in front of us and made their way into attack.

"Guys," I mumbled as we pulled out our weapons. "This isn't the end of the movie, is it?"

**Witch's Note:**

**Man that took forever! I got so sidetracked while writing this chapter because of music and all sorts of other stuff, but now I feel so happy! I'd never thought I'd finish this at the incredibly slow rate I was working on it at (since I couldn't concentrate worth a damn.) Oh well, time for a question and then to see what my friends try to do to annoy me next!**

**Oh, also some word translations: **

**(1): Engin ennuyeux= annoying machine**

**(2): Meurtrier- murderer**

**Question of the Chapter: Say this to me honestly people. Does the soft moment between Raph and Jade when they were alone seem too weird, or does it make sense that they two of them would be mellow without the others to make them angry? **

**My Answer to the Question: Well, in my opinion, I knew that Raph was capable of a much softer side, but at the same time, he hardly ever shows it. So why not show it to someone he cares about and understands him from the same perspective as he does? At least that's what I think. **

**(In the Lair)**

"**You know, the two of them are going to kill you when they realize you put that scene of them all happy and calm like that in there, right?" Sophie asked me. For once, I wasn't in my room all locked up; I came into the garage for some inspiration by their work that they were doing and the mostly quiet space. **

"**Yeah, but its part of the story, so it must be in it." I replied. "I mean, it's not like I'm trying to make things up and sell it out to people for money."**

"**Very true." Donny said. He whipped his hands clean of the oil and grease that were on there from the two bikes that they were working on for their older siblings. "Just try not to have them break too many things when they try to gut you."**

"**No promises Donny, if it's the item or my life." I replied back to him. **

**Suddenly the door slammed closed and right on cue the two hot-heads walked in and glared down at me. **

"**Halloween…" Raph growled at me. **

"**Yes…" I replied back in the same tone. **

"**We told you not to put embarrassing stuff of us on there!" Jade snapped of me.**

"**But that scene was really cute." I argued. "And in the contract I have with your entire family and friends, the only things I can't include are 'M' rated things or scenes. Look for yourself if you don't believe me." I pulled out their contract and Raph snatched it from my hands, he and Jade looked it over before shoving it back into my hands. "Well…"**

"**Shut up!" Raph snapped at me. "We'll get back at you somehow Halloween Witch. I don't know how, but we will."**

"**Good luck with that." I replied. I knew I was playing with fire the instant I got into this, so now I really have to be on my guard or else I may lose my head. **

**The two of them growled and left the room, so now I was left with Donny and Sophie once again, that was until K-lynn came in after the hot-heads left with some her best mint brownies, a favorite of mine and the family. **

"**Anyone up for some chocolate and mint?" She asked. All three of our hands went up and she set down the tray next to me so we could grab what we want from it. "I made a few batches so we should have enough to at least last us until after dinner."**

"**Thanks K-lynn." Sophie said while eating a brownie. "Just as great as always." **

"**Votre accueil," she replied. **

"**Come again?" I asked, freezing a moment at the unknown phrase. **

"**She said, 'your welcome'." Donny supplied the answer for me. **

"**Thanks Donny, does this mean you know French too?"**

"**No, I just know some bits and pieces. And also it kinda helps that we all know that a 'your welcome' comes normally after 'thank you' in a conversation." I sighed at that.**

"**Well that makes me feel stupid."**

"**Don't feel that way." K-lynn said. "You just froze up because I was speaking another language. It's totally normal."**

"**Okay, thanks K-lynn."**

"**Tout moment Halloween."**

"**Uhh.."**

**She rolled her eyes. "Any time Halloween."**

"**Oh! That makes more sense, now stop talking to me! I have to start in on the next chapter!" The three of them around me laughed and went back to work or whatever while I made up a new document and started typing.**

**(Out of the Lair)  
><strong>

**Damn that Halloween Witch! I'm gonna gut her and use her intestines to make Red and me a new punching bag if she keeps this shit up! I swear to God that if I am given a chance, I will make sure that girl will pay for writing that moment between Raph and me! That was private and close to the two of us, now its up on the web! ~ From Jade Mora**

**Remember to Review! All authors love Reviews! I also nee how many times Mikey was hit and the date please! See you guys next time!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	13. Hidden City

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 13: Hidden City_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

"Uh, I think I speak for all of us when I say 'Zoinks'!" Mikey yelled as we backed away from the monsters back into the mutation lab used by the _meurtrier _(1), or _murderer_ in English translation. We all threw our bags to the side and prepared to fight, even I stood up to the challenged with my weakened body due to levitating ten people from over the side of a cliff and using my magic to force myself threw a force field.

The red monster that resembled a scorpion came at us first, his pincers at the ready. Then came his buddy made of rock, the one who's been running into us all night. Last was their smallest friend, the blue one with horns. The three of them were lined up next to each other in front of the door. Suddenly the blue one attacked by spiting out a shot of a green substance that we all easily dodged. It was acid, I could tell from the smell it gave off and that it burned right through the floor. The eldest four all head faces of disgust as they backed away from the acid rimmed hole and glared at the creatures.

"That's it!" Raph growled. He and Jade drew their sais and the rest of us followed afterward with our own weapons.

"Okay, you guys take the three on the left." Mikey said as if he was giving us orders.

"There are only three." Raph told Mikey angrily.

"Exactly." Ally said. "Three of you guys to all face a creature and Mikey and I can be the two odd turtles out." She said as she hid from the creatures behind Mikey and Jade's backs.

"Well, you got the 'odd' part right." Jade snickered before she lunged at the red creature. Before she could reach it however, it threw a large machine at the rest of us. We all dove away from the spot and charged at the creatures. I barely saw out of the edge of my vision, while I fought the blue creature with Leo and Kim, Mikey and Ally were trying to quietly sneak away, and not doing a very good job about it since they were doing it in the open. Donny, Sophie and Tori all raced off to fight the red creature while Raph, Jade and Damien were facing the gray stone one.

**Victoria's Point of View: **

This was defiantly not going to be an easy fight. That _thing_, whatever you want to call it, even though it was facing three people seamed to be doing a better job then we were. I couldn't get a fix in on the creature's vital points so I could take it down with my powers, and its skin seamed impenetrable, especially since Donny and Sophie can't make a dent on it!

I suddenly saw Sophie and Donny jump away from the creature just as it grabbed Donny with its large pincer. He picked up Donny over his head and threw him across the room to some machine.

_Damn it_! I growled in my head. I leapt forward to try and take him out again, which still seamed to be impossible. The creature swung around and its tail hit Sophie and I, we were thrown back into another machine. _I am gonna kill this monster!_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

The three of us were jumping back away from the blue monster as it approached us. Suddenly it lunged for Leo and grabbed him by his belt and threw him into a pipe behind us. I took this opportunity to use my levitation powers and throw a machine at it like it and its _des amis _(2) were doing to us. The monster spat at it quickly, right before it hit its head and threw a smaller piece right back at me. I jumped back out of the way toward Kim and Leo cut up part of the metal pole behind him and threw it at the creature with his katana and foot. The creature spat its acid at it too and the glared at us as it came closer.

_Cette chose ne veut tout simplement pas quitter! _(3)

**Damien's Point of View: **

Man these things just wouldn't give up! I mean, Raph, Jade and I could handle taking them on, but they just don't stop! I'm starting to get a headache myself. Now I know what K-lynn's going through.

The red and stone creatures didn't exactly like to stick with just one set of us to fight; they kept going back and forth between me and Tori's group. While Jade was throwing the stone monster off to the side, Don was on the ground with the red monster over him, claw raised. Raph and I raced at him, knocking it back and helping Don to his feet, only to see the stone monster throw Jade off to the side and watch as it climbed the walls and then ate its way threw the ceiling. It dug a path above us until it was right above Mikey and Ally.

"Mikey! Ally!" Raph shouted. He took off in their direction and left Jade and I off to face the red monster with Tori and Sophie.

**Alison's Point of View:**

I heard Raph shout out Mikey and my names just as we saw him leap over us and tackle the monster above our heads and then jump back next to us.

"Watch your backs you odd balls!" He shouted.

"You just called us odd, didn't you?" Mikey accused before turning away from Raph and thought about it. I saw Raph get tackled by the stone monster while Mikey was thinking.

"We're not odd." Mikey said over again.  
>"We're just eccentric." I supplied to him. Sophie and Donny then were both hit over to us and we helped them up.<p>

"Raph called us odd." Mikey complained.

"You're just being sensitive Hon." Sophie told him. "Now excuse us please." She ran back into the fight with Donny on her tail.

"Sensitive?" I snapped. "If I hate being called anything, it's when I'm called sensitive! I hate that!"

**Kimberly's Point of View:**

Leo jumped on one of the lab tables at our sides and rode it into the creature's chest, jumping off it in a black flip as it hit on impact. The table knocked the creature back into a wall panel of buttons and wires that electrified it and singed it hair and skin. It slowly got to its feet and shot more acid at us. We jumped out of the way and watched as it burned threw the machinery around us.

"Yuck." I mumbled. It sent chills down my spine as I watched.

**Jade's Point of View:**

I was fighting that stone creature with Red while Mikey and Ally stood off to the side, swinging their nunchucks and avoiding the fight. Red and I soon ended up next to them and they tried to give us some kind of great speech.

"Hey, now I know that these monsters are vicious abominations, but guys, we are not holding our own out there! Now let's dig deep!" Mikey yelled, hitting away small falling ceiling chucks with his nunchucks.

"Go mutant turtles and super powered humans!" Ally cheered.

"_I'll give you both something to yell about when I break all the bones in your body if you don't shut up and fight, damn it!"_ I screeched at them. Red and I both charged back into the fight and I didn't hear one cheer after that. _Good_.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

Kim, Leo and I were facing the blue creature towards where the large body tubes were. The creature spat acid at us as we flipped in front of the tubes and the creature's acid made the tubes become unstable on the spots they were standing on.

"You will take no more of us!" The blue creature said harshly to us.

"It can talk?" I questioned to Kim.

"I'm just as surprised as you K-lynn." She replied.

"We're not here to take anybody!" Leo replied to the creatures. The four of us then looked over at the rocking tubes and the creature shrunk back as it saw them fall toward it. "Look out!' Leo dove for the creature and pulled it out of the way of the tubes as they fell and crashed into a million pieces.

"LEO!" Kim and I both screamed as we ran around the shattered glass to see if he was alright. Thankfully he was, and so was the creature.

"I'm alright." He said, allowing us to help him to his feet. He turned to the creature, "why have you attacked us?" The blue creature looked back at us confused and then suddenly the three of us were thrusted back by the red, clawed creature. Leo took most of the hit for us by holding us against his plastron and his shell took the impact on our hit to the wall and our fall. We landed on top of Mikey and Ally as they had been running by.

"You know what you guys?" Leo said. "They're thinking we're somebody else."

"Awe man!" Mikey whinnied. "That's just great. We're getting our shells shellacked and its someone else's fight?"

"Why would they think that?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but let's find out later, they're getting closer!" Ally yelped, getting to her feet and helping me and her sister up. Mikey helped Leo up and the rest of our friends and family gathered around us, being forced back by the red and stone creatures.

"I vote we get the hell out of here then." Donny breathed harshly.

"They must have really warned you down if you're starting to swear Donny." Sophie mumbled under her breath.

"Run away?" Raph questioned. "That's not our style."

"I'm with Red; I can't live with running away from a fight." Jade commented.

"I still want to crack their skulls for almost killing K-lynn by forcing her to overuse her powers." Damien said angrily.

"Call it a tactical retreat." Leo replied. "Let's move."

"We're leaving." Donny said, pressing the button on the wall to a door behind us with his bo staff and we took off into the tunnel behind us. I didn't hear the replies of Raph, Jade and Damien as they soon followed after us down the tunnel. When we reached the end of it, we had made our way into a circular room with two doors, exactly like each other.

Don and Sophie both ran for the door on the other side and pulled on the circular hatch to open the door. Even though they pulled with all their might, it would not budge.

"It's sealed tight!" Donny called.

"What do we do now?" Ally screamed.

"Soyez tranquille! (4)" I shouted. Ally went silent and everyone looked strangely at me. "Damien, Tori, see what you can do about getting that door open; break it down if you have too. The rest of us will close that door to keep the other creatures out or at least hold them off until we can get by that door. Now go!" No one argued with me as they ran off to do as they had been told. The guys and Jade started pushing the door shut and I helped them with my levitation powers by pushing the door closed. Arms stuck through the opening, but were forced out or would be lost from the door. Once it was shut, I looked over to see how Damien and Tori were doing with that door, sadly, it didn't look like it was going to well, Damien was putting dents into the door, and Tori was rusting edges and surfaces of it, but they weren't making enough headway.

"I can't get it open!" Damien shouted. "This thing is too strong for us, even with our powers!"

"K-lynn! We're not strong enough to break this down!" Tori yelled. I levitated over to them to help them out, and then I froze mid air. The door the guys had just closed was being punched in; much better then Damien and Tori had done to their door. In a sudden rush, I filled my fist with violent magic and threw my fist at the door. Like the others, my fist didn't make much of a dent, but then I realized why, the door reflected a lot of the energy. _This door was meant to hold back serene and violent magic users._

It was then that the door was then beat down in, the one that the boys and Jade had closed, by the red clawed creature. Then past and below us came the stone bodied creature that ate its way through the ground. It spat out a piece of rock in its mouth at Mikey's feet and he backed away, his self confidence that we were going to get out of this dropped a lot. The red creature stepped closer and roared one more time before the blue creature stepped out before the red one and held out its arm to hold its friend back.

"No!" The blue creature snapped. Instantly the two other creatures calmed down and waited and watched. We did as well, the others waited on Leo, Kim or my orders to come.

"Just say the word bro." Raph snarled, sais raised.

"Sis, tell me I get to fight." Jade growled.

"K-lynn, what do you want us to do?" Damien questioned softly over my shoulder so the others couldn't hear.

"Just wait." I whispered my reply as the blue creature moved forward toward us.

"Easy guys, its okay." Leo said, desperate to calm out group.

"Girls calm down! There's nothing to fear." Kim said.

"Just relax." I supplied in. I stepped forward with my eldest brother and his best friend as the blue creature sniffed the three of us.

"Who are you?" It asked as it stepped back; it pointed a long claw at us.

"Not who you think we are." Leo said, putting away his katanas.

"Then why do you carry those?" It pointed at Donny's bag and he opened it to show the crystals. The two other creatures nodded as they stood behind their blue friends, at its flanks and began to get restless at the sight and sound of them.

"Now hold on a second!" Kim argued. "We found these crystals in some caverns we've been staying in, that's all."

"Yeah," Raph growled, he took a few steps around Leo and Kim with Jade at his side to face them. "And just what business is it of yours anyway?"

"Do the crystals hurt you?" Sophie questioned.

"No, they do not hurt us, but they are the embodiment of evil!" The blue creature said angrily. "Why have you come here?"

"Because," Mikey said, he had summoned up his courage at last. "One of you ogres went sniffing around our place looking for trouble, so we're to-" Donny had cut him off by swiftly slapping his olive skinned had over Mikey's disgusting mouth.

"To just look for some answers. That's all." The rest of us started to put away our weapons and relax a bit, bit still stood slightly on guard.

Leo then started to introduce us. "I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." He pointed to each of them as he called out their name. "My sister Karalynn," I waved a bit at them. "Her close friends, Damien," Damien gave a slight nod. "And his sister, Victoria," Tori looked around the rest of us to get a better look at the strange creatures. "And our other friends Kimberly," she nodded next to Leo. "And her sisters, Jade," Jade snorted at them. "Sophie," Sophie waved, but was more focused on figuring out what they were and what DNA they were changed with. "And Alison," Ally looked around Mikey's arm; she still hadn't found the courage that Mikey had found yet.

The blue creature nodded. "We were drawn to your habitat when your crystals were activated."

"Gee… wonder who could've done that?" Donny question with a thick layer of sarcasm as he looked over at Mikey. Mikey only shrugged in response.

"Their energy is a sign of danger to us," the blue creature continued, "so we considered you dangerous, though we usually sense them coming from deeper, below."

"Below?" Sophie questioned.

"You mean that there are more of these crystals down there?" Donny asked. "We'd just like to find out where they came from. That's all, and maybe-"

"No!" The blue creature nearly screamed, thrusting its arm before itself and Donny backed away. "It is a forbidden place! Something unspeakable dwells there among the crystals. There were some things man was never meant to tamper with."

Mikey was about to respond to the saying that had a least been repeated trios (5) times when Donny slapped a hand over his mouth annoyed like. The blue creature stared at Mikey and then turned to Leo. "He _is_ an odd one."

"Vous pouvez me dire de nouveau. (6)" I muttered to myself. I don't really know what was coming over me. Maybe because of my learning of my families' powers and what not, my old language of French is starting to roll of my tongue again. It feels kinda nice to speak my old tongue again.

I didn't even notice while I was in my own head, the blue creature had led us all the way back to the lab and was talking with the others, its two friends taking up the rear behind us. Leo and Kim were at the front, being led by the blue creature. Tori, Damien and I were being led behind them, Sophie and Don walked behind us with Jade and Raph next to them and Mikey and Ally holding onto the hot-heads' arms.

"I don't trust these guys." Mikey whispered to Raph.

"Why?" Raph quickly stated. I guess he assumed the faster he got the answer out of Mikey, the faster he'd shut up.

"Well for your information," Ally squeaked from behind Jade, gripping her arm tightly. "If you guys haven't noticed, they're monsters!"

"To some people we're considered monsters Ally." Sophie told her gravely. It shut Ally and Mikey right up. They still continued to hang from their older siblings' arms, but continued to follow.

"I can't believe Shredder had you genetically altered as diggers... just to search down here for some enemy." Leo said to them.

"Yes, and he did so with out remorse." The blue creature said, looking out over the test tubes angrily. "We were forced against out will to do his bidding."

"Did he take you at random?" Kim asked softly. "Where did he take you from?"

The blue creature sighed and its whole body sank with it as it stood. "The streets, our offices, our homes, anywhere a shadow could conceal a Foot solider. We don't know _why_ we were chosen."

"What's your name?" I asked hesitantly.

"I am Quarry of tunnel squad three; the others are Stone Bitter and Razor Fist." The blue creature replied instantly.

"No," Kim said. "Not what the Foot called you."

"Your real name," Leo clarified.

Quarry seamed hesitant as it searched its memories. "Si- Si-" Quarry shook its head. "My memories… the experiments preformed on us have stripped us of who we are."

"Yes, we saw the video log entries." Leo said sadly.

"Don't worry about Shredder, he got his do." Raph said, shoving Mikey off of him and leaning against a machine.

"Yeah!" Mikey boasted happily. "He made the mistake of messing with the ninja turtles and humans! There's a lesson to be learned in that, if you know what I mean."

"If I remember correctly Mikey, it was Daddy and Mom who took him out while we were bruised and defeated, and if it wasn't for Tori's and my healing abilities, broken and bleeding to death." I remained him. His face sank and he scowled at me.

"Thanks K-lynn, you ruined my good happy ending." He snapped at me. I rolled my eyes. I froze then after I heard an alarm go off. The Quarry and its two friends froze up too and suddenly had taken off for the controls to the center of the lab.

"Oh no... the others!" Quarry said, worriedly. "They tripped the alarm in the east delta tunnel! Hurry!" Well all followed after Quarry toward the crystal machine I knocked out earlier. "We must activate the energy shield!"

Quarry instantly had gotten to work and started pressing many buttons at a quick pace. The crystal behind us started to glow a bit before I died right down and went out completely. Quarry went into a frenzy trying to get it back online. "No, no!"

"Don't do a no-no," Mikey said worriedly as we all stood around Quarry. "I hate no-no's!"

"Me too..." Ally whinnied from behind him.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked Quarry. Quarry ignored her and ran over to the railing to yell.

"It's no good!" Quarry yelled out to Stone Bitter and Razor Fist. "The shield will not activate, we have no power, no force field." The two other creatures tensed us. "And they're heading this way."

"Uh, yeah. We kinda met your force field." Raph said guiltily.

"And K-lynn kinda broke it!" Mikey chuckled.

"Well it was either that or be killed by it squishing us, which would you have rather had?" My brothers and our friends never got to answer me when a loud, terrifying cry roared through the underground tunnels.

Kim had looked out into the dark tunnel worriedly. "What… is out there?"

"The others," Quarry said simply.

"Other what?" I asked.

Quarry growled. "Test subjects, like us. They endlessly prowl the tunnels."

"Why do you have to keep them out?" Leo asked.

Quarry ripped a panel off the control panel and began messing with the wires. "Because they attack us! They're violent, uncontrollable, their minds have… deteriorated."

"From the genetic mutation?" Sophie question, she and Donny went over to help Quarry in any way they could.

Quarry's shoulders sagged. "Yes."

"Then what about you three?" Leo questioned.

"Madness looms in our future… as well," was the creature's reply.

Another monstrous cry echoed throughout the tunnels as Quarry and our smart friends worked. Quarry soon got the machine going again as the lights came out, but the crystal still didn't respond.

"The crystal is completely burned out!" Quarry cried before looked before to the door. "It's hopeless."

My brothers, friends and I all took out our weapons and we looked toward another fight, but Quarry shook its head. "Weapons will do no good. Without the force field, we stand no chance against them."

Another cry rang out. I looked closely out into the tunnel that Stone Bitter and Razor Fist were standing before. I saw the shadows of 'the others'. From the way that their shadows mixed and matched, there was no way to tell what they were or how they were shaped.

"They'll be on is in minutes!" Quarry stated.

"You know, your kinda freaking me out here!" Mikey finally snapped at Quarry. "Are you always such a nay sayer?"

Donny and Sophie jumped behind the rest of us to where the large crystal was in the machine. Donny pulled it out and gasped as it crumbled in his hands. "Is that what the crystals are? Power sources?"

"Yes," Quarry replied. "But that was our only one! And when we found it in the catacombs, we paid dearly for it."

"Well, what about one of ours?" Leo questioned as he grabbed one from Donny's bag.

"They're too small, they would not last." Sophie reached over to Leo and grabbed the crystal from his hands.

"If we can just make it last until they move on, we'll be doing fine." Sophie said. She put the crystal in to the machine and she and Donny fiddled with it, trying to get to work since it wouldn't when it was put in.

Another cry rang out. Tori and Damien stayed close to my sides and we felt the heavy vibrations from the other experiments as they got closer. Stone Bitter, Razor Fist, Raph and Jade all ran at the doors, pulling them shut.

Sophie and Donny were getting frustrated with the crystal they were fiddling with until Sophie, under all the pressure and what not, slammed her fist on the machine. "Why won't it work?"

"Maybe it's upside down?" Mikey suggested.

"Yeah, that's why most of the stuff back home sometimes doesn't work." Ally added.

"It's not a battery you two." Donny snapped at them and he and Sophie fiddle more with the crystal. We heard fists pounded against the door that Stone Bitter, Razor Fist, Raph and Jade were holding together. Damien ran from over at my and Tori's sides to help them keep it closed.

"Hurry it up you Brainiacs or we won't live to see tomorrow!" Jade yelled at them. Just then the guys jumped away from the door and pulled Jade back, the other monsters knocked down the door and started to pile in.

"Sophie! Donny! What do we have to lose right now?" Kim shouted at our smart turtle twins. "Please just try it!" Sophie looked sadly over at her elder sister, then at her youngest clinging to Mikey's arm, before she twisted the crystal around and place it in. The crystals glowered and the machines started.

"It's working!" Quarry shouted and soon the shield surrounded around us as we hung back by the machine. The monsters were pushed back because of it and soon were out into the tunnel, out of our sight, but Quarry still looked uneasy.

"Don't think I didn't see that you guys," Mikey boasted. "It was upside down!"

"Wow! We were right and they were wrong Mikey! I feel so alive! We were right and they were wrong! We were right and they were wrong!" Ally continued to sing about as she danced around Mikey; he grinned and soon joined in with her.

"Be quiet you two!" I snapped at them. I turned back to Quarry, "Quarry, what's wrong?"

"The crystal is overloading!" It shouted.

"Alright then! Tori! Damien! Let's get to work!" My two friends nodded and we all rushed over to the machine and placed our hands onto its surface. I forced my energy into the machine as did my two close friends and the shield stopped fluxing and held steady.

Quarry looked away from us at the machine and looked off down the hallway, listening to the cries of the other experiments. "They're leaving." It sounded surprised. The shield then shut down after they had left, and my friends and I dropped to ground. Being drained of energy was _not_ a good feeling.

"Can we take a vacation after this?" Tori whinnied.

"A _long_ vacation," Damien added.

"I don't see why not, but let's just get through this first before we plan on where to go and what to do, okay?" The two of them nodded to me and my family helped the three of us to our feet.

"They'll be back tomorrow," Quarry sighed. "They always come back." I turned to look at our crystal and saw that its glow died off.

"Then you better have a bigger crystal," Leo said.

"We will not survive another journey into the forbidden zone," Quarry said.

"What makes that place so… forbidden?" Mikey asked.

"The ancient catacombs stretched for miles, we were forced to explore it. Many of us never returned," Quarry answered him.

"Uh… maybe they got lost?" Mikey suggested. Ally nodded enthusiastically.

"They were taken, by a ghostly entity. There is never any sigh of a struggle, they're just… gone."

"Look, I know you don't want to go down there, but aren't a lot of options, you need another crystal, and fast." Leo told them sternly.

"And since we uh…" Raph rubbed the back of his head. "We're the ones that kinda fried your security system, so we'll go with ya, right guys?" The others and I all quickly agreed except Mikey and Ally once again. I had to fight a groan at it.

"You know, the corner hardware store has a sale on generators that would get this force field humming." Mikey tried to force in another option.

"So me and Mikey'll head up to the surface and get one and we'll be all set!" Before we could stop her, Ally had take off running with Mikey at her heels. I frowned and sighed before I levitated my body and flew over them and landing before them with my arms crossed. The still continued to run and I then used my powers on them, lifting them from the floor and then levitating myself again and landing them next to the others so Jade could grab Ally and Raph could grab Mikey.

"We have work to do you two, no time to play out into the caverns together." I told them, landing and heading over to Tori and Damien to follow them out. "Now let's go." They both whinnied but followed after us with the two hot-heads behind them to make sure they didn't run off.

Donny and Sophie led the way; the crystal was in Donny's hand to light the path. Leo and Kim followed close behind, then the rest of us, with Quarry and it's two friends at the back. They all seamed very scared, and I don't blame them, just coming down this far it looks pretty creepy. I looked back and saw her pet the two mutants on their heads as a mother would and it tried to sooth them. "Be brave," I heard Quarry whisper to them.

"Okay," I turned my head back up to the front when I heard Leo's voice. "Let's keep our wits about us."

Raph looked ahead to Mikey and grinned. "Don't worry Mikey, you can share my wits."

"Oh, so now I'm witless?" My orange masked brother replied.

"Oh and Ally," Jade taunted her. "You can fend for yourself, I don't like sharing, even my wits."

"Mean Jadey…" Ally whinnied and grabbed onto Mikey's arm. He pulled her closer and we continued to descend deeper into the tunnels.

"Am I the only one bothered by the fact that we're going to a place that even monsters are afraid of?" Mikey questioned. Most of the other ignored him and I looked back as we walked.

"Don't let fear stray you from the path of what's right, mon frѐre _(7)_." I told him before following after the others, but not before I heard he and Ally whine once more as we continued onwards.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The catacomb stretched forever it seamed like, even after Quarry's mention of a shortcut, which led us down some strange path. That so called _path_ led my brothers and their friends down a rock slide that led us all to a room that stunk pretty badly, and this is coming from a girl who lived in the sewer.

While my brothers and their supposed 'friends' ended up sliding down this long slide, Quarry, Stone Bitter and Razor fist scaled the cliffs while I levitated Damien and Tori over to where the eight turtles landed. I know I lifted them all earlier and it was tiring, but I only have Damien and Tori this time, one or two people are easier to lift then ten, not including the fact that the guys all weight almost two-hundred each, and their shells aren't just for show.

"Shortcut? In what mutated imagination could that be considered a-" Mikey was cut by Quarry's apology.

"Uh, sorry, we forgot you can't scale rock or fly like your sister and her friends."

"Let's try and avoid that mistake in the future, okay?" Raph asked.

"Actually, it's just K-lynn who's keeping us up." Tori said as I landed the three of us next to my family and their friends. "We can't fly to save our lives! And it's called levitating, not flying."

"We're still learning." Damien said simply, stopping his adoptive sister from saying anything else. Quarry and the others nodded and we continued on in the foul smelling room.

"Yucky!" Ally yelled, covering her nose with her entire hand. "Smelly here."

"Phew! Who cut the cheese?" Mikey agreed with Ally and tried to brush away the smell from his nose.

"You're smelling a sulfur pool Mikey." Donny told him.

"You know; coming from a turtle who grew up in a sewer, trust me when I say that this place stinks!" Mikey said once again.

"And we all agree with you Mikey, but this is no time to complain." I told him firmly. "We have to keep moving, its already pretty dangerous down here, lets not make it worse by letting whatever might be living down here find us."

"She is right, we must keep moving." Quarry said urgently. "The others wander down here, this is their territory." I sighed as once again I lifted my friends up into the air and carried them across the lake of sulfur. Rocks came out of the surface so that Quarry and its friends any my family could get across with out me being used as a taxi.

We were halfway across when Leo stopped for a moment and a large bubble floated before him. The bubble popped and some kind of blue, sharp toothed, yellow doted and tentacle having larva. It was about to make its way at my eldest brother's face when Quarry turned around and its tongue spat out and wrapped around the strange larva, the pulled it into its mouth to eat. Leo grimaced at the sight and backed away slightly.

Quarry burped and wiped its mouth on its arm. "We learn to eat or live off the land, for it… lives off us."

With that we continued on through the cave and we reached the other side of the pool. From there, we all hung back as we let Stone Bitter through with Razor Fist and Quarry right behind it to eat through the rock and make a pathway or tunnel for us to travel through, to make it deeper into the catacombs.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The three strange mutants before us finally gave us an opening where we could slip out of this dark tunnel. Being able to levitate, I was right behind them so incase anything happened, I could warn my brothers and friends first, and not die in a plummet. The three mutants before me crawled out of the opening and I saw that it was a long way down from where the exit was. The mutants scaled the rock and I levitated, picking up Tori and Damien along the way so they wouldn't fall.

"Step, short edge boys and girls, watch your footing." I called to them as I followed the mutants. Quarry, Stone Bitter and Razor Fist made their way over to a small cliff and I landed on it behind them with our friends behind them.

"This is it!" Quarry announced. Razor Fist, who was at the front of us, looked back at Quarry. Quarry nodded to it and Razor Fist jumped into the whirlpool below us, right in the center. Quarry dove after Razor Fist and Stone Bitter when after Quarry, and then it was me.

"This isn't the smartest thing we've ever done, but in then end, it'll make a great story." I mumbled to myself and dove into the vortex below. I was being sloshed around in the water, until I fell over a waterfall into another cavern. I resurfaced and I suddenly felt leather like hand grasp mine. I was pulled to the surface and coughed a bit of water that had gotten in my lungs. I looked up and saw Quarry who had its hand on my back and then helped me to my feet.

"Thank you Quarry. I'll go watch from above and tell you when the others are coming so you can grab them." It nodded and I flew above, I faltered a bit up there though. _Damn, I don't have much more energy left, after this I need to conserve it or else I'll be bone dry of power. _

I saw my friends and brothers come down the water fall and the three mutants on land helped them to shore. The only one that we didn't see come was Mikey. He always did take his dear sweet time.

Suddenly, he finally came out of the waterfall, but he was too far away from the others to be grabbed by them. He got to the surface and tried to swim away from the sharp rocks that were a head of him, but he couldn't. As he was just about to become Swiss cheese turtle, Stone Bitter grabbed him by the head with his mouth and pulled in onto land. Mikey shrieks of fear could be heard as Stone Bitter set him down on dry land, but didn't yet remove his mouth from Mikey's head.

"Let go of his head Stone Bitter." Quarry told him, the rest of us on looking it and Mikey. Stone Bitter gently released Mikey's head and Mikey turned to retaliate.

"Do that again and I'll give you a real taste of the turtles' dude!" I quickly flew over to him and slapped him across the back of his head. "Oww! K-lynn! What was that for?"

"In case you didn't notice, if Stone Bitter had left you in the current, you'd be Swiss cheese shaped turtle Mike!" I hit him again and he cried out in pain, and then walked off. "Frѐre de l'ѐgoïsme (8) … ingrat (9) …" My mumbling of how much I hated my youngest brother at the moment continued on as I walked passed the others and deeper into the cavern.

Once we got deep enough inside the cavern, I had calmed down enough to look at my surroundings. No one was near me, afraid I might lash out again, except for Damien, with Tori looking over his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"As good as I will be. Mikey can be so… ennuyeux (10)."

"Come again?" Tori asked, she had come out from behind Damien's body and looked at me strangely.

"Annoying… in French." Her mouth formed into an 'o' shape and she dropped the subject.

"Good," we heard Quarry say as it found a large crystal in the wall. "This crystal will do, we needn't travel any deep into this evil place." Quarry reached for the crystal in the wall when the screams of my youngest brother echo in the cavern.

'Guys! _Guys!_ We got monsters! Right behind me!" Mikey screamed as he ran a head of us.

"Everyone! Move to cover!" Kim shouted and we took off deeper into the cavern.

"But that way leads to..." Quarry never got to finish.

"No choice! Let's go!" Leo snapped. We all kept pace and moved into the back of the cavern when we came face to face with a door that blocked our way. Razor Fist jumped at it and tried to break it with its claws. Didn't work. The Stone Bitter charged ahead and slammed his head and body into it. Not even a dent. Quarry then clawed at the door with its claws and when that didn't work, it spat acid at the door. Not even a singe.

Don then stepped toward it with his crystal and told the others and I to stand back. He placed the crystal in but nothing happened. _It was upside down again! _ I just wanted to scream at him them, being in so many situations like this, I was losing my patience quickly.

"Move over Donny!" I shouted at him as I walked over and took the crystal from his hands. I turned it around and place it into the hole. The crystal then glowed and Donny ran in through the opening door. "You're welcome Donny!" I shouted back at him sarcastically.

"Thanks K-lynn! Guys, over here!" He shouted to the others. We all turned back to look at him just s three swirling balls of blue light floated toward Donny and wrapped around him, as they slowed down in speed, my said brother disappeared after a bright white light flashed and rendered us all blind.

"Donny!" We all shouted at the spot where he once was. We didn't have time to look for him since we looked over at the other side of the cavern and saw that the 'others' were heading strait for us.

We backed away, and I prayed a miracle would happen.

**Witch's Note:**

**Yahoo! Might have taken me forever to write, but I got 'er done! So how good or bad was the chapter? I hope it was good. ****Now we get to go even deeper… XD. **

**Oh, also you guys probably want to know what K-lynn was saying most of the chapter! Geese, she talking French too much, good thing I translate for you, but it does have its affects at its moments. So here you go! **

**French sayings used by K-lynn**** (In order): **

**1. ****Meurtrier = Murderer**

**2. ****Des amis**__**= Friends**

**3. ****Cette chose ne veut tout simplement pas quitter!**__**Shit!****This thing****just will****not quit****!**

**4. Soyez tranquille! = Be Quiet! **

**5. Trois = Three**

**6. Vous pouvez me dire de nouveau. = You can tell me again. (Or betterly know...) You can say that again.**

**7. Mon Frѐre = My brother**

**8. ****Frѐre de l'ѐgoïsme = Selfish brother**

**9. Ingrat = Ungrateful**

**10. ****Ennuyeux = Annoying**

**(In the Lair)**

"**So… why are you in my room again?" K-lynn asked as I sat on her bed and typed. **

"**Just cuz I felt like it. What? I can't visit my favorite friend now?" I accused her. **

"**No, it's not that, its just… wait a minute… your hiding from Raph and Jade aren't you?" She questioned. **

"**Actually no," I replied. "I'm not afraid of them, your room though… I don't know how to explain it; it's just that it's got some sort of great feeling that helps me type. Maybe it's the colors? Who knows? By the way, it was so cool how you got so pissed at Mikey in this chapter; I bet you gave him a good bruise."**

"**Oh there was one alright, because of his dark green skin, it darkened up **_**real**_** good. He certainly tries to act more polite now. I hope I left a good indent."**

"**You probably did from how hard you hit him and from how hard you **_**normally**_** hit him."**

"**Hey girls!" We heard Kim call to us from outside the door. "Dinner's on!"**

"**Yay, dinner," K-lynn grinned. "And for once, I didn't have to cook."**

"**A miracle right?" I asked. **

"**Very, you know… its Raph and Jade's night to cook." **

"**They probably poisoned my food."**

"**And you don't care?"**

"**Oh I do, I've already told Donny, Sophie and Tori to be at the ready in case anything happens. And if it does, I have the permission from Master Splinter **_**and **_**Master Serena to be a little more graphic in the story with parts about them, especially in chapter fifteen."**

"**What happens in chapter fifteen?"**

"**Oh, you'll know when it happens. You'll be there to bail them out getting caught."**

"**Okay, before I get any more confused or worried or obsessed with asking you about this, I'm going to go eat. I'm hungry." She then walked out of her room and I swiftly followed after her.**

"**Wait for me! I'm hungry too, even if it does almost kill me!"**

**The author is not present at the moment, she was eating the meal cooked by Raphael and Jade, who did indeed poison it, and is now being rushed to the med lab to be treated. She was already plotting before hand, now all you dear readers shall watch as she is transformed from **_**Halloween**__** Witch**_** into **_**Evil **__**Witch**_**. ~ From Damien Oliver**

**Please send in Reviews! Also I need how many times Mikey was hit and the date. Shouldn't be too hard, but if it is, I'll give you a clue. I you know the date of the last chapter, its one day a head of that. **

**Also people, I out this chapter up a day early since I'm going to camp and I didn't want to miss the due date. Don't hesitate to Review, Send in Questions and look at my other work! I need Reviews for them too!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	14. Underground Physco

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 14: Underground Psycho_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

Okay, so all of this crap that's kinda going on with now, it's not exactly doing any good for my sanity or stress levels. First, we have some creatures try to get into our home, second, we follow the creatures and get attacked by them, third, we get attacked by their old friends before they turned insane, fourth, we traveled deeper into the catacombs to find a crystal for the machine I nearly destroyed, fifth, my brother's disappeared, sixth, those same monsters that have lost their minds are chasing us yet again, and finally, seventh, I am almost out of power. I'm tried, cranky, sore, drained, irritated, temperamental… I think we get the picture now. _I'm not in a good mood. _

"DONNY!" Raph shouted. He ran over to the spot where my purple masked brother had once stood just a few moments ago and looked everywhere for him, nothing was left. "No, NO! DONNY! DONNY!" I focused on him at that moment that I didn't notice dear Sophie running there too and calling out his name.

"DONNY!" She screeched out into the cavern. "DONATELLO!"

"Raph, get away from there!" Leo ordered, he pulled out his katanas and faced back at the 'others'.

"Sophie Mora! Get out of there before your next!" Kim screamed as she drew her own katanas.

I hurried over to where my lost brother disappeared and looked around wildly. There was no sigh of him, but coming right at Raph, Sophie and I was, was one of those sets of glowing blue balls that took Donny. Raph ducked as it almost hit him and it hit the giant spider mutant, one of the others. It disappeared when the object made contact with its body and the mutant was gone. The others looked around in fear as they looked for any other signs of it, while watching out for the other mutants.

Suddenly another one of the other, something that resembled a short blue dragon with four arms tackled Razor Fist to the ground. Then another one of those items flew throughout the air and hit the two of them, they both were gone in under a second.

"Razor Fist!" Leo yelled, but it was in vain. The two of them were gone.

"Leo! What the hell's going on?" Mikey asked.

"I don't wanna be taken Mikey!" Ally cried and she hung on the back of Mikey's shell.

Stone Bitter then stepped forward as another one of the 'others' tackled it to the ground. This one was almost exactly like Razor Fist, but larger in size and weapon, it had large freckled spots of dark red on it and a scorpion tail that was twice the size of my head. The red other shot its tail at Stone Bitter, but the tail missed Stone Bitter's head and hit the ground to the side. It did this repeatedly and Stone Bitter struggled underneath.

Quarry ran forward to assist Stone Bitter, but was knocked back by the red mutant's tail. Then I heard it, the ringing that those glowing balls, that make us and monsters disappear, make. It was heading toward the fighting two and hit Stone Bitter in the back and in a flash of light, it was gone too.

"Stone Bitter!" Jade yelled. "No!"

"Common you ugly troll!' Mikey taunted the wild beastly mutant. "Show me what ya got!"

"I rather he'd not!" Ally cried worriedly from behind.

The red mutant ignored the two of them and screeched at the rest of us. Mikey's face slightly fell and he looked back at the rest of us. "Okay, I'm impressed." The red mutant and its brown/gray mutant friend with large horns red eyes approached us. We backed away until we were at the door.

"Now what do we do?" Tori asked me worriedly.

"We fight, and then we find the others." Damien growled. He jumped forward and then I saw it, another one of the flying energy balls.

"Damien, look out!" I shouted at him. He only had a second to turn before he was hit, a flash of light appeared, and he was gone.

"DAMEIN!" Tori shouted. She tried to run around me to get to where he was, but with the looming danger, I couldn't let her do that.

"Common! We have to move, retreat!" I yelled at the others. The backed some more, but still avoided the tunnel. "The tunnel is our only option if we want to survive! Move!" I used some of the last bit of energy I had to push everyone into the hallway, grab the crystal from the wall next to the entrance, and jump through the door as it closed.

I breathed deeply and turned to look at Tori, it was first time that Damien had really been taken from her and she had no idea where he was.

"We'll get him back Tor, don't worry." She nodded with a few tears in her eyes and stood up from where she had fallen. I pushed gently on her arms to move her forward and she and I went to the other end of the tunnel to where the others were, a strange glow coming from it. Upon reaching the other end, we saw that a giant city that was surrounded by lava. A giant blue crystal like the ones we had seen before, but much larger in size hung from the stone ceiling above it.

"We shouldn't be here!" Quarry freaked out once again, it backed away in fear. "This is a necropolis, a city of the dead!"

"You know, it there's one thing that creeps me out more the monster movies, it's a city of the dead." Mikey stated.

"I second that." Ally squeaked from behind him. "Can we go now?"

"_No we can't!"_ Sophie seethed at her. Ally jumped in fright and surprise and hid behind Mikey's shell, she shook violently.

Kim placed a hand on Sophie's should. "Calm down Sophie, we'll get him back." Sophie was never one to get angry, so to see her like this was quite shocking. She pulled away form Kim and took a deep breath.

"I know Kim," she sighed. Her breathing became shaky and she held herself as you could hear the sounds of her trying to hold in the tears and cries she wanted to let out for the lose of my brother I knew she cared deeply for.

"We're not leaving," Leo stated. "Whatever is haunting this place has made the mistake of snatching one of ours."

"Two..." Tori said softly.

"And we'll level this whole city just to get them back." Raph growled and sliced off the tip of a rock.

"Guys! Girls! I found us a way down there!" Kim called from around the corner. We all walked over to where she was and saw this old cable car that was blue in color and more lava in shape then a normal cable car. The thing looked very unsound and there was no way in _hell_ I step foot on it. I'd rather use up my left over magic and levitate.

"There is no fucking way I'm getting on that death trap." Jade seethed.

"It's totally fine Jade, besides do you see another way down into the city?" Kim questioned her.

"Maybe not at this moment, but I'd rather find it then get in that thing." She snapped back at her older sister.

"And while we continue to argue ladies, we waste more time that could be spent to find and help Donny, Damien, Stone Bitter and Razor Fist." I called to them angrily. I sighed. "Tori and I can try to use some of our magic to steady it more, so it's a bit stronger. I'm not sure how much it will do since we're already getting low on magic."

Suddenly a loud cry rang out in the distance, monster like and deep. We all turned and saw that the two creatures that had been locked behind the door I closed were now coming toward us.

"Everyone move!" Kim shouted. "K-lynn, throw me the crystal!" I picked the crystal from where I had placed it in my belt and threw it over to her. She jumped inside the cable car and stabbed the crystal in once we were all inside. The door behind us closed and we started our descent toward the city across the lava.

We thought we were in the clear, but were proved wrong once the creatures landed on the top of the cable car. The indents of the feet were above us and they shook the entire car, it swayed violently.

I then heard the ringing again the one that was from those magic balls that fly through the air. Eventually the noise stopped and so did the pounding from those creatures on the roof of the car. Apparently it wasn't enough to save us though, I saw through the window before us that the cable snapped and we all suddenly went flying at the ceiling. Everyone started to scream and I looked for any possible escape.

"Jump, now!" Leo shouted over the others' screams of fear. Before we could follow the order however, a stalagmite pierced the bottom of the ship and the ship fell through it. We were forced to move to the edges of the ship, since the stalagmite at the center of our collapsing cable car was getting large by the second.

We finally did jump once the stalagmite got too close to us, but not before I grabbed the crystal from the controls, we might need it again. We all jumped from the ship and most of us made it to land before the ship was destroyed. I turned around quickly though when I heard screaming. Jade and Kim were still falling, being he last two to jump I guess, and were heading for the lava.

"Kim!" Leo shouted.  
>"Copper!" Raph yelled in fright. The two elder sisters grabbed onto each other and tried to reach for a stalagmite near them, none of them were. Just before they hit the red boiling liquid, I heard that sound again, the magic balls came and hit Jade's foot, and since she and Kim were holding onto each other, they both vanished. My two eldest brothers watched helplessly from the sidelines, like they were frozen in time.<p>

I suddenly turned when I heard distress coming from Quarry. It was freaking out over some rocks that were coming down. I didn't have enough strength to try and hold them back and the rocks fell on Quarry.

"Quarry!" I yelled. Mikey, Sophie, Ally, Tori and I all approached the pile of rocks. My two eldest brothers were still where Kim and Jade disappeared, still frozen in shock and despair. We heard a sort of gagging sound and saw Quarry melt down the rock with its acid spit, then climb out over the rocks.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked softly. Quarry looked at her strangely before it nodded.

"We are designed to handle such adversities." It replied and we grouped together. We were about to head into the city, but my eldest brothers had yet to move.

"You guys wait here; I'll get Leo and Raph." I told the others. They all gave me a sign and I ran back to the depressed turtles that stood by the lava's edge. "Guys, we'll find them, but to do that, we have to stop mopping and look throughout the city." The two of them looked back at me and nodded, but I saw they needed help to move away from the spot. I gently grabbed their arms and led them into the city with the others, making sure they kept going and didn't keep looking back.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The short time we had spent in this strange city of the dead, I mostly recognized how much it reminded me of our home, these same wall drawing or carvings or whatnot were all over the place and thicker. My brothers and friends noticed it too when Leo and Raph were talking about it, finally starting to get over the 'Kim and Jade gone' fiasco. I just have to remember not to say anything about them and the others too.

"Hey guys, I found some transportation." Leo called as he stepped onto a blue scooter that was powered by the crystals. He stuck in the crystal and it came to life.

Sophie ran out a head and got on behind him. The rest of us hurried over and grabbed one of our own while Mikey hung back with Quarry and Ally, mumbling to himself about Leo always finding a way to anywhere. I grabbed a scooter of my own and Tori got on behind me, Raph got his own and Quarry eventually came over and got on behind him (with a little coxing from us). Mikey and Ally took the last scooter with my brother driving and we all set out into the city.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

We had traveled into the city for a short while with only the sounds of our scooters and Ally's scared whining to be heard around us. No one really spoke for a while as we took in our surroundings.

"Whoever built this place, they're defiantly the same people who built our Lair." Leo said as he looked over the walls and what not.

"Whatever; lets just focus on finding Donny, Damien, Kim and Copper." Raph snarled. "We can go sight-seein' later."

We continued of for a short while longer before I saw something out of the corner of my eyes, a hooded figure off in the distance on top of one of the large structures. Apparently Leo saw him too because he stopped and we all gathered around him.

"Hold up, I think I saw something." Without warning, Leo drove off into the open doorway that led into the building in front of us we saw the creature on, with Sophie behind him on the scooter.

"Leo! Wait up!" Mikey called to him once he was out of sight. We gathered around the entrance and waited and watched. "Uh, Leo? Sophie?" Raph got off his own scooter and looked into the room.

"I'm goin' in!" Raph growled. Suddenly there was a flash and a bright light. We shielded our eyes from it before Raph charged in. "Leo! Sophie!"

Mikey and Ally climbed off and headed after them. I would too, but Quarry was shaking on Raph's scooter and I could feel Tori's ever shaking body behind mine, so I stayed with them. I could hear Raph's screams for Leo inside the building as well as Ally's for Sophie.

Eventually Mikey ended up bringing out Ally and Raph and the extra scooter that was once Leo and Sophie's.

"Tori, why don't you and Ally get on that scooter so you two can stay together while the rest of us explore places, okay?" Tori was still scared, but she nodded and got off my scooter and told Ally, the two of them got on the other scooter and Ally drove.

"There it is!" Quarry shouted. Mikey and Ally screamed while the rest of us all looked off in the direction of the creature. It stood with its hood once again over its head and it walked off into the distance behind a thick lair of fog.

"That thing's mine." Raph stated before he grabbed his scooter and raced off to the area where the creature had been. After only a moment or so there was a blinding flash behind the fog and I knew instantly that my brother was now gone.

"Raph?" Mikey called out nervously. "Raphael?"

"Mikey." I called over to him. He looked up at me startled like. "I'm going to go and look for Raph and the others that way; you take the rest of who's with us and look in the opposite direction, alright?" The others and he nodded eagerly and I took off by myself in the direction that Raph had gone off in.

When I got to the spot where I saw his scooter, I saw that Raph was gone and his scooter was now knocked over. _He's gone_. I sighed and left the scooter as is and left the sight. I traveled further into the city and watched for signs of anything that would give me clues as to where to go.

Suddenly, I heard what I needed to hear. An echo crying for Quarry led me off to the middle of the city. I hurried into what seamed to be a black pointed tower. Once I was pass the front door, I came face to face with the spider mutated other. It seamed to be frozen in some sort of clear cocoon. Looking along the room, I saw other mutations there too, and soon enough, my eyes landed on the cocoon versions of Razor Fist, Stone Bitter and Quarry.

_Maybe my brothers, the girls and Damien are all the same way, frozen like this in a clear cocoon?_ I thought. But as I looked, I didn't see them throughout the room. I soon made my way into another room that had a large fire going and seats that were all around, crystals were placed within the walls. I felt the vibration in the ground that a large group of beings approach this room and I jumped up the ceiling. I grabbed onto a few support beams that hung across the roof and watched as the hooded being walked in with my entire family and all my friends behind him, even Mikey's group.

"Now all we have to do is wait for K-lynn." Leo said. "She's the only one that's still out and about."

"I will search for her. I will be back soon." The hooded man said. He took off out off the room and I looked down strangely at my family below. _Why are they just sitting there? What the hell did this guy do to my family? _Without anyone in my family noticing, I climbed down the ceiling and out the door without touching the ground or being in anyone's line of sight.

The hooded man walked out into the other room where Quarry and the others were and he looked around the room before looking back into the area just below where I hung on the high ceiling. When he turned the other way, I fell to the floor and approached him.

"What the hell did you do to my family?" I growled at him. He jumped and turned around to face me.

"Your family sent me to find you and take you to them." He responded.

"I was just with them." I hissed. He slowly backed away as I approached him. "What I don't get is why they aren't attacking you after you stole us and snatched us up, one by one, until apparently I'm the only one left. Why are our mutant friends in those cocoons? What the hell are you doing?" He looked quite fearful of me as he finally hit a wall and he had no way to escape.

"Help! My friends! Help!" He cried out. My hand shot out and grabbed his neck to shut him up. He chocked as I gripped harder.

"I'm not about to lose another family to anyone." I felt my fingers wanting to crunch together so much.

"I… had… a rea…son!" He chocked out. "Le-t… me… ex (cough) plain!" I glared at him, but I released him and he fell to the ground. He rubbed his neck and breathed deeply. "I promise you… all will be… explained. Please join your family in the other room; I will be right behind you." I glared at the man, but I turned away from him and walked back to the room where my family was. All their eyes were on me when I re appeared and when they saw the man coughing behind me and his hand gently around his swollen neck with an imprint of my hand on it.

"K-lynn!" Tori cheered. She raced over to me and hugged me tightly. I gave her the hug back with one arm. My eyes trailed over everyone behind her, everyone was here, even Damien. I said him sigh with relief and he hurried over to me and pulled me from Tori and hugged me himself.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." I told him honestly. "I'm still so angry at him. He took you guys from me; he trapped the others in cocoons…"

"He's gonna explain now, we'll know why he did it." He reassured me.

"Yeah, once he gets his breathe back." Damien looked at me strangely until he saw the hooded man re-enter the room, his hood now down to show us his bald head, but the long golden blond hair that was around the back and sides of his head. His eyes were like lizards, but pink balls with a black long sliver in the center. Everyone saw the new bruise he was caring for on his next and I glared at him.

"We're all here now; please continue what you were telling us earlier." Kim told him. The man nodded and held out his crystal, which hung around his neck, before him.

"As we speak, the power of the cavern's crystal moon is infusing them with regenerative energy. Their bodies are being genetically rebuilt inside each chrysalis. Within minutes, the last of them will be restored to their original human forms."

"Thank you so much for clearing that up." Mikey said. He then leaved over to Leo who was next to him, sitting in the chair Mikey was leaning against. "He's lying!"

"Michelangelo, you are entirely safe, I assure you." The man said to my brother.

"You certainly aren't assuring me." I said to him, my arms now crossed as I stood between Tori and Damien in the long stone seat we all sat in. "What's your gain in this?"

"K-lynn!" Leo hissed at me. "That's not how you should treat someone who's helping your friends."

"But it is how I treat someone who took my friends and family." I snapped at him. "I already lost one family Leo. I'm not ready to lose another." My brother's face softened and he looked away from me.

"We're sorry for her." Kim told him. "She's close to us and is afraid to lose any of us. She lost her birthparents and family when she was a little girl."

"I… understand. Let us move on shall we?" He then had us turn toward the screen off to the side of the room. "This city was built by a peace loving race, of which I'm the soul survivor. We have lived within the earth for many millennia, spiritually bonding with it. It was a symbiosis that always sustained us. But we were unable to endure the harshness of the outside world.

"Then we detected life stirring on the surface. These new life forms fascinated us, so we began studying them from an outpost. The same outpost the most recently became your home. As the years passed however, it soon became evident that our own time was drawing to a close. Yes, the earth had cast its vote and our entire race faced extinction." He shut off the screen and we all looked at him. "They're all gone now."

"How long as it been?" Donny asked.

"Long enough to make this a very lonely existence." The man responded.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I angrily told him. "You wouldn't do this unless there was a reason, now what's your gain?"

"I want to return those people back to normal, only then can they help me re-populate the city." He replied.

"I knew it," I muttered. "You're not going to let them leave, and you're not going to let us leave either."

"K-lynn!" Leo and Kim both hissed at me. The two of them sighed before turning back to the man.

"Yes, you right. You must all stay here and help me re-populate the city. _You must stay._" We all looked over at him, the others in surprise and slight fear and worry.

"Uh, I'm afraid that uh… being down here alone for so long has driven this guy slightly…" Donny was cut off by Sophie.

"Insane?" She questioned.

"I was going to say around the bend, but that works too."

"We uh.. appreciate the invitation to live here with you in this wondrous world of yours, but.." Leo was cut off by the man.

"Yes, it is wondrous, isn't it?" He said persuasively, "a world where even mutant turtles and magical humans can freely walk the streets. No more lurking in sewers, no more hiding your faces, an entire city where you can finally be yourselves."

"As wonderful as that sounds.." Sophie tried to tell him before Jade and Raph moved to the front of us and cut her off.

"Let us put it this way," Raph said angrily. "There is no way we're relocating to this fuckin' creep hole community, understand?"

"My thoughts exactly," Jade hissed. "Now drop the discussion, its over. We're going home."

"Let's go release the others." Donny said. He and the rest of us made our way toward the door when it suddenly closed in front of us. We all turned back to the man, who was now holding onto his crystal in his hand.

"Trust me; you do not want to do this." Leo warned him.

"No," the man said back to him. "Heed my offer, for my bond with the earth is strong." The other got ready to fight and a wave of earth came riding at us. I jumped before my family and friends and pushed the wave of earth the ground. The man was stunned as he watched me control the earth he controlled too. My family and friends from behind me moved forward to attack as well, but I used the earth to place a barrier between us.

"K-lynn! What are you doing?" Damien shouted at me.

"This is my fight." My eyes never left that of the man's who stood across the room from me. "I may be low on energy, and I may not have much experience using the earth, but I'll defeat you if it's my family that on the line and I'm not about to lose _any_ of them, to you or anyone else."

He said nothing back to me, but he did send a wave of earth at me again, this time, he also levitated some crystal spears that hung on the wall and threw them at me. Using my levitation power, I floated over the wave and deflected the spears. He growled and I straitened my body so that I could send an attack his way. I snapped my finger and placed it before my mouth and blew fire at him. He raced to place a barrier of stone between us, but I still heard him hiss in pain. The fire just barely grazed his skin. It made me grin.  
>He shouted and the stone that protected him from the fire was ripped from the ground and thrown at me. I halted my use of my levitation and dropped to the ground to avoid the flaming pillar. I jumped to the side as it crashed and almost landed on me. When I landed I began to spin on my heels continuously. While I did so, I absorbed the water from the air and let it freeze on my fingers. While still spinning, I threw them at him and once again use my levitation power to send them in his direction, even if I threw them off to the side. A vine of earth raced out of the ground to spin and protect him, but one single frozen icicle made it through his defenses and cut his crystal away from him. The earth stopped moving once the crystal was away from his hands and a light bulb lit up in my head.<p>

_So that's how to stop his powers, get the crystal away from him, but how to stop him completely? Maybe its time to put him to sleep,_ I raced to get the crystal away from him and he raced to get it back. We ended up colliding with each other, and little to his knowledge, that's exactly what I wanted. I didn't want the crystal; I wanted the magic glowing balls he used to capture the others. Once they were in my hands, I jumped away from him as he fell through the wall. He picked up his crystal and I showed him the item I had grabbed. I smiled evilly.

"Its over, you lost." I told him. "Good night." I spun the magic teleporting balls and threw them at him before he could use his crystal against me. He cried out and disappeared to further in the back of the room. The crystal was left right before me and he was frozen in one of the crystal cocoons.

"NO!" He shouted before he froze. I sighed, I felt all the rest of my energy leave me with that breathe. I used the last bit of my energy to lower the wall in the other wall for my siblings and friends, my family to get over to where I was.

Raph, Leo and Damien were the first ones to race out and find me. I heard them all shouting at me about how stupid I was before I heard more shouting for them to shut up. It surprised me that it was Tori.

"Lets just go back home. You can yell at her later." She told them. Damien agreed with her, even though he wasn't happy with what I did. He came over to me and bent down so I could get on his back and Tori helped me get on. I kept quiet throughout the whole thing. The others then all walked over to free the others that were still in their cocoons.

"Well, lets find something heavy and crack these puppies open." Raph said as he and the others were looking at the cocooned mutants.

"Hey, I know what we could use. Get me a large rock and some rope Red and Sophie, give me you and Don's bo staffs." Jade demanded.

"Actually, no blood force required." Donny told them.

"We believe the crystal is the key to the release." Sophie answered them when Donny didn't. Donny turned the crystal that was at the base of Quarry's cocoon sideways and smoke erupted all around it. The cocoon pieced off bit by bit and Quarry was reviled to be a female with short dark blue hair cut off above her shoulders and black eyes.

"Quarry?" Leo questioned.

"You a girl!" Mikey shouted. He covered his eyes along with our other brothers and the girl's rolled their eyes. I gently covered Damien's since his were busy holding onto my legs.

"Well help her guys." Kim said. "Go release the others, send any other females over here. Ally, Mikey, both of you two go find them some clothes, there's got to be some our here somewhere.

"Okay Kimmy." Ally said before she ran off, dragging Mikey behind him.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Ally and Mikey eventually found some clothes for the humans to wear. We needed up having three girls, including Quarry, and three males, two of them had been Razor Fist and Stone Bitter. After the six of them had been closed, my family and I had offered to take them back to the surface. They happily accepted the offer and we led them form the city to the entrance of the cavern that led here.

"Well, that's all of them." Donny said.

"Least we can finally go home now." Sophie reminded us. "I can't wait to go back to the lab, as fun as this adventure was. I missed my tools and the sounds of it."

"I think all of us are ready for that, especially them." Kim pointed to the small group of humans that were walking a head of us.

"I could sleep for a day or more." I whispered in the back of Damien's neck. I felt him stiffen, but he continued to walk.

Suddenly wear heard the human Quarry scream "No!" and everyone rushed a head. "It can't be!" A head we saw the largest of the men who was the human that once was once Stone Bitter was half changed back and crying out. The others rushed out and pulled him back into the cavern and his cries became more humane and soon he calmed down.

"He- he reverted back," The human Quarry sobbed, "just as he stepped out of the cavern, why?" Donny and Sophie both looked at each other before walking back into the cavern. The rest of the others followed them and they both pointed to the crystal moon.

"That's our cause." Sophie said. "The crystal moon."

"Don't you guys remember? He said that that it provides regenerative energy. Stray to far from it and it seams the effects reverse themselves."

"Then we can't leave his city?" Human Quarry asked us. "I don't believe it; he got what he wanted after all."

Leo and Kim walked up to her. "We'll figure this all out. Donny and Sophie are really good-" The woman cut him off.

"No," she looked back at the other humans and then turned back to us. "We can't let you stay. Who knows how long it will take?"

"But just taking off is not our style." Mikey said sternly, Ally nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Please," she begged softly, "you have your own lives to get back too." She turned back to us; more determined that she was before. "Believe me, if a solution is here, we'll find it!"

"We'll keep studying the crystals, we can beat this." Donny told her.

"Then, we'll be back." Leo stated.

"That's a promise." Raph agreed.

"We never break our promises." Jade added.

"Thank you." Human Quarry told us. We left them to the city and we all started up into the tunnels. Damien and I were at the back of the group. Tori stayed behind a bit with us, to make sure we kept up.

"K-lynn, why did you do what you did back there, when you were fighting that hooded man?" He asked me.

"Damien, tell me honestly, have you ever lost family." I felt his grip on my legs tighten and he went stiff and stopped for moment before walking again.

"Yeah, I have." He finally replied.

"Then you know how I felt, how I still feel." I answered him softly. "You know why I did it."

"As much as I do, I still don't like it." He whispered harshly. "Next time, let us help you okay?"

"Okay," I whispered back. "I'm tired Damien."

"Go to sleep then." He said. I nodded in the back of his neck and I slowly drifted to sleep."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

When I woke up, I noticed that we were all back in the sewers. Everyone's head was lowered and I noticed we were close to home.

I suddenly felt the vibrations thought Damien and the earth and I gripped Damien tighter on his shoulders. He turned his head to look back at me. "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah I feel it." He turned back to the others. "Guys, there's a group of people coming this way. Hide!" We all jumped and hid against the sides of a sewer pipe. As soon as we were all hidden, we saw a large squad of Foot ninjas run by with flashlights. Once they had gone by we all looked at each other.

"Foot ninjas?" Leo questioned.

"What are they doing down here?" Raph questioned.

"Don't know Red," Jade said to him. "But if they ain't careful, they may lose a bit of themselves." She had her hands already around the hilts of her sais.

"Hush Jade!" Kim hissed at her sister. We suddenly heard Mikey and Ally gasp behind us and we turned and saw Daddy and Mom.

"Master Splinter, Master Serena." Leo addressed them. "What's going on?"

"We do not know." My father replied. "But we believe the Foot are searching the sewers for us. They are everywhere."

"Are you kidding me?" Jade snarled. "We just got back and now we can't even go home because of those assholes?"

"Jade Mora!" Master Serena hissed. "Watch you tongue." She sighed. "We can not reach either of our Lairs undetected. We will need another place to stay until the Foot have given up the search for us."

"And fast." My father added.

"I have an idea if you guys are willing to listen." Tori said. We all turned to look at her. "Okay, well… with such a large group of us, there's no way for us to all stay together without getting in each other's way. So I suggest that we split up into two groups and go to two different places. K-lynn, the girls and Master Serena could come back to my place and you guys with Damien and Master Splinter could head over to April's. And during the day, we can switch it up back and forth, once the three of us," she gestured to me Damien and herself, 'have rested, we can change you guys to look like humans so we can go back and forth and do some shopping for food and clothes."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Kim said.

"Other then the fact about going out into the open." Leo said.

"We have no other choice, unless you wanna starve." Damien stated to him. He sighed and we turned to look at our masters.

"It is our only option. Let's go my sons, Mr. Oliver. Karalynn, I will see you when I can, behave." He told me sternly. Jade came over and pulled me off Damien's back and into her arms.

"When haven't I been Daddy?" I asked him. He just shook his head and didn't answer.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"Where do ya want me to set her?" I heard Jade ask loudly. I must have fallen asleep on the way here.

"That room to your left is Damien's. Set her in there." I heard Tori call. "She'll _love_ waking up in there."

"You know I can hear you girls, right?" I questioned groggily. Jade set me down on the bed and chuckled.

"Just roll over in your boyfriend's bed and get some sleep. Don't worry _little sis_ I won't tell." I felt the blush come to my face as well as a grin. I curled up in Damien's bed and I happily slept.

**Witch's Note: **

**Yahoo! I got 'er done! I feel so alive! Anyway, a quick question to you my readers and then I shall be on my way to the Lair!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you guys have any questions that you would like to ask me or my characters or the real character's? You see, at the end of each story I do, I have a questions and answers chapter, so now that we're a bit over half way, I thought I start rounding them up! They can be about anything and you can send in as many as you want and I (or the characters) will answer those questions to the best of our abilities. You can send them in at any time, but please send them in! I love questions, throw as many as you can in PM Messages or Reviews! The more I get, the more I know people love my story!**

**(In the Lair)**

**It was another moment that I wasn't in my bedroom again; I was actually down in the kitchen with K-lynn, Damien and Tori. K-lynn was cooking us some ginger snaps (my favorite cookie) and some cake just for the hell of it. **

"**Hey K-lynn?" Tori asked, looking up from her book.**

"**Yes Tori?" She asked, looking up from her work. **

"**How long do you think it's going to be before Raph and Jade get together? I've seen how they act toward each other when they think no one is around. It's like… they want it, but they won't go in for it."**

**Damien sighed and answered her. "The two of them are blind to the fact that the other likes them. That and the fact that dear Halloween here," I raised my hand and waved at him happily, "has posted a special thing to them online, it makes them nervous, and I'm sure they actually want to see what other people say about their relationship."**

"**Maybe Halloween should ask the viewers of her work to reply to that then." K-lynn said. **

"**Yeah Halloween! Ask your views! What do they think?"**

"**Alright! Alright, Tori! Back off girl!" I pushed her off of me when she had me in a hug and I went back to typing. I felt Tori looking over my shoulder every now and then and I sighed. "K-lynn, can you bring up some of those cookies and a slice of cake later for me? I can't work under these conditions." **

"**Sure Halloween, they should be ready in a short while." I nodded and left back to my room with Tori following behind me. "Tori! You come and wash theses dishes!" **

"**But K-lynn! I wanna see Raph and Jade to-mppft!" Damien quickly rushed to cover her mouth before anymore words could be spoken. **

"**We don't need them killing us Tori, be silent and you'll live thought these next few days." She nodded and sadly made her way over to where K-lynn stood and handed her a scrub brush to start in on the dishes. **

**(Out of Lair)**

**Tori is gonna end up being killed one day at the rate she's going. She needs to keep in mind that there are contain things that should and should **_**not**_** be said. You want my opinion, at the rate their going, it gonna be soon, but if Tori opens her big mouth, it may be longer. From~ Damien Oliver**

**Please remember to Review and Send in Questions! How many times was Mikey hit, and what was the date, same as last chapter, day hasn't changed, yet.**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	15. Day Off, What to Do?

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 15: Day Off, What to Do?_

**Karalynn's Point of View: **

"Hey K-lynn! Can we get some of those skittles too?" Mikey asked me excitedly.

"Like you need anymore junk food Mikey," Damien said to him. "Shouldn't you get something a bit healthier?"

"No!" Ally yelled. "We need our junk food or we can't live!" She then turned her head down the isle. "Ooh! I want some recess pieces! Can I please get some K-lynn?"

"I don't mind Ally." I told her. "Just not to the point where Mom kills me for giving you so much sugar."

It's been a couple weeks since our visit to the underground and since we've been hiding out in April and Damien and Tori's apartments. It was now the thirtieth of October and the day before my birthday. We were actually planning on going out for my birthday to a karaoke club for teens after a small party and presents back at April's place.

Right now were at the grocery store, handling Mikey and Ally's sweet cravings while the others back home got their gifts together and made food and cake. I was not allowed home until _after_ the sugar high of the two goofballs had passed.

"How long do you think the sugar high will last?" Tori whispered to me.

"Well," I started. "Once it starts it normally lasts for a few hours, depending on the amount and what they do in that time after it. The more energy they spend or use, they normally crash sooner."

"Well, what if I take them out to have some fun?" She asked.

"If I don't have to deal with them, I'll all for it." I replied.

"You know that club that you were telling me that we were going with you tomorrow for your B-day?" I nodded. "Well, what if I take the two of them there for the night and let them blow off some energy before we come back to our apartment? You and Damien can go back to our place and relax with the other three sisters and Master Serena and let the boys and Master Splinter know what's going on. Around ten or so we'll come back and Damien and Mikey can head back to their place together."

"I like it," I replied. "So long as their out of my hair and I can relax a bit for my birthday, I don't care. Take 'em when we're done here, okay Tori?" She nodded.

I continued to let my older brother and Ally look about the store for candy, but stopped them after they got enough to get them on a sugar high for at _least_ five hours. That and they'll be having even more sugar when my birthday comes and we have the cake and ice cream.

Besides the candy that the goofballs wanted, I ended up getting enough food to restock back at our apartment we were staying at while we waited for the Foot to leave the sewers so we could go home. Not that I don't love living with Tori, Ally, Sophie, Jade, Kim and Master Serena, its just that I miss home, my everyday routine with my family, and I miss having more space to move about in.

"I think we got everything we need now K-lynn." Tori said to me. I nodded and checked over all we had gotten.

_Yeah, Mom was gonna kill me if those kids don't wear off the sugar. _I could instantly tell that it was going to be world war four with Mom and Mikey and Ally if they don't wear off that sugar before the two sides meet. Almost half of the food in my cart was sugar, so pre-Halloween candy Mikey and Ally were getting before the holiday. We're gonna head over to the club around sunset, which is pretty early now that its late October, so the day's over at about five-thirty, then let Ally and Mikey go trick or treating, without the Foot catching them.

"Alright, let's go check out." I told them and grabbed out my wallet that I had filled with a few hundred dollars. The clerk thankfully only rang me up for about a hundred and twenty-two since most of the food was on sale. It was going to be hard carrying back all the food in just our hands, with it being only Damien and I, and we can't use our powers at all on the surface, and it's the middle of the day.

"Alright, well I'll take these two and get!" Tori shouted as she and the two magically turned turtles ran off into the city.

"Be back home at the apartment by ten Tori!" I shouted back at her. She gave me a thumb up before she turned off and ran after my youngest older brother and Ally.

"So.. how much are you willing to bet that the three of them are gonna be brought back to the house by the police?" Damien smirked as we walked down the street.

"I'm not betting on that Dami." I told him and rolled my eyes. "Besides, you know something bad always happens when those three are on the loose."

He chuckled, "I know that. Just wanted to see if I could make an extra buck or two."

"Well, you're not. Not unless you do something really good for me."

"Can I ask you something then?" He asked as we turned around the corner from the store.

"You may, but I might not give you a strait answer or one at all."

"I know this really isn't my business, but I wanted to ask, who is Tori interested in?" I halted in my tracks and gapped at him.

"Come again?"

"I wanna know if my sister has a crush or any feelings for someone. I'm curious because it seams that we've all parried off, all except her, and she looks a little lonely and longing. She's the only odd one out, even April and Casey are paired off together, even if the two fight like crazy."

"I guess I get where you're coming from, so you want in on the girl gossip?"

"Just on Tori and anyone she likes."

"Why? Your not jealous are you Dami?"

"Hell no! I'm just worried for my sister."

"Well, I'm not exactly supposed to be spilling another's secrets at all or anything I'm figured out because it's not mine to tell."

"What if I give you something really good for this information?"

"Depends on what you give. What are you willing give Dami?"

"I'll give you a massage everywhere, except on certain body parts, like.." he gestured to the two major 'no, no' parts on me. "Those."

"My goodness Dami, you must be desperate to know if your offering me a whole body massage, minus the 'no, no' parts of course." I gapped at him in surprise before laugher exploded out of my mouth.

"I'm dead serious K-lynn." He told me with a slightly angered look.

"I know you are Damien, I know." I composed myself and looked back at him. "Tell you what, soon as we get home, we'll go into your room and we'll talk while you work there. Okay?"

"I guess I can live with that."

"Good, cuz we're here." He and I turned on the last street and there was the apartment building we were staying at. Damien and I walked inside into the lobby and past the angry manager at the desk again. He was once again reading his magazine and grumbling to himself until he looked up and saw the two of us walk in with the many bags in my hands.

"Hey! You!" He shouted and pointed at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I shifted my bags in my arms and looked at him between them. "You owe me the next payment," he said.

"That's not until next week." I argued, annoyance was in every inch of my voice.

"Yeah, well a big mess was down in the basement and I need the money to get it back up on its feet. So I need your payment now."

"Well it's going to have to wait until I get back down then; I have groceries I need to take care of."

"No, I need it now." I let out a exasperated sigh and shifted my bags in my arms to one of them while my other one fished out some money. I then suddenly saw a man come up from the basement and watched him walk out in a construction uniform.

"Hey dude!" He looked up from a clipboard in his hands. "How bad is the damage in the basement?"

"The basement in this building?" He questioned. "There isn't any down there; I was just down there for a quick drink before working on the new street a block away." I nodded slowly and I set my bags on the floor. The man walked out of the building with a confused look on his face. I quickly turned on my heel to face the man at the desk once he was gone and I glared at him. He was already on his feet and inching away from me. In a sudden flash, I had punched him square in the face and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, holding him up to the wall.

"Don't you ever pull that stupid prank on me again or else you won't live through my next attack." I growled at him. He nodded nervously before I dropped him and grabbed my bags and headed to the elevator with Damien. "Damn greedy bastard." I muttered.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just might need that massage sooner though Dami or I might go back after him."

"Got it, but if you still wanna beat him up, you mind if I help?"

I smirked at him. "Not at all." He smiled back and we walked into our temporally home.

Since the Shredder's men have been wondering in the sewers, my family and the Mora family have been forced to live here on the surface. The Mora family had been staying with Tori and I in her apartment, while my family and Damien stayed in April's above the second time around. The setting for the most part worked; all girls in one place and one girl and six guys in another place. The only problem was-

An explosion was heard off in the distance and Damien and I ran into the apartment to see what had happened. We came into the kitchen and saw Kim over at the microwave, her face was black and so was part of her hair, the microwave was gone and smoke was coming out of it into Kim's face. She ducked under it and opened a window and turned on the vents.

"Kim!" Sophie called from the living room. "Did you put metal in the microwave again?"

Kim didn't answer her; she only walked over to the sink and tried washed the black gunk off her face.

"You're going to have to get in the shower to get that out of your hair Kim." I told her. I set the groceries on the counter and used my powers to levitate the cord of the microwave out of the wall and itself out of the slot it normally sat in. "How many does this make this year?"

"…eight." She mumbled after a moment. I rolled my eyes while laughter burst out of the apartment. Jade rounded the corner and had a camera in her hands which she pointed a Kim before she could catch her bearings.

"Smile Kimmy!" She laughed and the flash went off. Kim shielded her eyes and then glared at her younger sister.

"Give me that camera Jade!" She shouted. Jade just continued to laugh, but she gasped when Kim's hand shot forward and almost grabbed the camera. Jade then took off into Tori's room and shut the door behind her. Kim ripped the door off its hinges, all of us but Kim at the moment cared about fixing it, and then closed the door behind her. You could hear them fighting in the Tori's room and I shook my head and turned to look at Sophie messing with some item on the table with Donny on her laptop, a camera on top of it.

"Hey guys!" Sophie waved to us as we walked into the living room.

"Hey Sophie," I said to her. I turned toward the screen and saw my older brother and I waved at him. "Hey Donny!"

"_Hey K-lynn, you guys just get home? That's sooner then I though. Did Mikey and Ally not have any sugar?"_

"No, they and Tori are still out and about in the city, they went to that karaoke place that we're going to tomorrow night for my birthday. They had too much sugar, so Tori offered to take them. I told her to bring them back here by ten so Mikey and Damien could still get back to April's before it got really late."

"_Probably the best, you wanna say hi to the others?"_

"Only if they want too." I told him. Donny picked up his laptop and walked to where I guess my father was sitting and placed it in his lap. "Hey Daddy!"

"_Hello Karalynn. You have still been good for Serena and Miss Holland, yes?"_ He asked. I rolled my eyes when he said that.

"Yes Daddy, and its still been that way since the last few times you asked me."

"_Forgive me my daughter, but in all honesty, I'm just worried for you. You are my _only_ daughter."_

"I know Daddy. So how was your day without Mikey breaking things?"

"_Very peaceful, Leonardo, Donatello and I were able to meditate in peace while Raphael went to watch a baseball game in the basement with Mr. Jones. We have not seen either since then, they must still be down there."_

"Well, at least April doesn't have to worry about too many things breaking for a while." I commented.

"_Yes, that is true."_ He replied. _"Tell me my daughter, where is Michelangelo, Alison and Miss Holland? I have not heard them in your apartment yet."_

"Tori took them out to that karaoke club that the guys planned to take me out to tomorrow night for my birthday so they could calm down; they had quite a bit of sugar today and Tori offered to take them off my hands."

"_That was quite kind of her, when you see her next, thank her for me."_

"I will Daddy. Is Leo there to talk?"

"_I do not believe so my daughter, I believe he is watching the baseball game with Raphael and Mr. Jones in the basement before he plans to go out on his nightly training. I will let him know though that you wished to speak with him."_

"No its okay, he's busy, and I'll be most likely in a little while with dinner, so I'll just let you go and let Donny and Sophie get back to whatever they were doing. Bye Daddy."

"_Good-bye Karalynn."_ I handed the laptop back to Sophie and turned face Damien. He led me back into his room and I lay down on his bed.

"Thanks for not messing up my room while I was with the guys." He said, he started in on the massage after closed the door and locked, the started messaging the skin on my shoulders and shoulder blades. "I think I might need to do this more often from how stiff you body is."

"Please." I begged. "So what do you want to know first Dami?"

"Well, what do you know about who she likes?"

"To be honest, I don't she does at the moment. I thought for a short time that maybe she did when she met Donny, the night she met him before he met Sophie, but it might have just been the heat of the moment. I see now that she doesn't really have any physical or metal attraction to any of the guys, or girls."

"I don't think my sister's a lesbian or a bisexual." He stated.

"I never said she was." I moaned as he moved down to my lower back. "A little lower Dami."

"So you want your ass massaged?" I blushed at that and shook my head.

"No, just the small of my back," I heard him chuckle and he moved his hands there and pressed and massaged. A large moan erupted from my throat and he laughed.

"You have it bad K-lynn." He continued to laugh at me.

"Why do you think I have you here? You're here to take away my stress."

"Yeah, yeah." He pressed again and I groaned into his pillow I've been using. _This felt heavenly, don't ever stop Dami._

**Victoria's Point of View:**

It was a little after five when I finally got to the _Metamorphis_, the karaoke club, and Ally and Mikey charged right in. The two of them, in their human forms thanks to K-lynn, Damien and I, were actually pretty good looking this afternoon.

Ally had been dressed in a bright yellow long sleeved shirt that had a large 'v' shaped area on her jest to show the area just above her breasts. She also had on a set of white jeans and Mikey's orange jacket, since she got cold and he had it with him because of the colder weather. Her curly blond hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail on the back of her head and many short ringlets of blond curls fell into her face. Also, with her mask gone, we got to see her deep blue eyes, and Mikey had gaped at her once he saw her appearance.

Speaking of Mikey, he was dressed in some shaggy light blue jeans and an orange long sleeve shirt with a tiny 'v' shape at the base of his neck so it wasn't so close to his neck. His creamy orange hair was still in his baby blue eyes, but he didn't let it bother him. As I already said, Ally was wearing his orange jacket that he had this evening. The two of them both had on a pair of sneakers; Ally's was black and yellow while Mikey's was white and orange.

The two of them easily found us a table and ordered some food and I watch them talk a few miles a minute while they nearly were jumping in their seats on the sugar rush they were on.

"Oh we should so sing Mikey! We'd be so good up there!" Ally squealed, once again latching onto his arm. It was always a funny thing to watch. Her happy and him blush, but this time, he was happy with her too, probably the sugar rush.

"Oh yeah, lets go after those two girls." He said as he watched a black hair girl and a brunette girl walked on stage and talked with the DJ. "Hey, you don't mind if we go sing, do ya Tori?"

"Why would I care? You two need to lose you sugar rush somehow." I told them. The two of them just grinned and we turned out attention to the girls on stage and the DJ.

"Okay, so we starting our karaoke contest here at the _Metamorphis_. Our champions here, Ruth and Edna," the two girls on stage smiled flirtatiously at most of the boys in the club, especially Mikey, which creped him out enough to make him get off his sugar high, and enrage Ally so that she grabbed his hand placed her head on his shoulder. "Are going to be singing 'Chemicals React' by Aly and AJ." The crowd cheered shortly for the two girls and they grabbed the microphones.

I couldn't even understand the lyrics the girls were singing out into the crowd, but it was certainly something that I didn't want to hear, their voices carried worse then Chihuahua and I had to hold my ears to prevent their high pitch voices from deafening me.

"Those are the champions?" Ally questioned. "We can take down those girls easily."

"Yeah, but what can we sing?" Mikey asked her.

"Well, you guys want my suggestion?" I asked them. They both nodded and I whispered my idea into their ears. "It'll work perfectly since everyone is going to need a sweet and gentle song like that after this screeching set."

"I'll sign us up." Ally said and she took off for the DJ.

"You really think we'll be okay Tori?" Mikey asked.

"You'll be fine Mikey; Ally will be there with you the whole time. Have faith in your partner." He nodded and turned back just to see Ally sit down beside him and hold onto his arm again.

"We're all set, let's show those girls how to really sing, turtle style." She grinned evilly and Mikey rolled his eyes while he chuckled. The two girls finally ended their song and everyone clapped for them respectively.

"Alright, those were our champion Ruth and Edna!" The DJ cried out, a little too over eccentric for them. "Okay, now we have a duet that wants to challenge them. Meet our challengers! Mikey and Ally!" The two of them stood up from their seats before me and we all cheered loudly. The two of them headed up to the stage and Mikey whispered to the DJ what song to play.

"Okay, so this is a song that our best friend Tori suggested, and she's right over their, the cutie with short black hair and dark blue bandanna on her head." Some heads turned to face me and I shyly waved. "Anyway, Mikey and I are going to be singing "When You Look Me in the Eyes' the duet version. We hope you all love it and you're welcome to dance to it." She then went back over to Mikey's side and she and Mikey came to the front of the stage.

The soft music of the slow song came on and Ally came out with a single note of her own before Mikey took his own microphone and brought it to his lips.

_**When You Look Me in the Eyes lyrics**_

_**Duet Version**_

_Mikey: The heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_Ally: I've been looking for that someone,_

_Never make it on my own_

_Mikey: Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_Ally: There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_Both: When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Mikey: How long will I be waiting_

_To become a better man_

_Ally: Gonna tell ya that love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_Mikey: I can't take a day without you here_

_Ally: You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_Both: When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Ally: Everyday,_

_I start to realize_

_Mikey: I reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head up high_

_Ally: It's all because you're by my side_

_Both: When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_Both: When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Ally: I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_Both: I find my paradise_

_Ally: When you look me in the eyes_

Most of the crowd had joined in the slow song with singing and slow dancing as Ally and Mikey did as well, looking at each other in the eyes. _No way, are they…_ My thoughts trailed off to when I saw the two girls they faced against walk on stage, looking quite upset and a man then suddenly showing up on stage. He took the microphone from Ally and got everyone's attention.

"Okay, okay everyone, that was a nice song, wasn't it?" Everyone cheered out and people who were dancing then walked to their seats. "So I'll pick the winner now. And the winner of tonight's sing off was… Ruth and Edna!" No one clapped other then the girls on stage and Mikey and Ally looked dumbfounded. The two girls on stage came up to the manager and took the trophy he had in his hands.

"Cheaters!" One guy in the crowd yelled. Others in the crowd started to 'boo' at the girls and the man and soon started throwing food at them.

"Now wait a minute!" One of the girls yelled; the brunette. "We won fair and square!"

"Bullshit!" A girl cried. "You only won because you're the manager's daughters!" People started to 'boo' louder and the other girl stepped forward.

"Yeah, well we still won! We're better then them!" She yelled. She then turned to Mikey. "Or at least her, he did quite well. She on the other hand was so horrible… crap could sing better then her." She winked at Mikey and he glared at her while holding onto Ally, who was buried in his arms, most likely crying. Food was hurled once again at the girls and their father on stage.

"Your not better then them!" I finally shouted at them. "Your voices sounded like broken records playing over!" Everyone cheered at my answer and I hurried up on stage. I grabbed Ally and Mikey's hands and pulled them toward the exit. "Let's go everyone; we're not going to a place where cheaters win." Everyone else agreed and started to pile out of the club. The manager looked in anguish as he watched all his customers, and mostly likely, his business, walk right out the door.

"Fine!" The brunette yelled at us. "But be clear of one thing, Blondie can never sing here again!" I huffed and pulled the two human looking turtles out of the club and led them home, Mikey still held Ally close and she continued to cry.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

It was nearing seven and I had everyone seated down at dinner and we were eating happily as we enjoyed our time without the sugar rushed duo that normally wrecked most things. Damien was right; I was much less stressed now after that long massage he gave me. I felt relaxed and full of energy. It was so worth it to tell him the few things I could only guess at with Tori.

Jade and Kim finally got over killing each other after the whole exploding microwave and she was cleaned up and Damien and I had already got Sophie to fixing it. And Mom ended up being calm through it all, just like always.

We had just finished dinner when the door burst open, which startled us all and we drew our weapons, but sighed when we saw it was only Tori, Mikey and Ally… wait, why were my brother and his best friend basically attached to each other?

"What has happened Michelangelo? Miss Holland? What has happened to Alison?" Mom questioned once she saw the upset state of her youngest daughter.

"Well, we went to that karaoke place and it turns out there's a set of girls that are the mangers daughters that cheat to win in a karaoke by having a manger chose winner contest." Mikey explained.

"Ally and Mikey went against the two of them, not knowing this and did much better then those two girls could have ever hopped to be, but they still won. And when the crowd called them on the dirty trick, they started criticized Ally, saying her singing was so horrible, crap could sing better then her." Most of the family gasping, including myself, before I felt a large rage build inside me, as I sure Jade had as well.

"No one insults _my_ little sister," Jade seethed. "I'm gonna kill them."

"Now hold on a second Jade!" Kim called as her sister headed over to a window. "One, the Foot will find you if you go out like that, and two, you can't just go and kill someone for making your sister cry, as much as I hate it too."

"Jade, wait a minute." She growled and turned to me. "Look, we can't play by our normal rules tonight, so let's play a game, since they seam to like them so much." She looked at me strangely and I walked over to her, I whispered my plan in my ear and she nodded.

"I'll do it, but only if I still get to do something to them."

"I'm sure you'll figure out something. You tend to be a person that really just goes with the flow of thing, something will come to you." She nodded and took off to Tori's room, she slammed the door and Tori sighed, knowing that her room would most likely be destroyed the next time that door opened.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"Happy Birthday K-lynn!" Everyone cheered. It was my birthday now, the thirty-first, and we were now over at April's. We told the guys that we were still heading over to the club, even though Ally was traumatized still. Little did they know (other then Mikey) we were planning to get back at them. We had Tori got out earlier and find people she saw at the club and spread the news of what we planned to do, so there should be a full house tonight.

Anyway, back to my birthday, I didn't have to cook anything for this meal; it was all the girls, Mom and April. They made me a marble cake and got a few different types of ice cream (which was devoured mostly by Mikey and Ally, I'm surprised their not fat with all the sugar they eat.) We also had a lot of my favorites, a nice salad with light Caesar Italian dressing, and some pork tenderloin and ham steak. April even made some home made bread sticks, and they were pretty good.

"So, now you're sixteen!" Tori cheered. "I can't wait 'til my birthday!"

"Trust me Tor, yes you can, its only nine months away." We all laughed as Tori's head fell at the long wait for her next birthday. "So when are we leaving?"

"Just as soon as we get changed K-lynn, we'll be out in a bit." Leo said. He and my brothers walked off into the other room to get the clothes we had chosen for him and my brothers to wear tonight while the girls did the same in another room.

"When you guys are ready, I'll meet you downstairs in the shop!" I called to my brothers and the girls. I heard many shouts of replies and headed downstairs to the shop after saying our good-byes to my father, mother and April.

We had all dressed for the occasion, all of us I think had heels (us girls that is) except for Jade, somehow we managed to convince Sophie and Kim to put some on, but Jade is going with a nice pair of black, no heel boots.

Tonight I had changed into black long sleeve shirt with a large 'v' cut above my chest to show off the area above my breasts and white jeans with a couple holes in them. Black heel boots were on my feet. My hair had been pulled back and French braided, so that even my bangs weren't in my eyes. I had Damien's hoodie still from when he gave it to me, and he let me keep, over my shoulders to keep me warm in the late October evening.

Speaking of Damien, he was dressed darkly for the most part. A long sleeve, plaid, button up shirt was on with a set of dark indigo jeans. Black and gray sneakers covered his feet and a new dark gray hoodie was over his shoulders.

Tori on the other hand was dressed in a sleeveless dark blue shirt and a jean skirt (of all things to wear, she had to wear that). She had on her feet a set of dark brown heeled boots and a thicker midnight blue jacket to keep her warm. For once her hair wasn't pulled back with her bandanna, it was smoothed out and straitened and framed her face. It was a cute new look for her.

"You look good Tori; the boys will be all over you tonight." I complimented her. She blushed and snickered at me.

"I'm not the only one, once you're done with those girls in the store, begging on their knees to get close to any of them and you." I rolled my eyes at her words and turned to face the door, eagerly waiting for the boys and girls to show up.

The girls showed up first with Ally in the lead, now hopefully cured for the most part of her break down episode from those bitches last night. My and my friends' magic worked to her body and changed her figure to human in less then a second. Her curly blond hair had been pulled back with a few strands of hair, that couldn't be pulled back, were framing the sides of her face, and her sea blue eyes were dark and beautiful tonight, her lightly tanned skin looked pale to us in the lighting of the night. She dressed herself a little more warmly, seeing as she was cold when she went out with us. She was dressed in a pink long sleeve shirt with a 'v' cut and a yellow jacket over it to keep her warm. She, sadly, had dressed like Tori and had on a white jean skirt, along with her light tan heeled boots.

Behind her came Sophie, who for once, had her hair down instead of up, it framed her face, which showed us her pale skin and her emerald eyes happily looked up at the stars before she focused in on her sister before her, which she most likely had promised the older sisters that she would watch her. Sophie's wardrobe was a gray, long sleeved plaid shirt and a set of black jeans. Black heeled boots covered her feet and kept her warm with a black jacket that hung over her shoulders.

"Slow down Ally, we still have to wait for Kim, Jade and the guys." Sophie said to her blond sister.

"I know that Sophie! Stop nagging me! Mother and Kimmy do it enough!" The blond snapped back at the long onyx haired girl. Sophie rolled her eyes at her sister and turned to face the door behind us.

Kim came out next, her brown hair was, as always, down and sat on her shoulders. Her golden eyes were bright and reminded me a bit of a cat's eyes in the night. She was dressed in a golden colored, long sleeved shirt with a dark blue jacket over it. White jeans covered her legs and yellow-tan heeled boots were on her feet. Her skin was a tad darker tanned, but was still noticeable unlike Ally's.

"Blue isn't normally your color Kim." I remarked to her.

"I forgot my jacket at Tori's place," she admitted, rubbing her hand behind her head.

"Let me guess, _Leo_ let you borrow his?" She blushed and looked over at me, Damien chuckled at the girls had to stiffen their laughter at the stunned girl.

"So what if he did, and how do you know if it is him?" She questioned, huffing, and her breathe turned into a puff of smoke in the night air as we huddled to stay warm.

"Because Leo always, and pretty much only, has blue clothes and your one of the only people he'd let borrow one of his things." I said smugly. Kim only looked at the ground guiltily before the rest of us started to laugh.

"What's with all the laughing, we haven't killed those girls yet?" A voice called sarcastically from the doorway. Jade stepped out and down the steps and crossed her arms before us.

"Leo let Kim borrow his jacket." Ally teased and Kim blushed harshly. Jade roared with uncontrollable laughter. Jade was dressed in a style quite like Raph's. She wore a long sleeved red shirt with a 'v' cut in the chest and a black biker jacket hung over her shoulders. Black jeans covered her legs and flat black boots were on her feet. Her ice blue eyes were soft for the moment, and not as hard as they normally were, her hair was also down and in many thick, fiery curls on her head.

"Knock it off Jade! Your just as bad when it comes to Ra-" Jade had lunged forward and grabbed Kim's mouth before she could finish the name of my brother, it made no difference to us, because we knew what she was hiding, but she didn't want the boys to hear.

"Be quiet Kim!" Jade hissed at her sister.

"Ladies, best put your quarrels aside for the moment, the guys are coming." Damien told them and the two of them jumped to see Leo, Raph, Donny and Mikey in the doorway of April's apartment.

The appearance of my brothers were the same since the last time I changed them, when it came to how they looked as humans, though the clothes they wore were a little different. Raph was dressed in a red long sleeved shirt and a biker jacket like Jade. Black jeans hugged his legs and black steal toed boots were on his feet, for protection and warmth. Leo was in a button up, dark blue shirt and another set of indigo jeans with another light blue jacket wrapped around him, dark brown boots on his feet. Donny had on a purple plaid shirt with gray jeans and a purple jacket to keep warm, light brown boots on his feet. Mikey had on a long sleeved orange shirt and an orange jacket, but sadly (and dumbly) he had on jean shorts. Sneakers were on his feet and he laughed as he jumped over his brothers to get outside, running over to Ally's side and twirling her.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's get going." I told everyone. They all nodded and we started to make out way down into the city.

**Jade's Point of View:**

Red and I hung toward the back of our group as we headed down to that stupid place where those bitches were that made my sister cry. I first was going to beat them in a singing contest with K-lynn, then, when they didn't see it, I was gonna chuck something at their heads.

"Ya okay Copper?" Red asked me. I turned to look at his worried face as the other continued to walk ahead.

"Not really Red. I not exactly liking the idea that I gotta sing tonight to get back at the girls-"

"Wait," he halted my explanation. "You're gonna sing?"

"Your sister wants to play back at them with their own game, and she dragged me into it so that way I could get back at them in a non-violent way, for the most part, I still might grab something in the song and chuck it at them."

"So you're planning on singing tonight?" He asked me.  
>"What's so wrong about that?" I questioned right back.<br>"You never sing, you never dance, I never even heard ya giggle until we were alone in the underground."  
>"Well, I guess you just have to come and see it for yourself, won't you?"<br>"That's fine and all, but I doubt you'd sing."  
>"Even for my sister?" My voice raised at the accusation.<br>"I don't know." He sighed.  
>"Tell you what; I'll make a bet with you. If I don't sing tonight, then I'll be your personal slave for the entire next month. If I sing but don't do well, no one has to do anything. But if I win, then you have to be my personal slave for a month." I held out my hand and he looked at me through the dark night air before gasping my hand in his own.<br>"You're on Copper."

**Karalynn's Point of View: **

"So this is the place, right?" I asked Tori.

"Yep, this is it, the _Metamorphis_. I also went around the city and got people here like you asked K-lynn, so what now?" She asked.

"We grab a table and wait fore the bitches to show themselves, and order something to drink, I'm parched." Jade snorted before she breezed into the place with Raph at her heels. The rest of us followed her and we ended up sitting at a table right before the stage. It wasn't long before we had all ordered our drinks and we watched we finally saw those two girls show up that we were waiting on.

Tori had described the two to be _too_ into fashion and make-up, so there was a lot of that, plus the two of them only smiled at boys, they glared at the girls as if they were looking a the dirties whore. One was a brunette while the other was a black haired.

We watched the two girls look over at our table as they got up on stage, they smirked evilly at Ally, and the flirty like with all five guys at our table, especially Raph and Damien. The two of them looked over at us and gave us a 'there's horrible' looks. I nodded while Jade growled and watched the girls with murderous eyes.

The two girls then picked a song and told the DJ, he then told us and the audience that we were going to be listening to 'Ruth and Edna' sing some sort of love song, I didn't catch the name though.

As soon as they started singing though, I covered my ears, it was painful to listen to such a painful tune, our plan was going to work our perfectly if they're as dumb as Tori said they were.

The song (thankfully) ended and the girls bowed the crowd, it was silent as they clapped and tried to get the crowd to clap along or cheer; only the manager did. They huffed in anger and turned to face us, mostly Ally, who looked at the girls sadly.

"Well if it isn't the little girl we sent running home." The brunette snorted at her. "We told you never to come back."

"Reality check bitch," Jade snapped from across the table and stood. "You only told my little sister that she couldn't sing here anymore not that she couldn't come here again."

"Excuse me?" The girl screeched at the term 'bitch' being used against her.

"You heard her right," I said calmly next to Damien and Tori. "What are you going to do about it?"

The brunette screeched at us and looked at her father, but before she got a chance to utter anything, Mikey spoke up.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He told them. "Why not have them go against your singing skills, since you think you're so much better then them, and make a bet off of it, and whoever wins, has to do as the others say, no matter what." The black head, Edna I think, placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder. Ruth huffed and turned to face us.

"Fine, but if we win, you have to admit we're better and let us make out with the two hotties in black at your table, the red head and the buzz cut." I saw the color drain form Damien and Raph's faces.

"It's a deal," Mikey told them before we were given a chance to think. "K-lynn, Jade, what's your terms?"

"If we win Ally has to be allowed to sing again here for as long as she wants, no matter what, and your father can't be the grudge of these singing contest anymore, it will be an audience vote from now on." The crowd cheered at that and the four girls stepped in front of each other.

"By the way ladies," Mikey grabbed our attention. "Your Dad isn't going to be picking the winner, audience choice."

"What!" Ruth yelled. "The deal is of-"

"What are you too scared to sing against us, _sweetheart_?" Jade questioned with a sarcastic sweet voice with made the girl glare daggers at her.

"You're on whore." The audience gasped and Raph growled at them making fun of Jade. "I bet you can't sing anyway."

"Sorry, I'm already betting with someone on that subject." Jade turned on her heels and walked to the stage, I walked right behind her. The girls and boys looked at us worriedly.

"Alright ladies, the heat is on!" The DJ yelled. "What are you pretty ladies singing tonight?"

"We are singing, 'Give It Up'." I told them as I took hold of my microphone. The crowd cheered and the DJ looked at us skeptically.

"You sure you girls can handle that song?" He asked. "That's quite and intense tune."

"Just play it already!" Jade snapped at him. The DJ jumped and hurried to start the music. Once it was up, I looked once more at Jade and nodded to her, letting her through, letting her take the first verse. She grinned and took it, stepping before the crowd.

_**Give it Up**_

_**By **__**Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande**_

_**Jade: Someday I'll let you in,**_

_**Treat you right,**_

_**Drive you out of your mind…**_

The crowd went wild at Jade's voice as it echoed through out the room, it was pretty awesome, who knew the girl could sing? Raph's jaw was dropped and so were the girls that we had betted against and all our friends at the table, they soon started cheering too. _We were so going to win tonight._

_**Karalynn: You never met a chick like me,**_

_**Burn so bright,**_

_**I'm gonna make ya blind…**_

_**Both: Always want what you can't have, **_

_**But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted.**_

_**Wanna make you feel good,**_

_**As I'm with you,**_

_**Wanna shape ya**_

_**Boy, let's get it started**_

_**Give it up,**_

_**You can't win,**_

_**Cuz I know where you've been.**_

_**Such a shame,**_

_**You don't up a fight.**_

_**It's a game that we play,**_

_**At the end of the night,**_

_**It's the same old story,**_

_**But you never get it right,**_

_**Give it up…**_

_**Come a little closer,**_

_**Come a little closer, Baby, Baby…**_

_**Jade: So stop trying to walk away,**_

_**No, you won't ever leave me behind.**_

_**Karalynn: No..**_

_**You better believe that I'm here to stay.**_

_**Jade: That's right.**_

_**Karalynn: Cuz you're the shade and I'm the sunshine.**_

_**Both: Look at me boy, **_

_**Cuz I got you where I want you,**_

_**Isn't that so exciting?**_

_**Wanna shape you,**_

_**Wanna break you,**_

_**Take the backseat boy,**_

_**Cuz now I'm driving.**_

_**Give it up,**_

_**You can't win,**_

_**Cuz I know where you've been.**_

_**Such a shame,**_

_**You don't up a fight.**_

In the middle of this line, as Jade and I continued to sing, she had grabbed some food from on another person's table and threw it down on the table those girls were sitting at and they got hit with it. The two of them screamed and Jade smirked as she stayed with the song and I had to control myself to keep from laughing, sadly everyone around didn't have too, since they were howling.

_**It's a game that we play,**_

_**At the end of the night,**_

_**It's the same old story,**_

_**But you never get it right,**_

_**Give it up…**_

_**Come a little closer,**_

_**Come a little closer, Baby, Baby…**_

_**Come a little closer,**_

_**Come a little closer, Baby, Baby…**_

_**Come a little closer,**_

_**Come a little closer, Baby.**_

_**Yeah you are my baby,**_

_**And I'll make you crazy tonight**_

_**Look at me boy, **_

_**Cuz I got you where I want you,**_

_**Isn't that so exciting?**_

_**Wanna shape you,**_

_**Wanna break you,**_

_**Take the backseat boy,**_

_**Cuz now I'm driving.**_

_**Give it up,**_

_**You can't win,**_

_**Cuz I know where you've been.**_

_**Such a shame,**_

_**You don't up a fight.**_

_**It's a game that we play,**_

_**At the end of the night,**_

_**It's the same old story,**_

_**But you never get it right,**_

_**Give it up…**_

The song then ended and Jade and I smiled as the crowd went wild. The manager looked at his daughters and they mouthed to him 'do something'. He rushed up to the stage and took the mike from me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on everybody!" He tried to calm down the crowd.

"Why?' Jade asked grouchily.

"Because the audience hasn't voted!" Edna said. The manager and Ruth nodded their heads eagerly.

"That's right! Alright, all those for Ruth and Edna!" The manager yelled. Not one person clapped except for the daughters themselves and the manager. I actually heard a cricket noise in the back and saw it was Mikey. We all had to hide our laughter at this.

The manager sighed. "All those for K-lynn and Jade?" The crowded burst into cheers and the girls slumped back into the back of the store with their father. I grabbed the mike they left and jumped to the front of the stage.

"And that's how we do it Mora and Hamato style, if you'd be so kind, another round of applause for Jade and I." The crowd once again roared in cheers and Jade shook her head and handed me the mike. "Don't go too far Jade, you still have one more song to sing with Kimmy in a bit!" She waved it off and I saw Kim try to get the answer from her, we never told Kim we were having her sing. "Alright, now I think its time we have our beautiful, now un-exiled Ally come up to the stand for a song!" The crowd nearly lost itself as Ally went to the stage. I handed her the mike and stepped down and sat in my seat.

"I win by the way Red." I heard Jade say.

"So that's who your other bet was with." I smirked. Jade stuck out her tongue at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Be quite you two, Ally's talking!" Mikey snapped quietly at us. We turned to look at our blond friend as she went up on stage.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna sing a great single that I sure everyone knows that really kinda feels how I should have acted instead of crying, thanks for helping by the way, Jadey, K-lynn." We nodded to her and some of the crowd clapped. "I hope you guys all know 'Who Says'." The crowed cheered and Ally nodded to the DJ, he played the soft music and the crowd continued to cheer and soon dance to the song.

_**Who Says?**_

_**By Selena Gomez**_

_**Ally: You made me insecure**_

_**Told me I wasn't good enough**_

_**But who are you to judge**_

_**When you're a diamond in the rough**_

_**I'm sure you've got some things**_

_**You like to change about yourself**_

_**But when it comes to me**_

_**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else!**_

_**Nananananananananana**_

_**Nananananananananaan**_

_**I'm no beauty queen **_

_**I'm just beautiful me**_

_**Nananananananananana**_

_**Nananananananananaan**_

_**You've got every right**_

_**To a beautiful life**_

_**Come on!**_

_**Who says?**_

_**Who says you're not perfect?**_

_**Who says you're not worth it?**_

_**Who says you're the only one that hurtin'?**_

_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**_

_**Who says you're not pretty?**_

_**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_**Who says?**_

_**Is such a fun thing **_

_**How nothing's funny when its you**_

_**You tell me what you mean**_

_**But then keep winding out the truth**_

_**It's like a work of art**_

_**That never gets to see the light**_

_**Keep you beneath the stars**_

_**Won't let you touch the sky!**_

_**Nananananananananana**_

_**Nananananananananaan**_

_**I'm no beauty queen **_

_**I'm just beautiful me**_

_**Nananananananananana**_

_**Nananananananananaan**_

_**You've got every right**_

_**To a beautiful life**_

_**Come on!**_

_**Who says?**_

_**Who says you're not perfect?**_

_**Who says you're not worth it?**_

_**Who says you're the only one that hurtin'?**_

_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**_

_**Who says you're not pretty?**_

_**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_**Who says?**_

_**Who says your not star potential?**_

_**Who says you're not presidential?**_

_**Who says you can't be in movies?**_

_**Listen to me**_

_**Listen to me**_

_**Who says you don't pass the test?**_

_**Who says you can't be the best?**_

_**Who said!**_

_**Who said!**_

_**Would you tell me who said that?**_

_**Yeah…**_

_**Who said?**_

_**Who says?**_

_**Who says you're not perfect?**_

_**Who says you're not worth it?**_

_**Who says you're the only one that hurtin'?**_

_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**_

_**Who says you're not pretty?**_

_**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_**Who says?**_

_**Who says you're not perfect?**_

_**Who says you're not worth it?**_

_**Who says you're the only one that hurtin?**_

_**Trust me**_

_**That the price of beauty**_

_**Who says you're not pretty?**_

_**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_**Who says?**_

Ally bowed to the crowd and stepped off stage and I ran up there since we seamed on a roll. "Alright, so thanks again Ally! Give her another round of applause people!" The crowd did so I looked at my table of friends and family. "Alright, Jade, Kim, get up here you two, your next!" The crowd watched and cheered as Jade and Kim stepped on stage. "It's your turn girls."

"What song are we singing?" Kim asked.

"'What is this Feeling?' from Wicked the musical." I told her, she smacked her head with her hands.

"Chill Kim, it's a song that kinda fits us!" Jade laughed. The crowd did with her and quickly stepped off stage. "Don't be afraid to join us people, after all, we need a third voice! And a quick thing to remember, we don't have a Galinda here, so replace that with Kimberly!"

_**What is this Feeling**_

_**By Wicked the Musical**_

_**Kimberly: What is this feeling?**_

_**So sudden and new?**_

_**Jade: I felt the moment,**_

_**I laid eyes on you**_

_**Kimberly: My pulse is rushing**_

_**Jade: My head is reeling**_

_**Kimberly: My face is flushing**_

_**Both: What is this feeling?**_

_**Fervid as a flame…  
>Does it have a name?<br>Yes…. **_

_**Loathing!  
>Unadulterated loathing,<strong>_

_**Kimberly: For your face,**_

_**Jade: Your voice,**_

_**Kimberly: Your clothing!**_

_**Both: Let's just say…**_

_**I loath it all!**_

_**Every little trait how ever small,**_

_**Makes my very flesh begin to crawl,**_

_**With simple utter loathing,**_

_**There's a strange exhilaration,  
>In such total detestation,<br>It's so pure, so strong!  
>Though I do admit it came on fast,<br>Still I do believe that it can last,  
>And I will be loathing,<br>Loathing you,  
>My whole life long!<strong>_

_Crowd: Dear Kimberly you are just too good,_

_How do you stand it?_

_I don't think I could,_

_She a terror,_

_She's a tartar,  
>We don't mean to show a bias,<br>But Kimberly, you're a martyr!_

_**Kimberly: Well… these things are sent to try us…**_

_Crowd: Poor Kimberly,_

_Forced to resided,_

_With someone so disgusticified  
>We just want to tell you,<br>We're all on your side!  
>We share your loathing…<em>

_**Both: What is this feeling?**_

_**So sudden and new?**_

_Crowd: Unadulterated loathing_

_**Both: I felt the moment, **_

_**I laid eyes on you**_

_Crowd: For her face,_

_Her voice,_

_Her clothing,_

_**Both: My pulse is rushing,**_

_**My head is reeling,**_

_Crowd: We loath it all!_

_**Both: Oh what is this feeling?**_

_Crowd: Every little trait how ever small,_

_**Both: Does it have a name?**_

_Crowd: Makes my very flesh begin to crawl,_

_**Both: Yes…**_

_**Ahh!...**_

_**Both: Loathing,**_

_Crowd: Loathing!_

_**Both: There's a strange exhilaration,**_

_Crowd: Loathing!_

_**Both: In such total detestation,**_

_Crowd: Loathing!_

_**Both: It's so pure,**_

_**It's so strong!**_

_Crowd: So strong!_

_**Both: Though I do admit,**_

_**It came on fast,**_

_**Still I do believe that it can last,**_

_**Still I will be loathing…**_

_Crowd: Loathing…_

_**Both: For forever,**_

_Crowd: Loathing…_

_**Both: Truly, **_

_**Deeply,**_

_**All: Loathing you…**_

_**Both: My whole life long!**_

_Crowd: Loathing,_

_Unadulterated loathing…_

_**Jade: Boo!**_

_**Kimberly: Ahh!**_

Before the song had even ended, Jade was laughing front the scare she gave Kim. Kim sighed and ran back to the table, Jade soon joined her at Raph's side and pulled him from his seat.

"We'll see you guys later!" She called. "We'll be back later tonight!" She then hurried out the door before we could stop her.

"Damn it," I mutter.

**Jade's Point of View:**

"Why'd you drag me out here Copper? Not that I minded goin' out for some fresh air and what not." Red asked me as we stepped outside.

"Did you wanna sing?" I asked him. He shook his head quickly and I laughed. "Then common, you're giving me a ride into Central Park."

"But all our bikes and the Battle Shell is back at the garage and we can't go there, so how-" He was cut off when he saw his bike with two helmets sitting out front. I handed him his keys and smiled.

"I'll thank K-lynn for you later, now let's go Red. You're my slave for the next month." I pulled him toward the bike and got on the back. He then got on the front and we both got on our helmets and zipped up our jackets before we took off. I leaned against his back and wrapped my arms around his waist, and there I stayed.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Red eventually got us to a good spot in the middle of Central Park. He stopped the bike there and we got off and place our helmets on the seats. Raph and I climbed up into one of the trees up there and lay next to each other as we watched the stars and the moon. The sun had long before we had even gone to the club, and now with my sister avenged; I was free from staying there and singing any more.

"You know Copper, you surprised me when you actually went up there and sang, and you were great." I raised my eye ridge at him and lifted myself to look at him. "You really surprised me."

"I'm.. glad you enjoyed the show then." I whispered to him. I lay back down and looked back up at the stars.

"Copper… I.." I turned to look at and ended up nose to nose with him. Our bodies were only an inch or so apart. I felt frozen in fear and hope as I lay beside him. I felt something creep up my back and my breath halted. I then felt it was his hand, his arm, he wrapped them both around me, which end up pulling us even closer. My nose slid past his and our noses just barely touched the skin at the side of our noses. I felt my own body lose control as my own arms slid up the front of his chest and my fingers just barely curl over his shoulders. My icy eyes were lost in his amber ones, for once, they were so soft, even softer then I ever saw them before.

"Raphael." I gasped. I was surprised by the fact that I had used his real name rather then my nickname for him that I always had used since the first day I met him.

"Yeah, Jade?" He question softly. His eyes were already almost closed and his lips so close, he was waiting, waiting for me. _He has been all this time._

"Kiss me." His lips were on mine in less then a second. They were so soft, and he smelled so good, like motor oil, the smell I always like on him. My arms raced around his shoulders in a sudden rush of lust to bring him closer. His tongue slid out of his mouth and I gladly let him enter, then I fought for my own taste of him. Root bear still lingered on his tongue from the club. It tasted like heaven to me. Heat rushed throughout my body and I finally pulled away, only for a moment to gasp for a large breath, then I went back to him, his lips, his tongue, his eyes, his everything.

And that's were I wanted to be, for the rest of my life.

"I love you Raphael Hamato." I whispered to him when I gasped for air before attacking his lips once more.

"And I love you Jade Mora." It was a weird thing for us to hear each other say, because we'd never say it before, but I guess in the heat of the moment, we just didn't care. I did love him, I do now and forever will.

**Witch's Note:**

**Holy Crap! They finally got together! I had planned this for a while, but does anyone feel the intenseness of the two, did you love the moment?**

**Question of the Chapter: What did you guys think of Raph and Jade getting together? Since I knew you guys had been freaking out over it for weeks, maybe even months!**

**My Answer to the Question: I'm happy it's finally done. **

**(In the Lair)**

"**Oh my God!" K-lynn breathed when she looked over my shoulder and saw the chapter. "You went all out Halloween."**

"**I told you I would." I told her. I was still resting from when I was fed poison by Raph and Jade, and now their greatest fear is online for others to read. **

"**Didn't the two of them keep it a secret for a while though, when they first got together?" K-lynn asked. **

"**Yeah, but it'll be brought to the surface when they feel ready to tell you guys."**

"**HALLOWEEN!" I heard Jade scream off in the distance. K-lynn gasped and jumped before my bed, ready to protect me from Jade's wrath. The said turtle burst through the door, for once, without my brother at her side. **

"**You posted it?" She screeched at me, trying to get around K-lynn to have at me, but K-lynn wouldn't let her. **

"**If I remember correctly, I was given full permission to do so once I was poisoned one night at dinner." I reminded her. **

"**You knew when we signed the contract that this would happen Jade." K-lynn told her. "If you ever fell in love, your relationship would be followed. **

"**That was because I never though I'd fall in love!" Jade snapped. **

"**Well, it did happen, don't worry, the attention on you and Raph will simmer in the next few months." I told her. **

"**Why is that?"**

"**Because I'm moving on to Mikey and Ally."**

**(Out of the Lair)**

**Uh, what does she have planned up her sleeves next? Whatever it is, normally, it isn't good, at least Red and I can get some peace soon. I wonder what she meant by she moving onto Ally and Mikey? Unless, they get together next? What the hell! ~ From Jade Mora**

**I'll see you guys soon! Remember to Review and Send in Questions! I also need the date and times Mikey got hit! **

**Also a special thanks to **_**D'Fuentes**_** for the name of the club! Thanks girl!**

**Love you all!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	16. Strike 2

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 16: Strike 2_

**White Ninja's Point of View:**

The air was quite cold in the destroyed mansion of my family. Ashes and broken items or plastic, wood and glass lingered everywhere. I stood in the foyer, the front room and entrance to the mansion. Inside its dark atmosphere, I am the dark and the light that will fix it. I slowly extended my hands before me and let time travel backward within the houses decay. Items that lay broken jumped back to where they once stood and the ashes somehow turned back into wood and recombined with the walls and railings that led to the second floor. I breathed deeply as everything in the room was fixed, and only just in time before I collapsed in exhaustion.

"Very good, granddaughter." Grandma Black told me as she materialized next to me, her dark black ghostly form frightened away all the wandering souls that hung around the windows at the front of this death filled house. "Your powers are getting stronger."

"But they still wear me out Grandma Black, how do I keep it from doing that? This one exercise and what I practice with my other family wears me down to the point where I can't see you because I am recovering."

"Maybe it is time I teach you another lesson or two, come." I followed her black spirit form out to the backyard; somehow, flowers and grass manage to grow here, even after all that had happened and all the spirits that took their energy.

"Grandma Black?"

"Yes granddaughter?"

"Why do the spirits continue to linger here? They are not of Black or White decent, so how can their souls stay here?"

"Just because they are not apart of our lineage does not mean that they do not have power with in themselves to chose to stay here on Earth, granddaughter. But, even so, these spirits are lost, they were the maids and butlers that kept our home clean, they were normal humans, the fire killed them as their screams lashed and they all wondered in their dying moments why they died. Thus, because fire, as our powers are, gives us magic and strength, they overloaded these poor souls with it to the point where that is how they're souls live now as spirits that steal energy, hoping to absorb enough to go to heaven, but it is quite opposite with normal human souls, they need _no_ magic in them in order to leave to the next life."

"Then how do you get them to release the magic, or no longer absorb it?"

"Mindless souls are lost forever, and there is no easy way to free them, you must cause them pain in order to free them."

"That sounds barbaric Grandma Black!"

"It may be, but it is the only solution that has been discovered. These souls were filled with energy when they died from the fire; it must be removed by a living magic user to free them, which is why I have not done so before, because as you know, I am dead."

"Please don't day that Grandma Black, it makes me feel abandoned, when I had thought you were gone." She came over to me and embraced me, she might have been a spirit, but I could've sword that she felt solid, and my head was nestled under her chin, her arms steadily around me. My arms didn't go through her as they wrapped around her waist.

"I will not leave you until you are ready, and even then, death is not good-bye my granddaughter. Everyone you love now, and have yet to love and know, will all meet again, in the world of the dead."

"Does it hurt to die Grandma Black?"

"My death was not painful; it was only heart breaking and quick. That _meurtrier_ reminded me countless times before he ended me of how he would kill my son, my daughter in law, and you; and any other member of our family. Until he got the power he wanted, which he wanted to steal from you, but you escaped, you lived, and now, you are learning to defeat him."

"Will I be able to do it?"

"Only when you stop doubting yourself and let your powers come ten-fold, let them not be held back anymore." She sighed. "But that is a question for another time. For now, your first test it to draw the magic from those around you, plants, elements, animals humans, spirits, they all have some sort of magic, or energy within them, which will replenish your energy which you have used or lost. Now, take the energy of those souls, take it all, and free them."

As much as my nature was against it, I did as I was told. I reached out to the spirits on the grounds, other then Grandma Black, and took away their energy, I felt refreshed as I took it, but before long, I heard their screams, I wanted to stop, but I wanted to free them too. One by one, their screams stopped, and I once again had energy, with extra to spare.

"They are free now granddaughter, you do not have to worry for them again."

"Yes Grandma Black." I muttered. I felt so guilty now for causing the spirits pain, but now if they are free, then they are in a better place.

"Now maybe this place will finally come back to life." Grandma Black huffed at the area around her before she turned to face me. "You will return every now and then to put this place back together and help it re-grow. At the rate you're going, it should be all fixed by next year. Now for your last lesson of the day." She approached me and touched the mark on my back, my birthmark where my guardian livid. "Your guardian will absorb any extra energy you ever have, especially on a day where you rarely use any, have her absorb it at those times, so you will have extra energy to use later on, and not be forced to have your guardian protect you."

"But isn't that the purpose of a guardian, to protect their master or mistress?"

"Yes, but a guardian already is a master at defending and fighting, you are learning, so do not call upon her unless in dire need or you are in need of her to do something in your place."

"Yes Grandma Black. I understand."

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I felt myself curl into a ball when I felt the cold wind of the early morning brush past me this morning. I was over at April's with the girls and Mom for this giant sleep over that Mikey and Ally wanted to do. We all stayed the night and were planning on going once everyone was up and ready.

When the cold wind didn't stop blowing against me, I looked up from my warm haven to see Leo and Kim at the window, and Daddy saw them. My father got up from the chair he was meditating or sleeping in and walked over to them.

"Out for your morning run Leonardo, Kimberly?" He asked them.

"Yes Sensei, while the city is still quiet." Leo answered.

"Your discipline is commendable in you both, have a good run." The two of them turned toward the window. "But I trust that you are not going back to scout the Lair _alone_?" I saw the two of them flinch and I rose from my sleeping spot between Tori and Damien on the floor with my blanket wrapped around me.

"Why would I?" Leo said miserably. "Just because the sewer tunnels are overrun with Foot Ninja, so we're forced to hide here at April's like cowards?"

"Leo..." Kim sighed worriedly.

My father sighed, "You ask a question that is not a question." He walked over close to the two and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "If we are to succeed against our foes, we will need to act as a team, not as rash individuals."

"I understand Master Splinter, I am curious though," Leo questioned our father as he turned back to look at him from the wall he glared at. "With Shredder gone, what are the Foot Ninja up to?"

"Patience my son, I have a feeling we will find out all too soon." Daddy walked back over to his chair, and that was when he finally noticed me, did my brother and his best friend.

"Be careful you guys." I told them. Kim and Leo nodded before they took off out of the window and I turned back toward my father.

"Did you sleep well enough my daughter?" He questioned.

"For the most part, Leo woke me up when he opened the window, its cold outside Daddy. I wish we could go back home." I didn't want to sound whinny and bratty at all, but I missed my soft bed at home, I missed my colorful room, and I'm sure my _pets_ were missing out on me, and they haven't been watered for a while, I showed them how to extend their roots in case anything happened and they needed water and what not, but they must be so lonely.

"I know my daughter, but the Foot can not look in the sewers forever, they will eventually give up and we will return home." I nodded and sat on the arm rest of the chair my father sat in and laid my head on his shoulder.

"It's cold Daddy." He sighed and rose himself from his chair.

"I will make us some tea then, come along my daughter." I nodded and pulled the blanket around my shoulders tighter and followed my father into the kitchen, where I hopped soon that I would be warm.

**White Ninja's Point of View:**

It was quite cold outside, and to be honest, I hated the cold. It was now the mid to late November, its nineteenth day of the month, and the air was becoming more unbearable by the day. Ice crystals were already forming on building and plants left outside in this weather were now dead or hibernating. Winter was coming, and the only things I was looking forward to out of it was the snow, Christmas and New Years. They were the only highlights of the bitter sweet season.

I was standing out over one of the building, watching as the two turtles, the eldest ones of each group that both carried katanas and wore either and light blue or gold mask, ran across the rooftops ahead. One of the few last rain storms was preparing to strike over head and I saw off in the distance that the Foot Ninja were, for once since their search started, on the surface and chasing the two turtles.

Danger was following the two turtles. I knew that the Foot would kill them if given the chance, the Shredder wasn't dead, he was still alive and well, commanding his troops in the dark. I could not allow what I saw to happen; my vision can not come true.

That is why I am here.

The mark on my back glowed and suddenly came to life, before me floated a large dragon that silently watched as I approached her. She was guardian, my protector as Grandma Black had told me, and also, to only ask for her in times of desperate need.

"Mora," I called to her. She bowed her head and opened her piercing gold eyes to me, their pupils as strait and sharp looking as a talon. Her body was quite large and slender, though no smaller then fifty or seventy-five feet long, yet she was still not full grown. Slender arms and legs were her appendages, but they were still as strong, if not stronger, then the weight of her body, which most likely exceeded between five-hundred and a thousand pounds. White scales covered her entire body, and a white mane of hair slipped down most of her hair and back, till just a few feet past where her arms were.

"What is your biding, Mistress?" She asked in a calm voice, it was much more mature then my own, but that is how most dragon voices were, only higher when they are _very_ young.

"You know of the turtles that are my... friends, correct?"

"Of course Mistress," the dragon replied.

"There are two out and about right now, they are named Leonardo Hamato, who carries two katana and wears a light blue mask, and Kimberly Mora, who also carries to katana, but wears a gold mask. I want you to watch over them, and protect them if something throughout the day should attack them and wound them badly, or if the Shredder comes back and plans to attack. His soldiers of death are already following them, stop them at any cost and keep the two turtles safe from harm, but only if they require help, if not, stay hidden."

"I understand Mistress, I will back later on." With that said, the dragon floated up into the sky and hid above the clouds as she watched the two turtles off in the distance and then the Foot behind them.

_Please keep them safe Mora. I can't bear to have anyone else suffer from the blood this evil man spills. _

**Leonardo's Point of View:**

The city was still quiet, thankfully, for the most part. The on coming storm was heading in though. The clouds made the area dark, so humans would have a harder time seeing Kim and I as we traveled across the rooftops.

After jumping over a few sets of buildings, I felt the presence of more people behind Kim and I, I glanced slight back and saw them, the Foot Ninjas. I looked over at Kim for only a moment as one of the Foot Ninja jumped ahead and the two of us jumped out of the way, thus he had hit his head on the brick wall of a small supply room. Kim and I both drew our katanas and we glared down at our opponent. We then heard the sound of a sheathing sword behind us and turned, another group of ninja were behind us. They waved their swords above us, ready to jump down and strike. I turned back to the group before us, they were approaching slowly.

I heard a slight groan from beside me and saw that the Foot Ninja that knocked himself out was getting up. I looked over and Kim and she nodded. She returned her katanas to her sheath and ran with me toward the guy that had fallen over. We jumped on his back and leaped, reaching for the line above us, which I cut with my katana. I grabbed onto it with my single open hand and Kim held onto me as we swing to another building across the street.

Soon enough another swarm was chasing us though the city, after Kim and I had made it to the other roof. We ran off and jumped down to a smaller building as the next nearest patrol chased after us yet again.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I sat with my father and drank the tea he made gratefully. I was honestly frozen out of my mind and I had no idea why Leo and Kim weren't dressed warmed to face the bitter cold outside. I know I'm starting to dress warmer, jeans, long sleeve shirts, sweatpants, heavy coats, hats, gloves, boots, 'the whole nine yards', as some would say.

I suddenly heard Mikey nearly screech in the living room and everyone who was still sleeping jumped to their feet. I looked back at my brother sadly as he told our brothers and friends what he though happened and what did happen. I could hear that Raph and Jade were muttering some things, but I couldn't make them out. Tori and Damien joined me at the table as we heard Mikey call to Raph, as he must have been heading toward the bathroom; that he got there first. I could see my temperamental brother was too tired to do anything, nor put up with Mikey today, for he just hit his head against the door and let Jade coax him to come back to the couch with her.

Ally, surprisingly, had slept through everything and was still on the ground sleeping. It was only then that I saw sound proof head phones covering her ears, completely separating her from the world of the waking.

"Pour me a cup of tea, would you K-lynn. I'm freezing and I can't go back to sleep." The drowsy Tori, with a blanket hanging over her shoulders, asked me. I nodded and got one of the extra cups on the table and poured one for her and Damien, he normally didn't care much for tea, but I could see he and Tori were both freezing their asses off in the cold apartment, but of course, only we would notice, the guys didn't feel it as quickly, since they walk around without any clothes on all the time. Even April, before she went to bed last night, she was dressed quite warmly for the occasion, a heavy layered bathrobe and thick slippers that came up to her ankles.

"You'll fall asleep after you drink this you Tori." I told her. I knew better then to tell Damien that since he wouldn't fall asleep now that he was awake, but Tori on the other hand, she looked like she needed a few extra hours of sleep.

Tori drank her cup of tear greedily and Damien lost his temper with the window and walked over and closed it, but left it unlocked for in case Leo and Kim got back soon. I turned back to look at Tori, not surprised to actually see her body out and sleeping on the table, her limbs in quite awkward positions from where they had been placed when she fell asleep. I got up from my seat and grabbed the extra sound proof head set that Sophie and brought and placed them over her ears, she sighed happily as all noises around her vanished and she slept peacefully.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

An hour or two had a least passed since Leo and Kim had left and Tori was knocked out, Ally and she had still refused to wake, though I'm quite surprised with the burning smell I'm nearly tasting since Mikey wanted to cook this morning. He's not a bad cook, but he really didn't pay attention this morning. That and he was cooking eggs, I hate eggs, all by themselves, and omelets. Can't stand them.

I heard a female yawn stretch across the room; April had finally woke and was looking at the chaos that we call family and her apartment. "I really do have eight turtles, two rates and three human teens sleeping in my living room. I thought I was just having a really bad dream." She sniffed the slightly blackening air and winced. "Hey, what's burning?"

"Mikey's cooking." The hot-head duo replied. The two of them were reading a book, so bored out of their minds that they stooped to it, and Sophie and Donny sat on the back of the couch, reading over their shoulders. Daddy and Mom were sitting on the floor, meditating, since neither of them were going to let the other person go without the chair, so they opted without it.

I heard Mikey whining over at the pan, he must have broken the egg yolk and now were stuck with scrambled eggs again. I think I'd rather starve or let the Foot take me.

"Hey, scrambled's okay with everybody right?" He called out.

"Again?" Everyone nearly yelled at him. I saw him flinch, but he could do no more. He continued to cook, since I had refused and wanted to just sit and do nothing.

"Hey guys?" He asked, looking at us around the corner. "Where's Leo and Kim?"

"They are engaged in their morning exercises." Mom told them.

"The thunderstorm is looking pretty nasty out there though, they should get back soon or they'll be drenched." Sophie commented.

"Yeah." Donny muttered, looked out the window with her for any signs of their older siblings.

**Kimberly's Point of View:**

I gasped as I felt Leo help me to the surface of the roof; we had been chased endlessly for hours by the Foot Ninja. They were wearing us down, and moving us further and further away from either of the apartments. There was no place for us to hide, and Leo was still irritated, he was slightly turning into his younger brother Raph, and I knew that was a bad thing in itself. Leo was on edge, which made him more Raph like, reckless and careless of what's around him.

We breathed deeply for a moment, trying to catch our bearings, just as the large group of Foot Ninja stood before us. There was no way to get around them now, I looked behind us and gasped, were nearly a foot or so away from falling into the New York traffic below. Leo looked back and saw this too. Our only way out now was to fight. Leo and I both drew our swords again and changed at the Foot Ninja. I went before Leo and jumped over the tops of their heads and shoulders, landing behind them, the attacking them from behind as Leo attacked from where I had previously been standing. He round housed kicked and I let my blade fly at the enemies, we switches places often, confusing our opponents and making it difficult for them to harm us.

When the group was down, Leo and I sighed and grinned at each other before we saw movement out of the corner of our eye, another patrol was on a building a few rooftops over from us. Lightning and thunder then crashed through the stormy sky above and Leo glared and growled at it as it started to poor on us.

"Damn," he muttered. He then looked over back at the rooftops where the other patrol had been, they were gone, and then they re appeared. Closer then they were before and with a few more parties of Foot Ninja with them.

"Damn is right." I whispered as I looked at the amount we had to face. There were so many, and they just kept coming, not matter how many we took down, another set seamed to take the place of them. They swung their weapons around, possibly to intimidate us with their skills, before they started to get closer; Leo and I took a defensive position and awaited their attack.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

Tori, Damien and I had moved out of the way of the table when my youngest and present eldest older brothers started throwing the dishes. My head was leaned on Damien's shoulder and most of Tori's body was resting in our laps. We were warm now for the most part, and I was awake enough to keep April's dishes, made of _china_ by the way, from breaking as Mikey and Raph _carelessly and thoughtlessly_ threw them at each other to stack them.

I saw April enter the room and she freaked when she saw the china being thrown. One last dish was hurled over Raph's head and was about to crash into the wall when I used my powers to halt it, and levitate it over to April, and she set it on the table with the other dishes. April sighed, relieved, and looked thankfully over my way. I nodded to her expression from my spot next to Damien, my head still rested on his shoulder, and I closed my eyes.

"Sorry April." I heard Mikey say.

"Yeah, really." Raph apologized.

I heard her sigh. "Don't sweat it; I realize it's difficult for fourteen… people to share a one person apartment."

"We'll be out of your way as soon as we can." I heard Donny tell her.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you guys, I really do, its just, my place is too small." She replied to him.

"We will leave as soon as the Foot Ninja are gone from the tunnels surround our Lair." I heard Daddy tell her, I heard all the chairs at the table be moved around and what not, I guessed that they were getting ready to eat. My senses proved right when I heard the rattling of dishes and silver wear and I dared to open my eyes, Mikey and Ally carried the dishes on their arms and shoulders. I sighed as I knew the catastrophe that was bound to happen.

"Can I help you with that very _delicate_ _china_ Mikey, Ally?" April asked nervously.

"We got it April!' Ally said cheerfully, having slept more then most of the others had left her refreshed and filled with too much energy. She had been bouncing around the kitchen helping Mikey most of the time.

The two of them threw the plates and what not into the air and April screeched and closed her eyes, she didn't want to watch her precious china to be broken. When she heard no crash, she looked at the table. All the dishes and what not were in place with not a chip in them.

Mikey laughed, "Ninja training." He grinned before he and his accomplice sat down at the table and wolfed down their eggs. Raph soon joined them in the wolfing down of their eggs, but slowed down once he saw Jade gently nudge him with her shoulder. He rolled his eyes at her but said nothing to her about it and slowed down on his eating.

"Say way you want about Mikey, but the guy knows how to scrabble an egg." Most of the others rolled their eyes and ate, Donny and the girls, other then Ally were the only teens to eat slowly and with some manners. Master Serena glared at Ally until she slowed down and apologized.

"So... one would think that… tables manners would be apart of their training?" April questioned.

My father sighed. "One would think."

"I did the best I could in training my girls with table manners," Mom said as she glared at Ally. "But Alison was the only one I still haven't got through to."

"You did better then I did then." My father mumbled. "I only got through to Leonardo and Donatello." He then grinned at Raph. "But it seams your daughter Jade will be a positive influence in this area."

Raph and Jaded both chocked on their eggs before they looked at my father in surprise. Damien and I couldn't help but softly laugh in our corner. We were just to out of it to really laugh out asses off like we normally would, and like the others were.

"That was awesome Sensei! Tell us more!" Mikey begged through his fits of laughter.

"Would you like me to reveal embarrassing things about you Michelangelo?" My father questioned.

Mikey shut up then and there while Jade and Raph, along with the others, then laughed at him. "No Sensei." He muttered. He then looked back at the others. "Hey, shouldn't Leo and Kim be back by now?"

"Yeah, where's Leo and Kimmy?" Ally asked.

"Hey, of the eleven of us, Leo and Kim are the ones you never have to worry about." Donny pointed out.

_But what about the storm Donny? The Foot Ninja out and about right now? What if they hold them back… or kill them?_ I though to myself before I closed my eyes and laid my head on Damien's shoulder again, letting the familiar black envelop my vision and I waited for my big brother and Kim to come home.

**Leonardo's Point of View: **

Kim and I were surrounded by at least twenty or more Foot Ninja. To make matters worse, the storm was getting heavier, much harsher. The ninjas jumped down from the buildings above and gathered around in large crowds. My grip on my katanas tightened as they charged forward.

I jumped over the first one that came at me and kicked him backward, heading right for Kim who was right behind me. I then leaned down when it looked like one was going to tackle me and I kicked him in the lower abdomen. I blocked the katana of another ninja before kicking him back into two others that were knocked out from the blow.

Two more came at me from either side and I used my slit kick to knock them down. I kneed another one and kicked the one after, the third after I block his sword and pushed him back, part of my blade slicing the side of his arm. There was little blood, but he hit his head on the rebound and fell unconscious. I then knocked a pile of Foot Ninja back and that's when it stopped for a moment. I saw Kim kick a few more onto the pile, and then she ran over to my side.

"I'm fine." I replied to her unasked question. She nodded and we both placed away our katanas and prepared to move out before another group showed up, when we saw a small group of three Foot-Tech Ninjas standing up on the roof of a tall building in front of us.

They jumped from the roof they were on to the roof we were on and Kim and I jumped back on the roof we were on. I half expect to be standing on a pile of beaten bodies, but all the ninja we had just beaten were gone. _Great. _

Kim and I re-drew out of swords and we prepared for the next battle. The second we did that, they were hitting the controls on their chest to turn invisible. I cursed miserably under breathe as I couldn't see them. Neither could Kim next to me. All of a sudden, I felt the ninja hit me in the gut and he knocked me back to the other building behind me. I heard Kim call my name as she hurried after me. I crashed into a vent of some sorts on the roof. Kim tried to check my wounds and bruises, but I pushed her away. Now wasn't the time for that. I stood and tried to repel them back by swinging my katanas around me, but they seamed to find an opening and picked me up. One of them held me over the edge of a building, and Kim soon joined me, we both gasped for air, since we were held by our necks.

Suddenly, we were thrown off the building and to the busy street below. I heard Kim screech as I yelled in sudden fear. I tried them to straiten myself out and I placed away one of my katana. Kim did the same and she and I grabbed on to the ledge of the building that was in front of us as we fell. Our plastron hit the brick wall hard and it hurt like _hell_. I pulled myself up and went to help Kim, since she didn't climb up, it was then that I noticed that I had accidentally cut her hand when we landed. I put down my sword and helped her over the ledge and down against the edge. I took her hand in my own and looked at the cur, it was strait along her knuckles. _How could I have let that happen? If anything worse happened, I could have stabbed her through the heart!_

"Leo?" She questioned. I looked back at her and her other hand that wasn't injured came up to meet my face. She creased it softly and looked at me gently. "It was accident, let it go." I shook my head and I bowed my head, looked over her bleeding hand again.

In a sudden movement, she had pulled her hands away from me and was on her feet, looking behind us. "You can worry about what you did later Leo, we're not out of this yet." I sighed and nodded, rising to my feet and pulling out my swords.

Then I saw them, well, their foot steps at least. They left a slash in the water on the roof. I turned to Kim and she nodded with me. She turned the side of her mask so that she was blind to the world, I joined her. We listened in then, we heard the steps, and they were only a short bit away from us. I waited only a few moments more before I punched the area out in front of me, I hit my mark and sent the Foot-Tech Ninja backward onto the other side of the roof, he was out of it.

I then heard Kim's cry next to me, then a crash, at first I though she had been taken down, but sighed when I heard her 'hump' at them angrily. I rolled my eyes behind my turned mask and chuckled.

I then heard the last one of them next to me; he approached the two of us. We both jumped and swung our swords, ending in the area behind the last of the Foot-Tech Ninjas. We fixed and bowed to the three ninjas, only out of respect, and then took off on the roof tops, back toward April's place.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

Donny and Raph were stuck doing the dishes since April was afraid that Mikey'd break them all. Little did she know though, that was his plan all along. Mikey strolled right up into the kitchen where Raph and Donny were doing the dishes and grinned.

"Hey guys! Need any help?" He asked them.

"Keep him away from the dishes!" I heard April yell.

"Yes!" He cheered quietly. "It worked!"

"April!" I called from the same spot the three of us had on the floor an hour or so ago. "Mikey only did that so he wouldn't have to do dishes!"

"K-lynn!" Mikey shouted. "Traitor!"

"MICHELANGELO!" Our father yelled. Mikey winced and we all laughed as he sulked and made his way over to our steamed father to receive his scolding.

"You're the best Sis!" Raph laughed as he dried the dishes.

"Leo and Kim must be crazy to be out in this weather." Donny said.

"Don't worry about them Donny, you know Mr. and Mrs. Fearless love goin' crazy with their training." Raph laughed with Jade at their new nicknames for Leo and Kim.

"But they've been gone for a couple hours, and in the middle of a thunder storm." I told my siblings and friends. "What if they're really in trouble?"

**Kimberly's Point of View:**

As Leo and I had walked off, the two of us turned around shortly after to see that more Foot-Tech Ninja were here. This time a larger group of five ninjas were here and closed in on the two of us. Behind them though, walked a familiar large silhouette. I gasped in surprise when I saw it was Hun. He cracked his knuckles and ordered the other ninja back.

Leo drew his katana and motioned Hun to attack. Hun charged and I just barely had enough time to jump out of the way while Hun aimed his charges at Leo. Leo got out of the way in time and I redirected myself at the Foot-Tech Ninja, wanting to get them out of the way so we could get out of here when Leo was done with Hun.

I charged at them, while they were focused on the fight, and since they were so distracted, I was able to take all five of them down since they were sitting still. Not one of them got back up, which was a good think as I heard Leo shout behind me. I turned to see that Hun approaching him with a large metal pipe over his head to crush Leo with. I gasped and ran at him, cutting up the metal weapon and standing before Leo, ready to protect him.

I suddenly saw Hun move to the side and I saw the chimney behind him, giving me the greatest idea. I taunted Hun, mocking him and got all of his attention on me and away from Leo. I then jumped out of the way as Hun was just able to stop himself from hitting the chimney and I kicked him into it. He came out of it fine, until the chimney fell on him.

I sighed and turned back to Leo, who was stunned and still on the ground behind me. "Girls are stronger then you think." I told him as I went back over to his side, pulled him up off the ground.

"I'm glad that saying is true." He smiled at me before he took my hand in his again. "Kim, I'm so sorry…"

I don't know why I did this, so don't ask me why. In the sudden heat of the moment, I quickly leaned up toward Leo's face and kissed him gently on the check. He was stunned, as was I. I lowered my head and let my hair hide my blush, then pulled him away from the battle sight.

"You need to stop pitying yourself," I told him in a playful voice. I still couldn't meet his eyes, but I felt a little better now that I did that, giddiness filled my heart. "We need to get back to the others." I barely glanced up at him through my hair and saw him barely nod. I then led him off across more buildings, back closer to April's.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

The guys back at our place were now watching sports, it was the only thing on that they would all watch and not kill each other for the remote. I was back at the table and off the floor now, looking at maps with Daddy, Mom, April, Damien and Tori. She was now wide awake and doing better now that we'd closed off the apartment so it warmed up.

"Panthers, rams, bears, they even got dolphins!" Raph was once again complaining about the names of foot ball teams since they didn't have anything more in the reptile class. "You'd think that they'd have room for something more, reptilian."

"The turtles?" Sophie questioned, she giggled at the thought.

"My friend," Donny stated to Raph. "Unfortunately, the lowly turtle has been settled by society with a stereotype of being velocity challenged."

"Say what?" Raph asked him. I'm sure my brother was lost at the words 'the lowly turtle'. Sophie giggled and Donny chuckled at his confused face.

"Damn it Soph, keep your boyfriend from saying those kinds of words, they make my head hurt." Jade muttered as she sat above Raph on top of the headrest of the couch. Both Sophie, who was sitting behind Donny and next to Jade, and Donny, who was next to Raph, blushed brightly and looked back at Jade with worried faces.

"I'm/He's not her/my boyfriend!" The two of them shouted at her. Jade nearly fell off the side of the couch if it hadn't been for Raph who caught her and pulled her down onto his lap. She blushed bright red at that, but didn't move from his lap. Sophie and Donny's jaws dropped at this, and nothing broke it until Mikey and Ally walked up before the television screen.

"May I have your attention please?" Mikey called. Everyone then looked up from where they were sitting and looked at my idiot brother. Mikey then let a large burp just echo throughout the apartment. It lasted for nearly a minute before he finally ran out of gas. All of us were frozen in place.

"Cool." Donny and Raph clapped for him.

"Nice Mikey!" Ally giggled.

"Eww!" Most of the girls in the room, including myself, shouted at Mikey. He bowed and enjoyed the little applause he got from Raph and Donny anyway.

"Please, please, you're too kind."

"We'll show you have kind we can be!" I was livid. I was ready to pull him apart and feed him to something. I then had an evil idea sprout in my head. "Ladies! Who's up for Michelangelo soup tonight for dinner?"

"I wanna skin 'em." Jade snapped as she jumped from Raph's lap and stood up.

"I wanna boil him alive." Sophie said angrily as she stepped around Donny on the couch and stood next to her sister.

"I wanna pull out his eyes." Tori said and threw her blanket to the side.

"I can live with that, so long as I get to slit his throat." I growled. The girls all nodded and we closed in on Mikey, Ally and April the only exceptions.

"Girls, I-I'm sure we ca-can work so-someth-ing out." Mikey said nervously.

"No, we can't, blood shed time Mikey." The four of us then hurled ourselves after him and chases him down into the apartment and store.

_I'm gonna kill him_.

**Leonardo's Point of View:**

_Man these guys just wouldn't let up! _Hun and theFoot Ninja were still after us, the only good part was, we were close to April's now, and it was only a little ways away. We just had to endure this just a little longer.

All of them were chasing after us now though, you name it, its there. Foot Ninja, Foot-Tech Ninja, Hun, all that was missing was the rest of the purple dragons and Shredder, but I'd rather them not be here for this.

We continued running until there was no where left to run. A large building went strait to the street below and behind us. We breathed deeply, it was hard running all over the city with these guys chasing after you, they sure make up for strength in speed.

Hun walked past all the Foot Ninja that stood before us, looking down upon us with a hateful gaze, the Foot-Techs were right in font of him.

Leo suddenly jumped before me and into the mob of Food soldiers. I saw him slicing and kicking in every direction. I then joined him. We took out a few of them at a time before they were all pushed back, even Hun when he came at us. The Foot-Tech Ninja didn't fight this round, which I was grateful for.

As Hun sat up from where he had fallen on the ground, he glared before he smirked at us. He then backed away and all the other ninjas bowed and backed off. If that didn't creep Kim and I out, I don't know what would. We turned out heads to see where the others were looking and we saw four men above us on another rooftop. Each one was dressed in black attire, with most of their muscles on their arms and legs showing, and a red torn cape blowing in the wind. The Foot symbol was on their chest and a funny straw, sombrero like hat was on each of their heads, along with a red clothe that hid the bottom half of their faces. Each carried their own weapon, an axe, two different shaped spears and a small double blade. Their eyes glowed red, like the color of blood, and they seamed to be out for ours.

Kim and I stood shocked for the most part at the power we could sense they had. It was unbelievable. We watched them from at the base of the building that was built on top of the one we stood on. Lightning cracked on as we all glared at each other waiting for someone to make the first move.

Kim and I were the ones to make the first move, we jumped up to where those four ninja were and prepared to strike, but when we got there, smoke filled the air and they were gone. Kim and I gasped in surprise and saw them reappear at the spot we once stood at, smoke surrounding them.

They turned away from us to the side and bowed before a certain person, Kim dared to look first and gasped. She shuddered closer to me and forced me to look there too. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"No," I whispered. The warriors then turned back to us and the four new ones we've yet to meet teleported in smoke once again. They ended up behind me and Kim and started beating us around the group. We did our best to fight back, but the four of them were just too strong. They knocked us over, stabbed us, cut at us. We still tried to stand, but it was difficult as we became more bruised and broken. Yet Kim and I still fought back, with everything we had, we were able to force them back some, but they just kept coming back! More of our blood was pooling out of us!

One final strike sent us off the top of the roof, knocked our swords from our hands, and sent us flying into the world below.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

It was all silent in April's apartment, after (for our own enjoyment) we had delta with Mikey as much as we wanted, we let him go and went back up to the top level to wait for Leo and Kim. It's been nearly four hours since they left on their training run now, and it was scaring us beyond belief. With the storm raging and the Foot Ninja still around, they could be hurt or worse, somewhere off in the city. The only think at present that was still moving in the room was the clock above us, and the ticking was wearing us all thin.

"Hey guys, I'm really starting to get worried. Leo and Kim should've checked in by now." Mikey said worriedly, pointing up at the clock.

"I know this might be a first, but, I'm thinking Mikey's right." Donny said.

"Kim never stays out this long, even with her crazy training." Ally hiccupped as she hugged Mikey's arm for comfort. "Kimmy's been gone too long."

"This is really starting to freak me out." Sophie replied sorrowfully. "This isn't like Kim, or Leo, there not this crazy." We all turned back to face our parents and April.

"Daddy, they could be really hurt, we can't wait any longer." I whispered painfully to him. At last, my father finally nodded and looked at us miserably.

"Go." He ordered. The rest of us nodded and stood to leave.

"Geese, what if something really happen to them?" Mikey asked worriedly. It was then that I picked up on a screaming outside the window.

"THE WINDOW!" I screamed and everyone turned and looked, just in time to see Leo and Kim crash through them and fall flat on the floor. "LEONARDO! KIMBERLY!"

"Leo!" Raph yelled, rushing to his side.

"Kim!" Jade nearly screamed when she saw her sister broken. They were both bleeding badly and dealing with several deep wounds. It was a miracle that they were still alive when Donny and Sophie said they were.

"Who did this to you?" Raph question.

"What the hell happened Kimberly Mora!" Jade snapped at her sister as tears rolled down her face. Both of our hot-heads stood up from where when they didn't get an answer and they stood and grabbed their sais and left to the window.

"Raph/Jadey." Leo and Kim called out for the two of them both at the same time. The two turtles looked at each other sadly before they went back to their crumpled eldest sibling lying on the floor.

"He's back…" Leo whispered before he faded from the world. We all looked over at Kim, hoping she'd stick around long enough to tell us who.

"The Shredder…." She sobbed before fell from the real world and into her mind. We all gasped and I felt my heart sink to the bottommost pit of the world. _He was alive, the man who killed my family, and now he's taking my other one too. _

**Witch's Note: **

**What a great chapter, admit it you guys, you love me! You did see the moment between Leo and Kim, even if it was so teeny and tiny, it was still worthy enough!**

**Also you guys, for those of you who do review and send me in your answers on the chapters for the contests, I have them now posted on my profile, along with other stories I plan to do in the future, so please take a look, this series might take me for the next few years!**

**(In the Lair)**

"**Damn it, why the hell does he have to be back?" K-lynn shouted at me as I hid behind some of her plants that liked me a lot and protected me from her when she got mad. **

"**He's the bad guy K-lynn; he keeps coming back for a little while. Don't worry, eventually you'll kill him."**

"**Eventually isn't good enough Halloween! I want that man dead!"**

"**I know you do so calm down!" She breathed in deeply for a moment and looked at me. "Look, I know the Shredder is a guy you can't stand, but you guys have to put up with it for a little while, you'll kill him eventually."**

"**Like, when?"**

"**Eventually."**

"**When Halloween?"**

"**Some time in the future! Now don't ask me again!"**

"**I'll do whatever the hell I want bitch!"**

"**Are you on your period yet? You must be if you're this pissed, even on the subject of Shredder." Her eyes narrowed at me and the plants that had surrounded me jumped out of the way. "**_**Thanks a lot**_** guys!" I called sarcastically. I then jumped from my spot and raced out of K-lynn's reach as she chased me throughout the sewer tunnels.**

"**She is **_**so**_** on her period, she PMSing big time." I said to myself and ran with my laptop in my arms and typed as I ran for my life. (Yes my life is so focused around my laptop that I will die with it!)**

**(Out of Lair)**

**I think K-lynn and Halloween have finally gone off the deep end, especially with the Shredder around and what not, we're certainly not happy with it, but that doesn't mean we're freaking out or anything. Crap! Hang on; K-lynn and Halloween are coming! (The person writing the goodbye note then hides under the table and waits for the screaming girls to leave before they start typing again.) Phew! Those girls are scary when they're PMSing. I better get out of here while they're not back. Oh and did anyone love the Leo x Kim moment? I hope there's more in the future! ~ From Victoria Holland**

**See ya guys soon! Remember to Review, Send in Questions, Vote on my Poll for your favorite OC if you haven't already, and tell me how many times Mikey was hit and what the date was in the chapter. **

**Later Guys! Love You!**

_**Halloween Witch **_


	17. Strike 3, You're Out Guys

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 16: Strike 3, You're Out Guys _

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I couldn't believe it when I heard those words come out of Leo and Kim's mouths. The Shredder, the _meurtrier _of my family, was alive once again. Did he even die that night, could he be killed? I felt my entire body freeze over entirely, I felt no warmth from any direction, even in the blanket that had been on my shoulders since I had woken.

"Wh-what did he say?" April gasped as she started to hyperventilate from the words that came from Leo and Kim.

"They said, 'The Shredder's back'!" Mikey's body quivered as he supported Leo's head and part of his upper body.

"No way! Now way in hell!" Jade snarled. She stood at the widow, her sais in both her hands, they gripped them tightly and circulation to her hands could be seen slowly slipping away. Her eyes glared out the window as she searched for any signs of the enemy.

"Jade's right! We were all there! We saw what happened that night on the roof!" Raph joined her at the window. His grip on his own sais just as tight as her's. Their masks blew in the breeze from the harsh wind madly, most likely whipping the back of their shells and necks. I'd probably boost my irritation if I was in the same position as them.

We all remember that night; it was the night Saki tried to take Leo and Kim from us, from me. We all had been able to take our own piece of his, but in the end, we still weren't strong enough, and it was up to Daddy and Mom to end him.

But now I see, even a Master such as my mother and father might not be able to end him.

"It's not possible though," Sophie murmured worriedly. "How could he have survived that? An entire water tower fell on top of him! The chances of him surviving were zero."

"No human could have survived that." Donny agreed.

"But he's no ordinary human!" My family and friends all turned to look at me in my outburst. "We're dealing the Shredder, a man or monster, whatever he actually is, he's not normal, he can kill thousands of people and still have the entire world turn a blind eye to everything!" Tears slipped from my eyes and I chocked up a bit. "He's not dead until his blood is poured out of his body!"

"Calm yourself my daughter!" My father snapped at me. I fell silent and cried. Damien wrapped his arms around me and Tori stood before me, placing herself before me and my father. I heard my father sigh and gave an apologetic look. I nodded to him, but I stayed in my place in Damien's arms.

"If you've read comic books, you know, the bad guy _always_ comes back!" Mikey was breathing heavily in worry. "_Always!_"

"It's true!" Ally sobbed. "And he hurt Kimmy!"

"Alison, Michelangelo that is enough!" Mom finally snapped at the two youngest turtles.

"We need to get Leo and Kim out of here." April told us.

"She is right. We must leave now." My father said. The rest of us nodded and started to move about to help Leo and Kim down the stairs.

"Uh, guys?" Mikey questioned worriedly when he looked out the window.

"There here!" Ally shrieked. I ran out of my spot from between Damien and Tori and looked out the window. Twenty or so visible Foot Ninjas were on the roof of the next building, more mostly likely were all out of sight. I growled and used my powers to push my brothers and their friends back away from the windows.

"Hey April!" I called out from before the windows. She looked at me a gaped when I turned to see her face filled with worry. "Don't kill me for this, okay?" She was about to ask what when I saw them approaching. I used my powers to pull apart the couch and other furniture in the room to block the windows and hold everything in place.

"Good thinking K-lynn!" Tori said happily.

"Don't be too happy there Tori!" She turned her head at my command. "Watch the other windows; there are still the ones in the kitchen!" Just as I said that, ninjas crashed through the very windows, and some from April's room and the bathroom. They started to pile in and I heard Mikey and Ally scream in surprise.

"Master Splinter! Master Serena! Grab Leo and Kim! We'll cover you!" Donny shouted. Everyone grabbed their weapons and started attacking the Foot Ninja behind us. Donny and Sophie started to fend off the ones from the kitchen while Mikey, Raph, Jade and Ally started to handle the ones that came in through the side windows that I hadn't covered.

My attention was then brought to the largest window with two to the side of it that I was currently blocking. A fist made I through my wall and then part of it came down, a very large Foot Ninja then walked in, he was almost the size of Hun and his arms were covered in fishnets rather then an actual sleeve. He walked toward me and prepared to attack. I saw Damien race forward from the side and collided swords with him. Tori then ran at the ninja, when he wasn't looking, and stabbed his vital points with her red energy covered fingers.

Once he was down, more ninjas started to come through my defense, I soon just laid it to waste and released everything before the windows. Most of the ninja on the other side fell forward and crashed into the floor and the furniture I was using a moment before. Other jumped over their brethren and raced to fight. I pulled out my double blade and began my attack.

We began to fight the other ninjas as they continued to race into the apartment. Our only downside was that Leo and Kim were out of the picture, April really didn't know how to fight these guys, and there were just to many of them in this small fighting ground. I turned to face more enemas that I knew were around when I saw the large ninja get back up to his feet and charged at Tori. _Guess she didn't hit a pressure point or two_.

I raced back to help her, but I was held back by the ninja in my way. Before I could defend myself, my father and mother jumped from where they protected Leo, Kim and April. They knocked out the larger ninja and his buddies around us before they turned to face us.

"Karalynn, you and Damien and Victoria help April get your brother and Kimberly down the stairs and out through the antique shop." My father ordered before taking a good whack at the ninja around with Mom at his side. The cleared the way for us mostly and the three of us crowded around Leo and April, who were hidden off in the corner.

"Are you okay you guys?" Tori questioned worriedly when he saw his hands twitching and reaching out.

"Oh yeah Tori, they just got beat up so they're almost dead, of course they're alright." Damien growled at her. She hissed back at him like a cat in anger.

"Shut it you two!" I snapped at them. They went silent but continued to glare at one another. "Both of you stop fussing and grab Kim, April and I got Leo." The two of them sighed and nodded and had Leo and Kim's bodies leaning on our shoulders.

"My swords..." Leo mumbled in pain. "Where… are my… swords?"

"Take it easy Leo, lean on me and April; we'll get you out of here." I told my eldest brother. He didn't say anything as we heaved the three of us to our feet. After we saw that Leo and Kim were both up and leaning on two people, we slowly set off toward the back door of the apartment.

Leo however, stumbled as we led him to the door. He mumbled things that were to quiet to hear at the moment until he started to fall off our shoulders. He wouldn't lean on us and tried to walk on his own.

"I… can walk…" he mumbled, he tried to pull away form April and my grip, but we kept him in place.

April hissed softly as Leo's pulling put her body in an awkward position. "Leo, lean on me." She begged urgently.

"April… leave us. Get… away if you can… This is our fight… not yours."

"Not might fight?" April questioned in near rage. She probably would've hit him if it wasn't for the fact that he was injured. "Look Leo, we're all family now, I could never run out on you!" She then shifted his arm back over her shoulder and trudged forward. "Lets go." He made no argument this time and thankfully I heard not one peep about the subject from Kimberly.

We then made our way to the back door. April opened it with the hand that held Leo's hand over her shoulder and gasped when she saw that Foot Ninja were right behind it. Just as they were to charged, I kicked the door closed, knocking them all back. We pulled Leo and Kim off to the side just as the door was kicked down and several ninja in black came through the door.

Mikey and Ally made themselves known by kicking them back down the stairwell, that's going leave a mark. Mikey ran out to check on the stairway only to come back in a moment later. "Ladies and gentlemen, turtles and rats, run, do _not_ walk to the nearest exit!" We did as we were told and quickly helped Leo and Kim into the stairway, Donny and Sophie soon joined us, along with both our parents. Raph and Jade were the only ones left upstairs taking care of the ninja that still came through the windows.

"Be alert." Master Serena said to Mikey and Ally as they slowly descended down the stairs. "The shop is our only exit, and they know it." She and my father watched the doorway where Raph and Jade still were and the rest of us slowly made our way down the stairs. Leo is not only really _heavy_ but he also is incapable to walking down them on his own without being in incredible pain.

"Make yourselves useful and scope out the store." Donny told the youngest turtles. I saw and heard them gulp before continuing to descend.

"No problem." Mikey mumbled as he turned the corner on the ground floor.

"Why us?" Ally whinnied as she followed him. They disappeared from sight and we continued to move forward, since we had no other way of going back or our _but_ the shop.

Mikey and Ally came back out not a moment later with fear filled faces. "Wrong way you two." Sophie said to them in a rush.

"Wrong way my foot!" Mikey said.

"That was a poor choice of words Mikey." Ally told him.

"Point is, there's a major ambush down there!" He finished.

"We don't have a choice; they're pouring in through the windows upstairs." Donny told him.

"Hey!" I heard Raph call at the top of the stairs. "What's the story down there?"

"There's some really mean and scary looking guys down in the shop with cool hats!" Ally shouted up to him.

"Mean looking Ally? With cool hats?" Sophie questioned, pushing past her with Donny at her side. "Duh."

"Sophie! Wait!" Ally shouted and ran after her. They disappeared from view there and we slowly followed after them, having no other way to go. I still heard the sounds of weapons clashing and the sounds of bodies being thrown down there though. Leo and Kim we slowly continued to help down the stairs just as I saw Donny poke his head out of the bottom corner of the door frame of the shop.

"Raphie! Jadey! We got trouble down here!" He shouted up.

"Like we don't got trouble up here?" He questioned out of breath. I could hear that Raph and Jade were right behind us, just above at the top level staircase.

"The Shredder's elite guard!" Daddy exclaimed. "They are the deadliest of his warriors. Lethal assassins." I saw my father put a paw out to halt out movements and keep us on the stairs while we watched from above as they approached.

"Them!" I gasped. My hand flew over my mouth that didn't have the most of holding onto Leo. They were the same men that attacked me a few months ago, the ones that branded me. I saw the glint in their eyes; they were going to try again if given the chance.

"Raph! Jade! The guys ran into something bad in the shop!" April called up to them.

"We kinda busy up here April!" Jade shouted back. I could hear them getting closer; they were boxing us in on both sides, from above and below. Mom and Daddy both ran up the stairs, jumping over the six of us, and hurried to Jade and Raph's sides.

"Go, assist your siblings. We will protect Leonardo and Kimberly." With that said; Raph and Jade took off down the stairs and jumped into the shop, stopping short when they saw the Foot Elites. We had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when we heard them gasp in surprise. A 'whoa' came out of my brother's mouth.

"Nice hats." He commented.

"Yeah, we though so too." Mikey agreed.

"I told you they were cool!" Ally shot in her short call to fame.

"How about the six of you shut up fro the time being and defeat them so we can get Leo and Kim out of here?" I shouted back down at them. I shook my head when I then saw them fighting. 'Unbelievable, they can still joke when we might die soon."

"Don't blame them K-lynn." Damien told me. "Its there way of _not_ thinking about that." I groaned at that and we wall waited in the doorway as we watched my brothers fight the elite below and my father and mother fought above. I saw a few bodies fall beside us that were out cold form the force of my father's or mother's hit and the impact on them.

As they all fought, we all kept our eyes on Leo and Kim, and they didn't look to good. I could see that Leo was getting closer and closer to blacking out and I think Kim was pretty close to it.

"Master Splinter! Master Serena!" April called up. "They're getting worse!"

"We can not stay here any longer!" I heard my father yell. He backed down the stairs towards us and continued to fight the still oncoming soldiers of the Shredder that still piled in from above. We then turned our eyes to the scene below, just to see that my brothers and the girls found out these guys can teleport using smoke and what not.

We had just made it to the outside of the door when Leo was suddenly pulled from our arms. When I turned and saw it was Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons, I felt my blood boil.

"Your friend doesn't look too well; shall I put him and the other out of their misery?" Hun questioned with a smirk the size of a crater.

"Put my brother down you monster!" I screeched. I jumped at him and punched him square in the face; I heard many large cracking noises from it too. My fist was blazing in red and black energy. His grip on my brother was gone and I caught him mid air. Hun ended up hitting the back wall and staying down, for the time being.

"April! Take Leo and hide him in the shop! Tori do the same with Kim and use any abilities you know to keep them safe! Damien, follow me! We'll help the others!" Damien nodded and followed me into the next room to join my brothers and their friends.

All the Foot Elite were standing at the front door. April and Tori now had Leo and Kim safe in the back of the store while the rest of us stood before our enemy. Another silhouette though was in the outside doorway of the shop and was then kicked down. In came the very man that whore that blood covered armor. I shook slightly in rage and fear as I saw him enter.

"Its true, its him!" Mikey quivered in disbelief.

"Just like Kimmy and Leo said!" Ally agreed.

"Shredder…" Damien growled. I took my stance next to the others and we watched him come closer.

"You _freaks _have been a thorn in my side long enough." Shredder told us when he walked into the shop. Daddy and Mom both jumped before him and glared at him. "No one apposes the Shredder, and now I will have my revenge for our last encounter! Say farewell to each other, while you still can."

"Oh yeah Mr. Spikey Pants?" Mikey worked up his courage, but it honestly didn't seam to help him here. "You're the one who should be saying farewell…" He looked quite lost for a moment, trying to find words that worked, but he already sent himself down another path. "To yourself!"

"Oh yeah Mikey," Jade sighed. "That's got him."

"Hey! I'm under a lot of pressure here!" He fired back.

"Silence!" The Shredder yelled.

"This attack is nothing more then a cowardly gambit!" Daddy yelled at him, though he still look master like in pose as he stood strait up with his cane before him, both hands clasps over the top as he observed. "Wearing us down by sheer numbers, it is not the way of the true warrior!"

"Guys! Let's shred his ass once and for all! For Leo and Kim! Ya with me?" Raph called out.

"Always Red." Jade called from next to him.

"Until the end." Sophie said determinedly. Donny nodded next to her.

"That's not gonna be now is it guys?" Ally asked worriedly.

"Worry about that later Ally!" I yelled at her and the three of the charged at Shredder with my three older brothers.

From the spot I had been standing in, I had been collecting electrical energy to try out my new power. This wasn't the best time to be trying out such a dangerous and wild power, but I have little choice with Shredder around. It soon started to become visible on my hands and took shape of two spheres in each of my hands. I had to save this power as a last resort.

My brothers and our friends were failing fast, even with our large numbers. Donny and Sophie were knocked back by the other ninja, Raph, Jade, Mikey and Ally were facing the Elite, Damien had taken to trying to fight the Shredder, now that his sword skills have improved, though he still seamed to be have a tough time with him.

Daddy and Mom had taken to fight the Shredder by themselves. They were at a slight disadvantage because of the wounds they had already received, but they made up for it with their little tag team.

But now my brothers and friends were down. I saw them all hunched over at the window of the shop with Foot Elites standing over them. I was about to use my new ability to help them when I saw a motorcycle with a large man driving burst through the shop window and land in the shop. The Elite saw him and back away slowly, preparing to attack this new enemy. The man then drove his bike toward the Elite and then turned sideways to knock three of the four of them out of the shop. The last one stood before the front of his bike. He charged at the Elite and the said ninja jumped on the front of his bike. The man gripped the brakes and the ninja flew off into one of the cabinets, then falling on top of him.

The man then stepped off his bike and pulled back the hood on his tan rain coat. I recognized those blue eyes and the hockey mask, and the quiver of bats and clubs in it on his back.

"Casey!" Raph cheered.

"Man, where have you been?" Jade grinned as well. "You're late!"

"Sorry, had to find the place." He replied.

"Gasp! You don't know it by heart yet with all the spying at night you do here?" Jade snickered at him and thanks to his mask; no one could see his blush.

"This is the lamest party I've been to in my life." He whacked away a few ninjas with a baseball bat that got in his way, and walked over to Leo, April, Kim and Tori in the back. "Where's the band?" he then turned and looked at April. "You okay Babe?"

"Don't call me Babe." She didn't seam to upset by the name at the time though, for she had a smirk on her face.

I turned when I heard the Shredder growling, he was getting annoyed. "Obliterate him!"

"This can be the band, I want rock'n'roll man!" Casey called before he pulled out his golf club and hockey stick, and twirled them in his hands. "Good thing I brought my own drum sticks, now who wants to be the drum?" All the ninja attack him and my family at that moment. I was left in the back with the two wounded, April, and Tori. No ninja were able to make it back here due to everyone fighting and keeping the other ninja from getting close to us.

It was only then that I heard a door to my right break down. Hun was awake, and not too happy. He saw us over by the back and staked toward us. I lifted my hands in a defensive stance and he grinned at us. Tori and April covered Leo and Kim with their bodies to keep them safe.

"You want them?" April yelled form her spot. "You have to go through us first!"

"That's the idea." Hun replied coolly. "Those freaks feel great affection for you ladies, using you three will take the fight right out of them-" He was cut off when Casey's golf club caught his arm as he was about to swing.

"Hun, never _ever_ threaten _her_!" The two of them the got into a hustle until Casey was able to get behind him and shove him off to the side and into some ninjas. He was out cold then.

"Not bad Jones." I complimented him.

"That's a first." He commented on my non-hostile behavior toward him.

"Just don't get too used to it, I still hate you," I rolled my eyes at him, "but your numbers are going down on the hate list."

"Uh, thanks?" I snickered and turned back toward the fight, ready to attack when necessary. I let him have his moment of a stuttering chat with April before he hurried off back into the battle.

While I was so focused on the battle before us, I didn't notice until I saw Raph's eyes look back here, focused on the area behind me. I turned around and saw my eldest brother trying to stand with April's help, Kim doing the same with Tori.

"I can't just lay here anymore." I heard her whisper to Tori, she faltered though and Tori got under her body to keep her up.

"Just rest Kim." Tori urged her.

"Our families need me and Leo." She gasped and faltered once again.

"We have to help them." Leo grunted as he struggled to stand as well. The others were starting to look over in worry from the battle at them. And only then did I see a true disaster when it came before us. Shredder was now before my brother, ready to strike him down forever.

"_Foutez le camp loin de mon frère!"_ I shouted. I jumped from my spot and the electricity shot out of my body and encircled it. Jumping around it like a free live wire. The energy sphere in my hand I thrusted into Shredder's body and he was thrown back into the other stair well. Everyone in the room gapped at my energy levels. I then turned to face them all, now being mostly out of energy for storing that much. I stole energy from the enemy ninja. I saw it weaken them and I used that moment to strike again. Blasting my energy through the shop and only avoiding friends and family. I saw my family look on it in amazement as all Foot Solider were electrified out of conscious.

"Whoa, I better not get on your _really _bad side then." Casey commented. I didn't have enough energy to make a comment and let it slide. Everyone look at me when I didn't reply angrily or at all to Casey. I breathed harshly.

"My daughter, rest now, you have used much energy and have saved your brother." My father placed his hand on my shoulder. "We are safe for now, rest."

"No we're not safe." I argued, and I was right. More ninja then showed up then and I saw the Shredder coming at us from the side.

"Splinter we must retreat!" Mom yelled to my father. "My daughters! Splinter's sons! Damien! Mr. Jones! Fall back!"

"Where to?" Jade shouted out.

"In here!" April called. She Tori helped Leo and Kim into a cooler room in the back of the shop. The other headed toward it; I was the only one left out, defending the others with my new electrical powers. Mikey and Ally were waiting for me at the door.

I then backed up to it, Mikey and Ally reached out to pull me in, when I spiked hand grabbed me from the side and I was thrusted into a group of ninja.

"K-lynn!" I heard everyone shout from the cooler.

"Knock her out." I heard Shredder order. I felt a swift hit to the back of my head and just heard the metal door slam shut as I blacked out.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

When I next woke, I felt my hands could not move. I pulled against them and tried to use my powers, but then I saw that my energy was low and I tied with metal rope.

"Don't bother magic child, you're my slave now, and you family, is as good as dead." Shredder was standing next to me. We were on a rooftop, one that was right across from April's. I saw the fire there, and it jagged back memories from the last fire. I felt the fear rise up into me.

"Where's my family?" I shouted at him.

"Still inside that cooler room, the building should implode in a few-" before he could finish, the entire building burst into flames and collapsed.

I felt my heart freeze as I watched the flames trying to spread to other buildings, and no bodies were in the fire. Were they lost in the explosion? Did they get out? All I knew was that if anything happened to me now, I wouldn't care so long as I was dead.

That feeling then, it changed to rage, so much rage. So much that I felt my very vision got black and red in everyway I looked. I used all my strength to pull against the binds; I wanted to _slaughter_ them all.

"Take her back to the tower." Shredder commanded. His ninja behind me nodded and pulled me to my feet. They had to drag me across the roof to get me anywhere.

My rage, I was so consumed in it, I didn't realize it when I was stealing most of the energy of those around me, giving me a crazy amount of energy that I had little control over.

I screamed out into the stormy night and lighting came flashing down from the heavens, it hit every man on the roof, and whether they were dead or not, didn't mater to me. Shredder was the only one left standing, and he was covered in brown smoke from his metal conducting. How he survived that attack I don't know, but I didn't wait to find out.

I jumped from roof top and hurried to the back of April's building, avoiding the police as they recoded the 'accident'. When I got there, I saw that no one was there. The building was mostly gone, other then the flames that still lingered. I felt to the ground there, and I cried and sobbed, screaming my heart out into the night. No coherent words passed my lips, only rage and sorrow filled growls and shrieks.

"K-lynn?" I heard a soft voice call. I breathed heavily and look under my arm from where I was bent over.

There was Damien. He was fine, other then the few small wounds he got in battle. He rushed over to me and lifted my face up to meet his.

"You alright!" He exclaimed. He picked me up in his arms and carried me down the alley way to a hidden tunnel. Inside the dark, that's where I saw the rest of my family. They were safe and alive. All well and what not. I reached out with my hands still tied toward them. Tori rushed forward and took them in her own; she used her powers to break the metal rope around my wrist and rubbed my skin to help blood circulation. It stung from how much I grabbed at it.

"That lighting was you, wasn't it Sis?" I looked over and Mikey when he asked that question. I nodded and he partly smiled. "Good, I hope you kicked their buts too."

"I bet she did if she was able to get away, nice job Little Sis."

"I'm not little, Raph." He snickered at the back, but held his tongue from replying a comeback.

"We must leave the area now, Kimberly and Leonardo need time to heal and recover, as now, so does Karalynn." Mom said.

"But where can we go?" Sophie asked. "The shop's destroyed and we can't get back to the Lair."

"Fellas, I think I know just the place." Casey said.

**Withc's Note:**

**Finally! Can't Shredder ever leave these guys alone? It's great to have another chapter up, right guys? Sorry about the later update, Internet has been so crazy and rocky at my place, but now I think it's set for a bit.**

**Question of the Chapter: What'cha think of K-lynn's new power?**

**Let's go join the others!**

**(In the Lair)**

"**Well, at least you didn't put any of us on the spot light in this chapter for love or anything." Jade said, she twirled her sai in her hand as she sat next to me in the training room. "But last chapter with Mr. and Mrs. Fearless Leader, that is black mail I plan to use."**

"**Don't worry, they'll be more on them and Mikey and Ally and Donny and Sophie in the near future, mostly Ally and Mikey." I replied to her. My fingers furiously typing away on my laptop. **

"**So.. (grunt) Ally and Mike… (grunt).. are next (grunt)?" Raph questioned as he lifted his weights. **

"**Don't crush yourself Raph, and yeah, they're next, I bet the readers are dying to see how. By the way, it's great to see you guys don't hate my guts anymore."**

"**We're still angry at 'cha for what you wrote though, but we moved passed it, since we're not major on your hit list anymore." Jade explained. **

"**You guys won't be for a while, just a few moments here and there until more major stuff between you guys happens."**

"**And when's that?" Raph questioned, he put down his weights and looked over at me and his Copper. **

"**A few sorties in the future, it won't be for a few years." Both their mouths gapped. **

"**That's a long ways away. You planned that far ahead?" Jade questioned.**

"**Duh, I'm a writer, I have to. You guys are gonna be so busy for the next few years, you won't have time for much more serious stuff other then going out on dates together." The two of them blushed at this. "So nothing seriously serious until… I think the last couple stories."**

"**And when's that?" Raph asked. **

"**Uh… story nine. I think it was called, 'The Beginning of Forever'. I think I listed it and the others on my profile."**

"**Nine sorties!" Jade yelled. "What're you planning to do with us in the mean time?"**

"**Oh, just have a whole bunch of drama, people who wanna take over the world, people who try to kill you everyday and some romance and fluff."**

"**You think too much, thinking freak." Jade muttered. **

"**Thanks, I was wondering if you would ever realize it." Their eye ridges rose at my comment. "I've gotta go guys, I've got the next chapter to write, then after that, some Mikey and Ally fluff!" I cheered softly to myself as I went over how they were to get together and walked out of the training room. **

**(Out of the Lair)**

**Man, Halloween scares me to death sometimes with whatever she talks about. Did you guys hear her? Nine stories planned for us! Do you know how long that means I gotta deal with that chick probably almost killing me and my bros and friends off? Too long for my liking. She better let me have some fun then. ~From Raphael Hamato**

**Oh, and just so you know guys, here's what K-lynn said earlier.**

**1. Foutez le camp loin de mon frère! : Get the hell away from my brother!**

**See you guys next time, I also need the date and how many times Mikey was hit at all in the chapter! Sorry if Mikey hasn't been hit much, with so much action sometimes, there's no room to allow anyone to hit him! **

**Please review! I need lots of them! And send in questions for myself and the characters! They're dying to get some! I'm out of here!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	18. Remembering Out in the Country

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 18: Remembering in the Country_

**Karlaynn's Point of View:**

I felt myself waking up to a large throw that had me up and hit my head faster then you could saw oww. I lifted my head and looked around and saw that I was covered head to toe in thick blankets and Tori had my head in her lap. I groaned and shifted, which caused her to look down at me.

"K-lynn?" She questioned. "You feeling okay?"

"Peachy." I responded just as Raph or Jade would. I snuggled back into the warmth of the millions of blankets and, what I think was, a heater, blasting heat on my face and into the apparent vehicle we were riding in. "Where are we?"

"We're in a truck right now, on our way to a farmhouse that belonged to Casey's grandmother. We're in the truck with April and Casey, while Damien is with the others in the trailer in the back. He's doing his best to keep everyone warm out there." I shot up from my seat and was instantly hit with a wave of cold air. I felt frozen. I saw April turn around in her seat and push me back down into the seat and Tori re-tucked me in.

"Calm down K-lynn, they're alright. Your need to recover yourself too you know." The red-haired woman told me. "Casey said we should be there in a little bit, so rest a little longer and then we'll wake you up when we get there. We'll be staying until you all get better." I nodded and curled more into Tori's lap and the blankets. I felt her healing energy reach my skin; it was giving me some energy, but not much. I felt drained. I felt like I was slowly still losing my energy, but I was alive and well enough. I didn't feel like her energy was helping me at all.

"Rest K-lynn, we're almost there." Tori whispered to me. I nodded and let myself drift to slumber, the place that most likely would plague me with nightmares of the recent event for a long while.

**Victoria's Point of View:**

I was surprised when April had told us it took us nearly a day or so to get enough connections so we could get out of the city, Casey need to grab a trailer big enough for the mutants in the back and for us humans in the front. It was two days after the fight at April's shop, it now being a brisk and winter like November twenty-first.

It wasn't shortly after that we drove off the highway that we all saw the barn that we would be staying at. When it came into view, in saw it _desperately_ needed a _lot_ of TLC. It looked livable for the most part, but we had a lot of work out a head of us.

"This is it!" Casey called back. "Just like I remember…"

"Would you be quiet Casey Jones? I just got K-lynn to a deep enough sleep back here, and you're shouting your head off!" I hissed at him.

"Easy Tori, I'll deal with him later." April said calmly and took a good look at the house. "Let's leave K-lynn out here for a short while until we get things settled. It'll be quiet out here with only the truck going to keep her warm, and we need to clean a bit and what not. Leo and Kim though would probably be warmer in the house then in the trailer." The three of us nodded and got out of the car. It took me a little bit since I had to get out from under K-lynn's head without waking her, but I soon made it (with April's help.)

Once on our feet, Mikey and Ally took off with Casey to find some fire wood while April was cleaning out the fire place and Sophie and Donny began cleaning up the place to make room for our three wounded.

A large couch was placed against the wall, long enough for one person. Raph claimed that for Leo, the next couch, on the opposite wall, was called by Jade for Kim. We had yet to find a spot for K-lynn, but for now, her staying out in the truck will do her just fine.

Raph and Jade both carried in Leo and Kim at the time and set them on the couches they called for each of them. We soon got the fire place up and running and the old barn house was warming up. While everyone was worrying over the two injured turtles, I took Damien out with me to see K-lynn in the back of the truck.

When we got there, she was still sound asleep, she only moved when she felt the cold air on her face from outside. Damien and I crawled in the driver and passenger seats and hovered over them to look at her. Our best friend was hurt and we didn't know how to treat her since magic didn't seam to be working at all.

"Were you serious though when you told me you couldn't heal her in this state?" Damien questioned. "It just doesn't seam normal for that to happen."

"Well, it's true." I told him softly. "Here," I took off one of my gloves. "Take a look." He watched my hand as I laid on K-lynn's exposed cheek and I sent out my healing waves towards her. Not one of them did as I asked and raced into her body. So basically, all we saw was my energy being sucked into her body. "See, I can't do anything for her with magic." I shook my head rapidly. "I don't know what's wrong with her. But I _can't_ heal her, no matter what I do!"

"Just calm down Tori, lets go talk to Master Splinter and Master Serena. They might have a better idea of what's going on then we do." I nodded and we both got out of the car to let K-lynn rest. When we arrived inside, we saw that everyone was crowded around their respective older sibling that was broken, except for Jade and Raph, who stood strangely close together in front of the fire place. A light groaning came from each respectable family member that lay unable to respond in their homemade beds.

"What's going on?" I questioned when we stepped inside.

"We are speaking to Kimberly and Leonardo to bring their lost spirits back home." Master Serena said. "Donatello just told Leonardo of a story when they were children how Leonardo saved him. Sophie has done the same with Kimberly, voicing to them of how they always 'come thought' for us."

"Mind if I take a crack at it?" Mikey asked. Donny stepped out of the way and let him through.

"I wanna try and bring Kimmy back too!" Ally called. Sophie moved out of the way and Ally came up to the side of her eldest sister.

"Something seems to be troubling you two." Master Splinter commented quietly as Mikey and Ally diverged into their stories of the focus of the eldest turtles. "Come; let us talk outside while the others continue with their stories of healing."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"Victoria, Damien, what seams to be the problem?" Master Splinter asked.

"Master Splinter, its K-lynn sir, her condition." Master Splinter narrowed his eyes at me.

"What about her condition?" He questioned. "She is resting yes?"

"She is Master Splinter." Damien took over for me. "But we, I mean, Tori, ran into a problem when trying to help her along."

"What kind of problem?" _Uh oh, his eyes were nearly glaring at us. What do we do?_

"K-lynn's body seems to be absorbing any energy Tori gives her to help her heal, and none of that energy that she is taking seems to be helping at all."

"I see." He lifted his paw to his chin and looked at the ground. He sighed. "It does not help that my daughter has abilities like none I have ever seen before, which makes any healing that she must have done most terrifying." He looked back up at us and his gaze was softer then. "Do you two have any idea why she would be so low on energy?"

"Not really…" I muttered.

"I think I do." Damien said. "The night April's shop was blow up, I saw, when K-lynn had been taken away, a huge bolt of lightning strike near wherever she was, not that far away from us. If I remember correctly, she was already down on energy from protecting all of us from the Foot Ninjas. What if that scared her even more then possible?"

"Hmm… it is possible that the blast she produce, since she had so little energy then to begin with, may have ripped all the magical energy out of her body when she preformed that last attack. It must have left a scar in wherever her body stores magic, and now her body is absorbing any magic, because her last command to her body was to take anything she could get and release it."

"What should we do then?" I asked quietly.

"We shall continue to help her heal, but we will avoid healing her. Let her strength come back on its own, now, let us go back inside, I need to help my son come home." Master Splinter told us and made his way back to house.

"I'm gonna stay out here Splinter, I'm staying with K-lynn." Damien shouted to him. The giant gray and brown rat turned for a moment to look at us. "I'll keep an eye on her and bring her in later when you guys found more room." Splinter nodded and then turned to look at me.

"And will you stay with her too Victoria?" He questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'll stay with her too."

"Alright, don't be too long you two. Miss. O'Neil will have food ready soon and a place to put my daughter inside before too long." He looked at us with deep worry in his eyes and I saw a tear forming in them. "Take care of my daughter, she is my only one." I nodded slowly to his words.

Of course I'd be really hard on Master Splinter; K-lynn is his only daughter, the only girl he had in his life until he met April, and then me and the Mora family. She's most likely the only daughter he'll every have in this life, so he's trying to make the best of it.

"We will Master Splinter, you know we will." The answer from Damien seamed to have enough power to move the old rat back into the house where the rest of his family was. From there, we climbed back into the truck and watched K-lynn sleep.

"You need to get better K-lynn; I know you can pull through this." I whispered, I got no response from her as I spoke. "We've been through tougher times then this! In all honestly, I think the worse battle we ever faced together was our first battle, the one where we all met."

"Back in August," Damien whispered as he remembered it too. "We were all bitter towards everyone and yet, you stood before us and took us in, fed us, clothed us, taught us, protected us." A tear strangely fell from his eye. It was very rare to see Damien cry, but I guess K-lynn really has that effect on people. She can make people do things that are out of their nature, without even trying.

"You protected us from those Purple Dragons, and you carried me home on your back. You bought us an apartment, you were the nicest person we'd ever met, and became the first real friend we ever had."

"Since then, you trained us in our powers, and showed us we had them, you kept us safe from the Shredder and helped us defeat him with your family." Damien chocked up for a moment. "You made us apart of your family, Tori and I, and we are forever in your debt for it."

"So now it's our turn K-lynn." Tear poured from my eyes and landed on the seat I hovered over to look at her. "Let us be your protectors, let us keep you safe and help you over come this obstacle, let us help you heal and train you to be strong again. _Let us help you, like you helped us._"

"I think I can live with that…" We both gasped as we looked into the back seat and saw K-lynn slowly opening her eyes and looking at us.

"K-lynn!" I nearly squealed.

"How are you felling?" Damien asked her.

"Drained, but alright." She took a deep breathed and let it out. "I'll heal."

"You'll let us help you, right?" I asked.

She looked at me dead on with a small smile. "Isn't that what family does? Help each other when one is knocked down?" She chuckled lightly and Damien followed her action, tears now pouring from both eyes. I followed suit with him, giggling light through my tears and heart ache.

"Yeah, they do." Damien answered her. "You get some more sleep, I'll go inside and check in with the others and see if April's got a spot in there yet for you and some food."

"That sounds nice…" She drifted back to sleep. I nodded to Damien and he left, closing the car door behind him. I re-tucked K-lynn in and made sure she was situated before turning around and looking outside.

_It was snowing_.

**White Ninja's Point of View:**

I stood in the middle of a set of woods; I needed time to recover from my own battle with the Shredder's men, behind the turtles and their friend's backs. While they had been fighting in the shop, I tried to limit their numbers all around, blocking them from getting them into the shop and knocking them out with a new found power.

I looked up at the sky while I was dressed and covered in warm quits and blankets and my jacket and boots that now covered my body. The moon was bright, and somehow, even with very few clouds, the snow was falling, it had been ever since the afternoon. And the wood surrounding me kept me safe from its frosty flakes, but the cold of the night still somewhat froze my skin. I wouldn't be totally warm until Mora came back.

I suddenly felt a scaly body of warmth wrap around me, I looked up and there I saw my white dragon guardian. She wrapped her body around mine a few times and then placed her head on her own bodies boil next to me.

"Are you alright Mistress?" She asked.

"Only cold somewhat, I'll be fine now that you're here Mora. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"I expected no less from my Mistress, you always were a reckless girl." She paused for a moment and looked at my body. "How badly are you damaged?"

"I'm out of energy; I'll be resting for a good long while to recover from that battle." I then looked up and looked at her questioningly. "But I have a question for _you_ Mora. Why did you not protect the two turtles I asked you to protect from this every growing danger?"

She lowered her head in shame. "Forgive me, Mistress, but your grandmother had forbid me from reviling myself to any others, unless they knew of me."

I sighed. "That may have almost cost Kimberly and Leonardo their lives, along with the lives of their families."

"I am deeply sorry Mistress, next time, I'll do as you say and not your grandmother. I was only thinking of your wellbeing at the time."

"Good, next time we might not be so lucky as for them to all make it through a battle like that. Also, _I'm_ your mistress, not my grandmother. Her dragon passed when she was murdered. We need to be listening to each other, not to others unless asked. Now we know how to fix it and leave less mistakes next time." I yawned. "I'm going to sleep Mora, I'm tired."

"Rest then, dear Mistress. I will protect you from harm and help you heal." I nodded and curled into her body and my blankets and fell once again into the world of dark.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey guys… sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, but this was just a filler chapter for the most part. It followed part of the episode, and then took another route. Next time though, the next chapter will be much longer, so don't worry about that. **

**(In the Lair)**

"**So how long again am I out of commission? I can't remember." K-lynn asked me. We both were sitting on her bed and I was typing away again.**

"**A few weeks, you get mostly better around the time of Mikey and Ally's birthdays." I responded, not even looking up from the laptop. The next thing I knew, my laptop is pulled from my hands and placed on the other side of the room. "Hey! I was typing!"**

"**And I can't tell if you're serious or not if you keep you mind in your laptop." She retorted. I sighed. **

"**I told you, you get better around the time of Mikey and Ally's birthdays, no joke, now give me back my laptop." She huffed, but did as told and handed me back my precious computer.**

"**Your obsessed with that thing, you know that?" She snickered. **

"**Oh I know, you ready for the next chapter yet?"**

"**Depends on what's going on in the next chapter."**

"**You, Kim and Leo are mostly healed and you celebrate Mikey's birthday while he causes trouble and what not."**

"**Sounds fun, no." She told me sarcastically.**

"**Too bad, you're gonna do it anyway." She groaned and glared at me. **

"**One day I am going to kill you." She hissed. **

"**Sorry, you can't do that until after my contact is up with your guys, and that's not until a couple years or so from now, once we finish the ninth story of these series."**

"**But we're only on one!"**

**I grinned evilly at her. "Then you better get used to living with me!"**

**(Out of Lair)**

**I really hate how she knows what's happening a long while before we do, she has so much planned out! She's gonna kill us all off before anything else! (Sigh) Well, at least this first story should be done soon. Halloween did tell me once that this story was over halfway through, so we're almost one story done! That's better then nothing! ~ From Karalynn Black/White Hamato**

**See you guys soon! Promise the next chapter will be longer! I need the date and how many times Mikey was hit, if he was at all. I think I've been holding back a little, I need to hit him a little more, so I'll go do so now while you guys give me Reviews!**

**Love you all!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	19. A Monster Hunting BDay for Mikey

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 19: A Monster Hunting Birthday For Mikey_

**Victoria's Point of View:**

Believe it or not, all fifteen of us had been away from New York for over a few weeks now, and November had passed. It was now December ninth, and sadly, only a day away from a day to be feared (or at least as K-lynn had told me before she had gone into her strange sleeping habits.)

The scary thing? It was Mikey's birthday.

And that in itself was a day to be feared, a day where pranks and what not could be pulled by him and he would not be blamed. A day where he was nearly served on hand and foot and was not to be ignored at all until the clock strikes the next day's first hour.

In the time we had spent here, Ally, even through helping Kim, Leo and K-lynn through their recoveries, still wanted to have a birthday party for him, even deciding to bake a cake herself and other goodies she knew Mikey would like (along with making _a few_ things that the rest of us would eat besides pure sugar.) Sophie's been happy to help her in her free time by fixing up the kitchen equipment with Donny so she could cook. April went out and bought groceries and decorations (and present requests for some.) Jade planned to help decorate with Raph right before the party and Leo and Kim would be resting. Master Splinter and Master Serena would be meditating on things, as well as watching us goof around, and Casey would make a fool of himself.

Me and Damien on the other hand? We've been watching and caring for K-lynn. Ever since we got to the farm house about three or so weeks ago, no one has seen her awake, all but Damien. She only awoke at late night, ate one meal a day, and barely moved from her bed of thick quilts and blankets. When she released all that energy, she was hardly anything when we brought her here. Her recovery's been slow, and her body and sleeping schedule show it drastically. Damien even sleeps during the day and stays awake all night to watch her and take care of her, he helped her when she needed it.

I'm afraid of how she'll look when she finally stays awake and joins us downstairs for meals and sleeps at normal time. I was afraid that she'd turn to dust when she woke and when we went to hug her, that maybe she's become so weak and die on us. Images of her death were constantly playing in my head, haunting me of the possibility. Damien was the only one to save me from that, constantly reminding me that she would be okay, we just had to give her time.

Though after three weeks or more, I'm starting to lose some of that strong hope he gave me.

At the moment I was in the extra bedroom that the three of us were sharing. I was once again at my little stood, sitting next to K-lynn's bed while she slept. Damien was asleep now at the moment as well, he was mostly hidden under the same blankets that K-lynn was under, giving her some extra warmth from his own body to keep her well as she slept through the day, and at night, we would switch. I would sleep next to her and he would watch and take care of her. It was a pattern that had yet to break.

Loud shouts of anger came from downstairs. They sounded mostly like April's. From my spot next to the bed, I raced to look back from the door to the two that slept on the bed. K-lynn continued to sleep peacefully while Damien stirred and looked up at me with slight bags under his single eye I saw peep out of the millions of blankets and what not.

"What the hell…" He muttered into the blankets. He moved a bit more to get comfortable again, but another yell woke him up and he looked tiredly up at me. "Tori…"

"I'll go check it out." I sighed to his whining and stood up from my stool. Making my way out of the room and looking down the stairs (after closing the door so that the loud yells of anger wouldn't be echoing in the room to wake the two in there up again) I saw Casey running away from April as she swung a mop at him by the front door. Donny, who was working on a toaster at the time, and Master Splinter, who with Master Serena meditated before the fire place, ignored the pair and continued without a glace in their direction.

"'ey, you can't kick me out here Girlzilla, this is my grandma's house, inso bunto, its my house." Casey yelled at her after he was given a swift shot in the ass. April only had to send a harsh glare his way and growled as she approached with the mop before Casey backed once more in fear and raced toward the door.

"Uh, guys, I'll be outside if anyone need me." He raced out the door and April grinned in triumph. She mopped the spots of snow Casey tracked in on the floor, and then receded into the kitchen. I hurried down the bottom floor as the turtle and rats finally had the guts to chuckle at the recent event. I couldn't help but join them before hurrying after April into the kitchen, hopping into the room of madness at the time.

Since everyone's been too busy mostly with the recovery of the two eldest turtles and K-lynn, Ally's taken it upon herself to take care of the entire feast. Under the watchful eye of her sister Sophie (who is only making sure that she doesn't blow anything up) was there to help her and give any list of ingredients to April or myself to shop for (we couldn't trust Casey, knowing him, something else would be bought with the money.)

Ally is an amazing cook, but to see her try so hard for Mikey, its kinda sweet, she started off by baking his cake, which she's been working hard over all afternoon, she's been spending most of the time working on the frosting, which she decided to try something different and do peanut butter frosting, flowers made from the same frosting and all, and place some candies on it for a pattern, since he loved recess cups and reese's pieces. It worries me how much of a sugar rush that'll give us.

I saw Ally baking goodies while her cake sat on the counter, safe in a clean container to keep it safe as she baked from some of the others (Raph and Jade.) Sophie watched from the table to the side as Ally whisked around the kitchen at speeds that were unknown to the silver masked turtle.

I found April muttering to herself in the back corner, far out of Ally's way and to not destroy anything for Mikey's birthday. I slowly made my way up to her and tapped on her shoulder. I ducked when I saw her swing the mop at me and closed my eyes in fear.

"Oh, sorry Tori," I herd her say. I looked up and saw the mop no where near my face and she was looking apologetic at me. "I didn't mean to swing at you, I just still so _mad_ at that Casey Jones."

"I understand April, and I'm sure K-lynn does too, she still hasn't forgiven him since she met him." April nodded and set the mop against the wall.

"Casey is and will always be a bone head," Sophie commented. She turned to look at us and give her sister a second or two of unwatched cooking. "Anyway, you normally don't come downstairs for anything except for K-lynn and Damien, or unless your taking a break from watching them. What's up?"

"I came down when I heard April's yelling and she woke up Damien, he asked me to come down and see if I could quiet you down so he could sleep." I replied.

"I didn't wake up K-lynn, did I?" April asked me worriedly.

"I… don't really know, she never opened her eyes or moved at all, so I don't think so, but I just never know now." April wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug.

"She'll wake up soon for you Tori, she's just recovering right now."

"But it's no fair April! Damien is the only one that's seen her awake, and I don't understand why."

"Calm down Tori." April said sternly to me. She sighed, "Look, I can see that your irritated and tired, why don't you go take a nap with them and we'll bring you up lunch in a little while?"

"But, K-lynn might-"

"K-lynn's sleeping right now; you don't need to be there to wait on her hand and feet. When she finally wakes up and we can see her, we'll wake you up and let you know."

I shook my head. "I'll sleep, but only with them." The older woman and turtle sighed.

"Hey Tori!" Ally jumped over the counter from where she had been a few minutes ago. "Here, take this up for the three of you, Damien and K-lynn will wake up soon and eat what I got for them." She handed me some fruit, a couple sandwiches and some drinks. "And when you guys want, I've got some little goodies you can have."

"But Ally, I through you weren't giving those out?" Sophie questioned her youngest sister.

"Yeah, well… I don't care so much if it's Tori and Damien grabbing them for themselves and K-lynn. I mean, she's been out for a few weeks, right? Well, maybe some sweets might help her get her energy back and get her onto her feet. This place is pretty mopey with her down and out, so let's get her back on her feet!"

It was so sweet to see Ally acting like this for us. To see her caring so much, it was honestly pretty surprising and heart warming. She, even still as child-like as she always was, was growing up.

"And so giving them a bucket full of sugar is going to help them get better?" Sophie questioned.

"Leave her along Sophie." I giggled lightly and look back at Ally. "Thanks Ally."

"Your welcome, see you guys later!" She called, and then suddenly ran to check on her food with a hand clasped over her mouth to hush her squeals.

I shook my head in silent laughter and walked back up to the room the three of us were staying in and left the food on the dresser. K-lynn looked like she hadn't stirred and Damien must have gone back to sleep. I shook my head at them and crawled on K-lynn's other side and curled into the sheets and blankets of my friends' warmth.

_A quick nap won't kill me…_

**Ally's Point of View:**

_Yummy, yummy, yummy! The goodies are cooking, the house smells really nice, and Jadey should be back with the decorations soon! Oh I can't wait! I hope Mikey loves all this stuff I make for him! I mean, I know… its not going to be the same with K-lynn still out of it and what not, but maybe this will cheer him up. And maybe K-lynn will finally wake up from all the goodies cooking!_

"Don't get too excited Ally, his birthday still isn't 'til tomorrow." Sophie reminded me. "There's no rush, and what's with the sudden desire to cook the entire feast and dessert? You normally would just go to the store or have someone else make it."

"Because it means a lot more knowing it was made with love!" I snapped back at my sister. "Do you care nothing for showering your family with love?"

"I'm just gonna leave the kitchen now." She muttered as walked to the door. "Give a holler if you need anything fixed or bought to bake with."

As the door closed behind her, I huffed and got back to work. _Stupid Sophie, I refuse to buy the meal! Plus…_ I felt the head rush to my face and my breathing began to come out in gasps, my heart rate when up as I dreamed of being in the arms of one clad in orange. _I really want to do it for Mikey…_

**Sophie's Point of View:**

_I can't believe how crazy Ally's going over Mikey dinner and what not for his birthday tomorrow; she's never gone crazy like this. It honestly makes me wonder…_ My thoughts were trailing into a territory that was least of all explored by anyone of us. Not one of us have made an open statement or any sort of advancement into any sort of crush we had on another. I will admit, we've never… discussed whether or not we had any feelings for one of our male turtle friends, but I can see the looks my sisters sometimes give, I even noticed it in myself.

I'm being draw to him, just as my sisters are drawn to his brothers. It worrisome, since I can't tell if any of them feel the same way or if they are just great actors of hiding their emotions. When it come to this thing, none of us have dealt with it before, so hiding our feelings is difficult, unless we overlap it with another feeling we normally have, but ten times worse then normal.

The guys though, they seem to be able to hid any emotion about this, I've never seen a blush on any of their faces, no have I seen any sort of body language that would hint to it, or strange behavior. It's been difficult to deal with.

I walked around my mother and Master Splinter by the fire to where Donny was closing the window. Why was the window open? It was freezing out! There was no reason to have it open, so why had it been open.

"Hey Sophie." Donny called to me. I smiled and gave him a little wave before joining him over at the window.

"Hey Donny, what exactly was the window open for? Don't tell me summer came early." I slightly joke and he sighed.

"No," he chuckled lightly at my attempt at a joke. "Mikey went out for a stroll this morning in the woods and got himself caught on tape by the next door neighbor with the pit-bull. He then sent it to the crazy Abigail Finn, gifted scientist, but also monster hunting lunatic, and now she wants to catch Mikey and have him be the first monster she's caught and put him on display somewhere in the world."

"Lovely," I muttered. "It's always the crazy ones that end up finding us, isn't it?"

"Just about," he shrugged and walked back over to the table to fix the toaster.

"You need an extra hand with that?" I asked, I sat down next to him and watched as he fiddled with it.

"You know that I love it when you help me out, and give me some company." I felt my face get hot at his words and my hair, which was down thankfully, got in my face so he couldn't see it, but my hands rubbed together harshly with nerves and I sadly let out a squeak when I wasn't aware. "You okay?" I felt my face get worse at his question and my head lowed further in response.

"Y-ye-yeah, I'm-m fine." I said to him. I suddenly froze when I felt his hand up on my forehead. _Oh my God, kill me now!_

"You sure? You feel like you got a fever or something, you're pretty warm." I just wanted to hit my head off something at that point. _Some one shoot me!_

"I swear Donny, I'm fine. I just stood a little to close to the fire for a while, that's all."

"You were there less then I was." _Crap!_

"Donny, please, take my word for it. If I fell like I'm not well, I'll go rest. I promise." He sighed after that and removed his hand from my forehead. I longed for it to be back there now.

"I'm just worry for you Sophie; I don't want you to end up like K-lynn did." I felt the heat drain from my face then. _I almost forgot, his sister's been nearly dead to the world since we got here._

"I'm sorry Donny. I'm fine, and K-lynn _will_ get better, she's a fighter, you know that."

The conversation went silent after that and I was content to let him fall into his own thought, while I watch him still meddle with the toaster.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"Tell me again why we're out here Donny?" I asked. We were both hanging out from a tree above Doctor Abigail Finn, a large bulky woman (almost as bad as Hun) with short blue/black hair and glasses, dressed in camo gear and her partner, the small redhead man that was thinner then a twig, Parker.

"We're here to see what these two are planning, get the tape of Mikey, and get her out of here." He replied, then he cringed. "But I can't hear anything with Mikey eating pistachios in my ears." I looked back behind us and watched as Mikey threw more nuts into his mouth and ate them with his mouth open. It was horrible! You could see the mashed up food swirling in his mouth. I stood up and whacked him over the head with my fist until he dropped the pack of nuts (that was after four hits) and Donny caught them before Doc Finn noticed us in the tree.

"Calm down Sophie, least wait 'til their gone first." I growled at Mikey and stopped on his foot before I curled up next to Donny. He was certainly surprised, as was I, but I curled into his warmth he gave off since I was cold and angry. Donny eventually sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me in closer while Mikey was rolling on a tree branch behind us in pain.

The doctor then ran off into the woods with the strange devices and her little man assistant ran into the truck. When they were both out of sight, Donny released my body and took my hand as we jumped down to the ground. I blushed strongly when he didn't let go.

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend besides your computer Don." Mikey joked when he jumped down from the tree. Donny took a quick look at our hands and pulled his away out of mine. I held my hand, which had been grasped in his own, to my chest. It was warm, and it tingled from where his flesh touched mine.

"Shut it Mikey, now common, help me check out this truck. Sophie, keep that small man from getting outside." I nodded to him and rushed off to the forest edge next to us and grabbed a thick branch, which I put through the door handle and tested it lightly. I would hold.

Suddenly I heard the doors close and I saw Mikey and Donny had been trapped inside the truck. I gasped and ran to the back door. Liquid nitrogen was being sent through the air inside, and Mikey and Donny had no way out. I rushed at the door, trying to break it down, but I couldn't it was to solid. Mikey and Donny on the side couldn't break it down either, thinking the same idea as I was.

I looked into the container and saw them still hitting at the door. I looked around in there best I could to see what I could do to help them. I saw the tanks for the liquid nitrogen in the front corner of the truck and I snapped my fingers at my idea.

"Donny!" I called. "Pull the tank out of the wall and have it ice the door, then I can break you two out!" He nodded and took out his bo staff and did as I asked. The small tank came out of the wall easily and turned to hit the doors. When it was frozen, I tackled it and the boys came rushing out when they saw the door open. I hurried to my feet and ran out to them, helping them along back to the house to be treated.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Once we got back to the house, just after the sun had dropped behind the clouds, April and I got a couple tea kettles going to heat up water to warm up Donny and Mikey while Casey got them some extra blankets (it's surprising to be honest that we still even have anymore.)

"I can't believe you two bozos walked right into 'er trap." Casey commented with a chuckle.

"I believe it." Master Splinter said sternly from his spot in meditation next to my mother.

"You both should be thankful then that Sophie's quick thinking and non idiotic actions saved the two of you." My mother told them, red eyes glaring at the two. The nodded and shivered in their spots, trying to adjust to the warmth. I rolled my eyes and let them worry about thanking me later.

"I'm just glad this 'green man's not real. If that Doctor Finn got her hands on it-" Donny then sneezed as he gave his explanation and I handed him a tissue. He smiled at me and nodded a 'thank you'. Before we knew it, Mikey was standing with his feet in the buck as if he had just had an epiphany.

"That's it! Little Miss Monster Hunter is still out there hunting the green man, right? Then, we'll give her some!"

_I _so_ don't like where this is going…_

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

I had a bad feeling about this, what Mikey was planning, and boy was I right. I was hanging above in the trees, looking after the two idiots and Donny below that were covered head to toe in leaves and dirt they scrapped from under the snow. They used it to make a thicker coat so they looked like green men in the dark. They all looked so weird; it was hard not to laugh as they trekked through the snow.

My humorous moment soon came to an end when I saw the doctor's little robot come out of the forest and it saw the foot print made by Donny and the others. I saw her approaching the sight. The woman went crazy over them, and even more when she looked at some sort of tracking device in her hand.

I rolled my eyes at her behavior and made an owl call out into the night. It was my signal to the others to make sure that the others knew she was heading their way. Mikey and Donny sounds were realistic enough to a wild animal, but Casey was going on with some sort of 'Gongolla' cry. I face-palmed there, he honestly was such an _idiot_!

The doctor shot a net over at Casey and caught him, pinning him to the ground. Mikey threw a log at the doctor, she ducked out of the way, but one of her robots got hit and crushed. Two others chased after Donny and I ran after him to make sure he would be alright.

He ran deep into the woods, jumping on stumps, fallen logs, rocks and what not to avoid the electric shots being fired at him. He once swung over a branch to avoid them, but they just came back at him. From my spot in the tress, I threw two shuriken stars at them and they sliced in half.

When I was sure that they were gone, I jumped down to the snowy floor next to Donny as he started to pull off his get up. He saw me when I hit the ground and smiled brightly.

"Thanks Sophie, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't have my back." I blushed harshly at him and nodded politely. My hands were crossed and fiddling over each other before me; and my eyes didn't meet his.

"We should probably go check on Casey and Mikey, make sure they didn't cause anymore trouble." I said after a moment or two of silence between us. He nodded and took a hold of my hand in the dark. I stiffened at his action.

"Sorry, I just don't want to lose you here in the woods." He replied, he took a few steps before me; he stopped though, when he saw I didn't follow after him.

My eyes were gently tearing as I looked at him, no longer hiding from him. "You'll never lose me Donny, it's not possible. You took my hand the first day we met, and I haven't let go yet." His eyes went wide then.

I walked up to him, our fingers were still overlapped in each other's hands, my other free one came up to the side of his face and I gently ran my fingers over it, just under his mask. His other arm snaked around my waist and pulled me deeply into his chest. Our faces were only and inch or so apart, and still we closed in, eyes no longer open, and no world to distract us either.

The seconds felt like eternity to me, until a ghost of a kiss graced my lips. I made a deep burning fire build up in my body, just nearly driving me insane to rush forward and devour his lips, his everything.

We pulled back from one another and looked at each other's eyes (even if we couldn't see them without our masks off, we still could recognize the color through the thin material.

"Wow…" he muttered. I nodded and drew him forth again, stealing another kiss. It was a little more un-ghost like the second time around.

"Donny! Sophie! Donny! Soph-whoa!" Mikey called as he came into the clearing with Casey right behind him. I groaned and let my head fall against Donny's chest. He chuckled lightly and turned to look at Mikey.

"What'd you do this time?" He asked his youngest brother. Mikey got over his shock and the worry in his eyes went ten fold.

"The green man! It's alive! And Doc Finn got 'em!" Mikey yelled.

I gasped, _it was alive?_

"Donny, he ain't kiddin' ya." Casey said, still decked out in his wilderness get up. "I saw the creature too; it's locked up in the back of that truck."

"Alright, Casey, you and I will set that poor creature free. Mikey, you and Sophie go after Doc Finn and really show her not to mess on our turf."

"Roger Donny!" Mikey ran off into the forest and Casey waited on Donny. I rolled my eyes and turned back to him.

"I'll see you soon, don't be too reckless." I didn't give him a moment to respond; I kissed him slightly roughly and took off after Mikey. I held my fingers to my lips after that, and sighed. _I _so_ can get used to this_.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was easy enough to find the doctor roaming the woods still. Once we got close enough and her droids were gone, Mikey moved in and grabbed her gun. I took the gun from him and expressed some of my new passionate energy I discovered within me once I first kissed Donny. The gun dented and crushed in the middle, Mikey's jaw dropped at the sight of it and I rolled my eyes at him.

The doctor was quite scared as she slowly moved about the forest below, mumbling to herself as she looked around for any sign of moment. I dropped the gun and it hit the ground after hitting a few branches. The doctor screamed and scrambled back. I looked over at Mikey and gave him a 'go ahead' motion. He grinned and jumped to the tree behind the doctor and hung upside down behind her.

"BOO!" He yelled. The bulky woman screamed and took off for the clearing. I laughed in the trees and then laughed harder when I heard Mikey scream. I calmed down after a moment and saw Donny down there now, the tape was in his hands, and he gave it to Mikey.

"Catch me Donny!" I called to him. He looked up just in time to see me jump and he scrambled to get below me. He caught me easily enough though and I snuggled into his arms as he held me bridal style.

"My hero." I snickered and kissed him lightly. He chuckled and Mikey made a gagging noise behind us. I kicked him in the head while in Donny's arms and Mikey rubbed his new bruise in pain.

"Donny, what happened to the green dude?" Mikey asked as we walked back to the house.

"Don't worry about it Mikey, everything's taken care of." I shook my head at the two and Donny carried me off to the edge of the forest.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It pretty funny to watch from the tree line that Casey was the one in the cage and Doc Fin was pretty much whipped out after that. The three of us were laughing over in the bushes when Mikey finally asked the question I was wondering when he was going to ask.

"Hey Donny, where's the green dude?"

"Safe and sound, and just for the record, the green man's a she, a mother." He pointed off through the trees where we could barely make out the large green furred creature and her two cubs. I awed at the sight.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was only a few hours past dawn when we finally got back to the house. Donny set me down though before we got back and we walked hand in hand. Our masters were both surprised when we got back like that, but soon after they smiled, as did April too, who said when we got back that 'we were just a couple waiting to get together'.

Mikey was pulling the long and endless cord out of the tape when Casey finally showed up from where the reporters had been questioning him. We all laughed as he came up to us.

"See Sensei! See Master Serena! I told you the green man was real." It made us all laugh harder at the scene and I had to hold onto Donny to keep from falling over.

"Hey Casey," Donny called to him chuckling. "What kept you?"

"Those reports are even more viscous then that crazy doctor." He began to laugh. "They'll be making fun of Doctor Finn for weeks." We all could agree with them there, she was most certainly going to be gone for good.

"Hey guys!" We heard another voice shout.

"Yo turtles, rats and humans! Listen up!" We turned to see Jade cupping her hands over her mouth to act as a mega phone and Raph not far behind her. They waved us over. "We got some people we want you to meet!"

We followed after the pair and they led us to the barn our back. They swung open the doors and we saw two figures walking toward us. One was most defiantly Kim, her smaller figure give her away easily. So the other had to be Leo, with the bulkier body.

"Allow us to introduce you to Leonardo and Kimberly, new and improved." Raph told us and out of the shadows of the barn came to two, the wrappings on their bodies were gone and new katanas were gripped tightly in their hands.

"Uh, hi guys." Kim gave us a short wave and Leo joined suit, not sure what else to say. Shouts and cheers of joy rang out in the air and we ran to them with hugs and words of happiness.

"So now, we just have one more left." Leo stated. We all nodded at this and our shouts died down. We all turned to look out at K-lynn's window.

_It saddened us all that she still wasn't awake._

"Guys! Mikey! Come inside!" We turned and saw Ally on the porch waving at us. "Its time for Mikey's birthday party!" At the sound of those words, we all ran to the house, eager to take our minds off the still wounded warrior of our ranks.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I was finally at a point where I didn't feel like I would wither away if I sat up in the bed and got out of the blankets. I saw that both Tori and Damien were on either side of me, sleeping still. I sighed and crawled around them, careful to still let them sleep and walked over to the mirror.

When I got a good look at myself, I noticed that I looked as if I hadn't been resting in weeks, and that's all I have been doing. I also noticed a large black scar on my chest. In sudden fear, I ripped my shirt off over my head. My chest was bare underneath, so it made it easier to see. Having my magic ripped out of my body to do a powerful and life threatening attack had left the skin over my heart and many veins that were connected closely to it, were black.

I suddenly heard a gasp behind me and I saw Tori sit up. She gaped at my black skin, the way it twirled and swirled around my body, like food coloring in a river.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" She questioned.

"I think I am now. This black scar marks must be from my over use of my magic. I _certainly_ won't do that again, least not without a good reason."

"But, you look so…"

"Frail?" I questioned. "I know, I see it too, but I don't feel it. I'll be fine with more rest and some more food. I think it just needed time to form before I could really start healing."

"Okay, so what now." I sniffed the air and smelled wonderful food.

"I'm hungry; I'm getting something to eat." I grabbed my shirt and through it over my head and back over my chest to hide the marks and took my time downstairs. Once I made it down there though, and twelve or so faces looked at me. I was actually pretty surprised when I heard Mikey scream.

**Witch's Note:**

**Okay, I lied. Donny and Sophie and then Ally and Mikey. Sorry about that. Anyway, here's the update at last. I was at Boston all day yesterday and only a few pages were typed so I had to spend all day typing this. Don't hate me and remember to review!**

**(In the Lair)**

"**I loved that moment when Donny I got together." Sophie sighed as she stared off into love bird space. **

"**Don't we all Sophie." I was currently in the lab for the time being for some quiet to type and get things done."**

"**So… Mikey and Ally get together next chapter, everyone knows about Donny and my relationship, Raph and Jade have yet to revile theirs, what about Leo and Kim? Master Serena and Master Splinter? K-lynn and Damien? And does Tori stay single forever?"**

"**Slow down Sophie! And no I'm not answering those questions!" I shouted at her. She gave me a puppy dog pout and I held my own against the beastly attack. **

"**Please?"**

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

"**No."**

"**PLEASE?"**

"**NO!"**

**(Out of the Lair)**

**Ah, my sweet silence gone, at least its Sophie's voice I hear along with Halloween's rather then anyone else's. I wonder though, Sophie did throw out some wonderful questions, I wonder when will they all get together. Do any of you readers know? ~ From Donatello Hamato**

**Love you guys! Remember to Review! I need the date and how many times Mikey was hit, and Sophie really hated him today!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	20. Hope You Like It, Happy Birthday Partner

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 20: Hope You Like It, Happy Birthday Partner_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

"Are you sure that you should be up and about like you are K-lynn? I mean, you look a lot better then when you were resting and when you first woke up… but it's only been nearly a week since Mikey's birthday, should you really be cooking everything for Ally's birthday?" It was the sixth time or more that Tori had questioned me about my health and what not. She and Damien had kept my secret about the black scar that linger on my chest, but thy constantly fussed over me and was at my sides most every moment of the day.

It had been six days since I had woken up, making it the sixteenth, only twelve hours or so away from Ally's birthday. And ever since then, I had never once been left alone. Not even to take a shower or go to the bathroom, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm _fine_ Tori, and you don't need to baby-sit me every moment. If I need your help I'll call for you, now please, would everyone just give me a little space?" I snapped back at her. She flinched back at that. I sighed. "Tori, I'm sorry, but being watched twenty-four-seven is really starting to get on my last nerves. I need some space."

"But what if you go back into that strange sleeping pattern and get that frail again?" She questioned. She stood off to the side of the kitchen island as I worked, knowing better not to get in my way.

"I _won't _Tori, how many times do I have to tell you that? I'm not a fricken glass china doll!" The pots slammed down and I was steamed. Tori backed away from me and I don't blame her. I was losing the last bit of temper I had in me.

"Please my daughter, calm yourself. We are all just worried, though I understand the stress it puts on you." Daddy said to me. He placed one of his paws on my shoulder and I breathed deeply. "Why don't you go out for a while, the rest of your 'goodies' will be done soon and we shall just pull them out of the oven for your. To be honest, Michelangelo has yet to get a gift for Alison, and is in need of help, for he is 'freaking out' as your brothers and you would say."

"So long as he's not asking if I'm okay every five seconds or treats me like a glass china doll, I'm up for it." I replied. He nodded and led me out of the kitchen and I gave Tori no word of good-bye. She hung her head as I left.

**Victoria's Point of View:**

I hate how she's always yelling at me now. That's all I here. _I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm not a fucken china doll_! I never said she was! Yet she keeps accusing me of saying those things. It really hurts… I know she's recovering, but that doesn't mean she's totally well. K-lynn will always fake her way through her pain, like she did back when she had stabbed her shoulder.

"Tori?" I lifted my head from where it had fallen and saw Damien. He sighed when he saw me and pulled me into his chest and let me cry. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

I knew he was just trying to be nice, but we all knew what was wrong. K-lynn and I were still butting heads at each other. I was worried about her well-being why she wanted everyone for the most part to just drop it and forget the last battle as if it had never happened and give her a crazy amount of space. I can't do that though, and I don't want my best friend hurt again, why can't she see that?

"How's she holding up?" I heard April ask him.

I heard him sigh. "I think this separation will be good. Mikey can keep an eye on her at the same time as keep his distance so she's more at peace. That and he really does need help getting his gift. Everyone else apparently 'took' his ideas and he nearly claimed all their presents for Ally so he could give them himself."

"Master Splinter would never allow that though." She replied.

"That's exactly what happened, he knocked Mikey over the head with his cane and said, and I quote 'My son, your brothers and the Mora sisters have though long and hard on a gift for Alison, and these are they're gifts to her, you can not claim them and you shall not. If you want help getting a present for her, ask your sister to go with you to a store or what not and buy her a gift, or make one, but_ do not_ attempt to take their presents again or you do not wish to hear the consequences of your actions. Do I make myself clear?' And from there, Mikey mumbled an apology to the families and went to find K-lynn and run out the door to get a present."

"That sounds like Mikey." April sighed. She came over to where Damien stood holding me. She brushed my hair out of my face and forced me to look at her. "Tori, we know you've been trying to be a good best friend and looking after K-lynn, but… sweetie, you've been clingy."  
>"Clingy?" I questioned, whipping the tears from my eyes.<p>

"You've practically been there to serve on her hand and foot twenty-four-seven Tori." Damien said. "I think you got a little clingy at least. And you know how much K-lynn hates clingy people."

Now that I thought about it, and April and Damien brought it up, they were right, I had been way too clingy to K-lynn. I was so afraid, and that's what was tearing us apart. We helped her when she needed it and now she needed to heal the wounds that only she could heal.

I sighed. "You're right, when K-lynn gets back, I'm gonna apologize to her, and give her more space." Damien and April smiled above me and I felt the affects of the argument finally wearing down at me. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap while I wait. I feel tired."

"You go take a nap then Tori; we'll wake you when K-lynn gets home." April said soothingly. I nodded to her and treaded off to bed.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

Mikey and I had taken the truck that Casey had rented for the time being so we could head into town to look for a present for Mikey to give Ally. He was driving at the moment as I curled back up into my seat. The cold was defiantly something I didn't care for, ice was one of my powers, but I haven't much gone into the exploration of it yet since I pretty much had the cold.

I've hated it since I was eight years old and Mikey decided it'd be funny if he pushed me into a pile of snow. Little had he known at the time that I couldn't get out and I was stuck in there for a while, and got sick afterwards. That, and since I was still recovering partly, I was even more susceptible to it then before.

"Mikey, can you turn up the heat?" I asked. I was frozen in my little corner since we were only the road for a few minutes and the truck hadn't been used since earlier in the week when April went shopping for Ally when she was cooking for Mikey's birthday nearly six days ago.

"I'll turn it up once the engine heats up more so you don't get blasted with cold air, 'kay sis?" He replied. It was pretty logical, so I just nodded my head and waited a little while longer. After a few more minutes of my suffering, Mikey reached over to the knobs below the radio and turned on the heaters. I was hit with a strong blast of warm air and I instantly relaxed.

"Thanks Mikey, now, lets get down to business, what exactly do you want to get for Ally?" I questioned my older brother and he gripped the wheel tighter in his hands.

"That's the thing sis, that's why I need your help! I don't know what to give her! All my ideas are gone or used thanks to the others." He whinnied on the other side of the truck. One of his hands let go of the steering wheel and pushed back a strand of his creamy orange hair from his human transformation I gave him. "I can't get her any movies or comic books, or cooking books and stuff or games, everything's taken!"

"Maybe you should get her something different." I suggested. What if you get her, like, a piece of jewelry? Say… a necklace or a bracelet? A ring? You can't use earring since that'd get tricky with the change factor when I turn you guys human or not, and none of you guys have ears like humans do."

"Maybe, you know any places that might have some good deals on that kind of stuff?"

"April told me of a few places; why not check out here first?" I pointed to the shop coming up on our right. "It's known for its rings."

"That makes it look like I wanna marry her, no offence. She's not even my girlfriend yet." He froze that moment and I looked over at him.

"Mikey?" I questioned softly. "Do you like Ally?" His face pretty much exploded in a red blush then and there. My face broke out into a smile and giggles escaped me. They soon erupted into fits of laughter and Mikey stopped the truck and glared at me.

"It's not funny K-lynn!" He shouted at me.

"I know it's not Mikey!" I tried to compose myself to talk to him. "How long has it been like this for you?"

He looked at the steering wheel in front of him and his blush was pretty hot on his face, I could feel the heat from where I was sitting and it was _warm_. "A short while after we met her and her family."

"Awe!" I cooed. "That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, but, I don't know if she likes me back and what if she turns me down? I don't know if I can live with that, the one girl that I know is for me and she throws me back like a sack of potatoes."

"She won't throw you off Mikey; in fact, Damien's been telling me how she went crazy over cooking your birthday meal last week. She spent over forty-eight hours in the kitchen, making everything perfect and doing her best to make it at my level of cooking. It started off as just… a way for everyone to feel better since Leo, Kim and I were all out and healing. Then from there… it blossomed. Damien was telling me how he had snuck into the kitchen for a snack while you were out dealing with that mental doctor and he heard Ally talking to herself. He couldn't make it out, but he said she had a blush darker red then Raph's mask."

"Whoa, do you really think she likes me like that?"

"I know she does Mikey."

"Cool! So if I ask her out or tell her how I feel, then she'll take me and I'll be the second guy to get together!"

"Third actually." He raised his eye ridge at my words and nearly glared at me.

"Sis, if you tell me you got together with a guy.."

"I did not!" I shouted in laughter at him, my earlier laughter returning. "Although that does sound nice…" I pretended to look dreamily ahead and Mikey really looked pissed off. "I'm kidding Mikey, I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet."

"So wait then," he calmed down and leaned on the wheel a bit to look at me. "Who's the couple? They the first?"

"They were, you wanna take a stab at who? You only have four guesses, Raph and Jade, Leo and Kim, Daddy and Mom, and April and Casey."

"Well, if I think about it… Raph and Jade are _way_ too stubborn to admit their feelings for each other, Leo and Kim are to oblivious to it, Casey and April are always fighting and arguing, they'll probably kill each other soon. I guess my best guess answer is Master Splinter and Master Serena, since they always are with each other doing everything together and I really think there's a spark between them."

"I agree with you on that subject Mikey, but…" His jaw dropped and he gaped at me. "They're not the first couple."

"Then who is?" He nearly yelled. He reached over into my seat and started shaking me.

"I'll tell you! Calm down! Mikey!" I shouted in laughter. "And turn the truck back on, its getting cold!" He did as I asked and pulled back onto the road, driving past the ring store I suggested. "Its Raph and Jade."

I shouted when he slammed on the breaks and if it wasn't for my seatbelt, I would've went thought the windshield. Thank God no one was on the road at this time. "_Raph_ and _Jade?_" He questioned incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I am _not _kidding you Mikey. They got together after they left on the night of my birthday, after they left us. I know because I saw them come in later in the night, the two of them came in at nearly two in the morning while everyone else was sleeping and they crawled in together where Jade was sleeping at Tori and Damien's apartment. And they know that I know, I had to wake them up at four-thirty so Raph could get back to the others and not be killed too badly by Leo and Daddy. As far as I know, they've been keeping it a secret because of everything that's been going on."

"That I can understand, but they're gonna have to say something eventually."

"I know they will Mikey, just give them a little time."

We then let the truck become silent and it made my think back to our earlier conversation on what to get Mikey for Ally. No earrings, no rings, a necklace might just be a little much for Mikey right now to give Ally, maybe after they've dated for a while.

So that leaves a bracelet, but what kind? Gold or silver is a little out of the question for the moment. Beads would be too childish, even for Mikey and Ally. What about a charm bracelet then? I mean, then he could chose the charms that he'd give her and get a nice card that he could right a note or something to her in.

That'd be prefect for them.

I did my best to remember the stores that April had listed for them of places where Mikey could go, but none of them would work. We suddenly then were coming up on a nice jewelry stories and they had a sign up of new charms and what not for bracelets.

"Turn into that store Mikey!" I shouted just as he was about to drive by it. He slammed the breaks and I was launched forward again, only to be help back by my seat belt and he drove into the nearly bare parking lot. We both stepped out, fully decked out in jeans, long sleeve shirts, jackets, boots, gloves, and a hat for Mikey and scarves for the two of us. We stepped into the store and I instantly felt warm.

The cute little shop was filled with jewelry, from silver to gold, platinum to siladuim, white gold and regular metal. Gem stones of all colors and shapes were placed around as well.

"Welcome." A man decked out in warmer clothes of a long sleeve shirt and jeans with short black hair a brown eyes, stood at the front of the store and greeted us. Business must be so slow that they must practically wait you on hand and foot here. "Is there anything I can help you with today? Or anything you're looking for in particular?"

"Yes actually. You see, my brother here," I pointed my finger over at Mikey who was already looking at everything in the store. "He's looking for a nice bracelet to give a girl he likes for her birthday tomorrow. He loves the girl, and we all know that she loves him back, but the two of them were oblivious, and he plans to ask her tomorrow at her birthday party we're throwing for her."

"I see, is there any type of bracelet he would like in particular?" The man asked.

"He doesn't know what to get her, so I'm helping him out. What exactly do you have for silver charm bracelets?"

"We have a nice small selection here, any style you'd like in particular?"

"Not particularly, though I have an idea or two, let me see what you have first." He nodded and led me to the back of the store. "Mikey! Get over here and look at there charm bracelets that you could give to Ally!" He hurried over and started looking at them as the man pulled them out from behind the counter.

"Is that the girl's name? Ally?" The man asked.

"Yeah, that's her alright." I laughed as I thought of the best way of describing her human form to not give anything away. "She's a cute little blond, the youngest of her family and very child like, and she loves to cook and loves to eat. Most of her time she spends with Mikey here with video games and comics they both talk about."

"They sound like they could be a really good pair." The man replied.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Mikey then nudged my shoulder and pointed at the bracelets. "Oh, did you chose one you liked Mikey?"

"No, look at the prices on these things K-lynn! I can't afford this stuff!" He exclaimed pointing at them sadly.

"Why do you think I'm paying?" His jaw dropped and he glanced surprised over at me. I heard the man next to me whistle.

"Son, you've got a hell of a sister there if she's willing to pay a hundred or so dollars for a bracelet for you and your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." He sighed.

"Not _yet_," I corrected. "Not your girlfriend, _yet_."

"Point is, even if you pay for this, I can never pay you back."

"Yes you can, just treat Ally good and get her to go out with you and treat her right and consider your dept repaired. That and you can help me cook meals from now on."

"That just doesn't seam like enough though." He replied.

"Well it is for me, now do you want to get Ally a nice present or not?"

"I do sis."

"Then pick a bracelet and trust me. And no more arguing, you'll make it up to me, I know you will Mikey." He sighed and nodded and looked over the different patterns, double link, fancy, estate, regular. So many for us to chose from. I chose silver for Mikey to chose from since Ally doesn't look much like the gold wearing type, though if it was a wedding ring or engagement ring (whenever those two get to that stage) if it was gold, she wouldn't care.

"I like this one for Ally." Mikey said. He pointed at the single small one in the corner of the case. It was a thin, triple link bracelet that looked very cute on its own. I nodded approvingly. It would fit Ally well.

"What's the price?" I asked the man. He pulled it out of its place and placed it on the counter.

"This piece all on its own is three-hundred and ninety-nine dollars. And a very nice piece indeed." Mikey's jaw dropped at the price, but I waved it off.

"Never tell Daddy what I spend on this or he'll kill me, okay." Mikey slowly nodded. I tuned back to the man. "Now I need to see what charms you have to put a couple on for her." The man nodded and pulled out a few charms. "What do you like Mikey?"

"I like the turtle for starters, and I like those two ribbons, the one with the orange stone and the yellow stone." The man pulled out the tree of them and nodded.

"Why the ribbon ones though?" he questioned.

"Ally's favorite color is most shades of yellow, and she's a blond, while Mikey's is and orange. They both love turtles too." I explained. "How much for the three of them?"

"Its thirty for the turtle, and for the two ribbons, its forty-five Miss."

"Good, we're still doing okay in price. Any others you wanna get Mikey?"

"I don't know, maybe three is enough for now and I can give her another one at holidays and other birthdays?" I nodded.

"Maybe I can make some!" I laughed. Mikey just shook his head and I turned back to the man. "So what's my total?"

"Your total Miss is five-hundred and nineteen. Will you be paying cash or credit?"

"Cash, I knew we'd be doing something that would cost a lot of money." I handed him five-hundred and twenty and he gave me my chance. "Before you wrap that up though, would you attach the charms?" Then man nodded and smiled. He did such, putting the two ribbon charms next to each other on one side of the bracelet and the turtle on the other side. He then wrapped them up in a small box and handed it to Mikey.

"You better take care of that girl well if your first present to her is a sterling silver bracelet." The man smirked and Mikey groaned.

"Father's gonna kill me," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it Mikey, I'm taking the heat for this one. Now lets go get you a nice card for her so you can write her a little love note." He bushed harshly at that and looked torn between running away from me and hitting me over the head.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was later that night when we finally returned to the farm house. We'd been gone for most of the hours of the day and it was passed dinner time when we got back. The others were all inside when we got back and you should have seen them all fly at Mikey, asking what he got Ally, and Ally asking what he got her. Mikey only shook his head at them and said they'd have to wait until tomorrow.

I rolled my eyes as they continued to follow after him upstairs and I walked into the kitchen for some dinner. I saw that two plates had been left off to the side for the two of us. I smiled and I grabbed the plate and sat down. It was an italian sub, made just the way I like it, ham, cheese, tomatoes, black olives and pickles, my favorite. I took a single bite of the corner if the sandwich (after I ate the tomatoes separately) and sighed at the sour flavor.

"K-lynn?" I turned in my seat and watched as Tori stood in the doorway, her fingers were twisting over each other at their full extents. She watched them in front of her lower abdomen before she dared to look at me. "Can we… talk?"

"Sure Tori." I told her. "What's u-"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry!" She shouted before I could ask my question. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I was just so worried that you'd go back into a coma or something that I went a little insane over taking care of you when you didn't need me to any more. Please forgive me!"

I smiled and set down my sandwich, I rubbed the excess oil off of it and took Tori's hand in my own. "Then you have to forgive me too, since I was so bitter towards you."

She nodded her head and whipped away her tears. "Okay…"

"Finally!" I turned with Tori to see Damien walk into the kitchen. "She's been going on about she had to apologize and how should she do it all day! It's been driving me up the wall!"

"Well… it's fixed now Dami, you can breath easy now." Tori and I snorted as he sighed before we burst out laughing. He rolled his eyes before he joined us in chuckles.

"We ready for the disaster of another birthday tomorrow?" I questioned.

"As ready as we'll ever be K-lynn. Did you and Mikey get the gift for him to give Ally?" Tori asked. Damien leaned in a bit as well; they were both curious as to what we got for Ally.

"We did, but you have to wait until tomorrow, there's gonna be a little drama I think." Tori huffed at my words and Damien sighed. I only laughed and went back to eating my sandwich, I was hungry.

**Michelangelo's Point of View:**

I'm still here, stuck out in the truck after I escaped Ally and my siblings. They all wanted to know what K-lynn and I picked up for Ally today and of course Ally wanted to open it then and there, but I can't. It's not her birthday yet, but I want her to still open it when the others aren't around. I want it to be mysterious, but sweet. UGG! How do I do this?

I stared down at the piece of paper that was to be my note to Ally, but what was I supposed to say? I sighed; this just didn't get any easier with the passing hours. How do I tell my best friend that I love her?

It was then that an idea popped into my mind. I then let my imagination carry on as my message made it from my mind to the paper. With it done in a few minutes, I carefully slipped it under the ribbon of the box and jumped out of the car. I ran to the house and I snuck over to where Ally was sleeping in one of the extra rooms with Sophie.

Hopefully she'd find it before her sisters did.

**Alison's Point of View:**

I yawned as I saw up in the bed Sophie and I shared for the night to keep each other warm. I felt my normal everyday energy come back to me instantly when I remember that it was my birthday! I was really excited to see what everyone got me, but most for Mikey's gift. He and K-lynn went out yesterday and didn't come back 'til nearly nine.

I reached over to grab my mask that I left on the nightstand when I felt a box next to it. I looked over to my right and saw that there was a small box on the table next to my mask, gear and nunchucks. Once I got everything on, I reached for the box.

It was very tiny in my hands, and covered with yellow wrapping paper with a orange ribbon tied on it. I looked down at the tag and saw it was Mikey's gift to me. I nearly squealed, but I kept it inside me because of Sophie still sleeping on the other side of the bed.

I pulled off the wrapping paper and pulled off the top of the box that sat in my hand. Inside was the most beautiful charm bracelet I'd ever seen. It looked like it and the charms were made of real gems and silver. And there was a way to find out. I blew my breath onto the two gems on the charms and was shocked to see the steam disappear almost instantly, it was real. I gasped softly at that.

I pulled the box out of the paper in my hand and noticed that a note fell from the bottom of it. My eyes widened and I placed down the box on my nightstand and picked up the note. I slowly opened it until the forth fold was un-folded and I could read it. It was Mikey's hand writing, that much was obvious from the messy style the paper was written in.

_Ally,_

_Hey my partner in crime, guess its that special time of the year for you, right? K-lynn and I spent most of the day looking for the perfect present, and by now, I bet you've seen it. Its all real, K-lynn said she's take on the fire that was sure to come once Sensei and Master Serena know the real cost of the charm bracelet. _

_Anyway Ally, I just wanted to give you this gift to show how much I care for you, K-lynn's been assuring me for a long while about this fact, but I guess I was too scared until now to work up the courage to write you this letter. Ally… unlike the others, you mean so much to me. You're my best friend, the girl I can prank with and I know won't give me away, but you keep me in line and safe too. The girl who loves to have eating and gaming contests with me, the girl I don't have to hide from, except for my own feelings toward you. I don't know what I'd do without you. _

_I hope I don't ruin your day with this, but Ally… I like you, a lot. And I wanna be there for you, more then friends. If you'd have me, I wanna be yours. I'd like to talk to you about this in person. Knowing me, I'll probably be so worried that I'll be up for most of the night. If you could meet me in the barn, right in front of the stove out there, that'd be great. _

_And if you don't have the same feelings for me, can we still be friends? Please don't leave me hanging, I'll be waiting._

_Mikey_

I nearly squealed as well as gasped and jumped off the bed at the note, it was so sweet and sad, all at the same time. I have to talk to Mikey. I heard Sophie groan behind me and before she could ask anything, I grabbed the charm bracelet and note and I ran out the door and out of the house, not letting anyone stop me.

_There he is._ I thought as I looked through the barn doors. He seemed to be hidden slightly in the closed up barn, then fire was going to keep him warm and a thick scarf was around his neck. I opened the door and walked in, just in time to see Mikey's frightfully filled eyes gaze nervously at me.

"Hi Mikey," I told him softly, I waved at him and he saw the bracelet in my hand and he gasped softly at that.

"Hey Ally, you got my present." He commented. I started to walk over to him.

"Yep."

"Did you get my note too?"

I held it up for him to see. "Yep."

"Um…" He stuttered.

"Hey Mikey?" I questioned. I smiled up at him and handed him my bracelet. "Can you help me get this bracelet on? I can't do it with one hand, let alone with my bulky green fingers."

He sighed, I felt the relief echo off of him and he took the bracelet in his own hands and worked on getting it clipped on my hands. "You know Ally, your fingers aren't that bulky, their half the size of mine."

"I guess, thanks for this gift Mikey, I love it." He looked back up at me at those words. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't think that you would like, I was afraid you'd throw it back at my face."

"Why would I do that? That sounds really out of character of me."

"Because of what I was hinting at Ally, what I told you in the letter. I like you, and I was and am, afraid of being rejected by the one girl I really feel something for."

"Awe…" I cooed him. "Mikey you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to make a move! I've like you since we first met! And things just got better from there! You're my best friend, and whenever I dream or daydream, its you I see. No one else." I paused for a moment. "Last week, on your birthday, I tried to make everything perfect for you. As far as I could see, everyone liked it, but it was you that I really paid attention to. And when I saw your grinning face, I knew all the work I put into it was worth it. Did you like it though?"

"It was the best birthday of my life," he replied.

"And… I have another question. Does your offer still stand?" He looked a little confused. "Because if it does, I want in."

"What offer?" I rolled my eyes and hit him lightly on the head.

"The offer in your letter, 'if you'd have me, I wanna be yours.'" I quoted.

"Really?" He nearly squealed in joy. "Do you mean it?"

"Oh my fucking God Mikey! Do I have to spell it out for you?" I laughed. "Damn it, you idiot! Kiss me already and take me out on a date when our lives settle down!"

He happily did, he dipped me down and quickly brought his lips to mine. It was that single kiss that brought all my day dream passions to mind and I gripped his shoulders harder.

"You really to go see the fire show?" He asked me when he released my mouth from the kiss.

"Fire show?" I questioned.

"Yeah…" Mikey kept quite about it though, and let me back to the house.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"THAT WAS EXTREMELY STUPID OF YOU TO DO FOR YOUR BROTHER KARALYNN! IF I EVER CATCH YOU SPENDING THAT AMOUNT OF MONEY FOR _ONE_ BIRTHDAY PRESENT-"

"WHAT ARE YOU THROWING A FUSS ABOUT IT FOR? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO GO WITH HIM AND GET HIM A GIFT, AND IT WAS A NICE ONE FOR HIM AT THAT! SO DON'T BACK-SASS ME ABOUT THAT!"

"YOUNG LADY, I WILL NOT HEAR OF THIS FROM YOU. NEVER AND I MEAN, _NEVER_ DO THAT AGAIN."

"I WILL _NOT _PROMISE THAT!"

"So wait, what are they yelling about again?" I asked Mikey as we watched the fight that took place between K-lynn and Master Splinter.

"Because she spent five-hundred and nineteen dollars on your gift." Mikey grinned and kissed me on the forehead as my eyes widened with all the others as the fight went on and the price was reviled of my gift. "Happy birthday partner."

**Witch's Note:**

**Yahoo! I finally got it done! Sorry for the few house wait! Had a few problems with my printer that had to be fixed (and I was just a tad bit lazy.)**

**Question of the Chapter: How much do you really think that bracelet would cost in real life? I took the price from online, and I downed it (without the charms) by a few hundred or so. For those of you who answer this question, I will reveal the closes estimation price.**

**(In the Lair)**

"**Yahoo! I'm finally together with Mikey! And I can cook!" Ally cheered as she raced around the kitchen while she and K-lynn were waiting on their latest 'goodie', maple whoopie pies.**

"**Ally, your starting to go on sugar rush Hun, and if you get there, you can't have any more until tomorrow." I warned her. "You know the rules."**

"**Awe! No fair!" She yelled.**

**K-lynn sighed. "Ally, why don't you go play with Mikey while I finish this up. They won't be much longer and Mikey can help you blow off some steam."**

**Ally nearly shrieked with joy. "Oh that's a great idea K-lynn. I'll make out with Mikey until they're done!" She then took off before K-lynn had a chance to correct herself and the said girl at the stove sighed. **

"**Hey, don't freak out about it. At least she's out of your hair and with Mikey now." **

**She nodded. "Yeah, but they still love to do all the stuff they used to do, but its even worse now. I found my beloved vinegar in the perfume container I had upstairs, and Mikey dared the girls to use it, now I'm out of vinegar and the whole place smells like it, so Daddy and Mom have gone up to April's and forbid us from leaving the lair until the smell of all vinegar is off the premises."**

"**Lovely, so I guess that's where Mikey is now?"**

"**Yep, and now the others are going to kill me since I was supposed to keep Ally away from Mikey. **

"**You can't do much about that now K-lynn."**

"**I know, hey, you want one of the maple whoopie pies that are done?"**

"**Some are done?"**

"**Yeah, but I can't let Ally or Mikey know." I snorted a laugh and nodded to her and we are our sugary treats in a blissful silence. **

***CRASH* "Mikey! Ally!" I heard one of the girls scream. **

"**And here comes the chaos." K-lynn and I laughed as we spoke at each other at the same time and drowned out the sounds of the beating and breaking of things and people. **

**(Out of the Lair)**

**We're all gonna kill those two. ~ From Leonardo Hamato, Kimberly Mora, Raphael Hamato, Jade Mora, Donatello Hamato, Sophie Mora, Damien Oliver and Victoria Holland**

**Please remember to Review, Vote if you haven't and for the contests tell me how many times Mikey was hit and the date (or dates if you notice there were two.)**

**Love you all and see you next week! By then, we prepare to fight the Shredder!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	21. Returning Home to Start a War

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 21: Returning Home to Start a War_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

A couple days after Ally's birthday (and a heat filled argument or two between me and my father) we were traveling back to New York. It was now the day of the twenty first of December, and Christmas was approaching, and our first present was our home. The girl's planned to check on their own Lair later, since now it was too dangerous, even with the apparently absent Foot Clan.

Leo and Kim made their way down into the sewers before us, after Casey and April had parked the truck right outside a manhole once we got back to Manhattan. Within the shadows, the two of them looked down the next hallway. I saw them peer around the next corner, and then they motioned to us to move forward. Raph and Jade were right on their heels, jumping down from a ladder they were hanging off of.

"All clear," Raph whispered to us. Casey then walked out next, and just like the clumsy oaf he is, he knocked a can over and it rolled and bounced, echoing the sound off every wall in the almost silent sewer.

"Fricken imbecile." I muttered. My two best friends, practically glued to my sides, nodded in agreement. Casey only smiled nervously at the rest of us as we came out of the shadows.

"Nice one Casey." Donny started sarcastically to him. He had his hands wrapped harshly over his bo staff, ready to guard April and our parents with Sophie at his side.

"Why don't you just broadcast it to the Foot Ninjas?" Mikey questioned almost angry like, it was unlike my youngest older brother to get angry like that, I guess something must have happened to chance that.

"Shh.. Mikey calm down, we're almost home, we can deal with Casey being an idiot later." Ally did her best to sooth my brother and ran her hand up and down his arm while she held onto it loosely incase an attack did come.

"What Foot Ninjas? I'm tell ya there's nobody here!" Casey exclaimed. We followed him out into the main tunnel before the nearest entrance to our home and looked around, even with all the noise, not one ninja came out. My father and mother sniffed the air deeply before looked back at Casey.

"I believe you may be right Mr. Jones." Daddy told him.

"That'd be a first." April commented. I couldn't help but snicker with Damien and Tori as they kept themselves from laughing aloud.

Donny and Sophie both rolled their eyes and moved before the rest of us and pulled a contain pipe so that it was no longer parallel to the wall. Once that was moved, the pipes on the wall then started moving out of the way of the wall before us. When they were out of the way, Donny turned a… what looked like a pipe valve, and a pass-code door opened just above it. One, five, seven, nine, six, nine, nine, six is what I saw Sophie punch in. With the numbers in, the pipe before them moved and the wall literal split in two and moved to the opposite sides of the room and then another wall appeared, and a door opened before us.

And there was our home, safe and sound, and not one hair was out of place since we last saw it back in October. My brothers and their girlfriends (not including Kim since she and Leo had yet to get together) all ran inside and to their own areas of pleasure in our home. Donny and Sophie hurried to their computers and Jade and Raph ran to the training room, Mikey and Ally sprinted to the kitchen and Leo and Kim calmly walked in with the rest of us, looking after our parents.

"Welcome home everybody." Donny sighed as he sat at his computer desk, Sophie standing over the back of his chair and the two of them started up the computes.

"And you guys thought the Foot would find this place." Sophie snickered.

"But what about our home Sophie?" Ally called from the kitchen.

"Donny and I are checking that now!" Her elder sister called back.

"If they didn't find our Lair though, I doubt that they'd find the girls'." Tori thought aloud. Her fingers were to her chin and she was deep in through.

"I'm sure their home is fine, but it's better to check and be sure then not." I agreed.

"MY BABIES!" Mikey screamed. We all turned in a sudden rush to check on Mikey and see what his problem was, and it turned out to be that he was just fussing over his chips and snacks he left here. _Fricken idiot…_

"You sure chose a winner there Ally!" Damien yelled in an effort to help relax us, it worked for a moment before Ally did the same thing and took some of the food in Mikey's arms and did the same thing, we all burst out laughing at the sight. Once Mikey and Ally though got over their happiness that their food was still there, Mikey set down the bags and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed the mild carton (need I remind, that thing's over _two months_ old) and started to gulp it down.

"EWW !" Tori shrieked. "That's disgusting Mikey!"

"Uh, wouldn't that milk be two months old?" Casey asked. Mikey then spat it out, and (to all our surprise) he spat it directly at Casey.

Cough, "that would explain the chucks!" Mikey exclaimed. I nearly felt almost every female in the Lair shiver in disgust, and Casey, though I hated him, I felt slightly bad for him being the victim of the milt spit.

"I don't get it," Raph took a hard swing with his foot at his punching bag. "Last time the sewers were crawlin' with Foot goons looking for us." He kept pounding away at his punching bag with his hands and feet. "Why would Shredder just send them all home?"

"Yeah, that is strange, K-lynn's on the loose and the only one Shredder knows is alive, so what gives?" Jade questioned. She held onto Raph's punching bag and steadied it.

"Maybe, even with him knowing about K-lynn, he thinks there's no one to search for." Leo said, coming up behind them.

"You know, bein' dead might some its advantages." Raph though aloud.

"It might just give us an element of surprise we need to take Shredder down." Kim noted.

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" Mikey questioned as he, his girlfriend and Casey walked out of the kitchen.

"I think he's thinking what you think he's thinking." Donny replied, turning in his chair with Sophie and April to face the rest of us.

"If he's thinking what I'm thinking, then I'm thinking we shouldn't just be thinking." Raph stated before he turned to his boneheaded best friend. "What do you think?"

"Uhh.." Casey could only mumbled sounds that resembled a child when they were nervous and didn't know the answer to a question asked.

"I get what we're thinking, but thinking so much hurts my brain, I've got a headache. Tori! Do you have any meds?" Ally whinnied, she left Mikey's side and rushed over to Tori and nearly squealed when she saw the red pills that our healer and nurse handed to the bronze masked turtle.

"Poor Ally, we're overloading her brain." Jade snickered and her two sisters laughed with her.  
>"Jadey!" Ally whinnied from where she was swallowing her pills.<p>

I turned back to Casey and looked at my father, who was doing his best to explain to Casey what everyone was talking about. "Shredder believes us vanquished in the explosion at Miss O'Neil's, thus, leaving our enemies vulnerable to a surprise attack." Casey still sadly looked stumped and it honestly surprised me that he could be so smart at times, and yet so _dumb_ at others.

I sighed harshly. "Move over!" I pushed past the others and made my way up to Casey. "Look, Shredder thinks you guys are all dead, so we can sneak in and kick his butt from here to kingdom come, and I will to you too if you don't get this through your fricken head!"

"Karalynn," my father warned. I growled, but it looked like I finally got through to him.

"So now all we need is a plan and some info on Foot HQ, right?" Damien asked.

"Sounds like it." I turned to look over at Sophie and Donny hard at work at the computer, April hanging over their shoulders.

"I don't know if we can hack into that system though," Donny murmured.

"The system was designed by Dr. Baxter Stockman himself." Sophie noted.

"Too bad you don't know anyone who used to work for him." April grinned down at the two of them and then they smiled back, moving out of her way. She cracked all her knuckles in her fingers and then started in on a crazy fast typing on the computer, Donny and Sophie now watching her over her shoulders.

While they worked on the computers and what not, the rest of us gathered partly in the open space of the living room.

"Remember my children, Serena's daughters, this battle you will face today will be most arduous. You must go in prepared." My father told us. Raph and Jade demonstrated how ready they were some flips and moves with and against each other.

"We are so ready to face him and kick his shell." I knew Jade would have sweared there, but with our parents around, she didn't dare at the moment, and she wasn't mad enough to not care.

"I think Master Splinter meant something a little different Jade." Kim told her. Mom, who stood next to my Daddy, nodded her head and looked at the sword we still apparently managed to have that once belonged to Shredder.

"Splinter and I believe it is finally time to return the sword back to the Shredder." She said, nodding at her eldest daughter.

"Now you're talking!" Raph picked up the protective glove for the sword, but forgot to put it on and reached for the sword. Most everyone in the room yelled at him to stop or wait, but it was too late; Raph was electrocuted by the sword and knocked back, flying him (thankfully) into the couch, before her was thrown to the ground.

"Red!" Jade shouted and ran to his side. She helped him sit up and Leo and Kim both leaned over the back of the couch he was against on the floor.  
>"Forget something Raph?" Kim nearly snickered at him. Raph groaned and held up the glove to Leo and Kim.<p>

"Maybe one'a you two should have the honor of carry the sword, after all, you two are the sword guys." Leo gripped the glove in Raph's hand before it collapse on his chest and Jade tended to him.

"If it wasn't for that fact that Raph was totally in pain, I'd be laughing my ass off right now." I whispered to Tori. She nodded and didn't say anything. I watched as my eldest brother, his best friend, my mother and my father all gathered around the sword and had a conversation in privet, probably to give Leo and Kim some courage.

"We're in!" I heard Donny shout. The two turtles and woman began telling us of how they got in. I rolled my eyes at their explanation that no one but the three of them would really understand.

"But can you get us to Shredder?" Leo questioned.

"Screw that, can ya get us to Shredder?" Jade hissed.

"Jade…" Mom growled at her second eldest daughter. The daughter in response huffed and hung back at Raph's side.

"Getting inside's easy, getting to Shredder… difficult, but doable." April replied

"What about everything between the bottom and top?" Sophie questioned.

"Bring it on." Raph chuckled.

"I can coordinate the computer systems from this end." April offered.

"Great, Casey, you stay here and protect April," Leo winced slightly as he saw the glare of the two adult humans. "Just in case," he added.

"We're gonna be a eight turtle wrecking crew." Kim announced and all the turtles put in their hands.

"Make that ten, my daughter." Mom and Daddy both placed in their furry paws. My friends and I flew above everyone and placed our hands on the pile too.

"I always did love the unlucky number of thirteen; let's go get us some Shredder!" I cheered and the others soon joined.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"You think you two can handle a remote like this?" Sophie questioned as she held the two controllers before Mikey and Ally.

"We play video games daily, and you think we _can't_ handle this Soph?" Ally questioned her sister and took the remote from her. "I'm ready to play."

**HalloweenWitchhalloweenWitch**

In the dark where the large group of us sat, a torch worked and opened a hole in the pipe we sat in and it crashed to the ground. Raph and Jade slide our first, checking for any enemies around.

"Nice remote work their Slick and Slickette." Raph called back to our little gamers. The rest of us started to pile out and Mikey look purely filled with joy that for once, he wasn't being yelled at for playing video games to much.

"Ha! And they saw hours and hours of video games are bad for you. High five Ally!" Mikey cheered.

"How about a high kiss?" Before Mikey could comprehend of respond, she kissed him harshly on the lips and then jumped out of the way of her mother's walking stick as it was swung down at her head.

"This is no place for games of love now Alison! Concentrate!" She scolded her youngest daughter.

"Yes Master Serena." Ally mumbled.

"Poor Battle Shell," Sophie sighed.

"I know what you mean Sophie, I really loved that oversized, gadget loaded, gas guzzler too."

"And I'm sure the next one you build you'll love just as much, but right now, let's stick to the plan." Leo reminded him.

Donny nodded to him and he pressed a button on his headset he was wearing to talk to April. "April, stage one complete."

"_Roger that Don, uploading worm program… now."_ I heard her just barely over the distance between me and my brother. Donny and Sophie then led us off into another section of the building.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"_Foot com's system down, what's next?"_ April questioned my brainiac brother and his girlfriend working a pass-code switch next to a door.

"April, we're having a hard time getting in, can you dig up an access code?" Sophie questioned into her own headset.

"_Yeah, but its gonna be trick, they change the codes hourly."_ She replied sadly.

"Allow us." I turned and moved out of the way just in time for Raph and Jade to knock down the door to the communication room. Ignoring any comments from my brothers, I ran inside. Millions of ninjas from the area then began to swarm toward us. But with us in such large numbers ourselves, and that the level we're at, it wouldn't take long to take them down.

Disregarding my family and friends at the moment, I rushed at the many ninjas that ran my way. It was easy to take them down, nothing more then a few good swift kicks to the gut and riding around on a few office chairs before they were all piled nearly in a cluttered mess.

I joined with my family at the center of the room just as Donny and Sophie were rushing up to us after doing their thing with the computers.

"April, we need another way out." Donny told her.

"_Main ventilation shaft, duct is located in the northwest corner."_ Donny then hurried with the rest of us on his tail after him to where April said the duct was. He kicked in the door and we slowly scrambled after him.

And just in time too. I sensed that Hun was not far behind us, and he was certainly looking forward to killing us all.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

At the end of the duct, my brother knocked out the end of the shaft and we jumped down to the ground. Getting a better look at our surroundings, we saw that it was a room filled with little odds and ends and machines that Donny and Sophie would love to get their hands on, true to that though, I heard Donny whistle at them in amazement.

"Its like I died and went to techno-geek heaven." Donny commented.

"This technology is amazing, despite its horrid origins." Sophie breathed.

"You know, we could really blow up the place with stuff like this, right Red?" Jade said as they looked at the tools and weapons and ships.

"Sounds fun," he commented to her.

"Oo, Mikey what's this one do?" Ally asked as she held up a large thin gun. Mikey came over to her and he accidentally pressed a button which set off a smoke bomb. No alarms went off, but Mikey and Ally had a coughing fit until Kim and Leo pulled them from the smoke and glared at them.

"Does that answer you question you guys?" Kim asked them harshly. I could only shake my head with my best friends at my sides, doing the exact same thing.

"K-lynn, is this really your family?" Tori questioned under her breathe.

"Yes, but at least I'm adopted." Damien rolled his eyes at my comment and we followed after our parents that were leading the others (after a talk about how we should still be moving) through the room.

"Wait." Daddy called. My senses went crazy in that moment and I spread out my abilities to track anyone else in the room, if my father could sense them, then I knew they were hear, or nearby.

"Foot Tech Ninjas," I breathed. Within the next instant, my father and mother, along with half of my friends and siblings were knocked to the ground. "Tori! Dami! Let's get to work! One each you guys!"

"Got it!" The two of them shouted and we changed our vision temporarily with our magic so that we saw the heat of bodies around us. We saw the three ninjas and knocked them back from where they were going after my family.

"Back off!" I hissed. I took the single ninja in front of me while the others took the last. These guys were much more of a challenge, but that doesn't mean that they weren't beatable, or easy to beat, you just need to know where to strike.

And that's what I was aiming for. I struck at him left and right to try and hit his chest plate where the device that made him invisible was. My frustration was getting the better of me; I wanted to deal with Shredder, not these clowns.

"Get out of my way!" I shouted, finally using one of my few powers all night, which also happened to be the very power that gave me that horrible scar on my body and heart. I thin lightning bolt left my fingers and struck the side of the chest plate on the ninja and the wall behind him, which happened to be loaded with machines. One by one they fell to my power and crashed into each others from my one tiny blow. Not to mention that the single Foot Tech Ninja was now down and out and Damien and Tori had finished with their own opponents.

"Opps." I shrugged as the room burst and the ceiling crashed before us. "Lets head up into the next room." Everyone followed after, but some didn't look too keen on the power I chose to use.

"You felling okay?" Tori questioned.

"I'm fine, not even drained." I replied. "Though I do admit that lightning is still a power that I don't quiet have total control over yet."

"Then take your time and learn it so you don't go into a coma again." Damien told me. I nodded and he helped me up onto the next level. The others soon joined us and my father looked like he wanted to saw something about my powers, but stayed silent, especially when we saw the next room.

It looked just like the genetics lab back in the underground city where poor Sydney and the others were trapped. Only this time, there were only three tubes, and each one of them look as if they had a Shredder clone.

"I _so_ don't like this." Tori commented just as the alarms went off and the tubes opened.

"I don't either Tori." I muttered back. The three creatures that looked like shredder, but smaller and larger with more arms and spikes sticking out of their bodies. Some had even some claws to replace their hands.

"Hey Donny? You and Sophie got anything in your bags of tricks for this?" Mikey questioned.

It was then that the creatures leapt at us.

**Witch's Note:**

**_So_ sorry! I'm _so_ sorry everyone! I was crazy busy this weekend and so this chapter was most likely rushed and a lot of stuff cropped. With my birthday yesterday and cleaning the day before, I had few to no chances to type. So I'm sorry about the late update, but I promise the next chapter _will_ be up on next Sunday!**

**(In the Lair)**

"**HAPPY BIRHTDAY HALLOWEEN!" Everyone cheered as I blew out my candles and K-lynn then started to cut my cake. **

"**Oo! What flavor is it sis?" Mikey crowded her as she cut it.**

"**Back off Mikey! Halloween gets to chose and she gets first slice since it is _her_ birthday." K-lynn snapped at her brother and shoved him away before she looked at me across the table. "What slice do you want?"**

**K-lynn had ended up making me a half and half cake of chocolate and yellow. For people who like the different flavors or in case some one was allergic. I had asked her to decorate it with some designs from Halloween to represent my favorite holiday. She did so with a spider and its web up in the top right corner, some graves and ghosts in the bottom left, a large coffin that took up most of the center and bottom right corner, and a large red moon in the top left corner with a face in it (think of an old jack-o-lantern grin.) She also rimmed the bottom and top edges with orange frosting and the rest of the surface was in a purple-black colored frosting. **

"**Give me the corner with the red faced moon." I told her. She snickered and cut me the piece. **

"**It's a good thing we took some pictures of it already, this was one awesome cake." K-lynn told me. "And it was fun to make too."**

**I took the first bit of my cake with some mint ice cream off to the side and I unknowingly grinned. "This is the best cake every K-lynn, I think I love you."**

"**I prefer cash if you wanna pay me. You probably could with the money you just got."**

"**I only got like a hundred bucks, and half of it's for next year's school pics." **

"**K-lynn! I want my piece!" Mikey yelled, the others started to call out as well for their own pieces and the two of us sighed. **

"**Hang on, their coming!" She yelled back at them.**

**(Out of Lair)**

**I love birthdays! The cake was so yummy and the food was great! Halloween did a great job planning to type certain chapters with birthdays on them right before her own! It's like, three birthdays in a row! Ours might be in December, but she wrote about them in October! Then she had her real one! … I want more cake! ~ From Alison Mora**

**See ya guys next week! Also, I need how many times Mikey was hit and the date of the chapter. Well, only if you wanna win the contest that is.**

**Love ya all and don't hate me! I gotta get ready for the little kids to come soon and say the magic words! "Trick or Treat!" I love Halloween! I my birthday!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	22. We're In, Now Just Keep Moving Up

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 22: We're In, Now Just Keep Moving Up_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

It had been easy enough to make our way up a few levels of the tower before we ended up hitting a few major obstacles, an army of Foot Ninjas, Foot Tech Ninjas, Hun's chasing after us and now we're facing three strange looking clones of the Shredder.

One was quite small in size, no taller then a midget, though the spikes on his body seamed to be a lot longer and sharper. The middle size one was slightly skinnier then the normal Shredder, but this one had claws for arms. Literally, they looked just like pincers on a lobster or crab, but more human skin color like with some armor and larger spikes just like the last one. The last one was the tallest of the three of them, but this one had four arms on his body, along with the crazy sized spikes. All were dressed in the same outfitted armor of the normal Shredder.

"What… the hell are those things?" Leo questioned. He was so stunned by the creatures that resembled Shredder that he couldn't check himself on his curse. He had his blades drawn and stood protectively close to Kim, and she mirrored that.

"My guess would be genetically engineered hybrid clones, recombinant genetic mutations of Shredder's DNA!" Donny shouted. He and Sophie twirled their bo staffs around and blocked the attacks of the largest clone that came in his direction.

"That's so what I was gonna say." Ally muttered as she held back their blows.

Most of the family was able to deal with the Shredder clones, Tori and Damien asked that I sit this battle out to be sure that I was okay after my last attack with the Foot Tech Ninja when I used my power of lightning.

Everyone was dodging blows or looking for anything in the area to use to fight off these creatures, I saw Donny talking with April on his communicator, as well as Sophie. Suddenly, I saw Donny stumble back and he nearly fell over the edge. His headset fell off and his bo staff he shoved in the broken wall opening in the floor that led to the workshop we just climbed out of.

"Donny!" I saw Sophie shout. She leapt forward and helped him out of the hole; only in time to be crushed with Donny against the clone's chest in it's vice grip. I was about to jump over and help when Tori surprisingly jumped over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking her head. I sighed annoyed like and she jumped toward Donny and Sophie to help them.

When I looked over at the others, I saw that Leo, Kim, Raph and Jade were all dealing with the midget Shredder while Daddy and Mom dealt with the claw armed one. They suddenly ended up back to back and the two parties ducked when the enemies flew at their heads, and the two clones crashed above into each other. The small one fell back and was knocked out for the moment while the claw armed one hit a power relay on the wall and ended up getting electrocuted (I might have had a small hand in that) and fell to the ground.

I then looked back to Tori and saw that she had freed my brother and his girlfriend. With them out of the way, Damien jumped onto one of the three tanks and punched the only cables keeping it in place. He then jumped over to my side and we watched as it fell onto the last of the three clones. It tried to block its body from being hit, but the case was too heavy and crushed him partly before shattering into a million pieces.

"Can we move on now? I'd love to get some action in before you decide I can't fight at all and send me home?" I asked. I really hated it when the guys or anyone else made me sit out, from growing up while always really being on the move or doing something, to not do anything is really torturous to me.

Most of the others rolled their eyes and Sophie checked in with April. "We're fine April; Donny lost his headset though, so we'll work with mine before we steal another. What did you find?" She asked.

"_Private elevator, hidden behind a secret panel. I'm also showing wiring leading to a control button under one of the lab tables in your vicinity."_ She replied. She nodded over to my brother and Donny rushed over to one of them and started to run his fingers under the top counter of it. He found the button and on the other side of the hole that we made on the way up here, there was the elevator.

"And just how the he-" Master Serena gave Jade a glare and I saw the dark turtle correct herself. "..heck are we supposed to get to that elevator from over here on the _other_ side of the hole?"

"Don't worry sis," Sophie told her and pulled a rope out of the bag that Donny carried around his shoulder. She swung it at the ceiling and it tightened around quickly. "We came prepared." She grabbed Donny's hand and pulled him up with her. He grabbed onto the rope above her and she the rope below him and they swung across together.

They then threw the rope back and Damien pulled me over. Mikey happily handed him the rope and he then swung us both across. I scowled at him nearly keeping tabs on me like a infant.

He snorted at my face and threw the rope back for Tori; she came by herself and landed easily next to us before she threw it back for Mikey and Ally, who gladly swung over together (though Mikey did have to make this strange and obnoxious Tarzan call.)

We all glared at him on the other side. He only shrugged and said to us, "what? At least it's not Cowabunga."

He was right at that, at least it wasn't Cowabunga. Mikey threw back the rope to Kim and Mom who swung over next. They then threw the rope back to Raph and Jade when we saw the clones were starting to wake up. Raph threw the rope and Leo and told him to cross. Jade and him would handle them until the rope came back.

Leo quickly grabbed the rope and Daddy before swinging over to where the rest of us were. He then threw back the rope for Raph and Jade as they fought off the two clones. Jade turned and grabbed the rope as Raph was still fighting and she yelled at him. He quickly put away his sais and raced toward her.

"Later bastards." I heard Jade comment before she pushed off the floor to swing toward us. In that sudden moment, one of the clones raced forward and was only a centimeter away from cutting the line above Jade and Raph's heads that would bring them to us. In the sudden heat of the moment, my hand trusted forward and a strong push from my levitation powers pushed back the monster and Jade and Raph made it to the other side.

"K-lynn!" Most every either growled, hissed or was certainly disappointed in me for using my powers again with them all being worried about the new one I just used that was the exact one I nearly died when I used.

"At leas it wasn't lightning this time." I argued before stepping before the elevator. Donny was swiftly pressing away at the 'up' button and out of the corner of my eye, on the level below us; I saw Hun and some other ninjas. _Great… just what we needed._ I then heard the sound of more glass breaking and saw the two other clones waking up from their nap.

_This is even better!_ I nearly growled in my head. Mikey taunted them from on the other side we sat on and the two of them proved him wrong, that distance wouldn't separate them from us, by jumping over the hole. Just as their feet reached the edge of the area we were on, I used my powers again to push them back. They fell to the floor below and just as I heard their bodies crack under that fall and each of their bodies and the debris that fell on top of them.

I heard my family groan again, serious, when are they gonna get over our last incident? I have, I've healed, and I wasn't the only one hurt in that battle too!

Moving on though, those creatures didn't let up, they were already crawling back up to where we were, and it was only then that the elevator door opened and we all stepped back inside. The doors closed and we only had a moment of two of rest.

"Okay, so did Shredder wake up one morning and say, 'hey, here's an idea! Mutant clones of me! Real ugly ones!'" Mikey was cut off when a dent in the door was then seen, the creatures were coming.

"How about we talk about their appearance at a later date?" Sophie questioned. We all nodded and Kim used her katana to open the door of the elevator on the roof (thankfully without cutting us in the process because of the tightness with thirteen people in the small elevator.)

"Everyone out! Double time!" She called. Damien, Tori and I levitated up and out first since we could make room and didn't need my brothers, father or the girls and mother to help us out. One by one afterwards, Mikey helped everyone else out by using his nunchuck as a step stool for them to jump on and make their way out. Just as we all had made it out and Mikey as being pulled out by Leo and Kim, the three clones burst down the elevator door and walked in. Leo closed the door to the ceiling on them and we looked around at our narrow area.

"Where to now?" Tori asked.

"The counter weight cable, grab onto it!" Kim said. Everyone did so but Tori, Damien and I, we continued to levitate in the air and watch the scene below from a higher distance, far enough to be out of the other's way and out of reach of the monster, but not too far away in case they need help of any kind.

The roof of the elevator was then burst open and the creatures climbed out and headed toward my family. They all hung on tight to the line and waited as Leo and Kim sat at the bottom.

"Hang on!" Leo shouted and cut the line free. Everyone hanging onto the wire shot past us in the air, while the ones on the elevator sank down into the darkness below. The three of us magic humans raced after our mutant family and watched as when the elevator finally hit the bottom and exploded, all our family was flung into the air. Only my mother and father were still hanging onto the cable and each other.

"My children, Serena's daughters, are you alright?" Daddy asked.

"Just peachy Master Splinter," Jade commented to him and she and the others pulled themselves toward the door they grabbed onto. Jade and Raph used their sais to open the door and we all walked inside. The placed looked just like and empty hallway, but I knew it was most likely more then that, and if not, then the room beyond was what was going to try and kill us next.

"April, we need the four-one-one on our location." Donny said into Sophie's communicator.

"_Did you see a floor number?"_ April questioned.

"It's seventy-two Donny!" I called back. On our way into here, I'd noticed it on the wall and decided to remember it in case it was need. Apparently it was.

"_Huh, that's weird."_ I heard her say.

"What is it April?" Sophie asked.

"_There's a glitch in the schematic between the seventy-first and seventy-third floor. Let me run a quick diagnostic."_ I heard nothing more after that for a bit as I'm sure she was working.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling about this hallway?" Damien questioned softly into my ear to not alarm the others.

"Oui." I replied with a nod, knowing that without it, Damien wouldn't have an idea as to what I was saying.

"April, can you at least find us a way up or something?" Sophie questioned. "A stairwell or another elevator or air vent shaft?"

"_Nada, 'fraid you guys are on your own on this one."_ She replied. I sighed and moved forward into the main part of the hallway right up until our parents stopped us with their hands.

"What is it mother?" Kim asked. "Is there a trap of some kind?"

"Not a trap Kimberly," Mom replied. "Some traps, the hallway is littered with them. Move along the hallway with caution." She demonstrated to us by jumping along the walls until she reached the other side.

"You think these traps would be activated by us levitating over them?" I questioned.

"Well, let's hope not, or else Master Serena is just really awesome when it comes to being un-catchable." The three of us then flew over to the other side with Daddy, Sophie and Donny all quickly behind us by traveling along the walls. Ally and Jade them came. I half expected something bad to happen when it was their turn, but the girls were good and silent.

It was when Raph came along, because he didn't believe that there were traps in this hallway, which he ended up hitting every one. Multiple pendulums came at him first, then saws sprung out of the walls, finally a pit of spikes appeared just before the area we all sat in.

When Raph made it to the others side, most of us scowled at him, and they though I was horrible with over using my powers? Look at this guy nearly taking off his own head to prove a point wrong or right!

"Raphael! Your rashness will be the end of you yet!" Daddy scolded him.

"Hey, I made it didn't I?" He countered with a shy grin.

"And what about Mikey and Leo?" I snapped at him. I looked over at the two of them worriedly and saw that Mikey was dancing around the blades, and I had a feeling that something was gonna go horribly wrong.

"Don't sweat it sis!" He stopped before and after blades to 'prove his point'. He honestly scared me with his stupidity at times. "Mikey got game, Mikey got hops! Mikey is in the zone!" He ran past the pendulums and made it to the saw area. "Booya! In your face you puny curly blades!" He then started dancing literally started swaying his hips and dancing in what he believed to be a safe spot between the blades, and then a single extra pendulum came down and chopped off the back on his mask tails. I gasped at how close that was to his shell. In fear now of the blades, he jumped the rest of the way over and landed on his stomach. We all glared at him as he stood, all except for Ally who helped him up.

"The trendy new short headbands are in this season, all the stylish ninja are wearing them." He said lamely.

"You idiot!" I snapped and brought my foot down on the top of his head. He collapsed to the ground as Leo made his way across, the headbands in his hand that were cut off from Mikey's. Leo wanted to lecture him too it looked like, but I ripped them from his hands and stormed over to Mikey. I held his now severed mask tails before him. "Do you know how close this was to you shell? How close it was to ripping you back right out of your body? Apparently you aren't! And I'm not exactly fond of losing anyone today so stop acting like a child and pay attention before you end up in the R.I.P pile!" Just to get my point across I bitch slapped him and he held his face in pain. I dropped the mask tails on the ground and moved past him and the others to the door, and I pushed it open.

Without waiting for the consent of my family, I marched into the room. I slowed my pace though to actually see what was on the side. It seamed to be a temple of some kind, and this room was defiantly filled with magic, both dark and light, but they all had the same purpose of evil. I could sense that much, but from where was the question. I couldn't tell where it originated, but I knew there were at least five of them to fight. _Great, a new enemy, lovely…_ I sighed and kept moving inward toward the stature that stood on five pedestals in the foggy room tinted blue.

"These symbols each represent one of the five elements," I heard my father comment.

"Earth, fire, water, wind and metal," Mom listed them off as she looked at them.

"There's a lot of magic here, it's just so overwhelming." Damien muttered. "Tori, K-lynn, can't you feel it?"

"I feel it alright.." Tori muttered. She turned worriedly back at me. "Are you alright K-lynn? This magic is really over powering, does it hurt you?"

To be honest, I hadn't even noticed until she said it, but I didn't feel the overpowering magic that flowed in this room. It echoed and reminded me of the pain of my scar I received from my last tango with the Shredder. The scars are still on my body, but Damien and Tori had been good and kept their promise to me, not telling anyone of my scar or pain. I haven't felt any pain in it until she actually mentioned it, but now I felt the aching pain of my black scar, and the more magic that seamed to flow through here and into me, the more it ached.

"I'll be alright." I gasped at how weak my voice sounded now, and it received the attention of my entire family. They all looked over at me worriedly.

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit sis," Raph suggested. "We'll look for a way up."

I shook my head harshly. "No, I'll be fine. I can handle this." I had taken a deep breath the moment before and felt much better, but the pain still lingered and my voice still wasn't strong enough to convince them. I took another deep breath and made my way deeper into the room, heading toward the temple stairs.

It was then that felt my heart wrench and I doubled over. Tori instantly ran to my side and began healing me. I had to shove her hands away to get her to stop. "No Tori; save you energy for them."

"What do you mean? Who do I have to save it for?" She questioned just as what I felt came to life. The strange looking statures that had the same hats as the Foot Elite Ninja and strange looking clothes that resembled a diving suit that only came up to the elbows and knees with those samurai sandals, long magic staves and a strange armor that only covered a small part of their bodies over the suit looking cloth.

There were five of them, each representing the five major elements. I could sense, even thought he evil inside them, there was a very mystical feeling to them, just like Sword of Tengu. I watched as they approached us and Daddy and Mom had the others surround me in order to provide a protective barrier.

"Be ready for anything my daughters, Splinter's children, Victoria, Damien." Mom said to them. They all nodded and charged in to fight.

Raph and Jade ended up running at the one that was made of water, trying to slice it, but their sias ran right though it. Mikey and Ally took on the metal on, and ended up getting their feet bruise from some attacks that weren't planned out. Donny and Sophie were put up against the fire one, who hurled fire balls at them that they could only knock away with their bo staves and hope that it didn't catch fire. Leo and Kim were dealing with the one of air, who created tornadoes and threw them up into the air and pushed them back. Daddy and Mom dealt with the one of earth, which kept coming back after it was knocked to the ground or hit.

None of them were getting anywhere, but of course they wouldn't, those warriors are made of magic, filled with it, to fight back they'd need to be a magic users as well, or use the Sword of Tengu, and I don't think any of them are willing to left me fight at this moment, Tori and Damien are busy protecting me at all sides. The only option left is… the Sword of Tengu.

"Daddy!" I called to him in the weak voice I had. He glanced over at me. "These creatures are filled with magic and what not; the only way to fight them is with magic or a magical item!" He nodded and I saw him observe the situation before he charged past the earth one and jumped to Leo and Kim, grabbing the sword on Leo's back. He had no time to grab the glove and refused to do so.

He swung the sword after Leo and Kim gathered the others around where Damien, Tori and I were. He swung at the pair of fire and metal, having the fire one melt the metal one. The he swung the sword to water down the fire one. After that, he used earth to destroy the fire, and then air to blow away the wind. When wind was the only one left, he sliced it in half and it blew away, along with part of the temple that fell on top of him.

"Master Splinter!" Most of everyone yelled.  
>"Splinter!" Serena shouted.<p>

"Daddy!" I tried to scream for him, but my voice was lost in this room and it came out as no more then a whisper. Damien help Tori get me onto his back for the time being and we set out over to where my father was buried alive. His hand shot out of the rocks and everyone started digging for him, except Tori, who hung back and waited to heal him, and Damien, who carried me.

When my father was pulled from the pile, he ordered Leo to search and grab the sword. When I saw my father's hands, I nearly chocked. In the center of his palms, they were burned black. Tori rushed over and healed his hands the best she could or the time being as well as bandaged them as Raph and Mikey held him up right.

"Master Splinter… your hands!" Mikey stuttered.

"The Sword of Tengu... is a potent mix of science and sorcery. Only a true master can wield it… without the protective glove." My father responded.

"But as you can see," Mom continued. "There is a price to be paid." She gestured to my father's hands.

"Makes you wonder what's in store for us on the next twenty floors." Donny muttered worriedly.

"Twenty floors!" Ally nearly screeched. "We still have that much to go?"

"Yeah we do Ally." Jade said quietly.

"If we even make it that far." Raph muttered.

"There's no 'if' about it!" Leo shouted. "We will make it to the Shredder!"

"Have any of you forgotten how he forced us away from our home?" Kim questioned harshly at his side. "How he burned down April's apartment? How he almost took K-lynn away from us? How he nearly killed us all? We haven't, and we're going to see this thing through to the bitter end!" Leo had then found the sword and pulled it out of the rocks. It glowed brightly, ready to attack.

"We're with you sis, Leo." Jade told her.

"We all are, we just had a bitter moment for a second." Sophie agreed, looking for a moment over at Donny and giving him a smile.

"We'll all get to the top." I said, using as much strength as I could muster into my voice. "We'll make it and take Shredder down, get back at him for all the damage and pain he's caused to everyone, others besides us." I felt Damien nod below me and Tori nodded determined next to us.

"Now we just gotta find a way up to the next floor." Damien said. We all looked over at Sophie and Donny, and they were talking to April on the other end.

"April, any luck finding us a stairwell out of here?" Donny asked.

"_Best I can find is a private elevator on the west side of the building, but I can't tell if it reaches your floor."_ I heard her tell them. The rest of us looked around for another of those hidden elevators and I saw a glimpse of the band hanging on the wall of the Shredder's symbol with the water spirit we just fought.

I think Kim noticed it too, she led Leo over to where it was and she used her katanas to slice it away from the wall. Behind it was the Shredder's real symbol and the wall opened reviling a elevator.

"Here it is!" Leo called. The others rushed over and crowded inside. The doors closed and we waited as it lifted us from level to level.

"Where does this elevator lead us next April?" Sophie asked.

We waited a moment as she did some typing and then we heard April sigh. _"Strait to the top guys, strait to the top."_

"Thank God!" Tori nearly cried as she sank to the floor.

"Tori.." I chuckled lightly; I felt my energy coming back now that we were out of that room. "You can put me down now Damien, I feel a lot better now." I saw him stare at me for a moment before he finally considered it and nodded, he leaned down a bit and I slid down his back. I felt him tense all the way through it and I turned him around to face me. "You okay Dami? You're tense."

"Yeah I'm fine, just need a little break." He muttered. It was only then that I saw some red on his face, but I disregard it as him being tired from carrying me all over the place.

"There is no turning back now." Mom said. "But know this; I have never been so proud of you my ninja, my daughters."

"As am I my sons, my daughter, my friends," my Daddy said. We all smiled lightly back at him and prepared for what hit us on the top floor.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The elevator soon came to a stop and we all climbed out of it, the first door on our left we knew was the one for the Shredder, the one that Saki resided in. We waited as Leo and Kim stood before the door and nodded to each other before they kicked it down. We all walked in and were on our guard as we watched for any signs of movement.

I held on to Damien's arm and he grabbed a hold of my body and pulled me close so I wouldn't run into anything as I closed my eyes. I sent my energy out into the room to sense anyone around. For a moment, all I could sense was my family. Then suddenly, I felt just the briefest moment from the Shredder's elite guard, the ones that beat us last time, the Foot Elites.

"We're not alone." I muttered.

"How many?" Damien questioned softly.

"Four, the elites." I replied.

"Pass it along Tori." Damien said. Tori nodded and she took off into the group of the others, starting with my parents. Just as the word was getting around, the very ninja I sense gave way to their appearances. They showed up before us and I saw that Leo tensed. He was afraid to fail again.

"We can do it Leo, have faith." Kim whispered to him. He nodded and gulped at bit.

"We're all in this together bro." Raph told him.

I then felt another enter that area and I jumped at the size. "Five now! Hun's here!"

"Right you are magic girl." The others and I turned saw him standing in the doorway. None of them moved toward us though.

"What are they waiting for?" Jade questioned.

"Orders," the two katana wielding turtles muttered.

I felt my heart wrench again at the six enemy that made its way into the area. "Six… Shredder…" I then opened my eyes and glared a head of us where the shadow of our most hated enemy was walking toward us.

"Astute as usual Leonardo, Kimberly." The Shredder's shadow soon became more then just that, I saw the rest of him, and before us he stood, armor and all, angry as ever, and ready to fight. "I don't know how you managed to survive our last encounter, or how the magic child had enough power to escape me, but I can assure you, you will not survive this one."

"Your elite guard will not stop me Oroku Saki." Daddy said, walking before us with Mom.

"No Sensei," Leo argued and Daddy stepped back slightly. "This is one Kim and I have to lead." Daddy and Mom didn't say anything, but let Leo and Kim do as they had to.

"Elite… attack!" Shredder commanded. The four of them jumped at us and my brothers and their girlfriends (minus Kim and Leo in that category) sprang into action.

They each paired off into groups of two and started to face off against a single Foot Elite (I'm sure everyone knows what group they were parried up with by now). In the mist of the rumble, Donny I saw lost his supplies bag and it was thrown to the side. Jade ended up getting his arm stuck in one of the Foot Elites weapons (thankfully not losing or cutting his arm) and Leo and Kim ended up tripping over the town bag of Donny's. Daddy and Mom ended up being held up by their robes by Hun and losing their weapons while Ally got hit on the head by a fire pan above her that Mikey had bumped into.

Damien, Tori and I hung back and watched the fight go on, there were to few enemies for us to join in and help with out hurting someone or getting in the way, also, my eyes were set on Shredder, who stood at the opposite end of the room, standing and watching the fight as well.

Just ask my brothers were starting to win, I saw the ground crack below them and fall. Some of them all looked over at me and I shook my head. I did nothing of the sorts to make the ground fall. Everyone was thrown off to the sides and took back whatever they had lost in the fight and now were facing Stockman, he had on a large mechanical suit that only showed his head and stood before the Shredder, and I could just seen the nerve pooping that Stockman had the nerve to go against him.

"What is this?" Shredder demanded. "Baxter Stockman!"

"In the flesh, so to speak." The dark skinned, robotic male replied.

Shredder raised his weapon against him. "You will pay for you false report of the turtles' demise!" Shredder then stopped a moment and I could nearly see the grin in the man's hidden face. "However, you can redeem yourself." He glared at the four armed robot before him. "Destroy the turtles!" We waited for Stockman to obey, but he didn't move.

"You blind, ignorant, self-important fool!" Stockman nearly laughed at him. "I didn't make this suit to help you Shredder. I made it to destroy you! For every punishment you inflicted upon me, I will make you suffer ten fold! You will finally learn to respect my superior intellect!"

"Stockman! I'll have your head for this!"

"No Shredder, I'll have yours." Stockman corrected him. He turned to my family and us. "And you meddlesome creatures, you have interfered with my plans for the last time."

"He has certainly finally lost his mind." I muttered.

"I thought he had before you met him." Tori stated. "From the way you talked about him, he sounded like he should have been given high meds or been put in a metal ward."

"You'll all pay! All of you!" Stockman shouted. "Not one of your will leave this room alive! You'll all be crushed by the genius of Baxter Stockman!" he then began to laugh maliciously.

"We're so taking him down." Damien mutter.

"And then after him… we're back to Shredder. I've got nearly ten years of hate to bring down on him." I told the others.

"And we'll follow wherever you go K-lynn, that's why you're our leader, even if you do get in trouble or hurt all the time." Tori said.

I smiled lightly at her. "I think I can live with that."

**Witch's Note: **

**Yahoo! Another battle chapter down! Much better then the last! Sorry about it being up later in the day guys, I had it done this morning and I only had the Witch's Note left to write before my family told me to get ready and go to _another_ party, this one was for early Thanksgiving with an extended branch of my family. **

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think caused K-lynn to become so weak when she was in the room my with Foot Mystics?**

**(In the Lair)**

**The girls were all gone on a 'girls only patrol', so only the six guys remained in the Lair with me since I refused to go because of the work piled up on my back. I was typing away hectically at my keyboard, trying to get another chapter for another story done so I could send it to a good friend of mine.**

"'**ey Witchy! Whatcha doin' now? Didn't ya just finish the last chapter a short while ago?" Raph asked me as he came into the kitchen, I had been working none stop since I got back and had been at the kitchen table since I arrived. **

"**I still have another chapter to write to send to Greka, I've been slowing her down with my two stories I now have to have up chapters for on Saturday and Sunday, though the Saturday due chapter is a little easier to write then the Sunday one, which is yours by the way."**

"**Why's that?" I sighed. **

"**Because I'm not followed scripts and episodes to get lines and areas most of the time, so it's whatever I damn well please gets put on there."**

"**Jeese, ain't you a little grumpy, and I though I was the one with a temperament problem."**

"**Don't kid yourself, and I'm just mostly drained. I spent a good portion of the weekend typing and now I gotta go back to school, thank God I only have three days of school and a field trip to Salem."**

"**For that book you said was when people killed others because they thought they were witches?"**

"**Yeah, but none of them were witches. Now leave me be! I have to write my next chapter."**

"**One last question though. You said in that story that you and that girl Greka are working on, I'm going out with another girl Jasmine, she gave me powers when she almost died, and is a human."**

"**Yeah… what about her?"**

"**Is she hot?" I froze then and turned to face him. He faced was filled with pure curiosity, but then again, curiosity kill the cat. **

"**Curiosity kill the cat, Raphael." I muttered to him. **

"**I'm only askin' so the me in this other universe is happy with that girl!" He defended. "I ain't lookin' for no other girlfriend! I got Jade, and she's amazin'!"**

"**Say what you will, and I do believe you, so do try to control your temper." He breathed deeply and glared at me. "But if Jade ever gets a whisper of this conversation, she'll murder you and hide your body before you cane be saved or hidden, then lectured."**

"**She ain't gonna know, and I meant nothin' by it."**

**I rolled my eyes, "whatever you say Raph. I won't say anything, but be on your guard, Jade has operatives all over the place, including your brother who is hiding in the corner of the kitchen." Mikey then looked out over the counter top and shy smiled at his steaming brother. "Now go chase him down and let me type!"**

**Raphael did just as I asked, leaping at his brother in an instant and silenced him with a few death threats and a trip to Donny's lab. **

"**I love my crazy author senses." I muttered and turned back to where I left off on Mizuno.**

**(Out of the Lair)**

**It's too late for that, I already know. ~ From Jade Mora**

**Uh oh, Raph's gonna be dead in the author's trips to the Lair at the rate this is going, so to save him, tell me the date of this chapter and how many times Mikey was hit, and he was so don't tell me none!**

**Also you guys, for those of you who love or know of my Hyper Force work, the new story sequel to _The Struggling Life I: The Hard Life_ is out now and I'm finishing up links and what not now, but please check it out. I've only gotten a review I think from Greka and Kyuubi No Tenshi, that is if you have a free moment. **

**Love you all and see you next week!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	23. You Don't Know How Much I Hate You

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 23: You Don't Know How Much I Hate You_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

Stockman's loud and obnoxious melodic laughter echoed off the walls of the final room we were all situated in for our final show down with the Shredder. Though now with Stockman's interference, things may have just gotten a little trickier.

Stockman stepped closer to Shredder while my family hung off to the side. "Do you know the most beautiful thing about my brilliant plan?" Stockman sarcastically questioned the Shredder. "I used you Shredder, to transform me into this ultra cyborg you see before you, a truly superior work of genius. But all good things must come to an end. Its time to bid you adue." It was then that Stockman fired off some missiles at the ninja that were all around the room, and at Shredder and Hun.

"Incoming!" Raph shouted and we all jumped out of the way. Thankfully no one on our side was hit, looks like Stockman was more after Shredder and his people then us at the moment.

From the other side of the room, I saw Donny and Sophie dealing with April on the other end of their line and trying to look out for any other wayward missiles toward them rather the Shredder and his servants. He and Sophie had to separate when a steel beam nearly landed on the two of them, and they jumped out of the way.

"Out of my way." I heard Stockman say to the Foot Elites. He fired off a few missiles at them and the floor opened beneath them, causing them to fall for a few stories. Stockman walked up to where the hole was and Shredder then made his move, jumping onto to Stockman and trying to break through his glass cover over his head. He was not able to make any injury of any kind before he was thrown.

"Now where did Hun go?" Stockman questioned playfully, looking around the room for the large muscular man. "There you are." Hun was only a short way behind him and took up a tall metal fire pit and swung it at Stockman, holding the flame before the robot man's face. Stockman just crushed the rod and threw it to the ground before he reached and grabbed for Hun.

"I've _so_ been looking forward to this, its payback time." The large robot cackled and finally grabbed Hun. Hun shouted at him, but Stockman still carried through and threw Hun into one of the still standing metal beams. It was nearly crushed in half in a second and Hun was knocked out for the time being. "Oh, that felt good! Now I'm going to take you apart, piece by piece. A lovely irony, wouldn't you say?" Stockman laughed and only then did he see that Shredder was once again on his feet and had charged at him. This time Shredder had made two deep cuts into his glass protective over his head before he threw Shredder back. Stockman only smiled back at him and we watched as the suit healed itself and the cuts Shredder had left were no longer there. Hun was dropped on the attack however.

"What?" Shredder shouted in question.

"It's a self-healing, poly mecrilic, just one of thirty-nine patented items I developed using _your_ resources." Shredder growled at him behind his mask. "You made it all possible Shredder!" Stockman laughed as he stepped closer. "And you didn't suspect a thing! You pompoms, overgrown, ignoramus, but the time has come for you to be re-educated in my brilliance!" Stockman managed to grab the Shredder again and this time threw him around so that he was launched into several hard objects and what not before Stockman threw him to the floor, just before our family.

"It took everything we had to beat the Shredder last time." Raph mutter, sais at the ready.

"And this lunatic took him in four point five seconds!" Sophie said worriedly.

"The Shredder _and _Hun," Donny clarified.

"Uh, can we go home now?" Mikey questioned, raising his hand.

"I second that!" Ally whinnied, hiding slightly behind her boyfriend.

Stockman then started to approach us. "And now the _freaks_. It's most fortuitous that you're here, really. You're on my list of 'parties responsible for recent misfortunes in my life'. The charges are… ruining my genius work, interfering with my brilliant schemes, and hampering my destiny as the world's most criminal and scientific protégée!" It was that moment that Stockman fired a flamethrower at us, my siblings and Tori all jumped out of the way while Damien and I took the heat, part of our powers were fire, it doesn't hurt us the way he was wildly throwing it around. That and I could stand any pain from this so long as my powers work, to be honest, the lightning pain from a few months ago was much more painful, and it only lasted a few seconds.

I then heard him firing off bullets at everyone in his line of sights, it also didn't help that he had four arms at his disposal. I heard missiles going off too, but it was too hard to see through the fire.

I heard the guys shouting out and I heard my father's name. _No, not Daddy!_ The fire was too think, but now was no time to endure it anymore. I released a whole lot of energy and the fire vanquished. Stockman stood over my father and my family was rushing to save him. We had no option though; I had to use my powers to protect him. My hand shot out before me electricity from the building gathered in my body before a lighting bolt, only about half the size I had attacked Shredder with the last time we faced him, and it jumped to Stockman. It blasted through his suit and down he fell back into the pit he emerged from.

My family all looked at me worriedly while Shredder peered down the hole. Tori rushed over and started healing me, through I felt no wound for her to heal, it was only giving me more energy.

"I'm not hurt Tori, not this time." I tried to reassure her, but it felt like the air was knocked out of me, it took a lot of the energy I was saving up to do that.

"You have grown stronger magic child." Shredder commended me. "And now that _that_ minor annoyance is disposed of, now I will finish you fools and take what is rightfully mine."

We all prepared once again to fight the Shredder when we head something that sounded like rockets coming towards us. I saw a light from down the hole and soon enough, Stockman came to the surface once again and stood before my family.

"You insuperable nitwits! Dr. Baxter Stockman is not so easily dismissed!" He yelled out to us.

"You sure?" I questioned obnoxiously. "Sure seamed easy when I shoved you over the edge!" He growled and turned his flamethrower at my family. I ripped my arms and limbs away from Tori and Damien and jumped before the flames, soaking up the energy the fire gave off.

While he was distracted, I saw Leo and Kim jump forward. The two of them jumped at his arm that fired bullets at us and they were able to chop it off. It was only a moment after that Stockman noticed it.

"My robotic arm! No!" He howled in anger and used one of his other arms to fire missiles at the sword wielding pair. They were knocked back and they're swords got launched into the wall and beside them.

Stockman breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself down. "It-it's nothing. It's just a… momentary nuisance. My back us systems-" He was cut off when Shredder charged at him and used the blades on his left hand cut off Stockman's right leg. While he wobbled on it, my family all rushed at him and knocked him back, crashing him into the wall and falling into the New York traffic below, all while shouting 'this is just a minor set back.'

"I'm gonna miss that guy." Mikey commented sarcastically. "Not!" Ally agreed with him easily and looked out the giant hole in the window to stick her tongue out at the remains of Baxter Stockman.

My eldest brother was now on his feet with Kim at his side. We all gathered into an offensive position and glared at the armored man. "Alright Shredder, lets end this!"

"I intend to!" The man shouted back. Without even having to stop and look I growled and cussed up a storm in my mind, _that damn man just never gave up now did he?_

"I'm gonna kill him!" I muttered. I walked around my friends and stood before both my family and Shredder. They all seamed confused by my actions until I gathered the energy in my hands and punched the wall that led to the outside next to me. Outside there stood Stockman and his shocked expression assured me that I was right. His armor was now more torn then ever and large cracks were in mostly his shoulder and around his neck.

"Forget something trashcan?" I asked politely yet bitterly.

"As a matter of fact I did, and that was destroying you!"

"Yeah, not going to happen, you can't kill me, and your suit can't protect you from me either."

"And how is that?" Stockman asked angrily.

"Because electricity can reach you, that's what your suits powered by, and their still the water and blood that runs through your body, I can control that too, or the metal and materials you used, I can crush you with that. So take you pick, what would you rather I fight you by?"

He didn't answer me, but he did throw his arms in my direction. I jumped out of the way and my family shouted at me. I paid no heed to them and grinned at Stockman. "Oh goodie, I get to choose. Very well then, I choose… electricity." I could just feel the room get quiet and my family I knew paled at my words. I mean, I don't blame them, when it come to this element, it's dangerous and deadly. But that's just what I need with Stockman.

I used my abilities to take then energy and power from electrical devices and magic from others, or ever a bit of life from other beings around me, and the electricity started to spark on my skin. I felt it fill my being and I felt its power pass through my heart, it was dangerous to do though, and I felt the slight bit of blood rise up in my throat because of it.

Without warning, Stockman threw his fist at me, and I kicked it back before I jumped onto him. I gripped my body onto his suit in anyway I could and then I let the electricity electrify him, and to follow up, lightning stuck down on us from the now cloudy sky above. I heard my family screaming at me and I just barely had any time to jump off Stockman and make it back to the hole in the wall before his machine exploded.

This time I needed healing. I could feel the blood jumping in my throat and my body reacting to the crazy amounts of power I've been using. Tori rushed to my side again and this time I didn't argue with her about her healing me. Her powers went strait to my heart and I saw the side effect occurring. My scars, the black ones that loomed over my heard and veins that traveled all over my body, they were thicker this time and darker. I coughed and out came some of the blood.

"K-lynn, what's on your body?" Leo questioned.

"Those are scars… aren't they?" Donny stated more then asked.

"From the last large electrical attack you used back in November." My father murmured.

"My daughter, why hide this from us?"

"She knew that you wouldn't react to it well.." Tori started to say before Raph cut her off.

"Tori, we ain't asking you, we're asking our sister." He glared at my best friend then looked at me. "Sis, why didn't you tell us?"

"Look how you're reacting now." I muttered. I used Tori's shoulder to help push me up to my feet, my family gasped at my actions. "We don't have time for this now; we have other things to worry about. Now that Stockman's gone, we have Shredder to deal with."

"We _will_ talk of this later Karalynn." My father stated. I nodded and hung my head and we all turned to the armored man. "Now Shredder let us end this!"

"Yes, lets!" The man shouted. My family approached him at all sides while the fire Stockman had started began to take over the room. Shredder first attacked Donny, Sophie, Raph and Jade, all knocking them back and they hit their heads and what not on the back walls and strangely still stand support beams.

Mikey and Ally stood next and weren't aware of the attack coming form Shredder and ducked, Daddy and Mom only looked in time and knocked the two out of the way and then moved themselves. Shredder then jumped at them and kicked the two of them. They flew at the windowed wall and crashed threw them, falling to the world below.

"DADDY! MOM!" I screamed. Leo and Kim didn't waste a second and grabbed a couple of grappling ropes and threw them at a pipe before jumping down after out family. I wanted to watch and make sure they were okay, but I knew I had to fight here with the others and take Shredder down.

My brothers and the girls were now back up on their feet and knocked Shredder back with their weapons out into the small garden that Shredder had. I broke from Tori's grip after so long and used my powers to call forth my double blade. It appeared in my hands and I pointed its sharp tip at the Shredder.

My brothers and their girlfriends charged first and tried to get at him from any angle they could, but they were all shoved to the side or beaten. I jumped forward next and was able to push him back, fighting him with my blade, I blocked, he attacked, he blocked, I attacked. We both tried to aim for the other and tried to take each other down, but at the rate I was going, I wasn't going to be able to do that. I then used my powers over metal to crush down on his armor, and it seamed to be having a more painful effect on him then I thought.

I was only able to keep it up so long however, my powers had been drained and my heart had been nearly burst open. I eventually had to stop and back away from my brothers to take over and for Tori to start healing me again. Damien also offered some of his energy before chasing after Shredder and pretty much starting to destroy his garden piece by piece. It was only then when I looked off to the side that I saw Leo and Kim were now back on the roof. Leo had the glove on and held the Sword of Tengu in his hands, with Kim's hands over them.

The two of them blasted Shredder back and he landed into the pond behind him. He soon pulled himself out and looked upon the sword in my brother and Kim's hands.

"This can not be happening! I can not lose!" The Shredder muttered before he stood and pressed a hidden button on one of the statures. After pressing it, multiple Foot Ninja on flying vehicles with large guns came out of the walls and started to fly around the roof top.

"Crap!" Jade snapped. "Red, lets take one!" My brother nodded to his girlfriend and took off on the roof. The two of them were able to catch a ride on one of the flying aircrafts and Raph handled the riding while Jade shot at them, though she tended to miss more then hid in this wide area.

"Let's catch one ourselves! We can cover the others." I told my best friends. They angrily looked at me, looking ready to hold me down. "Or I can go on my own…" On the two of them, I saw a vein pop on each head in fury.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" They both shouted. I snickered, even in my weak state and rushed away from them.

"The come and help me out!" I jumped onto one of the vehicles that the Foot were driving and I knocked him off, thus taking over. I flew down toward the edge and waited for my best friends to join me. Tori jumped onto the back behind me and Damien took the wheel.

"If you _ever_ pull this fucking shit again.." Damien started in, but I cut him off my placing my hand over his mouth.

"I know, I know, you'll kill me and that crap. We can focus on how much of an idiot you guys think I am later; shoot thugs out of the sky now." I demanded in a playful way. I somehow got a smile to crack from him. It was nice to see, especially with all this chaos around. I wrapped one of my arms around his waist and the other grabbed onto the firing mechanism.

Damien then flew us around in the sky, and we helped Raph and Jade fire planes out of the sky. We knocked out quiet a few before I saw my brothers and their girlfriends (still not including Kim and Leo in that reference) stood before Shredder on the roof. His elite guard was down and he was only left with the Sword of Tengu. Though out of nowhere, Shredder summoned more ninjas. It was then that we saw a new party join in the fight, the Guardians. It appeared that they had joined arms with us and were helping the others below on the roof.

I screamed with Tori when I felt Damien suddenly shot us downward in direction and a few shots raced by us. We held onto each other for dear life as Damien straitened us out and we quickly took out the other few Foot left in the air.

It was only as we were taking those final shots that I looked down and watched as the Shredder had Leo's swords and Leo had the Sword of Tengu. I gasped as I watched the two of them leap at each other and strike. I wasn't able to see at the moment who actually won until they landed.

It was then that I saw Shredder's head fall off his body, and his body fall to the ground. _It was over…_

"Oh my God… it's over!" I gasped and the others slowed down to look too. Shredder was indeed dead, and gone, hopefully, this time, for good.

"K-lynn, you and Tori go check on Master Splinter and Master Serena, I'll go help the guys with whatever else might need to be down, and you go find him." Damien said.

"Gotcha Damien." I replied. He jumped off and floated down to the others while I scooted to the front and drove Tori and myself toward where I thought Leo and Kim left Mom and Daddy.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It wasn't long before we came to the spot where Leo and Kim had left Mom and Daddy, but when we got there, there was no one here. Upon closer expectation, after ruling out that this roof might not have been the one Leo left our parents on, I saw their two walking canes, one brown, the other black.

"Mom! Daddy!" I called out, only the wind answered me. Clouds covered over the moon and stars, making it impossible to see.

"Where could they have gone?" Tori questioned. "I thought they had been gravely injured."

"They couldn't have just vanished." I argued.

"Lets call the guys then."

"You call them, I'll keep looking." I told her.

Tori sighed, yet did as I asked. She pulled out her Shell Cell and dialed one of the others. "Hey Donny? We got a little problem here…"

**Witch's Note: **

**Yahoo! I did it! Another chapter well done! Crap, there's only three more though after this isn't there? Wait, yeah it is. Why am I freaking out over it?**

**(In the Lair)**

"**Common Copper! I said I was sorry!" Raph had been following Jade around like a lost puppy after she blew up at him for the girlfriend thing that I wrote about in the last chapter. Apparently he wanted to know if the girl he was dating in another story of mine was hot, and Jade overheard. Now she's been avoiding him and yelling if he ever corners her, and she's still pissed. **

"**Get the hell away from me Raphael!" She snapped and kicked him in the face and his 'manhood' before she rushed up to her room and locked the door. On the other side, crying could be heard. I truly felt sorry for poor Jade, she was really nice when she wanted to be, and didn't deserve to be this sad. **

"**Just give her a little more time Raph, she'll come around to talking to you again." I told him. I was sitting in the living room of the girl's Lair and typing away at my laptop even as I turned my head to talk to him. **

"**I think I need a break from this, I'm going crazy over here!" He muttered. **

"**Don't worry, the first story is almost over, then you guys get a break from it and me for a while, though I still might decide to show up for a little while every now and then, but maybe not as often." I told him. **

"**What'cha mean?" He questioned. **

"**Well, after my last chapter and the Q's &A's chapter, I'll be taking a break from this story line for two months, then continue with it on a second story in the month of February."**

"**So we get Christmas and what not without you?"**

"**Naw, I'll still probably show up for that," I grinned at him. "You wouldn't get rid of me that easily!"**

"**I can." He said. "All I gotta do is throw ya out the door."**

"**No you can't, I can just yell and I'm saved by your family members."**

"**They're all out."**

**_Shit_. "But Jade's here."**

"**She won't stop me."**

"**Yes she would, just to feel like she got back at you. She still bitter and upset over the 'is that girl I'm together with in the other story hot?' conversation."**

"**I don't get it, I didn't do nothin' wrong!"**

"**But it makes her think you don't want to be with her and are looking for another girl."**

"**Shit! Really?"**

"**I ain't lying to ya Raph."**

"**That'd be a first."**

"**Listen, do you want my help to get you and her back together or what?"**

"…**yeah." He muttered.**

"**Good, now here's what'cha do."**

**(Out of the Lair)**

**I can't believe he could be that mean to me! When have I ever steered him wrong or made him want another girl? We've been _happy_ together and not upset or angry even! I know that it will happen in the future when we yell at each other, but I hate this! (sniffle) Does he not love me any more? ~ From Jade Mora**

**Poor Jade, don't worry people, we'll fix this. Now for the contests I need the date of this chapter (which should be the same date third time in a row) and how many times Mikey was hit by one of his allies or friends and family in this chapter!**

**Love ya all, Review me and see you next week!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	24. Tell Me Your Secret, I'll Tell You Mine

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 24: Tell Me Your Secret, I'll Tell You Mine_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

It's been nearly a couple weeks since the battle with Shredder and his defeat… but it's also been a few weeks since my Daddy and Mom disappeared. We've been searching nearly every night and day since they've been gone. Christmas has passed and it's the first real holiday that we didn't celebrate, not without Daddy and Mom. Leo's birthday's also passed, and I see that the longer the time passes that we don't see them; it gets harder on my family. It was now the eight of January and its been hard on my family since the night of the twenty-first of December. It was two-thousand and eleven now, the year anyway.

The days have been filled with anger and frustration, pain and sorrow, even Mikey and Ally haven't been their cheerful selves, and Raph and Jade… they've been a bit more angry then normal.

I heard my brother and his girlfriend across the room roar in anger and fight against their practice dummy harder until the top of it split off and hit the other side of the room. It nearly hit Tori in the head as she walked out of another room and she screeched when the pieces of it crashed into the wall above her head and fell on her. Damien and I, who had been seated on the couch at the time, jumped to our feet and make sure she was okay.

"Tori are you alright?" I questioned my best friend as she stayed on her knees and covering her head. She lifted her head up to us and we helped her to her feet.

"I think so; there isn't anything on the back of my neck right? I can't tell from my heart pounding so hard." I brushed away the small bits of debris that landed on the back of her neck and saw that she was alright, no marks on her skin and no bleeding.

"Naw, your fine Tor," Damien replied. He patted her on the back lightly and we steered her to the couch while we just then noticed Raph and Jade steaming with energy and what not.

"Are you two alright?" Kim questioned the hot-heads on the other side of the room.

Both Raph and Jade's bodies went ridged and they glared at her and the others that looked at her.

"How can you all just sit around when they're out there somewhere?" Raph yelled. "Maybe hurt, bad!"

"Like we said, we have to organize the search and look at everything we know." Leo told them calmly.

"But we don't a fucking thing!" Jade seethed.

"Well… we know that when we were fighting the Shredder, Master Splinter took a major hit… for me." Mikey said, sadness thick in his voice.

"And mother did the same for me," Ally sobbed. She latched herself tightly onto Mikey's arm and cried in his shoulder. He tried to sooth her as the rest of the others looked back at the hot-heads.

"And we looked for them after the fight, they just weren't there." Donny added.

"I've been scanning the police band for anything like a giant rat sighting," April sighed. She had been trying to help us locate our parents for a while now, but we were still getting now where. "Nothing..."

"So we should be out there looking for them." Raph snarled, turning toward the door. Jade followed in toe and Leo and Kim raced up behind them.

"We have been you guys, but Mother and Master Splinter could be anywhere." Kim sighed. "How do you search an entire city for them?"

"One block at a time," Jade replied. The two of them fetched their sais from where they were stuck in the wall.

"Jadey! Raphie! Now's not a good time to go all 'hot-head' like!" Ally called to them from her spot next to Mikey.

"If you give Donny and I another hour or two, the Battle Shell should be ready to hit the streets after the beating it took at Foot HQ." Sophie added in from where she was working on the engine with Donny.

"Yeah, and we could cover more ground." Donny added.

"It's alright you guys; I think Jade and Raph need some time to breathe." Kim nodded to our too hot-heads. "Go blow off some steam you guys, maybe you find something out there."

"Count on it Sis." Jade growled and took off with Raph at her heels. He cracked his knuckles before the door opened to let them out and then it closed behind them. The lair was silent after that.

"Will they be alright?" April asked.

"Hey April, don't worry 'bout Raph and Jade, those two'll be fine." Damien said. "In fact, K-lynn and I will head out now to look for Master Splinter and Master Serena as well."

"Wait, we're going?" I asked him. He nodded and threw me my coat and boots.

He turned toward Tori as he was grabbing his stuff. "You coming Tor?"

"Umm, actually I think I'll stay here." She said nervously. "I really don't want to risk the chance of running into those two and getting my head knocked off."

"Fine by me, hurry up K-lynn, lets go!" Damien called, his dark brown winter jacket already on him, coming most of his body except his boots and blue jeans around his knees.

"Dami! You know I hate the cold! Why do I have to go?" I whinnied. I truly still hated the cold, and everyone knew it, but Damien was pretty persistent on whatever he wanted, and I don't think it was mainly about my parents.

"It won't be for more then a few hours at most, please K-lynn?" He begged. When he said it that way, it made my heart melt and want to do nearly anything he wanted, and that was the one thing I hated about him, thankfully he never used this technique (more like charm of his) often.

I sighed, "Fine." He jumped up and cheered before he pulled me over to the door, my white jacket was on now and my black boots on my feet, and only my white jeans could be seen just below my jacket. My hair had been pulled back in a braid and it rested in the pulled back hood of my thick winter jacket. Damien grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the door. For some reason, my family didn't stop us or ask us when we'd be back.

_I wonder what's really going on in Damien's head?_

**HalloweenWitchhalloweenWitch**

The streets within the dying light of day in Manhattan, for the most part, were vacant, other then a few small groups of young men and woman walking home from jobs or heading out to parties. The walk between Damien and I was filled with silence, our only council that kept us from starting up an awkward conversation was the snowflakes that fell before us from the dark sky. They were so beautiful, it sometimes made me regret that I hated the only season where I got to see them.

My mind focused on them as I watched their shapes fall from the sky, my vision enhanced, and I looked at their shapes while I held onto Damien's arm so I didn't run into anyone or anything. It was hard to believe that these crystals were natural, because of their delicate design created by nature.

It was only then that I noticed where we were walking to, and I saw an old familiar building off in the distance. I looked up at Damien and he showed no signs of recognition, but I saw a ghost of a depressed look on his face.

"Dami?" I questioned. He halted in his step and looked down at me. "Is something wrong?"

He blinked his eyes and stared at me slight shock. He then shook his head and led me forward once more. He pulled me close to him as we walked and leaned his lips toward my ear. "Can you wait until we get into my apartment first? I promise we'll talk then."  
>"Okay, I guess." I slowly nodded to him and he led me inside. I saw Damien ignore the land owner when he asked questions on where we've been and why he should be allowing him to stay if he isn't even there. I punched his face in and he ended up in the wall and out cold. I could help but smile and cheer inwardly and Damien led us up to his apartment.<p>

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

With us safely inside the apartment for the time being, I saw Damien lock all the doors and windows and he looked everywhere for any devices that could hook up to something and unplugged them. He scared me slightly at how worried he was over this. He even had me hand over my Shell Cell and he turned both of them (his and mine) off.

"Dami this has gone on far enough, what the hell is going on?" I questioned harshly. He sighed and took my hand and led us over to the couch and we both sat down. He sighed another couple times and breathed deeply as well before he looked back up at me with fearful eyes.

"I brought you here so that I could talk to you without anyone else listening in. I want… to tell you about my past." His answer took my totally off guard and I felt my heart nearly stop for a moment.

"But I thought you didn't want to tell anyone about it." I reminded him of his anger over the subject from when we first met.

"Yeah, I know. But that was then and this is now Karalynn." It surprised me that he used my full name, I can't remember the last time he used it, or if he ever has. "I feel that... our pasts are somehow similar, and I need to get it off my chest, because how that Shredder's gone, its starting to kill me on the inside that no one knows but me."

"Hang on, I thought Tori knew about your past."

He shook his head violently. "I never told her anything. She may have been quite pushy with the subject, but I never uttered a word."

"Then why me?"

"Because you know what its like to lose your family, hell you probably lost them right in front of you.." He paused for a moment when he saw my shocked face. "Crap… that came out bad, I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "No, I guess I can understand a bit, your frustrated so you not thinking as clearly." I patted his hands that sat in his lap and he looked back up at me. "But why did you assume that my parents were killed before me, your right, but how?"

"Because that was how my parents were killed, right in front of me." He muttered and clenched his hands tightly. "It was only a few days into November when the Shredder came to my place and started tearing it apart, torturing my family to get information…

**Damien's Memory (Also His POV):**

_It was a pretty calm night in November, not too cold for once, but the temp was still dropping, the heat was on in the house and I had just finished eating my dinner. My parents and I were playing games in the kitchen, gold fish; it was one of my favorite pass times as a kid. _

_Suddenly there was a harsh banging on the door. My mother immediately grabbed hold of me and rushed me off to a hole in the side of the house they had placed just under the foot of the stairs, in the bottom corner of the closet we had in the house. Once she had me on the ground and hidden in the small space on my stomach, she put her hands to her lips and hushed at me when I started to cry. _

"_Hush my little Damien, promise Mommy that you'll stay here and be quiet, don't let them catch you. Promise Mommy that the man in armor, or his black clothed people won't find you and hurt you." I nodded my head furiously as I watched her back away from the door. "Run away from here when he leaves, Daddy and I both love you honey." She blew me a kiss from the door and then shut it softly before I heard her rush off to the front of the house. _

_The next moment I felt my heard stop when I heard my father's scream. It was filled with pain and agony. He was suffering. I heard my mother's frightened yell and I had to fight to obey my mother's last wish as I heard her calling out to my father, I could tell from her shouting that something terrible had happened to him. And I heard the constant screaming of my mother, she was in pain. I heard breaking glass and wood, metal bending. _

_I didn't know what really happened in there to my mother at the time, but I soon found out later. Before long, the shouting and screaming of anyone soon stopped and I couldn't hear my mother anymore. It was then that I heard heavy footsteps walking over the floor, just over the floor boards over the stairs. There were also many other footsteps I heard that were much softer in sound and very quick, almost like a heart beat. _

_They ran all over the house before I even heard anything else. The door right before where I was, in the stairs closet was opened once before, but I wasn't found. Soon the footsteps stopped completely and I only heard the heavy ones moving around. _

"_Master Shredder, there is no sign of the young boy." I heard one voice say. _

_I heard another voice growl off in the distance, muffled by the walls. "Burn the place then, destroy the evidence and keep up the search for that child."_

_It was a while after that before I dared to move. It was only when I smelt smoke that I was forced to emerge from my hiding spot. When I exited the closet, I found myself frozen in my place because of the madness that took place in my childhood home. Fire was everywhere on the walls and floors, the ceiling was beginning to cave in, and my mother and father laid together on the floor, my father with a sword in his chest and my mother with multiple wounds to her body, beating marks and cuts. They were both dead, I knew it, I could feel it. _

_The fire started to take to their bodies and the ceiling fell on top of them. Tears poured from my eyes as I raced out of my house before I could be harmed too. I wandered the streets for hours before a woman found me and took me to the orphanage. I stayed there until I was ten._

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I felt myself horrified at what Damien had gone through with the deaths of his parents. What had all happened in only one single night. What the Shredder did to his family. But why is the question, why did Shredder attack him, why did he want Damien so badly?

"After I got away, until I met you, I really tried to forget my parents and my past; I never told Tori a thing, even after we met." Damien continued on in his story and had somehow in the middle of his story taken his hand in my own. I felt embarrassed by it and was going to take it out when he gripped my hand harder. "But after I met you… it all came back to me, my fear, my hatred for that man, and then I found myself wondering why he targeted my family. It wasn't until some of our latest battles that the reason came to me, after I searched all my earliest memories when I still was with my parents and they were alive. It was because of our abilities. My mother was a violent magic user, and my father was a normal human, but that never stopped them from being in love and having me. I don't know how the Foot and Shredder found out that my Mom and I was, but because he did, he knew he had a lead to find others, or one he could train to find others."

"He must have done this when he lost track of me, because… when you lost your family was right after mine was murdered and I was taken in by Daddy and my brothers." I replied sadly. "I was the cause of your family's deaths…"

"No you weren't, Shredder was." Damien argued and then sighed. "Sorry, but it's the truth, he's the only one at fault, he's the ones that's murdered too many lives that connect us together, he's the reason we're all here now."

"I know, but it still hurts Dami."

"I know, it does me too."

"What happened after?" I questioned. "After you were taken into the orphanage?"

"I was left their, I was emotionally scared and I didn't respond to most people, so they thought it would be in my and any other parents interest that I wouldn't be in a different home, I'm not really sure, but either way, I know that I never left that orphanage. Not until Tori came…"

"What did Tori do that made you leave?"

"She talked to me."

**Damien's Memory (Also His POV):**

_It'd been a few years since the deaths of my parents, about four to be exact, I was ten then. Most of the years I spent in the orphanage were spent in seclusion, no one would speak to me or offer to allow me to stay with them or play, I was just someone that no one wanted to be around. Even the staff had a hard time coming near me, and because of it, I felt… angry. If they felt that way about me, I felt the same way about them. Damn them all._

_It was always like that until Victoria Holland came into my life. I remember that day well, she was brought to the orphanage from another after being transferred to many other orphanages, but she never stayed in one place too long. She was a nice girl when she got here, there was no doubt about it in my mind, but at the time, I was bitter at others and mostly ignored her. _

_When she first got here and noticed me all alone, she tried to approach me, a small group of girls advised her not to, standing in her way and making up lies about how I was a psycho case and needed medical help. Tori ,however, brushed them off and continued to come to my side._

"_Hi!" She cheerfully said to me. "I'm Victoria Holland, but you can call me Tori if you like! I saw that you were all by yourself and I was wondering if you wanted someone to sit with you."_

"_You mean… you wanna sit here?" I asked her hesitantly. It was so strange to me how this girl could be so nice and actually want to be a friend of mine, or nearly have a seat here._

"_Yeah, can I?" Everyone was looking upon the scene at this moment and wondered what I would do. _

_I was surprised myself by my own answer, "Sure." Everyone crashed and what not as Tori happily took her seat next to me and began talking of how she ended up here. Apparently she had been an outcast too and was talked down to by others at the orphanages, and so she moved every time it got to the point where the whole orphanage hated her and gave her over to another, and no family ever looked at her. It was awful to hear, but what was even worse was that she didn't even know where she came from, that she was found on the door step of her first orphanage. _

_Life after she arrived then was a little better for the two of us, but we were still the two outcasts of the building. No adoption parents would take us since we wouldn't leave the other alone and let them fall back into depression. So one night, Tori and I snuck out the back of the orphanage together with the few possessions we'd gathered over the years and hurried out to the streets of Portland, a city in Maine of the United State of America. _

"_Are you sure that this is a good idea Damien?" She questioned. "Won't the staff people get mad at us?"_

"_That's only if they catch us, we're not coming back." I told her in a hushed voice as to not be caught. "We're leaving this hell hole and starting a new life together, as brother and sister, away from people who will harm us and people who hate us."_

"_And one day we'll find a real friend that likes us and won't hate us right?"_

"_Yeah, right!" I nodded and held out my pinky for her to grab in her own. She did so and we both grinned. "This is the start of our new life, we're heading south to New York, my Mom once told me long ago that it's a great place to go and get lost in, and still find the few basic things you need around."_

"_Then what are we waiting for?" Tori nearly cheered but hushed when she remember we were still on the edge of the orphanage grounds. "Let's go!"_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

"So that's how you guys met and all that happened. And I though I had it bad." I mumbled. Darkness had totally encased the city and now there was hardly any light on outside. It was nearly three in the morning before I looked at the clock, I had been so fascinated by Damien's story I'd forgotten to check.

Oh the guys were gonna freak when they know I'm not home, if they aren't pacing and what not already. I bet all money I own that Leo and Kim are up and pacing, Raph and Jade are pissed and blowing off steam so they don't show their worried, Donny and Sophie are probably working on something, and Mikey and Ally are probably playing a few video games to take their minds off it.

"I better call the guys so they don't freak about us not getting back home. I'll also let them know we'll stay here for the night." Damien nodded and I walked over to the counter and grabbed my Shell Cell. I was about to turn it on when he placed his hand over it to prevent me from doing so.

"You still promise that you won't tell the others, right?" He questioned worriedly.

I sighed and gave him a soft smile. "I promise Dami." While his face was still down, looking at the ground, I gave him a light kiss on the check and he instantly jumped. I don't know what came over me.

"Thanks." He sighed and I guess he let it pass by his what happened. But I can't let my own secret hide like this anymore.

"Dami?"

"Yeah?"

"This night has all been about you sharing your darkest secret with me, and you feel better now right?"

"Yea, I do. Why?'

"Because I want to tell you my secret, I'm tired of hiding it. I've wanted to tell you all for a really long time, but I know I can tell you now and not be afraid." I set down the Shell Cell, with it still off, and stepped back from Damien slightly. "Damien Oliver…" A bright light overcame the room briefly and my appearance changed, my braided hair was now white and all my clothes changed to white, and four sets of weapons appeared on my back and sides, katanas, sais, a bo staff and nunchucks. Lastly there as a mask over my eyes like that my brothers; wore.

Damien gapped at me, stunned. "I'm the White Ninja." I told him.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, sorry that took so long guys, my female problem decided to mess with me today and I've felt pretty crappy, and then I had to go to a party for my aunt's 70 year old boyfriend. It was really weird; thankfully I was only there for an hour or so. Anyway, here's the chapter I promised and don't hate me for the later day update!**

**(In the Lair)**

"**Raphael…!" I screamed. "Where the hell is my pain meds!"**

"**I told you I can't find them!" He shouted back.**

"**Uhhg… Raph!"**

"**I'm looking!"**

**The chaos in the Lair was partly my doing, my monthly friend decided to show herself and I was in deep cramping pain and my bloating felt like it was through the roof. All the people who know how to handle this are gone, save for Jade and K-lynn who hid themselves up in K-lynn's bedroom. The two were listening in on the commotion downstairs that most everyone else was avoiding. **

"**It's so strange to hear Raph working for Halloween, then again, the menstrual cycle is never pretty." K-lynn mentioned to Jade as they sipped their soda.**

"**Tell me about it, it's a miserable bitch to deal with, least I'm not the one who has to this time, its Raph."**

"**Your still bitter at him?" K-lynn questioned. "I mean, I know what he did wasn't the best thing to do, but he was only asking, he never did anything Jade."**

"**I know, it still hurts through."**

"**Not as much as it does out there. Did you know that Halloween knew he cycle was going to start soon and purposely hid the medication and is going through this crazy pain just to make Raph suffer for you?"**

"**She's doing that for me?" The female turtle questioned. "She really is a good friend."**

"**A crazy amazing friend from those screams I hear. She must be in a hell of a pain." K-lynn shook her head. "I think its time to talk to Raph and get back together with him." **

"**Really, you think so?"**

"**Well… yeah. Honestly, you two are meant for each other, and if Halloween goes much longer without the meds, she is going to be one pissy girl."**

"**Yeah, we better go get some for her. Advil or Ibuprofen?"**

"**Either, just get some out to the girl!" The two girls jumped to their feet and rushed to find some meds for the screaming girl that Raph was forced to care for in her moments of pain and agony. **

**(Out of the Lair)**

**I feel better now, now just to get those two idiots back together. Night everyone, I'm going to bed before I feel worse. ~ From Halloween Witch **

**Okay, so I need the date and if Mikey was hit at all this chapter! Send in your answers now! The contests end on the 4th of December!**

**Love you guys! Review and what not to me please and see you next week!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	25. Where Are You Mom and Daddy? Part 1

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 25: Where Are You Mom & Daddy? Part 1_

**Karalynn's Point of View: **

It's been a short while since I told Damien my darkest secret, or at least one of them. Taking in the info about me being The White Ninja was much harder then it seamed. Even with all the time he's had to go over what's really happened, I don't think he's still gotten over it, even though he can't stop what's happening.

That night after I told him, he almost looked like I had betrayed him. That was the look I saw in his eyes, but when I turned back to normal, he started shouting at me for all the stupid things I've apparently done as The White Ninja and enclosed me in his arms. To see him show that much affection for me, it made my heart race and I felt feelings I'd never felt before.

_Damien always did worry too much over me_. But beside that fact, he now is… semi-fine with me being The White Ninja. He's still not one-hundred percent okay with it yet, but we're working on it. Now at least I don't feel so guilty for hiding it from him and my family, and I can talk about it with him in secret, just like I also can with him about his past.

I have to move on from the subject though or I'll be stuck on that forever. I'll move onto the subject of my mother and father. Daddy and Mom sadly have still not been scene since that night after our battle with Shredder, we've looked nearly everywhere in the city for him, and no signs have shown. I'm not even aware of the date anymore, all I know is that it's been too long since we saw them, and they could be hurt.

April was down in the Lair with us again, and the girls were too, they were too worried about Mom and Daddy to go home. Damien and Tori have been saying here too in my room, the only time we really left was for food or when I reviled my secret to Damien at his apartment.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, except for Jade and Raph who were still continuously training in the training area, and we were listening to April as she explained what was left to search for in the city for Daddy and Mom.

"Okay, so we've searched Shredder's building and any other place the Foot have been encountered. We've scoured every sewer tunnel, backstreet and dark alley in the city." April told us. "With only one area left."

"The worst part is, we don't even know if Master Splinter and Master Serena are even…" Donny couldn't finish his sentence as he thought the worse about that.

"Please don't say anything like that. I don't wanna think about that. I don't want that to be real." Ally pleaded as she grasped onto Mikey once again, her grip on him tightened as she let loose a few tears from her eyes.

"Then don't think about it Ally, their not… gone until we discover otherwise and are waiting for us to assist them." Kim told her youngest sister. Ally nodded but didn't reply otherwise.

From over in the training room, we could hear Raph and he punched away furiously at the punching bag, Jade holding onto the back of it to let out her own frustration, when suddenly a dark look appeared in both of their eyes and they withdrew their sais from their belts and slashed away at the punching bag.

"I'm tired of coming home empty handed!" My elder brother growled. "We find Splinter and Serena, tonight!" He twisted his sai for emphasis and held them in death grips.

"You know," Damien whispered to me in my ear. "He is right and everything about we need to find them, after they've been gone so long, but I think he's finally gone off the deep end."

"We all have, they've been gone for over a few weeks now, we need to get them home. Its beyond time for them to be home." I replied to him, also in a hushed voice.

"We'll get them back K-lynn, we will." Tori told positively.

"I know we will, but it's more a matter of when, and are they still alive?"

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

After a short while, everyone was at different corners of the city looking all over for Daddy and Mom. Mikey and Ally had taken to the sewers with the Sewer Slider, we haven't heard any news from them. Raph and Jade took their motorcycles and searched every road they ran over, they didn't find anything either. Donny and Sophie took to the skies looking for them as well with the hand gliders, Tori was assisting them from a near by rooftop, being a third eye to what they were seeing through a set of heat vision goggles that she was all seeing on a laptop Donny gave her, we've heard nothing from them. Leo and Kim took off toward some of the abandoned warehouses and were scoping them out; it's been silent on their end. Lastly, April, Dami and I were all in the junkyard looking around in the Battle Shell. We've seen nothing but rats and junk here, and the rats we're looking for, aren't these ones.

Suddenly our communicator went off at the front of the Battle Shell and April hit a few of the buttons to allow us to talk to whoever was also on the line.

"_Please tell me _someone _found_ something_,"_ Leo asked over the line.

"_Nada from the sewers,"_ we heard Mikey reply.

"_We haven't seen anything on the roofs,"_ Tori replied.

"Or the junkyard," April added. "Lots of rats, but non of them ours."

"_Where the hell are they?" _Jade questioned with her voice reaching volumes.

"_Calm down Jade,"_ we heard Kim tell her eldest younger sister. _"We'll find them."_

Our conversation with the others ended there. April pulled some sharp curves on us as she made her way out of the junkyard and we tried to meet up with the others. And most of the time we spent traveling in the city was spent with our bodies mashed together and April (and I think she did this purposely) pulled some extra sharp turns so that Damien and I always ended up in some sort of limb filled heap on the floor, continuously muttering our apologies to one another as the ride dragged on until we remained on the floor and didn't (finally) keep falling into one another, as much.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

April soon pulled another sharp turn on us so that Damien and I were leaning on each other in the back corner of the Battle Shell. We apparently were in another alley way where the others were and a fire was behind them, which I'm sure included Raph and Jade in some sort of way because of their ridged postures and angry faces.

April opened the door to the Battle Shell and called out to the guys, "Sorry, after your patch job on this rig even my Grandma's tractor handles better." Sirens could be heard off in the distance and April turned to look back at the red and blue lights she saw in the ways off. "Oh, common guys, cops are combing the neighborhood." All eight turtles and Tori gathered at the Battle Shell and made their way inside, all but Donny who stood before April's door and looked at her in question.

"Maybe I should drive?" He suggested to her in the nicest way I bet he could.

"Nah, I think I'm getting the hang of it." She waved him off and he climbed in the back with us. Most of the others were surprised to see Damien and I next to each other on the floor and were about to question us why when April started the vehicle and drove off and most of the others ended up face first into a wall or window while Dami and I were safely tucked into the corner.

"So what's the plan Leo?" Mikey asked once we were on the road.

"Yeah, how exactly do you plan to find and get that Guardian guy to help us out?" Tori questioned.

"Wait, what?" I halted their conversation and looked at my eldest brother; he was deep in his thoughts before he glanced at me. "I know that look Leo, what are you guys planning? And what does it have to do with the Guardians?"

"We're planning on questioning one of the Guardians about Master Splinter and Master Serena." He replied.

"And how do you plan to do that brother dearest?"

"It shouldn't be too hard, I mean, the Shredder in their natural enemy," Kim said. Before she could said more however, she gasped as the swaying vehicle caused her to slam into Leo and the two collided on the floor.

"Sorry!" April called back. It honestly did no good as I watched the two turtles blush as their faces were very close to one another. I could practically hear Mikey and Ally chanting for the two of them to kiss in the middle of all this ruckus.

I chuckled and grinned at the two of them. "Now you can understand why Dami and I are here in the corner on the floor."

"Moving on from that subject though," Damien interjected and the two turtles moved away form each other and I heard Mikey and Ally whine in complaint. "What were you saying about 'Shredder being their natural enemy' Kim?"

"Well," Kim composed herself as she stood up and nearly shrieked when she fell over again into my eldest brother and fell on the floor. The others somehow couldn't help their laughter this time and we could hear it coming from the front from the red-haired female driving this monster trap.

"You did that on purpose this time April!" Kim shouted back to red-haired human driving.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kim!" Said woman replied back.

"Kim…" I whinnied slightly at the eldest female turtle and she once again got up, but this time stayed seated on the floor and did easier with the bumps and swings as they came.

"As I was saying," she continued. "The Shredder was their natural enemy for a long time. I believe that if we make one of the Guardians think that he's back, they have to investigate. If we set a small trap, we can lure one in and try to talk to him or her."

"You do realize that this Guardian will hate you for this, and it seems quite rude of you to do that." I told them.

"Yeah, but what else can we do to get their attention? How else are we gonna find Master Splinter and Master Serena?" Raph asked angrily. "This is our only shot Sis."

"Fine, but I don't plan on being there when you do this."

"Be our scout them?" Ally pleaded. All eyes of my siblings, the girls and my friends looked at me intently.

"We'll go with you if that makes you feel better." Tori offered.

"Whatever," I muttered. I was most certainly not happen to be going back to that place again, but I then realized we (mostly I) have no choice in the matter.

"Great, then you'll stand on top of the Shredder's building while we set things up." Leo said.

I groaned as he ordered me, but I obeyed none the less. Leo was the leader and I was one of the team, nothing more, and nothing less in this situation.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The roof of Shredder's building was quiet drafty as the mid winter winds rushed by me in such a cold rush, I felt my face ice over as I sat with my two best friends and waited for the Guardian.

"You don't think he'll be much longer, will he?" Tori questioned as she huddled next to me. "I mean, it's been nearly an hour since the guys started up the Foot's symbol."

"Guardians have eyes all over the city, their probably debating whether or not to do something major about this or not, or one of their scouts haven't come across it just yet." Damien told her. He turned toward me. "How are you holding up?"

"I really don't want to be here." I whispered to him. "But I know that this maybe one of our only options to find Daddy and Mom."

"It'll be alright, we won't be here for much longer." He reminded me. My brothers and the girls had set a time limit of three hours at most, unless some of us wanted to wait longer, before we could go home if the Guardian didn't show up. It was quite cold on these January nights and to stay out for too long and do nothing (though that could be a ninja's job for many nights) might make you a little cold.

"Wait! I see something!" Tori cried out. We saw in the distance a man with strangely styled blue hair, sunglasses, a large overcoat, black thin body suit and a bright gold medallion hanging around his neck. He jumped onto the roof and glanced at the wrecked handy work we had done weeks ago before he raced inside.

I pulled out my Shell Cell and texted Leo that the Guardian was here and that we were heading back to the Battle Shell to get warm again. I never got a reply from him; he must have already encountered the Guardian that ran inside. I stood up from my spot on the roof, shivering at the wind that now hit me head on (now that I wasn't huddled up next to Tori and Damien) and levitated off the roof to where April had parked our monster of a vehicle in the shadows of an alley way. Tori and Damien quickly followed on my heels and we set ourselves down on the right side of the Battle Shell. April opened the door and we hurried in and sat before the heater. Tori and I shared the seat while Damien sat on his knees and stood on them before the heater.

"Cold out there?" April asked mockingly.

"No, we're just covered in icicles for nothing." I snapped bitterly. I really did hate the cold, I'd rather move further south, but then there are the hurricanes, which I could probably deal with, but I don't really want to. Ugg…

"Take off your jacket; you'll get heat into you faster if you do that." Tori suggested. I gave her a look and she hushed right down. It was then that I felt a vibration in my pocket and I got over my sour mood to pull it out. It was a text back from Leo's Cell saying that they were chasing the Guardian right now and to not contact them until he or one of the others contact any of us. I nearly replied to him instantly with an 'okay' before I remember that we were not to make contact him or the others

"What did Leo say?" Damien asked. I handed him my Shell Cell and he quickly read it over before he passed the Shell Cell over to the other two girls in the vehicle.

"So now we wait?" Tori questioned as she finished reading and handed the Shell Cell to April.

"Now we wait Tori." I replied.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was only a short half hour later before we heard from my brothers and the girls that the man that they had chased had disappeared in a building known as Techno Cosmic Research Institute. Donny and Sophie had designed a tiny little turtle robot and sent it to the front of the building where it knocked on the door. The guard at the front easily went to open the door and the robot was in. We all watched the camera intently as it made its way inside and we congratulated Donny and Sophie with their brilliance. From across the building we sat in the Battle Shell in silence as we watched Donny drive the little guy and Sophie worked with its little camera at a distance.

"Now let's see what's behind door number one." Donny commented as he drove the little robot toward the first door he saw. The robot however was hit in the next second and started to spin out of control. Some of us even got a sick feeling as we watched the ever circling screen.

"Whoa, I'm getting car sick!" Mikey commented before he covered his mouth.

"Make it stop you guys!" Ally whinnied as she looked away before she could lose control of her stomach. Donny messed around with the controls and finally got control of the little turtle robot once again. Donny and Sophie seemed fixed on the image that showed up before the camera, which was the name of the company, Techno Cosmic Research Institute.

"Uh, guys. Take a look at this." Sophie commented. She pointed at the screen and showed us all the sign on screen.

"What are you playing at Sophie?' Jade asked.

"Techno Cosmic Research Institute?" Donny pressed on.

"Yeah," Raph said.

"So?" Leo questioned.

"Why does this matter?" Jade asked harshly.

"What are you two trying to make us understand?" Kim questioned.

"Is it something we should worry about?" Ally asked.

"Huh?" Mikey had been lost from the get go, and me and my two friends just sat there and listened in.

"Say the first letter of each word." Sophie told them.

"What? T..C..R..I?" Mikey questioned. "Sorry, its not ringing any…" He paused for a moment and started to remember it, "bells?"

"TCRI?" Raph thought aloud. "That's the…"

"The same company brand that was on the canister that mutated all of you guys into mutant ninja turtles." I supplied the answer and everyone looked back at me.

"That building most likely holds the secrets to our origins." Sophie noted softly.

"Okay, so let's snoop around." Donny said, he was focused so intently that he only noticed a few moments later that everyone but Dami and I were shoved up in his personal space and watching the little camera. "Uh, you guys are sucking the oxygen right out of my personal space here."

"Uh sorry.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Oppsie, sorry."

"I don't think you care that much with me being here." Sophie leaned in and kissed her boyfriend on his check before settled back in her spot where she had been before right next to him. Donny blushed and smiled shyly and didn't say another word. After a moment or two, everyone leaned back in and watched closely over Donny's shoulder, still no respect for his personal space.

"Jackpot!" Donny cried after another few moments. I had given up on trying to see with a heard of people crowding over him, so Damien and I just held back. "The security control room. The brains to the security system."

"Is it possible for you to look under the door and see what we might be up against Donny?" Kim asked him over his shoulder.

"I think so." He replied and got to work with the control stick that he was working with. I heard him reply with an 'uh oh' after a moment and the others gasped as something happened. I finally had enough and pushed through the others and looked over the seat to see what was happening. I watched as the little turtle robot was crushed under something and the feed was lost.

"Well now what?" April asked annoyed like.

"Master Splinter and Master Serena might be in there." Leo stated.

"Answers we've been looking for our entire lives might be in that building." Kim continued.

"So that means, we're going in there." I finished the thoughts of the two leading turtles and everyone nodded as we looked around at each other. April put the Battle Shell in gear and we all dropped to the floor as she shakily drove off to our home.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Once we arrived back everyone rushed over to the entertainment system in the living room that also doubled as our center of planning. We were all standing or seated around the large wall of TVs while April typed away at her laptop and Kim and Leo stood before the others.

"Now, what exactly have we found out about TCRI? April?" Leo asked the technical woman and we all turned to look at her.

"Okay, TCRI is a highly successful technologies company that's been around for the past twenty-five years, and whose head corporate liaison is… Mr. Mortu." She replied as she typed away at her laptop.

"These are the blueprints, submitted by the city planner's office when the building was constructed." Kim pointed at the screen as it changed to different images for the outline of the building and where certain things should have been built and what not. I should have gotten more of a good look at the picture when I saw Mikey flying down from the ceiling on a grappling hook line with Ally holding tightly onto him. The two were upside down and Ally was giggling at the feeling she most likely was feeling from the blood rushing to her head and being so close to Mikey after so long without.

"Looks as boring on the inside as it does on the out." He then flew back up into the top of our home where no one could see him and Ally squealed as he dragged her up there with him.

"Here's some of what our Cam Shell recorded before it went road kill." April pulled up some images and showed them onscreen of some computer panels. "Surveillance cameras cover the perimeter and the roof, all laced with alarm centers."

"So," I stood up before the others and Leo and Kim seamed shocked that I stood up with them. "We need smart, capable and techno savvy enough to get in, find the alarm cut off, and… cut it off."

"Me!" Mikey shouted as he shot once again down the line with Ally clinging to him. She squealed once again when they came to a stop and continued to giggle.

"No," I replied. "April."

April looked up from her laptop and stared at the three of us standing. "Me?" She questioned harshly.

"You'll sneak in past the guard, enter the security control room and deactivate the cameras and alarms." Leo told her.

"O..kay."

"Here's a somatic of some basic security panels your likely to find inside." Donny said and handed her a small device similar to a square cell phone.

"Once the alarms are off, you'll contact us on the Shell Cell and we'll gain access though the air ventilation system." Kim continued.

"Makes total sense," she replied slowly with a slight hint of sarcasm behind it.

"Once we're in, you reset the cameras and alarms and then sneak back outside, unnoticed." Sophie explained to her.

"It kinda rests on your shoulders April, but no pressure, okay?" Ally asked April as she and Mikey once again dropped from the ceiling and looked at the human woman. I felt a vein on my head grow in annoyance and I levitated both Donny and Sophie's bo staffs and had them each swat Ally and Mikey over the head. They both cried out in pain and looked at me as I returned the two bo staffs back to their owners.

"No pressure at all… right." I rolled my eyes at the two of them and turned back to the discussion with April and the others.

"Oh huh, that's all good, there's a teeny tiny detail in that plan that you're missing." She threw her hands up into the air and glared at the three of us standing before her. "There's a guard sitting right there!"

"We'll be employing an old ninja trick." Leo told her.

"The art of distraction," Kim nearly giggled as she said that, and that was when the elevator door to the Lair opened and Casey Jones walked in, a bat in hand, his mask on top of his head and the gold bag on his back.

"Somebody call for a distraction?" He called. I saw April lose all the color in her face as she looked at the man that was her only ticket to getting inside.

"My life is in the hands of a lunatic." She mumbled. We all looked up to Mikey and Ally yelling as they twirled around in the harness that kept them up in the air and Ally jumped to the ground, not being hooked in, and Mikey got tangled in the mess of his own wires and some others.

"Somebody wanna help me out here?" He questioned. Ally jumped to her feet and ran after her boyfriend, eager to help him down.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

My family and I were waiting on the other side of a building nearby to the TCRI building while my brothers and the girls were giving April and Casey instructions about what they should be doing. In the mean time, Raph and Jade were fastening a line for them to cross on while us magic people just floated in the air. We did make sure though to keep my brothers and the girls from all falling into the streets below if they needed it, but it seamed like they didn't when Mikey decided to be funny and hand walk his way across.

When the others finally got to the other side, I saw that Donny was having some sort of conversation with April that didn't seam to be going well.

"April, we'll take care of the cameras, just take care of the alarms okay?" Sophie said though the communicator.

"How are we supposed to take care of the cameras?" Ally asked.

"Donny and I have the equipment to handle it." Sophie replied to her.

"Or I could take care of them." I told them. All the others looked at me worriedly with strange looks on their faces.

"What are you plannin' on doin' Sis?" Raph questioned. I simply rolled my eyes at the lot of them and rushed over behind the camera on the roof and tapped the top of it, my electrical power running into it. I then just walked out in front of it and the others screamed at me not to. I just smiled and waited for their shouts to die down, and then they realized, no alarms were going off.

"What did you do?" Damien questioned.

"I re-set the data that was being streamed back to the security, its overlapping the same image that was scene right before I tapped the camera. We have fifteen minutes before it re-sets back to what it was before, so let's move." The others after that didn't question me and we hurried over to the vents to climb inside. Raph and Jade took a punch at the top of it and gasped when there wasn't a vent that led inside the building.

"Hey, this is a fake!" Raph snapped. "It doesn't go nowhere. What kind of people put a fake vent on a roof?"

"People that want this place to look normal." Sophie replied.

"Now what do we do?" Ally asked.

"We cut though window." Leo replied.

We moved onto the windows and finding a way in. We crawled down to a certain level and Donny placed another little turtle on the glass, trying to cut it. Surprisingly, nothing broke though the glass.

"Diamond edge blades, and their not even scratching the surface," Donny said slightly annoyed. He ran his fingers over the window. "This is no ordinary window glass."

"We better think of somethin' fast," Jade mutter. "Who knows how long that bat happy moron in the lobby can last."

We hurried back up a certain amount of way before I heard Donny call in for April's help finding another way into the building. She told him of an access point on the ninth floor and we hurried toward it. Kim ran her hand over the glass and her face gave off a surprised look.

"I can feel a breeze coming through from the other side." She stated. "You can hear it too."

"So what? Is this like a hologram or something?" Ally questioned.

"It certainly feels like it, I can feel energy coming from this wall, and it doesn't feel like a wall should." I told them.

"Yeah finally!" Mikey cheered. "A way in!" He leaned over the edge and ended up falling halfway into the building while his lower half was still above and outside with us, with Ally also holding onto it and making sure he didn't fall.

"Mikey!" Most of our group called out to him and watched as he just hung limp there. We suddenly heard him scream and he swung himself out just in time before something came out the window. He and Ally were knocked loose off the wall from where he was gripping onto and fell over, hitting Sophie and Donny over in the process.

"You guys!" I shouted to them as they fell.

**Witch's Note:**

**Ah… finally done, and with a few minutes before midnight to spare, (Sadly though the internet is turned off so no one will get this chapter until the morning) sorry this chapter didn't come out earlier people, I'm a my best friend's place far away from home and they've been keeping me busy (as well as annoying me to the point that I can't type.) Anyway, here's the chapter, and be looking forward to this, but there's still just one more left! You guys better send in any questions you have for the Q's & A's chapter, or else you'll miss it and have to wait until the summer for the next one!**

**(In the Lair)**

"**Hey Halloween? Can I talk to you for a second?" Jade asked me as she walked once again into my room and I typed like crazy and my life depended on it. **

"**Sure Jade, come right in. Spare seat to the right of me." I told her, my eyes still glued to the screen. I finished the chapter I was on and saved it quickly before I turned to face the copper masked turtle. "What's up?"**

"**I just wanted to say… thanks Halloween." She said after she sat down and looked at her hands. "I feel so bad that you went through all that pain for me and to get back at Raph; that must have been one hell of a day for ya."**

"**It was, not the worst day, but certainly close to it." I replied. "And don't worry about it Jade, Raph needed to learn a lesson, I think he knows now."**

"**Still, I feel guilty."**

"**Throw those thoughts away from your head then! Everything's fine now, you're even together with him again, right?"**

"**Yeah, we are." I saw her blush harshly and I snickered. **

"**Did you get some make up make out time with him?" She blushed harder and I already knew that answer. **

"**Shut up!" She shouted. I laughed and she took a swing at me. "Stop laughing!"**

"**Now why would I do that? This is fun!" I jumped up from my seat and I raced away from the girl, just in time to run by Raph as he tripped and caught his girlfriend. I le the two of them have their moment and ran before she could convince him to join her and hunt me down for fun. Oh well, I enjoyed the fun while it lasted…**

**(Out of the Lair)**

**Wow, Halloween sure has a high pain intake. And I thought mine was high pain tolerance. Jeese, I better not get on her bad side again. I better go, she might get in trouble if she doesn't finish this soon! ~ From Michelangelo Hamato**

**Alright guys! See ya soon and I love ya! How many times was Mikey hit and don't bother telling me a date, because there is none (least I didn't list one!) Hope you guys enjoyed your Thanksgiving (or weekend if you don't celebrate that holiday.)**

**See you guys next week and please send me Questions and Reviews! I love hearing from all of you!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	26. Where Are You Mom and Daddy? Part 2

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 25: Where Are You Mommy & Daddy? Part 2_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

Time basically felt frozen as I floated before the holographic panel on the ninth floor with my friends and family, and watched as my two youngest older brothers and their girlfriends fell over a few stories to the ground. I could hear their screams filled with fear and it shattered my soul to just float there and watch as they fell to their deaths.

I finally released a large breathe of air that was like stone in my lungs and growled as I shot my powers down at my family, instantly halting them, like when you slam on the breaks of your car and you fly forward before you stop by your seat belt, just before they reached the first floor. I watched as they quickly grabbed onto the wall and started to climb back up.

"K-lynn… your scars…" I looked down at Tori, floating in the air near my eldest brother and his best friend, looking at me in nearly pure fear. I glanced down on my body and watched my skin, she was right; my black scars were fading in and out from the magic I shout out from my body to save Donny, Sophie, Mikey and Ally.

"Come over here, we'll hold you up while you draw some more magic from the area around you." Damien commanded, he held out his hand and motioned me over.

"Not until they get back up here. I don't want them to fall again." I replied, refusing his outreached hand. He sighed in frustration and flew over to grab me and bring me over to where she and Tori were. The two of them held onto me and kept coxing me to let my powers go for at least a few minutes.

"Their not going to fall again K-lynn, please just rest." My eldest brother begged. I still refused and continued to watch the four recently falling turtles ascend toward us. Once I saw they were at the seventh level and not too far away for Damien and Tori to help, I finally did as they asked just so they'd get off my back about it. Tori and Damien nearly gasped as I finally responding their begging and commands. They held on tightly, in fear that I'd meet my death if they'd let go.

"Is everyone alright?" Kim called down to the others when they were close enough.

"We're okay Kimmy!" Ally hollered back. "Thank you K-lynn!"

"Votre accueil, Ally!" I yelled back. Everyone looked at me with strange looks. "What? I said your welcome to her."

"Yeah, but what does... whatever you said… what language is that? Because we know its not English or Japanese." Raph questioned.

I sighed. "Its French guys, I spoke French back when my family was still alive and I lived with them. I haven't spoken that language since then because of what happened to my family, but with all this recent drama, here and there a few words in French will just pop out of my mouth without me noticing."

"We'll talk more about this later K-lynn, but for now, let's get inside." Leo stated and contacted April with his communicator. "April, we need you to deactivate the ninth floor exhaust port that booby trapped."

"_Say that again?"_ She asked, surprise and confusion was evident in the poor woman's voice.

"There's a booby trapped hologram covering the ninth floor exhaust port. Its active, and the only way inside. Can you shut it down?" Leo questioned again.

"_Uh... stand by!"_ She called back. We waited for a few moments before we saw the hologram disappear on the wall and a large oval hole in the window appeared. Everyone started making their way toward it and Damien and Tori carried me up there. Once we all got inside, Tori and Damien set me on the ground and I stood, the two of them still holding onto me though.

"We're inside April, thank you." Sophie said into her headset.

"_That's great guys."_ April then cut off her connection with us there. Tori and Damien then turned to me and started trying to heal me and give me energy.

"Guys, I'm fine. You don't need to do that." I sighed.

"K-lynn, if your marks are showing up again, something bad may happen to you if we're not careful." Tori voiced her worries.

"I'm going to be fine Tori; that happened a long time ago." I knew she was refereeing to the collapse of April's shop and my overuse of my powers. She just still couldn't over it, like it was still fresh in her mind.

"Two months ago is not a long time!" Tori snapped at me and I looked at her worriedly.

"Keep it down you three! You want us to get caught?" Jade growled back with the others were they were huddled.

"Sorry…" Tori sighed. I sighed as well and placed my arm around her shoulders.

"Tori, we're all going to do stupid things like I did in my life, and you can't always prevent them from happening." I told her. "There are going to be times where I'm lying on a bed in front of you, probably fighting for my life." She bowed her head and I heard her sob. "But it also can be the other way around." She raised her head to look at me in confusion. "You could be on that bed and I might not posses the skills to save you. That's why I'm as crazy with what I do; I don't want you getting hurt." I took a step closer to her so that her ear was just before my lips and I whispered "I don't want to lose you like I lost my last family."

Tori didn't say anything after that, and she nodded to me, but she never said anything else. I know that we'll have this conversation again, but not right now, we have a pair of rats to find, and I don't mean the ones that infect you with some sort of horrible disease.

"April and Casey got out alright, just to let you two know." Damien said to us while the others started walking off in the other direction. "But now we've lost contact with them."

"So I guess we're all on our own again, right?" Tori said softly. Damien nodded to her statement. Tori groaned. "And just when I thought the heart attacks would stop."

"We've got a long way to go Tori, let's follow the others." My two best friends followed behind me as I took the lead and we took after my brothers and the girls. They were all quietly standing around a small hole in the ceiling, covered with a round metal bar cover. We watched through it as one employee walked by below us with a large cart of yellow canisters on board. He pushed it down the hallway and Leo removed the top and we all started to jump out, or float out in the cases of Tori, Dami and myself. We hurried and quickly found ourselves some spots to hide before the man that pushed the cart before us turned back and looked. The door opened ahead of him and he turned back and walked through it. We then came out of our hiding spots and looked around at all the directions to travel.

Leo had us all follow after the direction that the man went in and we saw it was a small room, only about big enough for us to travel into and leave a small bit of moving space. Mikey opened one of the doors that were next to him and he glimpsed inside, and his posture went ridged, before he turned back to us and turned back into look at the rest of us.

"Déjà vu, its just like this one," he whispered.

"Lets scout the floor, meet back in five minutes." Kim ordered in a hushed voice. Everyone nodded and took off in certain doors. I followed after my eldest brother and Kim, and then we all split up when we traveled into a room that was just like this one. On my own I ran into a another room just the same, no other exits or entries other then four doors in the room, one that I came from and three that led elsewhere.

Over the time that we took going from one room to the next, I ran into some of the others a few times, nodding to them before I'd take off toward another room. I'd ran into Damien, Tori, Ally and Jade, and a whole bunch of empty rooms just like the ones we came from before, not a single thing different in each room.

We finally came out of the maze of room and all ended up in a hallway, all of us poking our head out of some different room. That must have been one long hallway for us to have all our heads stick out a single door at one.

"Okay, that was weird." Mikey stated.

"Makes me feel like we're lab rats lookin' for cheese," Jade muttered.

"It's like this place is designed to keep people going in circles." Donny assumed. It was after that that we heard the low rumbling of a vehicle in the hallway, and we all ducked out of the way for cover in a room off to the side. We watched through the crack as two workers walked by with another load of those yellow canisters and the two of them were talking.

"Just be glade we weren't on security detail tonight." One of them said.

"Why?" The other replied.

The first one laughed. "They had some nutcase smashing up the lobby over a toaster!"

The other one joined in the laughter. "Oh! So that's why their all reporting to de-contamination! Poor slops!" The two of them walked off more down the hallway before my brothers dared to open the door further and poke their heads out. When the two of them were too far away to notice us well enough, we all walked out of the hallway.

There were three ways to go from there, one elevator to our left, another behind us, or after the two men that just walked off that we overheard. I looked to Kim and Leo, waiting for them to give us orders, or wait for another to stand and make a decision.

"Mikey, Ally, Sophie and I can check to see where this elevator goes." Donny pointed to the elevator to our left.

"I'm sure K-lynn, Damien and I can check out the other elevator." Tori said, pointing to the other lift behind us.

"Good, Raph, Jade, Leo and I will ghost those two men. Go!" We branched off into our groups.

We took off toward the other elevator and Tori stood before the controls. "Okay, so what button first?"

"Hang on; let me see what's been pressed before." I closed my eyes for a moment and looked at the buttons again with my heat vision. I saw with them that certain numbers were touched by fleshy hands and others by other kinds of hands, that didn't generate as much heat as humans did.

"What do you see K-lynn?" Tori asked.

"I see a lot of things Tori; press the buttons that I tell you to press." She nodded and placed her hand next to the pad to reach over. "Bottom right corner, top row fifth over, forth row down third over, seven down first one." She pressed the bottoms as so and the elevator took off to the floor we had, when it opened, we happily saw another wing other then what we had before. The wing branched off in two directions, and we stepped off the elevator to check. Each one appeared to head in the same direction, so we agreed that we all head down the same one.

We were correct when we said they probably headed down the same way because right behind the hallway corner we took, we saw the wall ended and it opened up a large training area, then also branched off into two different hallways.

"So they have a common room here, so what would be beyond it?" Damien questioned.

"If I had to make a guess," I stated. "I'd say that this is where the guardians hang out when their not on duty. Also, these two hallways very well could lead to their living quarters, where they stay here in the building. One hallway's most likely for men, the other for women. Left or right you guys, one way or another will go into uncharted territory for the other sex."

"Let's go right then!" Tori stated, already heading down the hallway. She giggled as we followed her. "Maybe we might find a cute boy or two."

"I doubt it Tori, besides, most of these guys probably are men much older then what you're looking for." I joked and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"If you two are so sure that it's the men's side, I better go first." Damien said and pushed past Tori.

"Awe! Damien! You always ruin my fun!" Tori whinnied at the behavior her adopted brother gave her and he only smiled before he took off into the other room.

"Awe hell…" I heard him mutter.

"Dami? What's wrong?" I rushed into where he was and when I saw what he was seeing, I snickered and covered his eyes with my hands. It happened to be the girl's side we chose, and there were undergarments everywhere, especially bras that were strangely hanging on the walls and ceilings like a picture or piece of artwork, tacked up. The room mostly consisted of four large beds and some dressers next to each with a TV at the back of the room along with a small kitchen and a large bathroom that most likely had more then one stall.

"Looks like you have to head next door if you wanna get to where you wanna go Tori; this is the girl's side." I laughed and she rushed into the room and looked around. She whinnied and crossed her arms like Ally often did when she didn't get dessert for the night.

"But this bra is cute over here." She had somehow gotten over her predicament and hurried over to some of the clothes that were hanging around. "And this one's in my size too!"

"Tori!" Damien shouted in shock. "We're trying to find Master Splinter and Master Serena! Not search for the newest undergarment outfit!"

"You know, their also called _underwear_ and _bras_. No need to be so formal Damien." She then clapped her hands together. "Hey I know, why don't you pick out one that you'd like to see you idle girl in?"

I saw Damien crash onto the ground right then and there, and I couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy that had become my close friend. His limbs looked crushed in such harsh position in the way he fell, but he looked like he was having a hard time keeping the bright red blush off his face. Did that mean that Damien did have someone he liked? Did he think of her in that bra or under clothing?

I shook my head harshly at the though. I mean, most anyone, even the most angelic and pure people will think those thoughts at least once in their life, but why am I so worried about it? Why do I care who he likes? Unless…

"Tori! You're killing me here!" He whinnied. I sighed at the two of them and then suddenly, I felt the echoes in the floor. I hushed the two of them and I heard footsteps, they were heading this way.

"You guys, hide!" I hissed at the two of them. They jumped from where they were and took off to find a place to hide. Damien grabbed me and Tori and the three of us were pushed into a small cleaning closet off to the side. Damien held the two of us and we watched through the small cracks of the door as three women walked into the room and started to stripe their guardian clothes.

"Uh… I'm so glad that practice is finally over for the night, and I'm off duty." One of the female sighed. "Why does practice have to be so hard?"

"Probably because we're the only girls out of the entire guardian body in this world and the rest are men, so we're all stuck together in classes and not all of us are as strong as them. Only Lillium is as strong as them, right Lilly?" The two women turned to look at the third, who, in her 'birthday suit', flopped onto one of beds just off the side of the other two women and curled under the covers.

"Jeese Lilly!" One of the two sighed. "Are you really going to bed already? Not even a shower or bath or some kind of wash down first?"

"I don't have to." The woman, Lilly, muttered to them tiredly. "I didn't break a sweat fighting the men like you did, but I'm tired. Let me sleep."

"Whatever." The first one said. "Hey Chloe, did you hear about the new recruit though? The one from Arizona?"

"Yeah I did Jay; I've heard some pretty good stuff about this young girl." The woman, Chloe replied. "It turns out that this girl is one of the violent magic clan, or from the Black family. I didn't think any more of them or the White family, existed, no more then the magic child and her friends anyway." I stiffened as I heard the nickname often given to refer to me. "Do you remember when the men on duty that night reported that the magic child electrocuted the Shredder back in November, that was a probably a sight to see."

"Poor girl though probably was down and out for a long time though." Jay replied to her. "Using that amount of magic at the age she's at could easily have killed her. She's lucky she's got both bloods in her system or else she'd be dead."

"No, your brother wrong, her powers are a curse to herself." The girl in the bed, Lillium, replied softly. "Her powers are incredible, I give her that, but its also a curse to her, many more people will be after her for that kind of power, why do you think Shredder was after her all these years?"

"Poor thing, too bad we never found her when she was young, she probably would have been trained here to take down her family's killer." Jay said.

"But she must have been training with someone, if she hadn't had a teacher, she would have never discovered her powers. Someone, at one point in her life at least, showered her how to use some of her abilities, or still is." Chloe noted.

"Say, your right! But who?"

"Maybe a dead spirit of her family?"

"Or someone else?"

"Wait." The woman who was lying in her bed stiffly sat up. I could only now sense the aura from her; she was a magic user, a White family member. "She's here."

"The magic child?" Both of the other two woman looked around in fear and Lillium stood up from her bed and walked over to where we were in the closet. The door rushed open within a second and in the sudden flash of light, I darted out with Damien and Tori's wrists in my grasp. I heard two screams and then a few shouts for us to stop, but I never listened. When we made it out into the common room, I saw that there were some male guardians still with their weapons there to fight us.

"What do we do?" Tori asked worriedly behind me.

"We fight?" Damien suggested. He sighed as he ran with me. "Man I can breathe again…"

"No, we go down!" In a suddenly flash, I had jumped up with my friends and I powered up my leg and kicked through the ground and we fell a few levels below.

When I through we were far enough below, I stopped and levitated with my close friends in the air to the ground, just to get a quick glimpse around and see a strange room filled with organ looking like machines filled with tiny creatures that looked pink within orange pods of some kind. We looked around some more and suddenly we found all the rest of my siblings and their closer friends huddled around a set of pods toward the back.

"Hey guys!" Tori shouted. "What've you guys been up to?"

"Oh just ticking off the residents, which happen to be these small pink alien things, and we finally found Master Splinter and Master Serena." Mikey replied to us.

"Where's Daddy? And Mom?" I asked worriedly.  
>Mikey pointed sadly behind him and I looked over the shoulder's of the others. There in the pods were Daddy and Mom, stripped of their clothing and looking to be in pain. I gasped as I watched them in there and unconsciously reached to pull them out when Leo and Kim stopped me.<p>

"We could hurt them K-lynn, let Donny and Sophie do their thing." My eldest brother whispered to me. I nodded slowly and looked over at my technical brother and his girlfriend. The two of them were just starting to look things over when the walls to the back of the room started to crumble and robots and creatures started to hurry in, and to make things worse, guardians jumped from the top level down to where we were.

Everyone easily got down into their fighting stances and started to stop some of the aliens that were coming at us, all until one fired a loose shot that messed up some sort of machine and caused one of the aliens to shoot wildly and almost hit Daddy. Donny freaked and jumped in the way of the shot that most certainly would have killed him and sent Donny flying into another room.

"Donny!" Sophie cried after him and she nearly flew on her feet to catch up with him. The rest of us hurried after her and we found Donny on the steps of some sort of machine platform. We hurried up to where he was and my brothers and Sophie pulled him up onto the machine and the rest of us stood around him to make sure he was okay.

"Stop!" We all turned to see a man with short purple hair and a dark black suit shouting at us worriedly. "Listen to me! You must get off of there immediately!"

"I can't move!" Ally shouted. The rest of us tried to move as well but for some strange reason we all couldn't move and electricity was sparking around us a bright while light appeared on each side. The man ran over to the other side and we saw him mess with the controls before he looked back at us with a defeated look in his eyes.

"I can't stop it!" He said. "It's too late…"

It was then that I saw our bodies turn bright blue and pieces of us started to pull apart and we started to disappear. I heard my family and friends screaming before everything turned black.

**Witch's Note:**

**So sorry! I would have had this done earlier, but a few things in life got in the way and what not, but I will tell you that this was a great chapter to end with. I hope you guys all loved this last chapter before the Q's & A's chapter, and then you guys have to wait a while to see what happens next. **

**(In the Lair)**

"**Your not really leaving us now, are you Halloween?" Ally asked me with her sad puppy-dog pout face. I rolled my eyes at the youngest turtle and shook my head. **

"**No Ally, I'm just taking a break from putting up a chapter about you guys for two months. I'll still be here, I mean, why not spend Christmas and what not with you guy?" She seamed delighted that I had said that and had me in a hug faster then I could mutter 'ow'. **

"**Let her go Ally, before you crush her." Sophie said sternly and put down the project she was working on with Donny. **

"**Ah, let her do it, its better then her going crazy over her video games or Mikey." Jade snickered. **

"**I'd love to see her spine go." Raph snickered. Yeah the two of them were both against me again now, for the most part anyway. They're still good friends, but hate my guts and threaten to eat them if I put up anything about them in my chapters. **

"**Oh leave the girl alone; besides, now that she has one less story to worry about, she now has a lot more free time to think of way to ruin your lives." K-lynn reminded them and I felt a snicker escape me and Ally finally released me, only to have me grabbed by Mikey after for a similar hug. **

"**I should really get used to having lungs smaller then a fist when you guys are around crushing me." I muttered as I gasped for breath. **

"**Put her down Michelangelo." Leo ordered. Mikey literally dropped me and I fell flat on my ass. K-lynn and Damien helped me to my feet and I sighed. **

"**I think I'm going to go join Master Serena and Master Splinter in the TV room so I can get some work done. I've got a _Q's & A's_ chapter to work on for Tuesday before I end this first story of the series forever."**

"**But we'll come back… right Halloween?" Tori asked worriedly. **

"**Check out my profile for dates and what not when you can expect to be seen by other people besides me. Later people!" With that I walked out of the room and joined the two rats as they watched their favorite show, and shouted at the screen. It was quite funny to say the least. I grabbed my laptop that was at my side and started typing. "Now, who gave me the first question?"**

**(Out of the Lair)**

**Good-bye for now reviews and readers! From~ Everyone in my story.**

**Okay guys, for those of you who are in the contests, this is your last chance to send reply's in, you have until Tuesday morning, and I mean _early_ morning, like five or a little earlier. I've already finished most of it and I'm counting up the votes now for the contests. But for now, I gotta get to bed. How many times was Mikey hit and there was no date listed in this chapter. I'll see you guys soon!**

**Please remember to review and send in any last minute questions! You have less the forty-eight hours to get them in so I can answer them! You can also PM me if you have any and you can do more then one as I've always said!**

**Love you all and see you soon~**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	27. Q's & A's

_The White Ninja_

_Chapter 27: Q's & A's_

Hey guys! Its Halloween Witch here and welcome to the first set of Q's & A's for The _**Black/White Saga I: The White Ninja**_! The questions I have posted here are in order by the person who sent them, and I hope that I answered all your questions well, as well as give you a great piece of pleasure of knowing when to expect the sequel.

Now, on to the Q's & A's!

This first set of questions are from _**The Veronicas Music Is My Life**_:

**Q:** Raph, were you blind or something? How hard is to tell a difference between a turtle and a human? Not hard is it?

**Raph:** Hey! I know the difference between a turtle and a human! (He snorts angrily) Stupid authors…

**Halloween Witch:** Really? Then why did you nearly bash your sister's head open? And if she had never gotten in the way, Mikey's?

**Raph:** Hell, leave me alone! (Walks out of the room and slams the door shut.)

**Mikey:** I think Raphie's mad! (A hint of taunting was heard in Mikey's voice that forced the red masked turtle to break down the door, grab his brother and start chocking him.)

**Halloween Witch: **Raph! You're going to stain the carpet! ((In other words Veronicas, I don't think you're getting this answer.))

**Q:** Why no kissy time Serena-sensei? It might be one of their last times if they fail. Let them feel love.

**Master Serena:** I agree with you that it could have been our last battle together for any of us, but a warrior of ninjutsu can not allow themselves to cloud their judgment or control their emotions due to love. A battle field must due without that. That is why I say 'no kissy time'.

**Halloween Witch:** No offence Master Serena, and great explanation by the way, but when you said 'no kissy time', that sounded really weird coming from you.

**Master Serena: **Did I say it strangely or in a strange way?

**Halloween Witch: **No, it's just weird to hear _you_ say it.

**Q:** Will they be alright?

**A:** Of course they will be, I can't exactly do too many bad things to them or else they'd be gone, hence, no story.

These questions are from _**Meitantei**_ (an anonymous reviewer):

**Q:** *Anime style drop* They...didn't...see...a...note...on...the...TV...ARE THEY BLIND?

**Mikey: **We are _not_ blind!

**Leo: **We were just worried for our sister, we panicked, and any older brother or sister would do so for their younger sibling.

**Raph: **Not me... well, you know I care 'bout 'er, but that don't mean I gotta be her keeper.

**Donny: **No one ever said you had to be Raph.

**Karalynn:** Good! Cuz the next time one of your do or you miss a note that obvious again… we'll lets just say that Shredder got the better end of the deal then you guys will.

**All Four Male Turtles:** (Sweats)

**Victoria: **I'd run if I were you. (No more then a split second later, the male turtle brothers ran off to hide from their sister.)

**Halloween Witch: **Great, now I gotta go find them again, thanks K-lynn.

**Damien: **Don't you think you went over board a bit K-lynn?

**Karalynn: **Naw, besides, I gotta be me!

**Q:** Mikey, you must really like to get hit and attacked by your sister. Do you have insurance in case you die?

**Mikey: **Wait? I need insurance for that?

**Karalynn:** (Grins evilly)Yes you do, and all of the money goes to me, even if I am your murderer.

**Mikey: **(Sweats and faints)

These Questions are from _**UgunsGreka Fans**_ (My partner in crime XD):

**Q:** Speaking of making stories, could you try and make a Hyper Force xover with the TMNT?

**A:** I think we all know the answer to this question. XD (If you have no idea what I'm referring to, check out my story '_**The Power Primate and Ninjutsu, Together as One**_')

**Q:** So, will the full group of ninja (the guys, the girls, K-Lynn, Tori and Damien) go to space?

**A:** But that would be spoiling it Greka, I'm not allowed to do that in a public chapter to those who don't like sneak peaks. XD

These questions are from _**Brittney of Angels**_:

**Q:** Who won that contest of the dates?

**A:** If you continue to read, you'll find out at the end of this chapter.

These questions are from _**D'Fuentes**_:

**Q:** December 09 and Mike was hit 4 times plus one kick in the head from Sophia! Or is it just Sophie?

**A:** It's just Sophie, I thought about making her whole name Sophia at the beginning of the story, but I changed my mind, I liked Sophie better for her, besides, another OC in the future (snickers) will have that name.

These Questions are from _**Susurino**_:

**Q:** Mizuno'? What a weird name. Is that a planet?

**A:** Well, I don't want to spoil anything, and Greka won't tell you either, but you'll find out in the future. The second story '_**Light vs. Dark Once More**_' is posted now, and should have two chapters, you just have to wait six more.

This question is from _**StromBringer128**_:

**Q:** How many times did you watch the series to get things this detailed? And do you have a link?

**A:** A lot of times, and YouTube really is a great helper, get it while its still there!

**Q:** I knew K-lynn was The White Ninja. Is anyone else ever gonna find out?

**A:** I will reveal that the family, friends and Tori, after some time, will know of Karalynn being The White Ninja (the later of the three knowing first). It will all take place in my next story '_**Black/White Saga II: The Black Ninja**_' which I will explain shortly.

This next set of questions are from _**LunaTheLoneWolf**_:

**Q:** When the heck are Leo and Kim getting together? They just won't admit it and everyone knows they like each other. Same with Splinter and Serena.

**A:** I'm afraid I can't (well more like I refuse) to tell you how or when, but I will say that in the future Kim and Leo, and Master Serena and Master Splinter, will all get together, most likely within the next story.

**Q:** Are the guys going to get married in the future?

**A:** It's a fair possibility. (XD)

**Q:** Is K-lynn's scar going to go away or fade or will it be there forever?

**A:** K-lynn's scar is going to be showing up on her body off an on throughout the series, it will never totally go away, but it will never be permanently seen on her skin, only after she uses massive amounts of magic and drains her body down exhaustion and near death situations, though those most likely will happen less often as she controls her powers better and is able to store more magic within her body.

**Q:** Is Tori going to get a boyfriend? It IS like she's the odd one out.

**A:** Not for a while, Tori will be the odd one out for a long time in the running, things and events will get in her way too much in the future for her to try and find someone who would except all her friends and family (since she's basically been adopted into the Hamato and Mora families.)

**Q:** Are they going to find out about K-lynn's past?

**A:** A majority of her past has been reviled, but the part with The White Ninja and other things branching off from that have not, in time everything or most everything will be reviled, but not until.

**Q:** I remember you saying something about a 'Black Ninja'. Is that going to be  
>another side to K-lynn since she's already the 'White Ninja'?<p>

**A:** I'm afraid I can't revile that information, because The Black Ninja (which I will revile is another character to be soon seen in the story) is not the only ninja coming to join us in this story's sequel.

**Q:** With K-lynn getting that brand on her shoulder, would something happen if she left that there or did she just cut her skin off 'cause she didn't want the brand at all? Granted, I doubt ANYONE in their right mind would want to be branded like that. But I mean would the Shredder have, like, a sort of power over her if she left the thing there or something like that?

**A:** He practically did, a brand like that (if it was from the murderer of your family or a rapist and what not) would drive people insane and they'd want to get rid of it or try to cope with it. K-lynn went over the edge having that on her shoulder, and 'removed it' so to speak by stabbing her shoulder until the brand was no longer recognizable, this happened during chapters eight and nine, _**An Angel or A Purple Dragon**_ and _**Rushed Meetings**_. It hasn't been talked about in a long time, but K-lynn has multiple stab wounds on her shoulder, which have entirely destroyed the mark of the Shredder on her skin and her mark remains, her self-inflicted scar

This last set of questions are from myself to you my readers, from _**Halloween Witch**_:

**Q:** We all know that there is a sequel to '_**Black/White Saga I: The White Ninja**_', tell us about it and when it comes out.

**A:** As I just explained and stated in the question, there are many sequels to this story line, and the next in line is '_**Black/White Saga II: The Black Ninja**_' which I've scheduled to come out for everyone to see on February 5, 2012. As you can probably tell from the title, there's gonna be another ninja for your guys to meet, and discover his/her identity, whoever this person is (I can't wait until you guys find out.) Anyway, here's the full summery for you guys to read and look forward too.

_After infiltrating the Guardians' base, the teens find themselves transported to another galaxy, much more of a distance then they'd want to be from their parents. Will they be able to get back? Sequel to '**Black/White Saga I: The White Ninja**'._

**Q:** Who won the 'How Many Times Was Mikey Hit?' contest?

**A:** After a long story that lasted almost six months, I am proud to present that the winner is _**D'Fuentes**_ and _**Brittney of Angels**_. You've both won yourself an unedited profile of one of my currently know characters in the series, this has all the information I've listed about them since I started writing the story and planned for the stories ahead. PM me or review me letting me know you've received this message and I will send the list to you to chose from, and then once you have chosen, I will send you the profile. If you do not reply back within the week, I will PM you myself and let you know what you've won. But if you do not reply to me within the time of my two month break between stories, then I will sadly have to give your prize to the second place winner, but since there are two of you, I will only be giving the prize to the second placed winner if neither of you reply. At the latest, you are allowed until the night before I post the new story, which is February 4, 2012. I hope to see you reply.

**Q:** Who won the 'Dates' contest?

**A:** After a long story that lasted almost six months, I am proud to present that the winner is _**D'Fuentes**_. You've won yourself an unedited profile of one of my currently know characters in the series, this has all the information I've listed about them since I started writing the story and planned for the stories ahead. PM me or review me letting me know you've received this message and I will send the list to you to chose from, and then once you have chosen, I will send you the profile. If you do not reply back within the week, I will PM you myself and let you know what you've won. But if you do not reply to me within the time of my two month break between stories, then I will sadly have to give your prize to the second place winner. At the latest, you are allowed until the night before I post the new story, which is February 4, 2012. I hope to see you reply.

**Q:** What contests should we be seeing when the next story comes?

**A:** Well… I plan on keeping the 'Dates' contest for the entire series, but rest assured, I plan on changing the other one every time. For the next contest, other then 'Dates', the next contest you all should be looking forward it is 'How Many Times Did Raph Swear?' That should be a fun one XD.

Okay! Well, that's all that's going on here with this chapter and this is the end of '_**Black/White Saga I: The White Ninja**_'! I'm sad and happy to see it end, but its next chapter will be coming round the bend before we all know it (which probably means its going to kill me!) Anyway guys, this story will be on break until the 5th of February next year, so please be patient with me and I hope to see you all soon! While you wait, there are two other stories running to look at, '_**The Struggling Life II: Old Bones Return**_' my Hyper Force story, and '_**Light vs. Dark Once More**_' my crossover of TMNT and Hyper Force. Hope you guys have a good Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year in December!)

Love you all…

_**Halloween Witch**_


End file.
